


All The Lonely People

by squeezethosepotatoes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Adult Content, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 92,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeezethosepotatoes/pseuds/squeezethosepotatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena is a young trainer. The trainers of Kalos look up to her and they expect her to be Champion. She wants none of that but she has taken it upon herself to bear the troubles and expectations of everyone else on her shoulders. When Lysandre takes an interest in her they both learn lessons that make them wonder if they are truly where they want to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

_"Someone told me there's a girl out there with love in her eyes and flowers in her hair._

_Took my chances on a big jet plane, never let them tell you that they're all the same._

_The sea was red and the sky was grey, wondered how tomorrow could ever follow today._

_The mountains and the canyons started to tremble and shake_

_as the children of the sun began to awake."_

_Going to California - Led Zeppelin_

* * *

  **Prologue**

Hordes of people screamed and shouted as they ran away from the Pokemon Research Lab. The facility burned brightly in the distance. Dark smoke wafted in the air as nearby trainers and their Pokemon helped extinguish the flames.

Serena ran as fast as she could toward the lab, weaving through the crowd watching from a distance. As she came nearer, she could feel her eyes water and the smell of smoke invaded her nose but it didn't deter her. There was no time to stop; the professor was trapped in there. The young trainer ran through the doorway just as it collapsed behind her. She grabbed her beloved Frogadier's pokeball and released him, thanking her stars that she choose a water-type Pokemon.

"Frogadier, use water gun on the flames! Quickly, we don't have much time," Serena ordered through her watery eyes. She coughed harder this time from all the smoke in the room.

Her loyal Pokemon nodded and sprayed a high-pressure of water on the flames. The flames soon began to weaken just enough for Serena to have access to the stairs leading to the professor's office.

"That's enough now, Frogadier. You'll overexert yourself," Serena said.

Frogadier complied and returned to its pokeball but not before giving Serena a light tap on her leg, his way of telling her to be careful.

She held his ball close to her heart and whispered a "thank you" then grabbed Wartortle's pokeball from her pocket to release him. She let a smile flash on her face however the circumstances that she had two incredibly strong water-type Pokemon then ran up the stairs where the professor stayed trap. Although the fire had lessened inside, the smoke had become overwhelming so as Serena ran up the stairs, she was heaving and huffing by the time she reached Sycamore's office. Her eyes were stinging and tears were running down her face but her resolve was strong so she wiped them with the back of her hand.

Finally, she found the professor on the floor surrounded by small flames. Serena ran to his unconscious body and felt his neck for a pulse.

"He's alive. . ." She said breathlessly.

Wartortle grabbed her attention to the flames that still surrounded them. Serena understood what it was trying to say and nodded. She tended to the professor whilst her ever loyal Pokemon extinguished the flames around them. The fire finally became subdued to nothing but steam. She could hear footsteps coming closer and closer then voices filled the once empty room.

"You! Why did you run inside? You could have died!" A trainer said. She was one of the trainers outside that helped put out the flames.

She gestured toward the limp body of the professor. "He was trapped. I had to get him."

It was only then that the trainers noticed the professor lying unconscious on the floor. They all gasped.

"Take him to the hospital quick!" A male trainer said.

The trainers gathered around the professor and lifted him up. They descended down the stairs slowly, careful not to hurt the professor in some way.

Serena followed them closely and did so until they reached the hospital. Once they were inside the emergency room, the trainers laid the professor on the bed where the nurses tended to him.

"We need a doctor over here!" One of them said.

Another nurse approached the group. He asked the group who was related to the patient and when no-one replied, he asked who had direct connections with him.

Serena raised her hand. Wartortle followed. "I do. I'm his apprentice," she said.

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" He asked her with a smile. "I'm sorry but everyone else must leave."

The group of trainers nodded in understanding and filed out of the emergency room in silence.

"Can I see the professor?" Serena asked.

"Not right now the doctors are still working on him. Why don't you sit in the waiting room for now and we'll call you when he's recovered," He replied.

The nurse led her to the waiting area outside, her Wartortle following closely behind. She patted him on the head and returned him to his Pokeball. She headed out towards the Pokemon Centre to restock on supplies and heal her Pokemon before heading towards Lysandre Café. She was angry as she was determined. She could not believe it although she did have her suspicions. Lysandre, the professor's friend and one of Kalos' innovators is Team Flare's leader and the person responsible for the attack on the Research Lab. As well as the person responsible for the professor's current condition.

She entered the café only to be met by two Team Flare members guarding the secret door. She remembered the last time she was there. Everyone was gone and she had found out that they had moved their base of operations elsewhere from the files in the computers. But there was a well-hidden door deep within the lab. She heard buzzing inside and rumbling from the machines. Whatever it was in there must have been too tedious to have been brought to the new base and too valuable to have been kept in a door made to look like a wall. She figured they would come back for it and today might be the day they have.

"Move." She grumbled at the two.

"You must be lost, little lady. This café is abandoned." One of them said.

Serena shook her head defiantly, "Look we both know how this is going to end so why not just leave with your dignity intact."

"Really now?" The other challenged. "Big talk from a small girl."

Serena said nothing. Instead she just grabbed Frogadier's and Wartorle's Pokeballs.

The pair laughed at her.

She held her head high and called her Pokemon out.

They finally realised she wasn't fooling around.

* * *

 

"Come on, Shauna!" Calem said.

They received a message from Serena telling them where she is and that Lysandre had been the cause of the chaos at Lumiose City. Calem immediately flew over to the city with Shauna in a panic.

What if she had gotten herself hurt?

He knew full-well that Serena's temper wasn't the best and when she's mad. . . she doesn't really come up with the most logical of thinking.

Calem and Shauna ran around the maze-like layout of Lysandre Labs. The members that had been here before them were tending to their hurt Pokemon and evidence of Serena's presence was becoming more and more apparent.

"Calem, do you hear that?" Shauna asked.

"Hear what?"

"I can hear Serena's voice nearby." Shauna replied.

The two stopped running and Calem listened attentively.

"It sounds like it came from here but. . ." Shauna placed her hand on the wall and searched for something Calem didn't know.

"Aha! I got it!" She exclaimed as she pushed on what looked like a button upon closer inspection.

The "wall" slid open and revealed a panting Serena battling against Team Flare's leader.

"Serena!" Calem called out.

Serena only nodded in acknowledgement not wanting to take her eyes off of the infuriating red head.

"I knew they'd find the button." She mumbled under her breath.

Lysandre did not care for the presence of her two companions. He smirked, his Gyarados was still in a healthy condition whilst her Wartortle, her last standing Pokemon, was close to fainting.

"It seems your anger has clouded your already blurred vision." He remarked.

Calem saw Serena grit her teeth. The action made Lysandre chuckle.

"Just give up already. You won't win. Your Pokemon are hurt give them a rest." Lysandre continued.

"No! I won't give up until you've paid for what you did!" Serena shot back. "Wartortle, Skull Bash!"

Lysandre sighed. "Dodge it, Gyarados."

Gyarados nodded and moved upwards causing Wartortle to miss and hit the steel wall with its head.

"Wartortle!" Serena cried.

Calem and Shauna rushed over to her.

"Serena, I can't believe I'm saying this but he's right. You have to stop. Your Pokemon are incredibly hurt." Shauna said.

"You should listen to your friend. Your Pokemon are paying the price for your anger." Lysander remarked.

Calem held her steady, "Stop this now, Serena. For the sake of your Pokemon."

Serena shook them away and ran to her wounded Wartortle. It was groaning in pain.

"I-I'm sorry. . . I'm sorry," she said through her small sobs.

The young trainer called her Wartortle back in its Pokeball before wiping the unwanted tears from her eyes.

"You may have won today, Lysandre but I will not stop until you are dealt with." Serena growled.

Lysandre shuddered, "Oh how frightening indeed. You are very dramatic you know. Well I'd love to stay for tea and biscuits but I'm afraid I am needed elsewhere now. Farewell, Serena." He said her name a bit seductively. He called his Gyarados back and walked out of the room.

"I failed," Serena said after a while. "I was weak. Physically and mentally. And so my Pokemon are hurt because of my carelessness."

Calem and Shauna looked at each other not knowing what to say.

Serena did not look at either of them. She suddenly felt heavy, like there was something weighing her down. She didn't know what it was but she shrugged it off as being tired not knowing that it would consume her for a long long time.


	2. The Song Remains The Same

* * *

_"Hear my song. People won't you listen now? Sing along.  
_

_You don't know what you're missing now.  
_

_Any little song that you know  
_

_Everything that's small has to grow.  
_

_And it has to grow!"_

_The Song Remains The Same - Led Zeppelin_

* * *

**The Song Remains The Same**

_4 Weeks Later_

Serena sat on one of the padded chairs in Professor Sycamore's office, fists clenched tightly on her knees. She couldn't stop Lysandre. She had been weak and because of that, she had let Lysandre walk away. Serena suddenly had become obsessed with the need to become stronger. To live up to people's expectations and not disappoint them. So she trained everyday, pushing her Pokemon to their limits. Most of her team had evolved now, Frogadier became Greninja, Wartortle became Blastoise, and Combusken became Blaziken. She trained her Blastoise and Lucario hard when it came to their Mega Evolutions, making them even stronger than ever. Her pokemon understood how she felt and happily complied with whatever she wanted them to do.

The professor paced back and forth in front of his desk, mumbling and talking to himself. He still couldn't believe it but he could not deny that he had noticed that Lysandre had been acting quite strange lately and the attack on the Research Lab confirmed that. Every time they talked, the red-haired man would always mention something about preserving beauty and would try to get him to join Team Flare.

Before the attack he remembered how Lysandre had just talked to him. They talked about Mega Evolution and the research that he had gathered.

"I guess I should have known something about Lysandre's involvement especially before the assault on the lab. Right before he walked out of the front door, he placed his hand on my shoulder and apologised." Sycamore said.

"He apologised?" Serena asked.

The professor nodded, "Yes but when I asked him why he just smiled sadly then left."

"Maybe it was because you two had a history together."

"Perhaps." Sycamore said thoughtfully.

"Well, what are we going to do now, Professor?" Serena asked after a while.

The professor scratched his head, "Well, we can't do much but resume where we had left off I suppose."

The young trainer stood up, her fists still clenched at her sides, "But what about Lysandre? What are we going to do about him?"

Sycamore bent down a little to level with Serena, his face just a few inches away from hers, "I know you feel responsible for letting him roam free but nobody is blaming you. You have to understand that. Continue on with your journey, defeat the Elite Four, become Champion,"

Serena winced when he mentioned being Champion but the professor didn't notice, "Worry about him later. From what I gather, he's put his operation to a stop."

Serena looked up, "He did? Why? Where did you get this information? Are you toying with me?"

The professor laughed, "No, I am not toying with you. I've sent Dexio and Sina to investigate. I'm sure you've met them already. They're quite a pair those two."

At the mention of those two names, Serena perked up and relaxed, "Oh you mean that couple dressed all in white?"

"Right, those two. Anyway, with the halt of his operation, I'm sure you have enough time to go on ahead and complete you journey throughout Kalos," Sycamore straightened up, "Go on then. The world awaits you."

Serena stood there and gave him a worried look, "But. . ."

"But what?" Sycamore questioned.

"Nothing. But nothing." She replied, suddenly afraid of telling him what she really felt.

"You can always tell me whatever it is that's bothering you." Sycamore tucked Serena's dark brown hair behind her ear, making her blush furiously.

The blushing trainer stared at Professor Sycamore and he stared back waiting for a response. Silence fell over them as they both tried to read each other's expressions.

One of his assistants knocked on the door causing the two to jump, "Professor? One of the Pokemon has been acting strongly to the stone that we'd uncovered. We thought maybe you'd like to check it out."

Sycamore cleared his throat, "I-I'll be out there in a minute."

Serena grabbed her bag from the chair and placed her navy blue felt hat on her head, "Uh, I guess I'll be heading out now," She walked towards the door and flashed him a smile albeit she was hesitant on resuming her journey, "Thank you. . . Professor. For everything you've done for me in the past couple of months."

The professor wavered for a bit and grabbed her sleeve just as she was about to walk out the door, "Serena."

The young girl looked back at him to see a bewildered look on his face, "Yes, Professor?"

Truth be told, he didn't know what he wanted to say. He acted on impulse and now she was looking at him curiously, "Good luck and safe travels. I'd like to have you back here in one piece," He let go of her sleeve.

Sycamore mentally kicked himself. He felt extremely embarrassed.  _  
_

Serena chuckled, "Oh, wow I thought it was something deathly serious. Don't worry, Professor. I'll make it back alive," she straightened her coat, ' _Hopefully_ _',_  she added in her thoughts.

The dark-haired man sighed, "That's good to hear."

_'_ Serena patted the professor's arm, "I'll be back soon. If you need me just send me a message through my Holo Caster, okay?"

And with that Serena turned and left, leaving Sycamore to realise that it had been the first time she's smiled and laughed since that fateful day.

* * *

Serena walked out of the Pokemon Lab and out into the cool air and loud buzz of Lumiose City. She stretched for a bit before heading to Route 14. She decided to stop by the Pokemon Centre to stock up on some materials since she was running low. When she got there she heard the ring of her Holo Caster and checked the message from Calem.

The hologram of her best friend shone bright, "Hey Serena! Professor Sycamore sent me a message to tell me that you were resuming your adventure again and I thought maybe you'd want to battle with me. I'm at Route 14. Let's meet up there, okay?"

Serena smiled softly to herself, some things just never change. She quickly bought Hyper Potions, Ultra Balls, Revives and Full Restores then headed towards the gate to Route 14. Once she went through it, she spotted her dark-haired friend waiting by the slide nearby.

She ran to him and hugged him, "Calem! Hey, I would've thought that you'd be at Anistar City by now, grabbing your seventh badge."

He chuckled nervously and let her go, "Well, I kind of uh put a standstill to my journey when I found out that you did as well."

The smile left Serena's face as quickly as it came, "Why? Why would you do that? Why would you stop just because I did?"

"I stopped because I didn't see what the point was if I couldn't live up to you," Calem replied, confused by the turn of events.

Serena was silent. She hated when people said that. She absolutely hated it. Why did people have to measure their strength by hers? They're always telling her that she would be the one to save them all. The one they could call Champion. It was a burden she had to bare. A burden she had to bare alone. In the end she'll just end up disappointing them and let the culprit walk away.

She didn't respond to him, making Calem worry. He thought he saw fury in her eyes but shrugged it off, "Serena? Are you all right?"

The young trainer nodded idly, "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just. . . thinking," She grabbed Greninja's pokeball, "So how about that battle?"

Calem smiled, oblivious, "Heh. You'd better watch out Serena. My pokemon became a lot stronger these past few weeks."

Serena cocked an eyebrow, "Oh boy, I am trembling in my boots."

* * *

"Sir? The girl's Holo Caster is active."

Lysandre sat on his seat, which was more of a throne really, and nodded, "Play the message."

The grunt complied and transferred the hologram onto the centre of the globe.

The image of the young boy Serena often battles with came up, "Hey Serena! Professor Sycamore sent me a message to tell me that you were resuming your adventure again," Upon hearing this, Lysandre stood up, "I thought maybe you'd want to battle with me. I'm at Route 14. Let's meet up there, okay?"

The message ended and Lysandre walked towards one of the large screens, "Bring up the footage from Camera 2 in Route 14. Hurry."

The grunt nodded, "Here it is, sir."

The image of Serena and her friend talking came up on the screen.

"Why? Why would you do that? Why would you stop just because I did?" Serena didn't look too happy.

The boy, confused by the sudden change in her expression, replied, "I stopped because I didn't see what the point was if I couldn't live up to you."

He saw how angry and hesitant she was. She trained and trained just to beat him but the because of that the strength of her Pokemon had grown a reputation so large that even people outside of Kalos wanted to battle her. They all knew what she was capable of. Everyone would always talk about her becoming the next Champion. It was a conversation that had become a regular at the dinner table. Lysandre's interest had been piqued from the first moment he saw her. He noticed a certain fire in her eyes. A fire that he could certainly use in Team Flare.

Now all he had to do was get inside her head.


	3. You Take My Breath Away

* * *

_"Look into my eyes and you'll see  
_

_I'm the only one  
_

_You've captured my love  
_

_Stolen my heart  
_

_Changed my life  
_

_Every time you make a move  
_

_You destroy my mind."_

_You Take My Breath Away - Queen_

* * *

**You Take My Breath Away**

Valerie panted. Her Pokemon were exhausted and so was she, "Yes. . . That was a fine battle," She reached in her pocket for a small box, "I shall reward you for your victory."

The Gym Leader opened the box and revealed the shining badge hidden inside, "This is the Fairy Badge. It is yours now. Its beauty is captivating, is it not?"

Serena nodded in awe, "Yes, it truly is. Thank you, Valerie."

"You are a strong trainer. I have high hopes for you, Serena. You will make a fine Champion," Valerie smiled sweetly.

"Y-Yes. . . Thank you, once again. I'll be going then."

"Farewell, trainer."

Serena made her way onto the flashing green pad and immediately felt herself pulled through space. She opened her eyes and she was once again at the entrance of the gym.

The strange man situated in every gym she went to came up to her with a huge grin on his face, "You found the Gym Leader and beat her! As expected of course."

Serena forced a smile, "Thanks I guess."

"We've put your name on those mysterious statues," He pointed at the odd lamp-shaped statue with the gym symbol on top, "Give them a poke - they're surprisingly soft, right?"

The young trainer complied and poked the statue, she quickly retracted her hand in shock, "Wow. It's like a damn pillow or something," Amused, she kept poking and poking.

The strange man laughed, "Okay, now, I think your friends are waiting for you. . . kid?"

Serena couldn't hear him, she was too engrossed by the surprising softness of the statue.

"Hey, kid come on now. Stop poking the statue. I know it's fun but you have to go other trainers are waiting to get their badges too."

This garnered no response.

"HEY!"

The brunette jumped, "Oh sorry mister. It just kind of helped me take my mind off some things oddly enough."

"You going through some tough times, kid? Yeah I feel ya. Anyway, your friends are waiting for you. Something about the Pokeball Factory. Best of luck to ya, champ," The man waved as she left, "We're counting on you."

As soon as she exited the gym, she sighed a deep sigh, the words of the strange man echoing in her head.

' _We're counting on you.'_

The thought made her nauseous.

She was so tired of it all. Why can't they just let Calem do her "job"? He'd appreciate it more than her.

She decided to make her way to the Pokemon Centre to heal her Pokemon before heading to the Pokeball Factory, albeit they only took a bit of damage, when she heard familiar voices call out to her.

"Hey Serena!"

It was Trevor and Shauna.

Shauna spotted the beautiful badge in her hands, "Hey that's the Fairy badge! It's so cute and sparkly! Know what? We're going to tour the Pokeball Factory! Come with us!"

Trevor nodded, "I'm interested in Pokeballs because they're used to catch pokemon! To put it another way, I'm utterly fascinated by them."

The pair looked at Serena pleadingly. Feeling defeated she sighed, "Oh all right. Let me catch up to you guys."

As quickly as they came, the two young trainers ran off into the direction of the factory leaving Serena behind.

* * *

Serena arrived at the path to Pokeball Factory only to find Trevor and Shauna whispering to each other nearby.

Shauna had a determined look in her eyes, "He'll let us in. You'll see! I'll go talk to him again!" She turned abruptly and ran to the entrance.

"Shauna! Wait!" Trevor shouted before he chased after her.

' _I haven't even been here for five minutes and they go running off again,'_ Serena thought to herself.

She started walking to the entrance when she heard footsteps behind her. Instinctively, she grabbed Greninja's pokeball.

"Did Shaunee and Trevs go running off just now? What's the deal?"

Serena relaxed, it was only Tierno and Calem.

Calem shook his head, "We were supposed to meet here too. . . I wonder what the matter is?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the trio heard a shrill scream and looked at each other with concerned expressions before they saw Shauna and Trevor being chased by a member of Team Flare.

"Shaunee, wait!" Trevor was panting but didn't give up and ran as fast as he could after his friend.

"STOP!" The Team Flare grunt shouted, not noticing the trio standing nearby.

Tierno looked at Serena and Calem before asking the question that was on each of their minds, "Hm? Huh? What is going on?"

Calem and Serena shook their heads, silently telling him that they were all on the same boat.

"W-well, I guess I'll go help them!" Tierno said before running after the two young'uns.

Calem grabbed Serena's hand, "There might be something happening inside. Let's check it out."

Truthfully, Serena didn't want to go. Not one bit. She might risk having another encounter with  _him_  and frankly, she didn't want that.

She was about to refuse, opting to help out Tierno with Trevor and Shauna but Calem cut her off by dragging her to the factory.

She sighed and gave up, only realising then and there that she had been sighing a lot today.

* * *

"Sir, I have reports coming from the team at the Pokeball Factory that the girl has arrived. What shall we do?"

Lysandre opened his eyes, "We do nothing but watch."

The grunt nodded, "Yes, sir."

_'So she's made it this far, hm? She's getting stronger. That's good. That's very good indeed.'_

He focused on the screen and watched her tear through the grunts one by one. He admired her style of fighting, she was very cunning, always finding her opponent's weakness and utilising it. He watched closely as she activated Lucario's Mega Evolution. The blue Pokemon's attacks became stronger and faster. The grunt's Mightyena didn't stand a chance against the powerful attacks being laid on it by Lucario. Lysandre was amazed by how strong she and her team had become in just a span of four weeks. She truly is very determined. The next thing Serena did, however, made a huge impact on him, she ordered Lucario to stop attacking and recalled it back to its Pokeball. The Mightyena whimpered before collapsing and returning to its ball.

Why did she do that?

Was she looking out for the welfare of the other?

Did she care about the safety of her adversary's pokemon?

Lysandre felt himself standing and walked over to the large screen. He watched her every move, completely enamoured.

She is an enigma. An enigma he wanted to figure out. An enigma he wanted to have in Team Flare.

He turned to everyone in the room, "I have decided to put our operations on a complete stop. At least for a while. I need everyone to be patient. We will resume in due time."

The burly man at the back of the room stomped over to Lysandre, "B-but sir, we've already secured the machine and the legendary pokemon! Why are we stopping now?"

Lysandre raised a hand up, "I understand that, Xerosic but I need you to trust me."

Xerosic shook his head, "Sir, I do trust you but I've - We've dedicated so much to this and we're stopping now because of one girl?! I do  _not_ understand! It won't make a difference in the end, the time we do it. So why don't we do it now?!"

The red-haired man towered over and leaned forward, causing the scientist to shrink back, "I funded your research. I found you the Pokemon. I secured the machine. I am your boss. You answer to me! And when I say we're stopping, you better trust my decision or I swear I will break every bone on your body. Are we clear?"

Xerosic tried to gathered his voice but his respond only came as a whisper, "Y-yes, s-sir. . ."

Lysandre backed away, "Good. I will be in my quarters."

* * *

"Damn, the boss ain't gonna be happy 'bout this," Celosia said, panting.

Bryony stood up, "I know. I don't wanna go back to base."

"I'm with you there," Celosia replied, "Let's bail! This won't be the last time you'll be seeing us, brats!"

The Team Flare admins ran out of the room, leaving Calem and Serena with the owner of the Pokeball Factory.

The owner sighed in relief, "Oh I can't thank you enough for saving my business! My life! Please take any of these gifts," He held out his hands and revealed a Big Nugget and a Master Ball.

"Why don't you choose first, Serena?" Calem nudged her forward.

"A-all right. . . I'll take the Master Ball then." Serena grabbed the Master Ball from the owner's hand and stuffed it in her bag.

The owner contemplated for a short while before handing her the Big Nugget, "Here just take both. This act really means a lot to me. Oh of course we can't forget about you too, young man. Take these."

Calem accepted the gifts and placed them in his bag as well, "Come on, Serena. Let's go meet up with the others."

Serena turned to the owner, "Many thanks, mister."

The owner shook his head, "No no! I should be thanking you two! Anyway, you'll always be welcome here and if you ever want a tour just give me a call and I'll arrange one right away, free of charge"

"Thank you, sir!" Calem said in glee.

"Still that blasted Team Flare. . . What are they planning to accomplish by taking all the Pokeballs themselves. . ."

Calem and Serena both shrugged truly not knowing the answer.

"Let's go, Serena. The others might be worried. Let's not keep them waiting," Calem said, before grabbing Serena's hand for the second time today and lead her downstairs.

Once they were at the bottom of the stairs, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor greeted them.

"Hey do you think it's okay to go have a look around now?" Shauna asked.

Calem slumped forward, "I'm sorry. . . Team Flare messed everything up. It's not a good time right now."

Trevor raised a fist in the air, "That Team Flare! It'd be best not to get involved with those guys."

Calem straightened up, "Well if it wasn't for Serena, we would never have been successful with stopping these guys from completely taking all the Pokeballs."

"What do you expect? She  _is_  going to be the Champion in a couple of weeks, right, Serena?" Tierno asked, a huge smile on his face.

The brunette nodded idly, "Y-yeah. That's right, Tierno," She tried her best not to sound hesitant.

"Wow! I can't believe I'm going to be friends with a Champion," Shauna said, eyes twinkling.

Serena's dark haired counterpart patted her on the back, "Just don't forget about us when you get to the top!"

At that point, Serena didn't know if she could handle it anymore so she interrupted her friends and left, leaving them with the excuse that she had best be going to Anistar City to grab her next badge. They all collectively agreed, saying that they understood and told her that they should meet at Anistar City.

* * *

Serena was finally alone and she kind of hated it and at the same time favoured it. When she is alone, thoughts of Team Flare, the Elite Four, the position of Champion and she didn't want to admit it but  _he_  crept in her mind. The fiery man taking up most of her time. That was all she was thinking about these days and that made her hate being alone. When she is in the company of her friends, she momentarily forgets about those thoughts but is usually reminded of it at numerous points of the day making her favour being alone.

On her way to Dendemille Town, she fought a bunch of trainers, her Pokemon taking little to no damage. She was proud of her team. They grew stronger in just a few short weeks. Sometimes she didn't even need to use potions anymore. She believed in them and they believed in her. They grew stronger collectively. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard the ring of her Holo Caster. She opened it to check who the sender of the message was and she nearly dropped it.

It was Lysandre.

What did he want?

She contemplated on whether she should even open the hologram or not.

Her head was spinning. She decided that she should just watch the message and get it over with. Whatever it was.

Serena closed her eyes and pressed the button, the hologram of the man she despised appeared before her. She hated seeing him. It was all his fault she was in this mess.

The hologram of Lysandre began to speak and she opened her eyes. His voice was smooth, clear and seductive even through the tiny speaker.

"Hello, Serena," Her name rolled off his tongue and she felt herself shiver. She hated this man with all her soul.

"I trust you are doing well, my dear. I heard about your little adventure at the Pokeball Factory and I must say, I am impressed. You have gotten stronger. I am sure you are wondering why I sent you a message, are you not? I would like for us to meet at Dendemille Town. Don't worry, I promise I will not hurt you. I simply want to talk. This is not a request. Even if you choose not to I will find a means to get to you. Farewell, Serena."

The hologram disappeared and she felt her heart lurch.

"What should I do?" She asked herself.

The encounter she was desperately trying to avoid has caught up with her now but now she had no choice.

To deny it would be cowardly.

She was going to see Lysandre.


	4. Houses of the Holy

* * *

_"There's an angel on my shoulder, In my hand a sword of gold_ _  
_

_Let me wander in your garden. And the seeds of love I'll sow. You know._

_So the world is spinning faster. Are you dizzy when you're stoned_

_Let the music be your master. Will you heed the master's call_

_Oh... Satan and man._

_Said there ain't no use in crying. Cause it will only, only drive you mad_

_Does it hurt to hear them lying? Was this the only world you had? Oh-oh"_

_Houses of the Holy - Led Zeppelin_

* * *

"I should send the professor a message." Serena said as she paced near the entrance of Dendemille Town.

She shook her head, "No no. Then they'd see each other and that might get ugly."

After minutes of pacing she finally entered the town. No matter how much she contemplated; she had no choice but to speak to him.

Serena arrived at Dendemille Town only minutes later and was hit by the chilly air and icy snow. She shivered and pulled her clothes tighter around her before walking towards the Pokemon Centre.

She only took a few steps when a familiar and very welcome voice greeted her.

"Why hello there, Serena!" Professor Sycamore ran over to her, his dark hair a great contrast to the white snow covering the ground.

She smiled at him, "Hello, professor."

Another figure approached her, it was Dexio, "How are you doing, Serena? How is your journey?"

"I'm doing okay. Thanks for asking," Serena replied. She tried her best to speak as clearly as she could in the cold weather, "I've got six badges now. So I guess I'm doing all right."

The professor noticed how tightly she pulled her clothes to her body, "Are you cold, Serena? Here," He took off his coat and offered it to her.

Serena raised her hands, "N-no. I can't possibly take your coat. I mean, I admit it  _is_  chilly but I can manage. Really, don't worry about me."

Sycamore chuckled softly, "Serena, I insist. I can't have you catching a cold. Here I'll help you."

The professor stepped closer to Serena and draped his large lab coat on her shoulders. He gently pulled her long, dark, silky hair from under the coat and let it fall down onto her back. Her scent suddenly overtook his nose and he lavished in it. It was sweet and utterly intoxicating.

She didn't seem to mind how close they were to each other. He felt a sudden urge to take her away somewhere. Somewhere far away where no-one could bother them.

"Professor?"

Sycamore was dragged out of his thoughts and brought back into reality when he realised that Dexio was standing behind him. The blond was trying not to smile.

The professor cleared his throat, "Right. I - Serena, I have some information that you might be interested in."

Serena tilted her head to the side, "Really? What is it?"

"I'm sure you will love this. Kalos's legendary Pokemon is called, Yveltal. According to material I've read, those who saw it were so overwhelmed by its power, they were only able to say that this pokemon resembled the letter Y. Apparently, this Pokemon will absorb energy. Its lifespan is said to be 1000 years. When it reaches the end of its life, it steals all of the spirits around it."

Dexio crossed his arms, "Wherever do you think a Pokemon that amazing could be now?"

"When Kalos's Legendary Pokemon loses all of its vitality, it goes to sleep in a secret place," The professor offered an apologetic smile, "I have no clue where it is."

"It would be absolutely astounding if you found it, Serena," Dexio said, smiling at her, "I could help you out. I'll read on that Pokemon and if I find something, I'll let you know, all right?"

Serena smiled back, "You've got yourself a deal."

The professor laughed, "Oh it would be a thrill if you found it, indeed. But your journey is yours and your pokemon's alone."

_'Oh how I wish it were that simple, Professor,'_ Serena thought to herself bitterly.

"We'll be waiting for you, Champ," Dexio laid a hand on her shoulder before turning to leave.

Serena's smile faded, "Y-yeah. I. . . I'll - I'll be there."

Sycamore noticed the change in her mood and as soon as the blond was out of earshot, he bent down to level with her, "Is everything okay, Serena?"

The young trainer immediately flashed him a smile, "Of course, professor! I'm just tired is all."

Sycamore gently cupped her face in his hand, "You can tell me anything. I won't utter a word about it, I promise."

Serena felt herself melt into his touch and let her guard down. His hand was incredibly warm against her cheek. But her resolve was strong, she didn't want to burden someone else with her troubles. It was hers to bare alone.

"I'm fine. Like I said, I'm just tired. I think I should go now, professor. I've got a badge to claim," She forced a smile and backed away from his touch. She took off the lab coat and stretched her hand out, "Thank you."

Sycamore straightened up, "No no. Keep it. I've got a closet full of those things."

Serena nodded and put it back on, "If you say so."

The professor chuckled, "All right, I've taken enough of your time. Take care of yourself, Serena. I'll see you again soon."

He turned and left, going to Arceus only knows where, leaving Serena with a burning thought in her mind.

When he was finally out of earshot Serena mumbled. "Maybe I should have told him."

* * *

Serena stocked up on some supplies and headed out of the Pokemon Centre, her Pokemon fully healed, when her Holo Caster rang. She grabbed it out of her pocket and checked the message.

It was from Lysandre. Again.

She opened the message and the hologram of Lysandre materialised in front of her, "Serena, I hope you haven't forgotten about our meeting at Dendemille Town. I am by the windmill, just up the stairs. By the time you get this message, I would have already been there for about five minutes. I hope you decide to chat otherwise I will get very angry and you don't want me to be angry don't you?"

The hologram disappeared. She had momentarily forgotten about it. She grabbed her belongings and made a dash to the windmill.

She reached the windmill in less than two minutes and surveyed the area. There were no grunts about. There wasn't even anyone there. It was just her and Lysandre.

"Ah, it is good to see you again," A smooth voice said behind her.

At the sound of it, she felt her heart drop. No turning back now.

Serena turned around to face the man that she despised, a scowl on her face, "What do you want from me?"

He walked forward, closing the gap between them by considerable amount, "I simply want to talk," He looked her up and down and noticed that was wearing Professor Sycamore's coat. He said nothing about it. Burying a few thoughts.

"I don't believe you. What are you trying to do here?" Serena asked, venom laced in her voice.

Lysandre didn't give up and stalked forward, making Serena back away, "Are you happy, Serena?"

Serena raised an eyebrow, "What? What are you on about?"

"Are you tired of it all?" Lysandre asked, still stalking forward.

"H-how? How did you. . .?" Serena trailed off and she felt her back touch the railing. She was cornered.

Lysandre placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head upward to face him, "Why do you refuse to tell people about how you really feel? Why won't you tell them that you are hurting? Why don't you tell them you feel suffocated?"

Serena stared into his sky blue eyes, surprised that they looked genuinely concerned.

How did he know about that?

Why did he even care?

"I. . . I didn't want to tell anyone because I don't want them to feel responsible for the pain that I am feeling. They shouldn't feel responsible. I don't blame them for. . . for choosing me. For believing in me," Serena replied after a while.

Lysandre let go of her chin and rested his hands on the railing either side her. She was still cornered.

They both watched each other, staying like that for a long time until he finally broke the silence, "You are truly something, Serena."

She didn't reply. All she did was watch him.

The tall man leaned forward slowly his face coming closer and closer.

Serena felt her heart lurch. Her ears were ringing and the butterflies in her stomach flew wildly.

He stopped just enough for their lips to touch but not make full contact, "I  _will_  have you, Serena."

Serena felt his arms withdraw from either side of her and she closed her eyes. She heard his footsteps grow fainter and she let out the breath that she had been holding in.

What just happened?

* * *

_Anistar City_

Serena left the gym victorious once again and placed the Psychic Badge in her case. She made her way to the Pokemon Centre and healed her pokemon up. Olympia had been a formidable opponent but she was better and beat her in less than fifteen minutes. Getting around the gym seemed to have taken more of her time.

She was still wearing the professor's lab coat, as to her, it provided some sort of comfort. Comfort from the cold and comfort from  _him._  The memory of their latest encounter viciously crawled its way into her mind again. She gripped the coat tightly and touched her lips.

Was he mocking her?

The questioned burned her mind.

Was he teasing her?

Her grip on the coat tightened even further.

"What do you want from me?!" Serena shouted aloud.

Everyone walking nearby stopped and looked at her, whispering to themselves. They stared at her for a long while before walking away.

She ignored them and went to the puzzling device in the city, that was now a tourist destination, to clear her head. As soon as she was there, however, she was stopped by Sina, Dexio's partner.

"Heya, Serena! I came in place of Dexio to tell you something," Her short purple hair bounced as she ran to the trainer.

Serena waved, "Hi, Sina. What does Dexio want?"

Sina made a face and bit her lip, "Well it's kind of a short message and very vague too. He says there's someone here in Anistar City that knows about the Legendary Pokemon Oh and here, I almost forgot. I've brought you some gifts. Put them to good use okay?"

The girl gave Serena some Repeat Balls before turning to leave.

"Hm, wonder who knows about Yveltal?" Serena asked no-one in particular.

She decided to explore the town and investigate the whereabouts of this mysterious person. She encountered several eccentric characters throughout the city like the Memory Girl who read the memory of her Greninja.

"Your Greninja remembers seeing you for the first time when it was still Froakie. It really wanted to get picked by a trainer and it is happy that it was picked by you. Your Pokemon really care for you," The girl had said.

Serena felt herself tear up almost. She loved her team and it's good to know that they loved her back.

She also stopped by the Cafe to get a drink when she heard some people talking about Team Flare. Apparently, the sister of one of the people talking had told him that Lysandre put a halt to their operations completely for an undisclosed amount of time. Personally, she felt relieved but she was also confused.

Why did he decide to stop?

She decided that it was for the best as she took a sip of her tea.

After she finished her tea, she went into one of the buildings where an old man had stayed in. He approached her as soon as she came in.

"Why, hello there. You must be that apprentice of Professor Sycamore's I've heard so much about."

Serena looked around to make sure that he was talking to her, he noticed and laughed.

"Yes, yes I'm talking to you! Do you see any other trainers in here? I suppose you want to know about the Legendary Pokemon, Yveltal, hm? Well allow me to tell you what I know," He guided her to the dining room where he poured her a cup of tea. Which she accepted, although she just had one.

The words of her mother echoed in her head, "You can never have too much tea!"

She smiled at the memory, "Thank you, sir."

The old man nodded, "Oh it's no problem. Well now, I'll tell you about Yveltal. It happened about 800 years ago. The Pokemon known as Yveltal spread its ominous wings, engulfing the lands of Kalos in darkness. At that moment, people and pokemon began to fall one by one. Yveltal let out a piercing cry and took to the sky, vanishing to an unknown location. Stories say that when it nears the end of its thousand-year lifespan, Yveltal absorbs the life force of the living things around it in order to charge its own energy. Another tale talks of the appearance of just such a terrifying pokemon. Back 3000 years ago, Kalos was engulfed in a terrible war. According to the stories, a pokemon appeared and stole the life force of countless living beings. Some people suspect that it was Yveltal, but there's no way to know. Maybe they're just using a Legendary Pokemon as a metaphor for war and pestilence," the old man took a sip of his tea, "In the tales, after Yveltal finished storing the energy it had absorbed, it transformed into some kind cocoon, remaining in hiding deep in the mountains."

Serena looked at him in disbelief. Such a powerful and dangerous pokemon Yveltal is. The person who could manage to catch this magnificent creature would be able to rule over all of Kalos and maybe even the world.

"But of course, those are according to old tales, as I say. Tales and stories," the old man continued, "That is all I have to say. Now, trainer, you should head on to Snowbelle City and get that eight badge. If you ever find Yveltal, give me a holler. I'd very much like to know if it is as they truly say."

Serena nodded, "Thank you for the information, sir. I think I have an idea of what I'm up against."

"Oh ho ho! You truly want to capture this Pokemon, do you now? Well, best of luck to you. I'll be cheering you on."

The young trainer stood and left. The thought of capturing a Pokemon as strong as Yveltal appealed to her very much.

Now, the only thing she needed was its location.

* * *

_Couriway Town_

Serena found her way to Couriway Town and was immediately drawn to the waterfall near the Pokemon Centre. She found it calming and she spent some time there. She thought about taking a nap but decided against it seeing as it was almost night and she didn't want to be attacked. She brought out four beloved pokemon, Greninja, Blastoise, Lucario and Blaziken. They greeted her and sat around her. She gave each of them some pokepuffs to snack on.

"Man, I wish life was this simple," Serena mumbled.

"It's nice to see you bonding with your Pokemon."

Serena turned around with a smile, "Professor! What are you doing here?"

Her pokemon greeted the professor with glee, delighted to see him. The professor laughed and greeted each one of them back.

"Well, it came to my attention that I haven't been here for quite some time now. Also, I wanted to check on something," He said. He realised that Serena was still wearing his lab coat and he couldn't help but smile.

Serena cocked an eyebrow, "Oh? What is it?"

The professor smirked and Serena felt her heart stop, "How about we battle and if you win I tell you. Deal?"

It was Serena's turn to smirk, "Deal."

"One Pokemon each, let's make this battle quick and fair."

Serena nodded.

The professor grabbed a Pokeball from his pocket, "Go on then, Venusaur!"

"I know you can do it, Blaziken! Show 'em what you've got!"

A large crowd gathered around them to watch one of Kalos's strongest trainers and their beloved professor go head to head in an intense battle.

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!" Serena shouted.

The pokemon gave a quick nod before running as fast as it could to the large Venusaur.

"Venusaur, grab its leg using your vines when I tell you to," the professor ordered.

People around them were whispering, "Why won't he dodge?"

"And now!"

Venusaur wrapped its vines around Blaziken's outstretched leg and incapacitated its movement from the waist down.

Serena wasn't fazed for one second, "Use Sky Uppercut then Flare Blitz!"

The pokemon nodded and laid a hefty uppercut onto Venusaur causing it to fly backwards then cloaked itself in fire, burning the Venusaur's vines, allowing Blaziken to charge at it.

Sycamore swallowed, Flare Blitz was almost a one hit k.o. move and if Venusaur gets hit, it would be the end of the battle, "Try to dodge it, Venusaur!"

Venusaur tried its best but the damage it took from the uppercut was substantial and it wasn't exactly a fast Pokemon either.

Blaziken charged at it with the strength that it could muster and knocked the Pokemon out. Venusaur returned to its Pokeball and the professor raised both his hands in the air.

"You are really something!"

Serena was hit with the memory of her encounter with Lysandre, he had said the same thing. She shook her head and suppressed it, telling herself that she was here with Professor Sycamore.

"You and your Pokemon have developed strong bonds by spending time together and by caring about one another. That's why you and your Pokemon are so strong."

Serena smiled, "Now will you tell me?"

The professor blushed, "Ah yes. A deal is a deal."

Serena called her Pokemon back to their balls but spoke to Blaziken first, "You did really good. I'm proud of you. Now go get some rest. I know Flare Blitz really takes a lot from you."

Blaziken nodded and showed its appreciation by patting her head before returning to its ball.

The duo left together and the crowd parted slowly as they stepped through, amazed by Serena's capabilities.

Serena glanced up at the professor with a questioning look, "What did you want to check, Professor?"

Sycamore laughed, "Oh well it's kind of embarrassing. It also kind of involves you."

"Me?" Serena asked.

"Yes well, you'll see soon enough."


	5. Strawberry Fields Forever

* * *

_"Living is easy with eyes closed_

_Misunderstanding all you see_

_It's getting hard to be someone but it all works out_

_It doesn't matter much to me_

_Let me take you down, cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields_

_Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about_

_Strawberry Fields forever."_

_Strawberry Fields Forever - The Beatles_

* * *

Serena glanced at the professor covertly. Well at least she thought so. He looked at her with a questioning glance and she quickly looked away. He chuckled and kept walking.

They arrived at the station that was just up the stairs beside the entrance to the town. The professor ran over to the last bench at the station.

He looked at Serena, who was still by the stairs and waved for her to come to him, "Serena, over here!"

She smiled and walked over to where he knelt, "Well, did you find it?"

"I did indeed. I can't believe it's still here, you'd have thought someone would paint on it," Sycamore fingered the carved letters on the wooden bench, "I left this message here ten years ago, when I felt really lost. I didn't know what to do and I didn't think that I would be able to become the person I wanted to be. I came back two months ago, and carved a new one."

He covered the message he recently left with his hands and he was blushing, "This new one kind of involves you."

"Really? Can I read it?" Serena asked. She was curious as to what he would have said about her, "I did win the battle and a deal is a deal."

The professor closed his eyes and withdrew his hands, "All right, I am a man of my word. But read the message from ten years ago first, okay?"

Serena laughed, "Okay okay. I promise I won't make fun of it."

Sycamore smiled at her, "I'll hold you to that."

Serena started reading the message,

_To the person reading this:_

_What are you like now?_

_Did you become who you wanted to be?_

_For starters, what was the person you wanted to become even like?_

_I don't know, but it would be wonderful if you can boast that you're living each to day to its fullest._

_To future Sycamore._

_From the Sycamore dreaming of the future._

She looked at the professor to see that he had been looking right at her as well. She blushed and looked away. She then started to read the second message he had left recently.

_To the person reading this:_

_I'm happy to say that I've accomplished my goal._

_I found myself through those years of hardship and here I am now._

_I have my own lab, employees I care about deeply, and I even have a couple of trainers helping me out._

_This one trainer, Serena, is a spirited one. She's also very caring. I watched her grow stronger as the days went by._

_Her bond with her Pokemon is nothing I've ever encountered._

_But I feel like she is carrying something._

_People expect her to become this beacon of light that would guide them in the darkness._

_That is asking too much from one person._

_I feel it yet I am guilty of doing the same thing sometimes._

_I hope one day she would tell me how she really felt._

_I would gladly take on the world with her._

_To future Sycamore_

_From the Sycamore that hopes that you are content with where you stand_

Serena felt tears slowly come down from her eyes. She couldn't believe what she had just read. He cares for her. To the extent that he would carry her burdens with her. She closed her eyes. No, she wouldn't allow it. As stubborn as always, it was hers to bare alone.

"Serena. . ." Sycamore ran his thumb across Serena's cheek but didn't tell her to stop crying. He knew that she should let it out. Let it all out.

He pulled her closer to him and rested his chin on her head, "It's all right, Serena. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to add more shit in your life. I'm sorry."

Serena didn't say anything. She  _couldn't_  say anything. She continued to let the tears flow. She wanted to tell him that he did nothing wrong. Not just him but everybody else. She really couldn't blame them for believing in her.

She listened to the beating of his heart. It was incredibly fast, like he had just ran a marathon. She felt the professor softly kiss her forehead and looked up at him. Serena found him looking into her eyes. He was searching for something. He was searching for what she thought was forgiveness.

What could she say? He didn't do anything wrong.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, "Professor I- "

She was cut off when she heard the ring of her Holo Caster. She felt his arms leave her and with them the warmth and security he exuded. The professor helped her up and nodded, silently telling her that he didn't mind.

Serena checked the message to see that it was from Calem. He asked her why she didn't show up at Anistar City when they agreed to meet there and told her that it didn't bother him if she forgot. He challenged her to a battle at Snowbelle City before entering the gym and told her that he would be waiting impatiently. She sighed then composed herself before turning to the professor.

"It's all right, Serena, I understand. Go. Your friends are waiting for you," He smiled at her but the smile faded away and he cupped her face in his hand, "I'm here for you. I'll  _always_  be here for you. I swear on my life."

She squeezed his hand, "Thank you, professor. You don't know how much this means to me," Serena stood on the tips of her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He wanted to tell her. Oh he wanted so badly to tell her. . . but he couldn't. He was scared. What would she think?

She gazed at him before making her way down the stairs.

_'This is it, Augustine! Do it now before it's too late!'_

Every fibre of his being screamed at him to tell her. To tell her and show her just how much he cared.

But he couldn't do it.

* * *

"Greninja, use Night Slash!"

"Dodge it, Meowstic!"

"Night Slash!"

"Dodge!"

The two trainers panted each not wanting to give up. Calem surprised Serena, he had trained hard and his team had gotten stronger. They were down to their last Pokemon, both of which were exhausted.

"Meowstic, Charge Beam!"

Serena knew she needed to act fast, Charge Beam was an electric type move and if Greninja gets hit, it would be all over, "Use Smokescreen! Then come up behind it and use Night Slash again!"

Greninja did as it was told and released a cloud of thick smoke onto the Meowstic and jumped behind it then slashed it. Meowstic fainted and returned to its pokeball.

"Very good, Greninja. Rest now," Serena called the tired Pokemon back into its own ball, "Sorry Calem, better luck next time."

Her dark-haired counterpart smiled a sort of sad smile, "Man, I thought I had it that time! I guess this means I've got to train harder. Next time, I swear I'll defeat you."

She chuckled, "I hope I'm still alive when that day comes."

Calem pouted, "You cocky bastard. Get that eighth badge already, why don't you?"

"I'm going, I'm going. Don't rush me. Just because you got it already. . . I still need to get to the Pokemon Centre though."

"I'll come with you," Calem walked beside Serena and took their short walk to the Pokemon Centre.

Once there, he asked her if they could go through Victory Road together then split up when they get to the Pokemon League to which she agreed to.

"But who's going in there first?" Serena asked.

Calem balled his hand into a fist and stretched it out, "How about we Rock, Paper, Scissors this?"

"All right."

Serena did the same thing and they chanted together.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Calem looked at Serena's hand to see that she chose scissors and he chose paper, "Guess you're going up first. Tell me how it went once you get out okay?"

The brunette nodded, "Sure. Why don't you wander around whilst I get my eighth badge."

"I'll be waiting. Don't be too long, it's really cold out here."

Serena waved her hand around dismissively, "Yeah yeah, gramps. Try not to terrorise the town too much and keep it in your pants. Remember what happened last time at Shalour City?"

Calem cringed at the memory, "Don't even mention it."

* * *

"It's cold, it's so damn cold. I don't know if I can take any more of this," Serena rubbed her hands together and stuffed her hands into the pockets of the professor's lab coat.

She stood outside of the gym just after a once again victorious battle. Wulfric, the Gym Leader, had surprisingly been really easy to defeat. She mainly chose Lucario as it did have fighting type moves.

She heard the door open behind her and the strange man situated in every single gym she had been stepped outside, "There's the future Champ I know and love! Looks like you trumped our ol' Gym Leader! It's never a bad thing to test out the limits of your strength. Am I right or am I right? And since you're such a star, I guess that means you're off to the Pokemon League!"

Before she could answer, the doors opened once again and Wulfric came out of the gym, "You know what? You have all the Gym Badges now, so there's only one thing left to do. It's time you headed off to the Pokemon League! Listen up now. . . Trust in your Pokemon and there's no limit to what you can achieve!"

"Thank you, Wulfric. I'll be going now."

Serena took out her Holo Caster and recorded a short message, telling Calem that she had gotten the badge and that she would be waiting at the gate to Victory Road. She made it a point to tell him to hurry up.

"If you make me wait for ten minutes, I will personally cut your balls off and hang them on my Christmas tree next year," she said with a sly smile on her face.

It only took her a few minutes to reach the gate to Victory Road. She walked on the path leading towards the entrance when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"Arceus, Calem, don't do that," Serena hit her friend's arm, "Took you long enough. Come on, Calem. Let's get to it."

* * *

Lysandre took a large sip of his wine, observing. She made it through Victory Road with her companion. That naive boy. He was only slowing her down. He decided to send Malva a message. She was a member of both the Elite Four and Team Flare. She was also a reporter and a self-proclaimed star of the Holo Caster. Lysandre thought she was quite brash at times but she was loyal to the team and that was all that mattered.

"Malva, there is a trainer coming your way. A young woman. I want you to tell me right away if she beats the Champion, which I am sure she will."

Although Team Flare had cameras set up all over Kalos, they had no access to the Pokemon League and having an insider was a big help to them. They tracked down trainers who beat the Champion and kept an eye on them. So far, no-one had made the current list.  _Yet._

He knew Serena had the ability to beat Diantha and he knew that she would retaliate soon so he had to do something about it.

He stood up and placed the glass of wine on the arm rest, "Ready a helicopter. I'll be on the deck, if anyone needs me."

"S-sir!" Xerosic ran in front of Lysandre, "The readings on Yveltal, they're off the charts! I suggest we take immediate action and subdue it."

Lysandre shook his head, "No, we have Xerneas. We don't need another Legendary Pokemon to power the machine. Leave it alone, I need to make preparations," He pushed the scientist away.

"But sir-"

The red haired man shot a menacing glance at Xerosic, " _I said leave it."_

"Y-yes, sir. . ."

* * *

"I-I'm so choked up that it's hard to know what I should say, but I. . . I. . ." Diantha wiped the tears from her eyes. Somebody had done it. It's time for her to step down, "I'm just glad at this moment that I was good enough to be Champion. After all, it gave me the chance to meet and battle with you and your wonderful Pokemon! Now I understand why Professor Sycamore said he needed to get Lumiose City ready for the new Champion."

Serena gave the former Champion and small smile, "Thank you, Diantha. I'm glad to have met you as well. I learned a lot from our battle."

"I'm glad to have been replaced by someone like you. Kalos is in safe hands. But before I take you to Lumiose City, would you mind coming this way with me?"

Diantha led her to the lift and they ascended upwards. They entered a small simple room where a machine stood at the back with six slots which were for, what she guessed are Pokemon.

"Here we are! I'm so glad to welcome you in. This grand chamber is where you enter the Kalos's region's Hall of Fame. This is where Pokemon Trainers will live on forever, remembered always for giving their all in battle to the Pokemon League and for the glory and light that they shared with all."

Diantha gestured for Serena to come forward, "Come Serena, Your love for your Pokemon and the way that those Pokemon gave everything they had in battle for you we will record them all right here for eternity."

Serena did as she was told and placed her four Pokemon on the available slots. The slots below the pokeballs lit up in a bright orange colour and a screen lowered down to show the former Champion and the new Champion the rejuvenated Pokemon that helped Serena along the way.

The young trainer didn't know how she felt. It was a bittersweet victory. More bitter than she would like. She was now expected to hold up a sort of image. An image where she is happy and problem free.

Maybe she could go in hiding.

People all over Kalos would probably want her to do something about Team Flare. She would have to face  _him_  once again. They would expect her to defeat him. He would most likely be jailed or killed. As much as she hated him, she didn't want anyone to die by her doing.

She grabbed her Pokemon from the slots and placed them back in her bag, "What are you going to do now, Diantha?"

The actress shrugged, "I don't know really. I suppose I'll just let fate whisk me away."

Serena considered turning down the position of Champion. Is that even possible? She had to try right?

"Diantha-"

The ground started shaking violently. A deafening thunderclap-like sound boomed in the distance. Serena found herself trying to regain her balance. She looked over to Diantha, she appeared to be doing the same. There was nowhere to go. The room was barren of anything safe to hide under. The roof above them started collapsing and the rock fell one by one in big chunks. The windows shattered, broken glass flying everywhere. Serena shielded her eyes from the shards and covered her neck and spine as much as she could. The two had no choice but to stay put.

Diantha began running to her, "Serena!"

Serena heard a loud thud and blood trickled down her face. She brought her hand up to her head and looked at her hand.

Red.

The ground started coming closer and closer.

It was the last thing she saw before she was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

It was warm. That was the first thing she felt. And soft,  _very_  soft. She could smell roses nearby. She buried her face in it. Serena tightened the blanket around her and smiled contently. She noticed that her bed was incredibly soft. Her mother had probably changed it whilst she was away. Speaking of her mother, she might be waiting for her downstairs. She opened her eyes and was greeted by darkness. It took time for her eyes to adjust. There was a lamp on a dresser beside the bed and she turned it on. The room was partially lit but she could see that almost everything was the colour red. There was a flag that hung above the fireplace, it had the symbol of Team Flare.

This was not her home.

Serena pinched herself a couple of times and told herself that she must have been dreaming. . . right? She was just dreaming. That was it.

She heard voices outside the room. Panicked, she sat up abruptly only to feel pain in her head. It felt like she got hit by a truck. She touched her head and felt something wrapped around it. It must have been bandaged. She willed herself to stand up. Her legs were like jelly, she held onto the bedpost to balance herself. She took a slow step forward before taking another then another. Her body had finally gotten used to it again and she walked towards the door. She opened it and a blinding light beat on her eyes.

"What the- Oh! Hey you're awake!" A shrill female voice said.

"Are you feeling okay?" It was a male's voice this time.

Serena's eyes finally adjusted and she saw that it was two Team Flare grunts. She instinctively made a move to grab Greninja's pokeball in her bag but only felt air.

The grunts noticed and the female nodded, "Yeah, we kinda had to take your Pokemon away. Sorry."

"What? Where are they?" Serena asked. Her Pokemon might be in grave danger.

"Don't worry," The male grunt said, "We didn't do anything to them. They're actually quite safe. We'll take you to them later, if you want."

Serena's eyebrows scrunched together, "All right but not to be rude or anything but aren't you going to maybe attack me or something?"

The two grunts looked at each before laughing.

"Attack you? No way. The boss specifically told us to take care of you," said the female grunt, "Oh by the way, my name's Lindsay. This idiot right here is Michael."

"Yeah! Wait. . . I'm not an idiot!" Michael retorted, "But we are here to get you whatever you need. So ask us for anything. Okay how about you ask me for water."

Serena, still very much confused, did as requested, "A-all right, uh, Michael, would you get me a glass of water?"

He winked at her, "Sure thing, I'm on it!"

The red head ran down the hallway and turned right.

Lindsay shook her head, "Sorry. He's excited to finally be doing something. Anyway, I'm assuming you have a load of questions so ask away."

She bit her lip, "Right. Where exactly am I?"

"You are at our boss's house. Our boss being the fearless leader, Lysandre. Actually, that room you were just in? Yeah, that's Lysandre's room."

Serena laughed and pinched herself. When she wasn't waking up she pinched her cheeks hard. It still wasn't working.

"N-no that can't be," Serena rubbed her temples.

Lindsay chuckled, "Look around you. It sure as hell is Lysandre's home. We're just here to guard the door and wait for you to come out of your coma. We've been here for a long time now, y'know?"

"Just how long have you been here?"

"Let's see, the earthquake happened on a thursday. . ." Lindsay was counting the days using her hands and after a while she responded, "Two weeks and three days."

Serena felt her knees grow weak. Has it been that long already? And an earthquake? What is going on?

"I can tell that you're confused as hell so I'll tell you the whole story: There was a massive earthquake two weeks ago. Nobody seems to know why it happened but I'm pretty sure that the higher powers of authority don't want to tell us so I'm calling bullshit on that one. Anyway, our boss seems to have taken an interest in you so he told Malva to tell him when you defeat Diantha which you did. Malva sent the message, Lysandre took the helicopter and flew to the Pokemon League but a couple of minutes after that, Malva sent him another message telling us that a huge earthquake just happened and that she didn't see you or Diantha exit the building and that you must still be up on the Hall of Fame. Apparently, all the Elite Four members got out on time so no worries there but worries here," She pointed at Serena, "We've never seen our boss panic like that. He ordered a ground team to look for you. They finally found you under the rubble in a pool of blood. He came down himself to check if you were alive and you are, then he carried you. Yup, he  _carried_  you to the helicopter and transported you to his home. Here. Now you're here talking to me. Yay, story over!"

It took quite a while for Serena to process the information given to her. It was all so surreal. Why did Lysandre fly over to the Pokemon League? What use was she to him?

The two ladies heard footsteps coming up the hallway, "Michael's here with a glass of water for Serena!" He handed her the glass and stretched his arms out either side of him, "Welcome back, nothing's changed much since you were out. So what are we talking about?"

"I'm just telling her what happened two weeks ago," Lindsay responded.

Michael grinned, "You must be special to the boss since he changed your bandages every day. He did it today too, this morning. He checks on you all the time to make sure you're alive."

Serena's head started spinning and her lips went dry. She took a sip of her water, "What about Diantha? Is she all right?"

"Yeah, she wasn't as hurt as badly as you so we patched her up whilst she was unconscious and kind of left her there. News reports say that she's doing well," Michael continued, "Hey you know, you're pretty big in the news lately too! 'New Champion missing, whereabouts unknown, Kalos grieving' is what the headlines were last week."

The brunette leaned on the wall, unable to hold herself up, "D-Do they think I'm dead? Do they know I'm here?"

Lindsay rested her head on her hand, "No. Well not yet. Couple more weeks and they will eventually. And no, they don't know where this place is. It's completely safe and secluded. Anyway," The grunt gently took the glass of water from her, "You should probably take a shower and get changed. The boss is probably on his way to check on you again. You'll find a set of clothes in the closet. We'll be here if you need us."

The two grunts helped Serena into the room and closed the door behind her.

She needed to get back. She needed to tell everyone she was okay. They depended on her and she couldn't let them down. Her mother must be really worried. Her friends as well. The professor. . . what did he think? Was he worried about her too? He must be. Her life is a mess.

Serena ran to the window and took a look outside. Water. Vast amounts of water. That was all she saw. Just where in Kalos was she?

She needed to get out. She grabbed a small statue nearby and channelled her remaining strength in her right arm. She smacked the window but it didn't break. The material was different from the average glass she knew, it was stronger. Much stronger.

She returned the statue back to where she found it and started to pace, "I need to get out of here. But where am I going to go? This house is surrounded by water. Maybe, I can just swim to any nearby shore. I'll grab my Pokemon and get out of here. But where are my Pokemon?"

"Don't you think I won't find you, Serena?"

It was Lysandre.


	6. Since I've Been Loving You

* * *

_"Working from seven to eleven every night,_

_It really makes life a drag, I don't think that's right._

_I've really, really been the best of fools, I did what I could._ _  
_

_'Cause I love you, baby, how I love you, darling, how I love you, baby,_

_How I love you, girl, little girl._

_But baby, since I've been loving you. I'm about to lose my worried mind, oh, yeah."_

_Since I've Been Loving You - Led Zeppelin_

* * *

Sycamore slammed the glass down on his desk. He had finished two bottles of whiskey now and he was about to open his third. Out of all the things that could have happened to her, it had to be an earthquake and she just had to be at the highest point of the Pokemon League. He still didn't understand it. Diantha had made it out safely, she only had minor bruises and small cuts. It was a mystery to him. She couldn't have just disappeared like that. Not now, not when he had just realised how much she meant to him.

"Why now?" He asked himself.

His hold on the glass tightened significantly until the glass shattered in his hand. His hand started bleeding profusely but he kept holding on the shard that remained. He stared at his injured hand. Stared and stared. He stood there for the longest time until he heard a knock on the door and the four entered the room.

Calem ran to him, "Professor! Your - Your hand!"

"We need to get that bandaged," Trevor said, cautiously opening the professor's hand. He removed the bloodied shard from the professor's bleeding hand, "Tierno, Shauna call someone. Here, professor, grip this as tight as you can."

The two young trainers did as instructed and Trevor handed the professor a folded handkerchief. The older man stared at it but didn't do anything, prompting Trevor close the professor's hand around the cloth himself.

"Professor, I don't know what kind of relationship you two have but I sure as hell know she won't be happy seeing you in this state," Calem crossed his arms.

The professor had been acting really strange lately. He closed himself off from the outside world. He stayed in his office this last two weeks. He looked at the professor, his hair was disheveled, his clothes weren't buttoned properly, the hair on his face had become more prominent and his eyes were missing the life they usually had. It wasn't a surprise to the Calem. He was used to it already, they paid him visits everyday for the past two weeks. But just because he was used to it, didn't mean that he liked it. He felt for the man. Calem knew for a fact that he and Serena had been close. The professor always checked up on her during her journey and he was the first one Serena came to when she had a problem she needed help fixing.

"Look, I know you're upset. I get it- "

"No. . ." He growled. "You don't get it. You don't know." Sycamore fell back on the desk and covered his eyes with his unrestricted hand.

Calem sighed, "Moping around in your office won't do any good. We need to do something. We need to get her back from who knows where. We came here today to invite you to join us. We're going to contact Diantha and ask her some questions about the incident. She might be able to shed some light about Serena's whereabouts. We'll patch you up then we're going to leave for the PR Video Studio, if you don't want to come with us then fine."

"We're back," Shauna appeared at the door with one of the professor's assistants, "Please help the professor."

Calem leaned against the wall and watched as the assistant treated the professor's injured hand, "So are you coming or not?"

* * *

Serena glared at the older man in front of her. He was smirking and that infuriated her. She knew he was right. With the amount of resources he has, he would be able to bring her back as soon as she takes even one step outside. But she didn't want to tell him that.

"I think your best plan of action would be to stay here," Lysandre continued.

"Do you think I would give up that easily?" Serena took a step towards him, trying to prove a point.

Lysandre sneered at the brunette, "Always so dramatic. You know you should get an award for that." He took a step towards her as well.

"I don't like you," Serena said. She couldn't think of anything else to say so she took another step.

"I'm hurt," He took another one as well.

"You think you're funny don't you?"

Step.

"Maybe."

Step.

"You're not."

Step.

"I'm wounded."

Step.

She was about to respond when she noticed how close they were to each other. Her chest was touching his torso and he leaned his head towards her. Every time she exhaled, her chest would press against him for just a little bit. He waited for her to say something but she didn't have anything else to say. She backed away from him slowly. She felt herself blush and was grateful that it was dark so he couldn't see.

"Why did you take me here? What use am I to you?" She asked.

Lysandre made his way over to the fireplace and lit a match, "It's more of the other way around really. I see you as an asset. An asset I can definitely make use for in Team Flare."

Serena cocked an eyebrow, "What makes you think I'm going to help you?"

"Because I know something about you that the others don't," Lysandre answered. He watched the fire burn brightly and decided to sit down on the carpet.

"And what could that possibly be?" Serena stood over him with her arms crossed.

Lysandre shook his head, "Well telling you that now would make the game boring, now would it."

Serena glared daggers at him, "Is that all I am to you? Entertainment?"

"Yes and no. You are fun to play with but you are also useful. Which is why I wanted you alive."

"Just stop it already! I am not going to help you further your ridiculous cause. Take me back home, you monster."

"I'm afraid that is not possible." Lysandre started. "I am keeping you here in my home until you learn that we are not the bad guys."

Serena raised her hand and slapped him right across his face. Lysandre did not expect it and stumbled backwards. He stared at her in disbelief.

"You," She pointed at him accusingly, "Are a vile and evil man. I will never work for Team Flare. I would rather die a thousand deaths than stoop to your level."

Lysandre only stared. He did not utter a word. Instead he just watched her run into the bathroom with the clothes he had left for her. When the door slammed shut he smiled and laughed. He was beginning to like this girl.

* * *

"What are we going to do about the professor?" Tierno asked.

The group of four young trainers sat in Diantha's office talking amongst themselves as they waited for Diantha to wrap up her work. The professor declined their earlier invitation to the PR Video Studio opting to stay in his office and finish his bottle of whiskey. Calem really thought he would pull through in the end but his hopes were dashed when the professor yelled at them to get out. He had been a different man ever since they found out that Serena had gone missing. He had taken up drinking just recently and now he depended on it.

Calem sighed heavily, "I don't know anymore, Tierno. I don't know what to do about him but I'm this close to beating his ass for giving up on her that easily."

The group heard the door open and they all stood up. Diantha entered the room and her presence made them all calmer. She radiated a sort of gentle aura and it made them all really comfortable around her.

"Please, sit down," The actress took a seat on her white swivel chair, "I understand that you have some questions regarding Serena's disappearance."

Trevor nodded, "Yes, uh, we would like to ask you about what happened that day. Please start from the beginning of the incident."

"All right," Diantha cleared her throat before noticing the absence of someone who should have been there, "Where is the professor?"

"He's moping about in his office right now. We tried to bring him here, to get him reassured that she's alive. He's given up on her, Diantha," Calem said bitterly.

Diantha shook her head, "I expected more from him. He really cares for her, you know? Every conversation I have with him always ends up going back to her somehow. He's still young and to see him this way makes me incredibly sad."

"Um, just how old is the professor?" Shauna asked.

Diantha chuckled, "Oh he's only 28. I'm considerably older than him being 34."

Tierno grinned widely, "You don't look 34! That's amazing."

"Yes, thank you. Anyway, let's get back on track, I had taken Serena to the Hall of Fame to record her glorious victory. The Hall of Fame was at, basically, the highest point of the Pokemon League and it was mostly an empty room. After we finished recording, the ground started to shake violently. The roof started to collapse as well and since there was nothing to hide under, we had to stay put. I was lucky enough to not get hit by the falling debris but Serena wasn't. A large chunk of rock hit her on the head and she blacked out-"

The trainers all gasped.

"Don't worry, when I checked to see if she was still alive, I was relieved to find her breathing. Then I saw that a pool of blood had gather under her. Finally, the earthquake stopped but I feared for her life. She lost a lot of blood. That's when I heard the distinct sound of helicopters. I turned around to see who it was when I blacked out as well. Then I woke up and was somehow patched up. Serena wasn't there anymore and only a pool of blood remained.

Calem stood up, "You blacked out? How did you black out?"

Diantha rested her head on her hand, "I don't know really. . . I don't remember seeing anyone else there. Well, anyway, you don't need to concern yourself with me. Serena is the one in danger."

"Is that all? Trevor asked, "Please try to remember if anything was different or out of place."

"Hmmm. . . Well there was one thing."

* * *

Augustine Sycamore was a prideful man. If he said something, he sure as hell is going to stick with it. So when he declined the invitation to investigate Serena's whereabouts, he immediately wanted to slap himself. Now he's stuck in his office whilst the others actually did something about her situation. Why did he have to let his pride get in the way?

He held his head in his hands. He gave up on her already. He didn't even try to help. If she saw the state he was in. . . The professor reached out and grabbed the bottle of whiskey and started pouring the liquid into his glass. That's when it hit him. The words he told her came rushing back into him.

' _I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. I swear on my life.'_

It was his words. The promise that he made to her just before the incident. He threw the glass on the wall and took a large swig of the whiskey directly from the bottle. He laid his head on his desk. It was his fault. He failed her. He wasn't there with her. It was his fault her life is a mess.

The door to his office slammed open and Diantha entered the room. She observed the place and shook her head. She was both very disappointed and sympathetic with the dark haired man. When the young trainers told her it was bad she didn't expect it to be  _this_  bad. There was shattered glass on the floor in front of the far right wall and a stain on the carpet. She walked over to him with crossed arms, "Get up, Augustine."

"Hn. . ."

"I swear to Arceus I will pull you right of that damn chair if you don't get up," It was very rare to witness Diantha angry but when she was Sycamore knew she wasn't playing. He did as he was told but kept his eyes on the ground, not wanting to see the disappointed look on her face.

Diantha nudged him, "Good, now I want you to clean up. Take a shower, brush your teeth, get a change of clothes, and stop drinking. We are going to find Serena."

"How? Nobody knows where she is." He asked.

"If you don't stop sitting around and blaming yourself, you are not going to change anything. You're going to lose that girl. You say you want to find her, well you know you have to keep hoping. She is out there somewhere and she needs our help. I want you think about that for a minute, Augustine. I'll be downstairs," The actress turned and left taking the lift down.

The professor stood there, tears threatening to fall. He blinked them away. Diantha was right. He couldn't give up on the woman he cared for just like that. If it were him in her situation wouldn't she try to find him too? He was sure that she cared about him the way he cares about her even if it was just a little bit. She wouldn't have been wearing his lab coat constantly if she didn't right? He held on to that thought now somehow comforted by it. He cursed himself. He had been selfish. Of course he wasn't the only one who was upset by all this.

He practically ran to the bathroom. He took a quick a shower, brushed his teeth, shaved and got a new change of clothes.

"I'm coming, Serena, don't worry. I'll be there."

* * *

It took Serena about half an hour to take a shower and get changed. The clothes that she wore were different now and judging by the size of it, she knew it had to be Lysandre's. He probably did this on purpose just to see her in his clothes. It was a red sweater that was too big on her. It stopped just above her knees. Her underwear had been the right size though but she didn't want to know how he knew that. They were red as well and it made her wonder why everything had to be red. She hoped will all her heart that when she came out of the bathroom Lysandre wouldn't be in the room. Her prayers were answered and she stepped outside of his room only to be greeted by Lindsay and Michael. She had forgotten that they were by the door.

"Hey, Serena!" Michael said grinning from ear to ear, "Can I call you that or do you want me to call you something else?"

"No you can call me Serena." She replied. Serena liked the pair. They didn't seem as mean as the other grunts she had met before. She didn't know why but she trusted them.

Lindsay smiled, "Well Serena, I'm afraid we have to move you now."

"Move me? Where?" Serena asked.

"To your room of course." Michael replied.

"My room?"

The two grunts nodded.

Serena sighed in relief. She didn't want to stay in his room.

Michael and Lindsay led her down a series of hallways and pointed out some notable rooms that she may find useful or entertaining. There were some rooms they told her never to go in. Ever. Something about Lysandre not appreciating it and how furious he would be at them.

"Oh Oh!" Michael opened a door to one room, "If we're not by the door and you need us, we'll be in here. This is our room. Nice, huh?"

The room was pretty nice and pretty big too. There was a mini bar, a small fridge, a large flatscreen TV, a sound system but only one bed. Serena looked at Lindsay, "Michael sleeps on the floor. The bed's all mine. Want something to drink?"

Serena shook her head, "No thanks."

Lindsay called Michael over, who was now rummaging for something in a box nearby, "Come on, Michael. You know how Lysandre is when he gets impatient."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just looking for Serena's communicator. . . Ah, there we go!" Michael pulled out a small device and handed it to Serena, "You put this in your ear and press on this button right here to talk. We won't hear anything otherwise. Go ahead, give it a try."

Serena took the device and placed it in her ear. She pressed on the button, "Hello?"

"Hello to you too. Now don't press on the button and speak," Lindsay instructed.

The brunette removed her finger from the earpiece, "Can you hear me through yours?"

"Nope. All right that's good, it's working properly."

"So does Lysandre have one as well?" Serena asked. She didn't want to risk saying anything embarrassing.

Both grunts led her back down the hallway. Michael closed the door behind him, "No. He's the boss so he doesn't get one. You get one because you might get lost. His house is huge!"

Serena nodded, "You can say that again."

They finally found their way to her room. Serena didn't know what to expect but when she entered the room she felt like she was in a completely different place. The room was painted a white and most of the decor was sky blue. The bed was extremely large and the floor beneath her felt soft to the touch. But her favourite part of the room was the fact that there was a large window where she could see the sun setting on the horizon. She touched it just to see if it was made of the same material as the ones in the rest of the house and to her dismay it was.

Michael chuckled, "Yeah sorry, you really can't leave."

"But it is nice isn't it?" Lindsay asked.

Serena only nodded. She didn't know what to say. The room was truly magnificent. As she walked around a little box caught her eye. It was the only thing in the room that was red. Well it was mainly red. The small box had gold carvings on it that shone bright when the light hit it. It was a beautiful trinket.

Serena tried to pry it open but it didn't budge. It was there where she saw a small keyhole on the side of the box.

"If you're wondering where the key is. . ." Michael started.

"We don't know." Lindsay finished.

Serena set the box down on the dresser. "Oh, well, do you know what's inside?"

Lindsay snorted, "We don't even know where the key is and you expect us to know the contents of the box?"

"Lindsay!" Michael said chastisingly, "Sorry she does that sometimes."

The trainer shook her head. "No that's fine. Lindsay does have a point."

"See, Michael, she gets it." Lindsay said. "Anyway on to the next order of business."

Michael nodded, "Right. Lysandre made dinner and he wants to eat with you."

"He makes his own food?" Serena asked.

Lindsay and Michael gave each other a look of amusement before Lindsay spoke.

"Yeah he always tells us that we'll just get it wrong so he just does it. It's been that way ever since we came here."

"He's actually a really cool guy. A bit scary sometimes but that's just the way he is I guess." Michael said.

Serena didn't know what to think. One side of her thought that he was not to be trusted but the other side of her admired him. She shook the thoughts away. She reminded herself of the attack on the Research Lab, the Pokeball factory and the people that got hurt. He was evil, he was Kalos' enemy and she had to remember that.

"Is everybody done?" Lindsay asked.

Michael and Serena nodded.

"Good then let's go."

* * *

The trio arrived at the dining room where a long oak table had been set in the middle. A plate had been set down on one end and to the right of it was another one. Serena assumed that this was where she was sitting.

She felt extremely nervous. She didn't know if she could sit down or just wait there. Serena turned around to ask the two grunts but they weren't there. She felt panic flow through her veins. She pressed on the communicator and whispered.

"What do I do?"

There was no reply or rather the only reply she heard were the silent snickers of the two from the other end.

"I swear if you don't answer me right n-"

"Ah Serena you have arrived."

Serena felt her heart drop and the snickers on the other end turned to giggles. She lifted her finger of the button so she couldn't hear the two.

"Please," Lysandre gestured to the chair on his right. "Sit."

She stood there refusing to follow his command.

Lysandre looked her up and down. She looked absolutely ravishing in his clothes. Her hair was still damp from her shower and flowed just above her behind. He liked her in his clothes. He contemplated on whether he should buy her clothes that fit her or if he should just make her wear his. He also noticed that he hadn't applied her bandages yet and made a note of doing it later.

"Well do you plan on just standing there?" He asked.

Serena didn't reply. She glared daggers at him. She saw that his hair wasn't in its usual style. It was down and reached just past his shoulder. He also wasn't wearing his suit; he was only wearing a black shirt and plain old jeans. He looked so much like a different person that if it wasn't for the attitude or the red hair she would have thought that it wasn't Lysandre.

"Aren't you hungry?"

The young trainer did not utter a word. Her eyes never met his. She was challenging him and she didn't plan on losing. They stared each other down. The room had gone silent. They were both battling each other for dominance. Serena thought she was going to win when the unthinkable happened. Serena's stomach decided to let itself inform Lysandre that it was in need of food.

Serena looked down at her grumbling stomach and felt her soul leaving her body. That was it, she lost.

Lysandre's eyes widened. He realised what just happened and threw his head back laughing.

Serena felt her world come crashing down. She felt embarrassed, her faced flushed a dark shade of red and accepted defeat. She walked over to the chair, sat down and avoided making eye contact with Lysandre who finally finished laughing.

He was wiping tears from his eyes when he called for the food to be brought out. Michael and Lindsay both came out with two plates and two wine glasses.

"Do you drink, Serena?" Lysandre asked.

"Occasionally."

"All right then. Thank you, Michael and Lindsay. Leave us now, please." He ordered.

The two grunts nodded and left the room not before giving Serena pats on her shoulders. Serena only glared at them making them chuckle on their way out.

Lysandre started eating, Serena followed. The room was devoid of any sort of conversation and it made Serena incredibly uncomfortable. Time had gone by painstakingly slow.

Serena finally decided to break the silence, "What exactly is Team Flare's goal? Take over the world? Capture all the Pokemon? What is your angle?"

"Team Flare's goal is simple. Create a beautiful world." Lysandre replied.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand," Serena said, thoughtful.

"What is there to understand?"

Serena placed her fork down, "Why create a world that is beautiful when we already live in one?"

Lysandre snorted, "I want you to think carefully. There are many evils in the world and by removing these thorns the world will then become truly beautiful."

The brunette thought about it and she hated admitting it but she could see where he was coming from. She knew about the evils he was talking about. Of course to her, he was one of them.

"Can I ask, why did you stop Team Flare's operations?" Serena asked. At this point she decided to ask as many questions about them as she could. When she escapes, she could tell everyone about what they were doing.

"We stopped because we had a good year. I wanted to give everyone some time to rest." Lysandre said.

He was lying. Serena felt it but she wasn't sure why.

Lysandre was silent for a moment. Lately he had been focusing all his attention on Serena. Really they were ready to activate the machine; it was only a push of a button but he knew it wasn't the time yet. He needed Serena on their side, the world he will be creating will be a loss if she wasn't there. He viewed her as an asset to the world he was creating. Just an asset.

Serena asked the question that was burning in her mind, "Are you really eliminating everyone outside of Team Flare?"

"Yes." Was all he said.

Somehow Serena thought he was going to say no but that was asking too much of him. She didn't press silence surrounding them had become deafening and it bothered her greatly. He glanced at Lysandre to see that he had been feeling the same way. They were both uncomfortable with the awkward silence that hung around them and they knew that they both had to break it somehow.

"So how old are you?" They asked at the same time.

"You first," They did it again.

"20."

"28."

They both said their ages at the same time and looked at each other. Serena had been greeted with a surprise. He wasn't that older than her at all. In fact, he and the professor were the same age. At the thought of the professor, Serena's eyes widened and she remembered the lab coat that he had left her. She couldn't recall if she saw it in the closet she had gotten these clothes from. She decided to ask Lysandre.

"Do you maybe know where my lab coat is?" She bit her lip.

The memory of seeing Sycamore's lab coat on her the day he talked to her at Dendemille Town flashed in his mind. He had it indeed. It was in the storage room in the basement. He wasn't about to give it to her though. Lysandre told himself that it was for the best. He caught wind from one of his loyal grunts that he had given up on her and frequented the liquor store for alcohol. He didn't want her to know about that. So he decided to lie, "No, it must have been disposed of when we were bandaging you up."

Serena looked down on the floor, "Oh. . ."

Lysandre saw how it affected her. He wanted to question their relationship but he didn't. It would make her question why he cared and he didn't know why he did. Sycamore had been infuriating lately and he decided not to think of his old friend anymore. It will spoil his mood.

He wondered how long it would be before they figure out who Serena would be with and he knew that if Diantha was helping them then it would just be a matter of time. He only smirked.

_'I'd like to see them try.'_


	7. Comfortably Numb

* * *

_"Hello,  
_

_Is there anybody in there?  
_

_Just nod if you can hear me  
_

_Is there anyone at home?  
_

_Come on now  
_

_I hear you're feeling down  
_

_I can ease your pain  
_

_And get you on your feet again  
_

_Relax  
_

_I'll need some information first  
_

_Just the basic facts  
_

_Can you show me where it hurts?"_

_Comfortably Numb - Pink Floyd_

* * *

Serena climbed in bed still in Lysandre's sweater. Dinner had been an especially awkward one. After every question she asked it was always followed by silence. She was glad when it was over. They both cleaned up the dirty dishes and Lysandre led her back to her room. He left right after she entered. She grabbed the tiny red box from the dresser and examined it. Somehow it brought her comfort. She smiled and fingered the carvings when she heard her door open and slipped it under her pillow.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" She remarked.

"What's the matter?" Lysandre asked.

"What do you mean 'what's the matter'? Why are you here?" Serena hid behind the pillow not wanting to look at him.

"Well, this is  _my_ house," He said as a matter-of-factly.

Serena scowled, "You're in my room."

"Again," He started. "This is my house."

Lysandre switched on the light and Serena saw that he was carrying a first aid kit.

"I'll be putting bandages on your head now." He said.

Lysandre approached her and she backed away. "Do relax, if I wanted to hurt you I would have waited when you were sleeping and hit you over the head."

"Please don't say things like that, you're only making things worse."

The red head sighed. She was being difficult again.

"Raise your hair up please." He requested as patiently as he could.

This time she did as he asked and gathered her hair up. She raised it above her head. Lysandre could see where the rock had hit her. He remembered taking her to the doctor where they had to stitch her up. It left a mark but it was slowly disappearing now. She was warm to the touch. It only took him a few minutes before he finished bandaging her head.

He didn't expect her to thank him so he just gathered up his materials and made for the door.

"T-Thank you."

He stopped. "What did you say?"

Serena scoffed, "You heard me. Now get out." She said curtly.

Lysandre shook his head. It angered him but he didn't show it and left her alone.

"Close the door behind you and turn off the lights!" She called.

He growled. He was the boss of Team Flare but now she was ordering him to do things. He complied anyway.

As he was walking down the hallways he chanted, "She's important and Team Flare needs her. She's important and Team Flare needs her."

When he was out of earshot Serena mumbled. "I appreciate the bandages but I still hate him."

She pressed on the button of the communicator, "Hey guys, can you teach me how to bandage myself?"

Serena heard Michael giggle and Lindsay spoke, "What, the boss didn't do good job?"

"Or did the boss do too good of a job?" Michael asked.

Serena cocked an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

"It means, did he sleep with you?" Lindsay replied.

The young trainer's eyes widened, "W-What? No! Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Hah! I told you Lindsay!" Michael said joyfully.

"Oh," Lindsay started, "So you're not just one of his flings. Explains a lot."

Serena was utterly confused. She contemplated on the number of flings Lysandre had. Terror had set within her. What if he would do the same to her? Just keep her here for his enjoyment and have his way with her. The thought made her nauseous. But another thought crossed her mind. If the only way to get here is by air then wouldn't those girls know where this island is?

"Just asking but, how did they get here?" Serena asked. The only way to find out was by asking.

"If you're thinking of tracking them down and calling them up for help then honey I hate to burst your bubble but we blindfolded those girls. All they know is that they got here by helicopter." Lindsay replied.

Well there goes that plan.

Lindsay sighed. "Look, Serena, I know you hate the boss' guts and you've got every right to be by your perspective - not ours - but you have to understand that your stuck here. Better make the most of it."

"Yeah, I agree." Michael conceded. "If you really hate Lysandre with every fibre of your being then I guess you should just avoid him."

It was Serena's turn to sigh. "I see your point but I can't avoid him forever. All right well I've taken enough of your time. Good night."

"Good night." The pair mumbled.

Serena looked around her. She grabbed the box she had been admiring from under the pillow. Everything was unfamiliar. But she had to accept the fact that this is her home now and there's no way to escape from it.

* * *

Lindsay and Michael stood at the foot of the bed and looked at each other. Lindsay silently nodded to Michael and the grunt knew exactly what it meant. He raised his hands to his ears, "Okay, I'm ready."

Lindsay covered her left ear with her free hand and pressed the button on the air horn. The two grunts cringed and watched as Serena bolted upright upon hearing the incredibly loud noise.

"I'm awake!" She shouted. Her vision adjusted to the brightness in the room, "Huh? What?"

"Morning, sleepy head," Michael said with a smile.

"Lysandre told us to take you to your Pokemon," Lindsay lowered her arm.

Serena suddenly became alert, "You will?"

The female grunt nodded, "Yep. As soon as you've finished whatever you have to do in the morning."

"All right. Where is he? Lysandre I mean," Serena asked.

Michael answered this time, "He's in his study. Don't exactly know what he does in there but it keeps him busy. You wanna go see him after?"

Serena shook her head immediately, "No no, I was just asking."

"Well, we'll be outside if you need us."

Both grunts left the room and Serena jumped out of bed. She was excited to see her Pokemon and she knew they would be too. She made the bed and went to the closet. She opened it and groaned.

She pulled out a simple white shirt and got some underwear from the drawer. It still baffled her that he had gotten her underwear but no apparel that fit her. Serena quickly took a shower and brushed her teeth. She decided to just leave her hair as it is, freely flowing down her back but she brushed it just to make it look neater. She placed the communicator back in her ear and came out of the room. As soon as she closed the door she bumped into someone. She nearly fell over but the person caught her by her waist. She looked to see that it was Lysandre. He was wearing a black sweater now and pants. His hair still hung down his face. He helped her find her balance when his breathing hitched after noticing that she had been wearing one of his clothes again.

"I apologise." He began, he tried his best not to sound flustered, "I decided to take you to your Pokemon myself and give Michael and Lindsay a break."

Serena scowled at him, "Watch where you're going next time."

Lysandre tried to hide his anger. He recited the chant in his head.

"Hey, gramps." He heard her say.

"What?" Lysandre said through gritted teeth. He noticed that her behaviour had changed since last night's dinner.

"Get me clothes that fit."

He tried hiding his frustration. "Now why would I want to do that? I quite like seeing you in my clothes. Very fetching indeed."

"You think you're real funny don't you?" She asked sardonically.

"I like to think so, yes," He turned to face her before walking forward.

She murmured, "Well you're not," before following him.

He chuckled silently to himself. He was absolutely enjoying her company even though she can very enraging most of the time. It was refreshing to have someone else here with him. Being alone in an incredibly large house always left him feeling lonely. He has always been alone, never had any real relationships. Most of the time they only wanted a physical relationship. He once even dated someone who was only after his money.

It was a while before she spoke again, "What do you aim to achieve by bringing me here?"

Lysandre looked back at her once more and saw that she had become serious, "I've told you many times before. I view you as an asset. An asset I find very valuable. An asset that I would like for Team Flare." He saw her biting her lip, out of habit most likely. When it seemed like she wasn't going to say anything else, he continued walking.

They finally made it to their destination. Lysandre pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the double doors that separated Serena from her beloved companions. They entered the pitch black room and Lysandre flipped the switch on. Serena felt her breath get taken away. The "room" they entered was gigantic. It had trees, shrubs, ponds, streams and even a lake. A damn lake. Is this why his house was so huge? In the middle of it all was a clearing. She looked around but she saw no sign of her Pokemon. She looked at him and waited for an answer.

"Truth is, I have your Pokemon right here," Lysandre took out four pokeballs from his pocket and handed them to her, "Here's your bag too."

She smiled widely and called all her Pokemon out. They all greeted her gleefully. It had been too long since they last saw each other. Her Blastoise started sobbing and hugged her. She laughed and hugged it back, "It's nice to see you too."

Lysandre watched their exchange with a small smile on his face. It was a touching sight to see her interact with her Pokemon. He crossed his arms, "This is where my Pokemon and I usually sit around. You and your Pokemon can use it too if you wish."

"Really? You're not pulling my leg are you?" Serena asked, her smile was still plastered on her face and it made his small smile grow.

"I promise I'm not pulling your leg," He replied.

She turned back to her Pokemon, "Say thank you to Lysandre everyone."

Her four Pokemon nodded and showed their appreciation in their own ways. Blastoise sprayed him with water, Greninja licked his face, Blaziken patted his head and Lucario kicked him in a very sensitive area of his. The wind got knocked out of him and he fell back on the ground. He heard Serena laugh whilst she praised her Pokemon.

"You guys are the best," She cooed, "I love guys so much."

Oh good. It's nice to see love get spread around. He finally recovered after a few minutes to see that she sat down in front of a nearby stream alone. He limped his way over to her and sat down beside her.

"Are you feeling better?" The brunette asked.

"Please thank your Lucario for that," Lysandre said sarcastically.

Serena laughed once again, "It's just trying to say thank you."

Lysandre pouted, "Well that's a very nice way to do it."

"Well you did battle us you know. Made all my Pokemon faint. . ." Serena was reminded once again of Lysandre's true nature. She shouldn't be sitting here right now chatting with him. She hated him. She was repulsed by him. It was his fault. It was all his fault she was here. His fault that she was wearing his shirt. His fault that everyone back home was worrying about her. His fault that she disappointed the others. His fault that people expected so much from her.

' _He saved your life, Serena.'_ The voice in her head told her.

For a moment, she believed in the voice in her head. Her friends were the problem and everyone else as well. She shook her head. No. They just believed in her. They just wanted to be saved. From Lysandre. She saw absolutely no harm in placing their faith in someone.

Lysandre watched Serena's expression change rapidly. It looked like she was fighting an internal battle. The memory of the first battle that they had clawed its way back into his mind. It didn't bring him joy but he saw no other alternative. She was pushing hard, he had no choice.

"You," Serena said after a while. "You are my enemy." She didn't look at him.

"Serena. . . " He started but he didn't know what else to say.

She shook her head, "Don't you 'Serena' me. You hurt the professor, you hurt all those people just because of a stupid cause. It's all your fault."

Lysandre flinched. "I'm not proud of it but I saw no other alternative. I did what I had to do."

"No, you had a choice. You always have a choice." She said coldly. Serena stood up and walked briskly to the exit. She didn't want to see him nor talk to him anymore. She was about to make it out into the hallway when she felt him pull her back and wrap his arms tightly around her torso from behind to stop her from moving. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"I had no choice."

"Let me go."

He didn't.

She wanted to believe him but she just couldn't. Her resolve was strong. She forcibly removed his arms from her and continued walking away from him. She walked faster this time. Serena heard him run after her and she quickened her pace. He finally managed to grab her hand and made her face him. The two hadn't noticed that they stopped right in front of Michael and Lindsay's room where both grunts left the door open. The two grunts were eating chips from a bowl with Michael holding the salsa. They both noticed their boss and Serena out in their doorway and watched silently both unsure if they should intervene or leave them be.

Serena glared at Lysandre, "Why? Why are you doing this to me?"

Lysandre didn't know what to say so he kept silent.

"Why? I'm just an asset to you aren't I? What do you want from me?" Serena repeated. This time she said it louder.

Silence.

"Answer me!"

Silence.

"Fine! You wanna be that way? Then be that way." Serena turned and left.

Lysandre sighed, "Now look at what you've done. . ." He said to himself. He finally noticed his two loyal grunts watching him with their mouths hanging open. They looked away quickly and pretended to busy themselves with something. Lysandre just shook his head and made his way to his room.

When he finally left, Lindsay and Michael looked at each other before smiling to each other. Things had just gotten even more interesting. They high fived before they started devising a plan.

Serena slipped into the nearest room she could find. Her heart was leaping and she felt a cold sweat run down her back.

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" She repeated over and over.

She looked around the room and saw that it was completely different from the rest of the house. There were no Team Flare symbols, it wasn't even painted red. It was just an ordinary room like hers. She saw some framed photos on top of a dresser that caught her attention. She picked one up and stared at the young boy smiling widely. He had red hair just like Lysandre and Serena had to wonder if that was him as a child. Serena flopped down on the bed, photograph in hand, and drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep. Hoping that once she woke up she would be back home in Vaniville Town.

Lysandre was pacing in his room. He cursed at himself repeatedly.

"This is not how I planned this would be." He said to himself.

It should not have been this hard to convert this asset - no - Serena to Team Flare. She is too stubborn.

He decided to look for her. Maybe he could get her to understand. He pondered on the thought that maybe she went to Michael and Lindsay but if she had, the two grunts would have told him about it. He left his room and opened the door to every room he would come across. He finally reached a hallway where he hadn't been in in a long time. He opened the doors one by one and held the doorknob to a room he never thought he would be back in again. He should have been more careful and locked this room but he had let his guard down. Lysandre picked her up, careful not to wake her from her slumber. He lifted her off the bed when he heard the breaking of glass and he looked down. She had been carrying one of his old photographs. She stirred for a bit before she grasped his sweater. He heard her mumble incoherently.

He sighed, "You're too stubborn you know that."

To his surprise, she said, "It's not your fault. . ."

He wondered if she was talking to him directly. Probably not.

Lysandre ignored the broken picture frame on the ground and carried Serena to her room. He removed her bag cautiously and laid her down on the bed slowly but she didn't let go of his sweater. He fell on the bed beside her and felt her legs wrap around his lower half. He swallowed hard. Now he knew that fate was just toying with him. He made a move to slip out from under her grasp but she held on even tighter.

"Stay. . ." She whispered.

Lysandre's eyes widened. He looked at her. She was sleeping. His body softened and he decided to stay put seeing as she didn't want him to leave. He felt her leg caress his sensitive area and he groaned. His body stiffened once again. It was going to be hard to fall asleep. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as she slept soundly. He smiled to himself and he finally relaxed.

It was the first time ever that something like this had happened to him. He was always taken away by the comings and goings of the women that he didn't even stop once to just lay down in bed with and enjoy the other's company.

Lonely. . . that's what his life was. He stared at the ceiling now feeling content with where he was at the moment.

She was mumbling something again but this time he caught his name, "Lysandre. . ."

Lysandre could not believe his ears. She was dreaming about him.

The thought made his heart soar surprisingly. The smile on his face widened. He kissed her forehead softly although he didn't know why and let sleep overcome him.

* * *

Serena tightened her hold on her pillow. It was incredibly warm but she liked it. She adjusted her leg on the lower half of her pillow when she hit something that was. . . hard? She went over it again and again with her leg when she heard a deep strained voice.

"Serena. . . you - you're going to drive me insane. . ."

She yelped and fell off the bed, she landed on her behind. She slapped her forehead. She felt herself blush furiously and stood up, her back facing Lysandre.

Lysandre felt himself blush as well and grabbed the pillow to cover his arousal, "I'm sorry. . ."

Serena cleared her throat, "W-Why were you in bed with me?"

"Long story," Lysandre began, "After the. . . well, you know, I decided to look for you to resolve things and found you in my old room - "

Serena turned around, "I knew that was your old room!"

"Right, then I saw that you were sleeping and brought you here. I was going to leave you but you wouldn't let go of my sweater so I fell on the bed and you asked me to stay - "

"Wait, wait, I asked you to stay with me?" She asked. She didn't remember saying anything.

Lysandre nodded, "Yes. I tried to leave but you wouldn't let me so I had no choice but to stay. Don't worry, I didn't do anything to you. I swear, lightning can strike me now if I am lying to you."

Serena believed him. He didn't seem like the type of man to do something as inhumane as taking advantage of someone. "That lightning ordeal is very appealing."

Lysandre didn't know whether or not he should be offended but he brushed the comment off anyway. He climbed off the bed still covering his lower area, "Now, if you'll excuse me. . ."

He made his way to his room with Serena's pillow in hand.

"Hey! That's my pillow!" She screamed after him.

"My house!" He screamed back.

Serena sat on the bed. She grabbed the red box from where the pillow used to be and admired it. This was becoming a habit of hers. She always wondered what was inside. She could always pry the box open but she would break it in the process and that was definitely not an option. Still she really wanted to see what was inside. She slid the drawer of the dresser open and placed the box inside.

"Maybe I can look for the key later," She said to herself.

She stood and walked to her closet which really only had Lysandre's shirts. She sighed as she flipped through the large clothes.

"I don't get why I have to wear his stupid shirts."

Serena was about to give up when her door slammed open and Lindsay entered. She was carrying a bag which she tossed on the bed.

"Special delivery!" She said as she entered.

"Haven't you people ever heard of knocking?" Serena asked frustratingly.

Lindsay ignored her and turned the bag upside down. Clothes spilled out of the small bag and Lindsay tossed the bag on the far side of the bed. She went over to look at Serena's closet.

"Wow you have it this bad, huh?"

Serena nodded, "Yeah."

"Well," Lindsay said, "I guess these came at the right time."

"Lindsay?"

"What?"

"These are all Team Flare uniforms." Serena said as she held a red blazer up.

Lindsay scoffed, "Yeah and?"

"I can't wear this. I'm not in Team Flare." Serena replied as a-matter-of-factly.

"Look," Lindsay began, "You wanna wear the boss' clothes all day fine. I'm just trying to help you."

Serena sighed, "All right, all right. I'm sorry. I'll wear them but I'll just do little adjustments here and there okay?"

"Fine do whatever you want just hurry up. I'm starving." Lindsay said. She sat on the bed, arms crossed.

Though she was a bit callous at times, Serena liked Lindsay. She was like the older sister she never had but sometimes she was like her mother. And somehow, it made her feel like she was back home.

"Hey Lindsay, where's Michael?" Serena asked.

"He's off on a small mission. It's just Team Flare stuff though you don't need to concern yourself." Lindsay replied curtly.

* * *

Michael raced down the hallways to Lysandre's room. They just received news that someone had gotten a hold of some files that were crucial to Team Flare through someone on the inside. The files were extremely valuable; they contained the information about the research they had been conducting for the past year and the plans for the machine that they had uncovered.

Michael reached his boss' bedroom and knocked on the door. He heard Lysandre call for him to come inside the room and he did just that.

"Good news or bad news?" Lysandre asked as he was buttoning up his shirt.

"I'm afraid it's bad news, sir," Michael replied.

Lysandre sighed, "All right, tell me."

"Someone was able to get a hold of the files concerning the machine and Xerneas."

"What? Who did?" Lysandre figured it was bad but he didn't know it would be this bad.

Michael scratched his head, "Well, that's the thing. We don't really know who did, sir, but we are trying our best. All we know is that they joined Team Flare just for the sole purpose of those files."

Lysandre felt anger bubble inside him, "How could they have let this happen? Do they know the gravity of the situation?"

Michael was too afraid to say anything. Lysandre always got like this when it concerned Team Flare. Instead he just stared at the ground.

"Did I hire idiots? Is that why you're here giving me this news?" Lysandre continued. "Michael, tell Lindsay to meet me at the front door. You two will disguise yourselves as trainers and you two will get down there and bring me those files."

The grunt only nodded. He turned to leave the room.

"And Michael?" Lysandre called after him.

Michael stopped and turned.

"When you find out who got the files, I want you to bring them to me. I have a lesson I'd like to teach them."

Michael nodded slowly and swallowed hard, "Yes, sir."


	8. Fool On The Hill

* * *

_"Day after day, alone on the hill  
_

_The man with the foolish grin is keeping perfectly still  
_

_But nobody wants to know him  
_

_They can see that he's just a fool  
_

_As he never gives an answer  
_

_But the fool on the hill  
_

_Sees the sun going down  
_

_And the eyes in his head  
_

_See the world spinning around."_

_Fool On The Hill - The Beatles_

* * *

"How long am I going to be kept here in your home?" Serena asked.

She and Lysandre were sitting at the dining table eating a quick breakfast before Lysandre had to leave for work. Lately she had to keep reminding herself that Lysandre was the leader of Team Flare and he cannot be trusted. Just as she took a bite out of her breakfast she scolded herself for eating the food that he made.

_'If I wanted to hurt you, I would have waited until you were sleeping and hit you over the head.'_

She had to admit, he did have a point. Serena wondered just how important of an asset she was that she was being treated like this.

The red-haired man snapped his head towards her then looked away, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Serena repeated.

"It just means that you will be staying here for an indefinite amount of time."

Lysandre really didn't know. All he knew was that he would get her to join Team Flare but that plan seemed to be taking forever and he didn't have that time. He didn't want to admit it but trying to get in Serena's head was proving to be the hardest thing he's ever done so far.

"How long will you be gone?" Serena asked.

Lysandre smirked, "Why? Will you miss me?"

Serena scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself. I was only asking because I'm going to be alone later and I don't know how to get around your gigantic house."

"You are always welcome to use the training room," Lysandre said.

"Is that the room with the huge lake inside?" Serena asked.

Lysandre nodded somewhat amused, "Yes it is."

Serena gave him a questioning look, "Why do you have a lake in your house when you're surrounded by water? Can't you just train outside?"

Lysandre shrugged, "It's just convenient that way."

"So you're one of those kids huh?" Serena said.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you mean by that," Lysandre answered truthfully.

Serena sighed and stopped eating, "You know, one of those kids that always had everything in their fingertips. Those kids who never really had to work. Everything was just laid out for them and the only thing they had to do was choose. I bet you were a spoiled kid, weren't you? I feel bad for your parents. They must have had a difficult time raising a hard-headed kid."

Lysandre didn't look at her. He stood up and kept his head down, "Don't you ever think I haven't had my fair share of troubles and don't you ever talk about things you do not understand."

Serena watched him leave feeling guilt set within her. She did not know what she had said to offend him.

"Should I go after him?" She asked to no-one in particular.

She decided against it and made her way to Michael and Lindsay's room where they were also preparing to leave.

"Hey, can I ask you guys a question?" Serena asked as she leaned by the door.

"Yeah sure," Michael replied.

Serena crossed her arms, "Well, I sort of made your boss mad and I don't really know what I said to make him mad."

Lindsay snorted, "Judging by your track record, almost everything you say makes him mad. What could you have possibly said this time?"

"Tell us exactly what you said," Michael continued.

Serena explained to the two grunts about the morning's events. Everything had been going the way it's always been when she was in Lysandre's company; they talked, bickered, bickered some more, talked some more, she asked him questions, he toyed with her and all that jazz.

"But it wasn't until I told him that he probably grew up having an easy life-" She was cut off when the pair gasped simultaneously.

She looked at them, confused, "What am I missing?"

Lindsay punched her arm, "You idiot! You don't talk about his family! Ever. Don't bring it up. You know what, don't even think about it."

Serena winced and rubbed her arm.

"Michael," Lindsay began, "Get it."

Michael went to the back of the room and bent down to grab something from under the bed. When he straightened up, he brought with him a bag. He tossed it to Lindsay who caught effortlessly.

She zipped the bag open and took out a photo album. She held it up, "Behold, Lysandre's photos from ages 1-16."

Lindsay sat down on the floor and gestured for Michael and Serena to follow. The two complied and sat down beside her and across her. They formed a triangle. Lindsay placed the album in the middle of their triangle.

"I'm guessing you wanna know how we got a hold of this, eh Serena?" Michael asked.

Serena nodded, "Yeah would you mind explaining to me how you got this album?"

Lindsay and Michael looked at each other before nodding. Lindsay flipped the cover open, "Well the first time we got here, right about a year ago, we were exploring this house which was a lot bigger back then. More guest rooms. Anyway, it was late into the night and our boss was sleeping - "

"We were like ninjas," Michael said with a large grin.

Lindsay glared at the young man before turning back to Serena, "We were snooping around and we somehow got into his parents' room. That's where we found this album sitting on top of a dresser."

"Hold on, his parents' room?" Serena was curious as to know why he didn't tell her about his parents, "Are they alive? Where are they?"

Michael's expression turned blue, "That's the thing. We think they died long ago."

"Dead? But how?" Serena pressed on.

"Well, Lindsay and I did some intense research and we found an article that kind of explains things. Hold on, I think we still have it," Michael reached into the bag and fumbled around for a bit until he finally found a carefully folded newspaper article, "Read this."

Michael handed Serena the folded up piece of paper,

_SUICIDE OF BUSINESS MAGNATE ROCKS KALOS_

_17 YEAR OLD SON TO TAKE OVER COMPANY_

There was a photo of a young man with long curly red hair standing in front of two graves. Was that. . . Lysandre? More importantly, were those his parents' graves?

Beside the photo, on the right, was one of an older looking man with paler red hair. Serena had to wonder if that was Lysandre's father.

As if Lindsay had read her thoughts, she answered the question in her head, "Yes, that is Lysandre, if the red hair wasn't enough evidence for you, yes those two are his parents' graves and yes that is his father,"

"Why did his father take his own life?" Serena asked.

"We don't know really. No-one does. This article doesn't explain why he did it only how he did it," Michael gave her a sad smile.

Lindsay crossed her arms, "He changed the name of his family's company and made the Holo Caster. We respect him a lot for that."

"I-I had no idea. . ." Serena felt her heart drop. Well she really nailed the final nail into her coffin.

The female grunt scoffed, "Yeah why would you when Kalos is only telling you about the goal he can't even bring himself to do."

Serena couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. At least she didn't want to believe it. She didn't trust him. His goal was to keep Kalos beautiful and he would go to any lengths to achieve that. Isn't that why he made Team Flare in the first place? She shook her head. She can't waver now.

She couldn't let him escape her grasp. Not now. Not when she had a duty to fulfil.

"He knows what he's planning to do is wrong and he really doesn't want to do it but it's the only way he can think of," Michael said, his expression was serious now, "Lindsay and I have been in Team Flare for years now and in all those years that we've worked with Lysandre, this is the most troubled we've seen him. When you arrived, it actually lifted some of the heaviness off of his shoulders because he wasn't alone anymore. I think in some way he wants to help you but I don't think he knows it himself."

"Help me?" Serena asked absently.

Lindsay nodded, "Yeah help you. But we don't know what he wants to help you with. I guess you have to find out yourself."

The brunette swallowed her guilt down. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. She had to remember that. It's not about what she wanted but it was about the people of Kalos and their safety.

Lindsay nudged Michael as a silent way of telling him to change the subject. He took the hint and flashed Serena the biggest smile he could muster, "Let's not dwell on that, bad things happen to good people. We can't help it. How about we look at Lysandre's baby photos. There are a couple of photos of him in dresses."

* * *

Lysandre watched as Xerosic paced around his office, a worried look plastered on the scientist's face. He had just come in but was dragged along by Xerosic as soon as he arrived.

"It's bizarre, sir," Xerosic began, "Yveltal's movements are getting stronger and unpredictable. The energy that it is radiating is different from the last time it came upon us. The earthquake that happened three weeks ago was caused by Yveltal itself."

Lysandre still didn't understand what Xerosic was talking about, "What are you saying?"

"Yveltal, it seems desperate. Simple life forces won't fuel it anymore. It needs something stronger. It's searching, sir. We must either subdue this Pokemon or terminate it."

"Terminate it? May I remind you just how strong this Pokemon is. We cannot terminate it nor subdue it. Why do you think we settled for Xerneas?" Lysandre stood up and poured scotch into his glass. He offered it to Xerosic but the scientist refused, "Will it return anytime soon?"

Xerosic paused before giving his boss a grim look, "Yes."

The red-haired man turned away from the scientist, "When?"

"In a couple of years time. I estima- "

Lysandre slammed his glass down on the desk, "Specifics, man! I need specifics!"

"T-Three maybe four years, sir," Xerosic said his voice cracking.

"Just Kalos?"

Xerosic shook his head, "I'm afraid not, sir. The whole world will be affected. Nowhere is safe."

Lysandre tried to mask the panic that rose within him. Once Yveltal rises, it will bring certain destruction upon the land. He was terrified, not of death but of the thought of losing the one person he cared for. He needed to do something. He was not, however, going to terminate Yveltal. The only other option is to subdue it, "How do approach this, Xerosic?"

The said man felt a sly smile creep into his face, "Well. . ."

* * *

Night had finally descended upon Kalos and Lysandre had not been back yet. Michael and Lindsay had followed him to their other base for some work and had to leave Serena all alone. The brunette yawned, she was extremely bored, there were no good shows on the television and the movies that the two grunts had left her were interesting enough but she wasn't in the mood. She didn't like being alone with her thoughts. There are times where they become intrusive and she wasn't up for that battle tonight. She decided to explore the house, maybe try to find ways of escaping for when the time comes. Serena entered a couple of rooms and each time tapped on the windows just to make sure. All of them had been made of the strong material that she first encountered. She sighed as she walked down the hallway. Could she really just escape by air?

She entered another room that was located farther away than the rest. It was different. Just like Lysandre's old room. It wasn't painted red and most of the decor was white. There were photos on top of the dresser that showed a lovely couple holding hands on the beach. They looked to be in their mid-forties. She hardly recognised the man in the photo and realised that it was Lysandre's father. He looked different from the shot in the papers than in the photo in front of her. He looked happier, his smile bright. Serena spotted a chest at the corner of the room near the bed and out of curiosity, decided to open it. She lifted the latch and was immediately greeted by a ton of dust. She coughed and waved the irritable particles away before reaching in.

Inside, the chest contained papers mostly. She read through some and found that they were about stocks from a company she didn't recognise. She laid it down on the floor beside her and dug around again. She found an old worn out journal that piqued her curiosity even more. Before she even opened it a small piece of paper slipped and fluttered done on her knees. It was small and parts of it were covered in. . . blood? It was the only explanation she had. The writing on the paper was legible enough to read but the writer seemed to be writing it quickly. There were five simple words written on it,

_I love you. I'm sorry._

This must be the suicide note of Lysandre's father. Serena sighed and silently whispered an apology to the deceased man for hurting his son.

"I had no idea, sir," She said quietly. Maybe she could be a bit nicer to him.

She slipped the note back in between the pages of the journal and placed it on top of the stack of papers beside her. She turned back to the nearly empty chest in front of her and stuck her hands in again. She felt around for anything else when her hand touched something small and hard. The brunette grabbed it and her heart dropped.

Serena fell back onto the floor, "A. . . gun?"

She moved to grab it from the chest when the sounds of helicopters came booming nearby. Adrenaline shot through her veins, she grabbed the stack of papers and practically threw them into the chest along with the journal. The brunette ran out of the room and sprinted down the hallway. She stopped right in front of the doors, fixed her hair and steeled herself for the act she was about to play. The beeping of buttons brought her out of her thoughts and the click of the door opening sped her heart up ten fold.

The sight of his flaming red hair filled her eyes. She tried to smile at him but he refused to look at her. The doors opened wide and she could see that he wasn't alone. A burly man followed him and a grunt as well.

"Good evening, Serena. I have returned," Lysandre looked at her finally out of courtesy but he stared her down. His ice-blue eyes met hers and at that moment she felt like his prey, something he would sink his teeth into then leave. This was probably what Michael was saying by he was scary sometimes.

"I'm sorry I took long," He continued.

Serena gathered her courage and shook her head, "Oh it's no trouble at all. I see you've brought some company."

Lysandre looked back at Xerosic and the grunt waiting patiently, "Indeed. I hope you don't mind. I normally like to keep my work and personal life separate but I'm afraid I must compromise for now. An issue has risen and I must take care of it. For now I leave you with, James."

"James?" Serena asked, "Who's James?"

"Come here," He gestured for the grunt to come forward, "Serena this is James, he will be your company for tonight and he will be staying here indefinitely. Well just until Michael and Lindsay get back."

Serena patted the grunt on the back, "It's nice to have you on board, James. Welcome to your boss' house." She felt saddened by the news of Michael and Lindsay's absence. She had grown fond of the two lately.

The grunt seemed startled but didn't say anything.

"Not much of a talker are you?"

James shook his head, "Depends."

"Depends on what?" Serena asked.

"On the situation."

"All right well, let's leave your boss to his business," She started to lead the grunt down the hallway when Lysandre called out to the new recruit.

"James, I expect a full report later on," Lysandre called.

The grunt merely gave a salute.

Lysandre nodded, "Good."

He shot her a look of contempt.

She flinched. She hoped that Lysandre wouldn't notice but he did.

He smirked before gesturing for Xerosic to follow him, "To my study, Xerosic."

Serena led James down the hallway before he could say anything, "Come on, James. Let's raid Michael and Lindsay's room."

Serena had brought James to Michael and Lindsay's room. They were silent as they searched for something interesting. It was very awkward. Once or twice the two would compare their findings but they would only last for a few short seconds before the grunt would become silent again. She didn't know what to say to him but she decided to try anyway.

"So, James, do you have a nickname or do they really just call you James?" She asked.

The grunt was silent for a while but he answered her question, "Jimmy. You can call me Jimmy."

"All right then,  _Jimmy,_ why'd you join Team Flare?"

"Don't know," Was all he said.

Serena sighed, "You really don't like talking do you?" She waited for him to say something but he didn't so she continued, "You know, Lysandre was awfully formal earlier."

Jimmy cocked an eyebrow but continued searching.

"He's usually a lot more. . . well, rude I suppose," She lifted up a pair of handcuffs from one of the drawers and chuckled before putting them back.

"Rude?" Jimmy muttered.

Serena smiled, "Yes, rude. He's probably keeping up appearances in front of you is all."

"Hn."

They sat there in silence both not knowing what to say to each other. It had seemed like ages since any of them spoke and Jimmy was feeling really uneasy. He felt like he needed to say something, anything.

"They're looking for you, you know. You're big in the news. What with Professor Sycamore and the former Champion looking for you," He said, his eyes focused on the ground.

Serena snapped her head to face him, "Really? Professor Sycamore's looking for me?"

Jimmy nodded thoughtfully, "Yes. He cares about you a lot."

"What? How would you know about that?" She asked.

"Well. . ." Jimmy mentally slapped himself, "I, uh, used to work for him. We would see him drinking in his office constantly. I felt for him. The person he cared for was ripped out of his grasp. Nobody even knows where you are. As far as they know, you might be dead already."

Serena processed the new information in her mind. She never knew the professor cared about her that much. She remembered the carving he made at Couriway Town. The carving that mentioned her. It should have been fairly obvious to her but she didn't know much about these things. She wanted badly to ask the professor if this was true but given her current situation, she couldn't.

The brunette sighed. There was nothing in Michael and Lindsay's room that she found entertaining. An idea popped in her head and she stood up, "Jimmy, let's have a battle."

Jimmy gave her a questioning look, "Where?"

"Lysandre has this incredibly large room where there's lots of space to have a battle. It even has a lake. Come on, please?" Serena pressed her hands together and put on a pleading expression.

"No."

"Why not?" Serena asked.

Jimmy sighed, "What if something goes wrong? What if you get hurt? The boss will kill me and I just got the job too."

Serena only pleaded harder, "That's not going to happen if we do it right. Come on, it's going to be fun. Trust me."

She grabbed the grunt's arm and ran towards the Training Room. Once they finally reached the doors, she pulled them open and was greeted by the smell of fresh air.

Jimmy gaped at the sight before him. It looked like they were in a completely different place.

"Just how rich is this guy anyway?" Jimmy asked more to himself than to Serena.

Serena shut the doors, grabbed her Greninja's Pokeball and led Jimmy to the clearing in front of the lake, "All right. Let's do this."

"Fine," Jimmy said as he grabbed a Pokeball from his pocket, "Just try not to take too much damage."

Serena scoffed, "I should say the same to you."

"We'll see."

"Someone's getting cocky," Serena said as she took a step back and released Greninja.

Jimmy did the same and released his Pokemon, Dragalge. It cried out a somewhat hair-raising cry.

Dragalge toward over her Greninja but the water-type Pokemon did not run nor did it whimper. It stayed right where it was.

The two trainers gauged each other and observed the other's movements.

Serena decided to start off slow, "Greninja, Extrasensory!"

Greninja complied and shot a wave of psychic energy towards Dragalge.

Jimmy didn't do anything. He let his Pokemon take the hit.

Serena gave him a questioning look, "Why did he do that?" She asked herself.

She didn't give it much thought and continued, "Use Smokescreen on all sides of Dragalge and move behind it then use Night Slash!"

The water Pokemon did as it was told and moved behind Dragalge. It slashed at Dragalge but once it touched one of the three spikes that lined its back, Greninja flinched and whimpered. It turned a shade of purple before retreating to Serena.

Serena realised that not only was Dragalge a dragon-type Pokemon but also a poison-type Pokemon.

Anger boiled up in Serena. She was mostly angry at herself for not realising it earlier. All that was on her mind right now was defeating Jimmy.

She turned to her Greninja, "Can you still battle?"

Her Greninja nodded. It did not want to disappoint Serena.

Serena nodded, "All right then, Hydro Pump!"

Greninja released a large volume of water under a great pressure.

"Dragalge, use Hydro Pump as well!" Jimmy ordered.

His Pokemon also released a torrent of water and the two clashed hard.

Both Pokemon were thrown back by the impact. Dragalge fell back and slammed into some trees. Greninja however flew backwards and fell into the lake.

Serena gasped and so did Jimmy. He did not expect for that to happen.

"Greninja!" Serena cried out in a panic.

She ran towards the lake, removed her shoes and bag then dove in.


	9. All My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to my carelessness and stupidity, I neglected to post the chapter, "Comfortably Numb". I suggest reading that before reading this. 
> 
> I'm sorry!

* * *

_"Should I fall out of love, my fire in the night_

_To chase a feather in the wind_

_Within the glow that weaves a cloak of delight_

_There moves a thread that has no end_

_For many hours and days that pass ever soon_

_The tides have caused the flame to dim_

_At last the arm is straight, the hand to the loom_

_Is this to end or just begin?"_

_All My Love - Led Zeppelin_

* * *

"Serena!"

Jimmy watched as Serena dove into the water after her Greninja. He threw his hands in the air in frustration. He should have just declined her challenge. This probably would have never happened. He waited for her to resurface. He watched for any sign of her and her Pokemon but none came. He was beginning to worry. She had been in the water for a long time now.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," He said before he sucked in some air.

Jimmy jumped into the lake and was greeted by the freezing water that hit him like a truck. He tried to ignore the pain and swam towards Serena. She looked to be fiercely tugging on the seaweed that was wrapped around Greninja's arm. He swam faster. He noticed that Greninja was unconscious. When he reached Serena, he tapped her on the shoulder and pointed upwards, telling her to swim up. She shook her head and resumed on tugging at the seaweed. He decided that at this point she wouldn't listen to him so he swam to where the plants were rooted and pulled at them but it didn't do anything at all. They were firmly planted there.

Serena pulled furiously at the weeds that tangled around her Pokemon's arm. She began to feel light-headed but she continued on pulling. Her Greninja was in this situation because of her and she wasn't about to abandon him now. She pulled and pulled but it only seemed to be getting worse. Her eyesight was beginning to blur when she caught a glimpse of something large swimming towards her and the next thing she knew she was being transported upwards on something.

She and her saviour finally resurfaced and her lungs filled with much needed air. Her vision cleared and she saw that not only was she rescued but also Jimmy and her Greninja. Serena noticed that she was floating on something and when she looked down to see what it was she was floating on she realised that it was a Gyarados.

Gyarados stopped right beside the edge of the lake. Jimmy helped Serena climb off the giant Pokemon with her Greninja in his arms.

Strong arms grasped Serena's shoulder and turned her around.

Serena was startled as Lysandre lifted her wet hair up and checked her head. He met her eyes before calling back his Gyarados and dragging her out of the room firmly but carefully so as not to harm her. Lysandre gestured for Jimmy to follow. The grunt nodded and followed behind at a certain distance.

The trio reached Serena's room in silence. Lysandre opened the door but didn't let Jimmy in.

"I want you to go to Geosenge Town and take that Pokemon to the Pokemon Centre," Lysandre said sternly, "Do it quickly."

Serena tried to wiggle her wrist from Lysandre's grasp. There was no way he was going to send her Greninja without her.

"I'm going with him," She said.

Lysandre shook his head, "No, you are staying here with me."

"But-"

"Not another word," Lysandre said as he pushed her inside her room. He turned to Jimmy, "Why are you still standing there? Go!"

The grunt nodded quickly and ran towards the front door.

Lysandre entered the room and shut the door. He found Serena glaring at him.

She crossed her arms, "What is your problem?"

He ignored her and opened her closet. He grabbed one of his shirts and tossed her a black one which she caught.

"Go change. You'll get sick."

Serena tossed the shirt on the bed, "Not until you let me go with my Pokemon."

"You're dripping wet," Lysandre said. He tried to hide the frustration in his voice.

"No."

Lysandre rubbed his temples, "If you don't change your clothes, I'll do it myself."

She gave him a look of disbelief, "You wouldn't."

He took a step forward and she bolted to the bathroom shirt in hand.

The red head sighed. He sat on the bed, unbuttoned his blazer and removed it leaving only his red shirt. It had been a long time since he had been in this part of the house. He decided to lie down for a bit when he realised that he had left something valuable here. He checked the dresser and there it was in all its beauty still shining throughout the long, long years. He removed the chain around his neck and gripped the small key that hung on the end. He inserted it into the keyhole, turned it and heard a small click. The box opened and a familiar melody rang out in the room. It was a tune that comforted him for years. It was a tune that was present whenever he felt alone. It was a tune that brought back suppressed memories. Along with them came memories that brought him feelings of joy and he let himself wallow in them for a while. He closed his eyes as he settled on her bed, the box right beside him.

"Are you sleeping here? Don't sleep here."

Serena's voice took Lysandre out of his memories.

He looked up at her, annoyed, "Are you done?"

"What does it look like to you?" She asked defiantly.

It was here where she spotted the box beside him. It was open and it was making music.

"A music box? It was a music box?"

Lysandre held up the music box, "This old thing? Yes, it is."

"You opened it!" Serena exclaimed as she saw the key in the keyhole.

"Well, it is mine," He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Serena reached for it but Lysandre moved it away from her.

"Let me see it," Serena said.

"No," Lysandre replied.

She crossed her arms, "I've been trying to get that thing open for days now so let me see it."

"Just because you're trying to get my music box open for a period of time doesn't mean you're entitled to have it."

"But I wasn't trying to have it," She explained, "I just wanted to listen to it."

Lysandre looked as if he was thinking, "Hmmm. . ."

"Well?" Serena asked expectantly.

"No."

She threw her arms in the air, frustrated, "Fine. Just get out of my room."

Lysandre decided that he would play with her a little more especially since he was still ticked off with her after what happened during breakfast, "I rather like it here. I think I'll stay a little longer."

"Oh no you don't. You are leaving right now. Isn't Xerosic waiting for you or something?" Serena said.

"We concluded our meeting early."

"What did you even talk about?" She asked.

Lysandre shook his head, "That information isn't for your ears."

She sat on the bed. Might as well since he showed no signs of leaving. She remembered their exchange this morning and wondered if she should bring it up. It was unresolved and she hated that.

"You owe me an apology, you know," Lysandre said as if he had read her mind.

Serena only nodded. She didn't deny it but it still made her feel bad especially after she learned why he said those things to her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Serena asked.

Lysandre shrugged. He was making this harder for her.

She was unsure whether she should continue but she did so anyway, "What happened to your parents?"

"None of your business," He replied curtly.

She bit her lip before looking away.

"But," He began, "I have a feeling you already know."

Serena bit her lip harder, "I. . . Yes, I do."

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?" She repeated.

Lysandre straightened up to face her, "What do you think of me now?"

Serena stayed silent.

He was looking into her eyes, his stare growing more and more intense as he moved closer to her. She backed away from him.

"Do you pity me?" He pressed on.

She still did not have an answer.

"Do you know why I started Team Flare, Serena?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"I started Team Flare from a vision to keep things beautiful and make things beautiful if they were not," Lysandre explained. "I took over my father's company and used the money I earned from inventing the Holo Caster you own now to keep the flame going. I did not want for it to become this way but I see no other choice. The world is a cruel and unforgiving place and I plan to change that."

"I see what you are trying to say but there is always an alternative. If you are truly passionate about this then you will always find a way. Don't turn yourself into something you don't want to be," Serena said finally. She felt for him as much as she hated admitting it.

His gaze softened, "'Don't turn yourself into something you don't want to be.' I could say the same for you."

Serena stared back at him, "What do you mean?"

"You are clearly hesitant to be the Champion that everyone wants you to be but you still bear the burdens of people you have never met," He replied.

"No," She said, "I don't do that."

Lysandre scoffed, "Yes, I'm sure you don't."

Serena sighed. He was right and there was no reason to lie about that any further, "Then what would you have me do? They have expectations for me. Would you have me ignore them?"

"Maybe and just live life the way you see fit," Lysandre said.

"You think it's that easy, do you?" She began.

Lysandre shrugged, "If you try, then yes."

"I can't just tell them to stop believing in me. They will be disappointed and they will-"

"All I hear coming from you is 'they',"Lysandre said, "When will you start caring for yourself?"

"When you stop doing whatever it is you're doing with Team Flare," She replied.

He sighed, "It's not that easy."

"Now you know how I feel," Serena said.

"What a pair we make," Lysandre chuckled. "Both running away from our problems."

She looked at him like he was mad, "Don't bring me down to your level. I have no intention of eradicating everyone outside of Team Flare."

"And I have no intention of lying to those who care about me because I don't want them to think I'm weak," He shot back.

Serena flinched before relaxing. He was right, yet again, "Touché."

She suddenly remembered her Pokemon still at the Training Room. Her bag was still there too. She stood up and looked at him, "Hold on, I forgot my things at the Training Room."

Lysandre reached his hand out to grab hers. Serena stopped walking. She stared at her hand in his. She didn't know why but her heart leapt.

"Stay," He said softly. "Your Pokemon aren't going anywhere."

Maybe it was the way he looked at her, maybe it was the way he held her hand or maybe it was the deeper meaning behind his request but something about him made her say yes.

They sat down together, leaned on the headboard and talked about anything that came to mind. He opened the music box for her and let her listen to it.

"As long as it is open, it will never stop making music," He explained.

Serena stared at the music box, "You mean, there's no timer?"

He nodded, "Yes."

The sweet tune rang out in the air. They had both become silent. Both listening to the music box's melody. It was soft, calming and yet Lysandre could feel anger bubbling inside him. He felt himself slipping into the past and his vision blurred. He was pulled right back to the present when he felt a something fall on his shoulder. Through his unwanted tears, he could see Serena sleeping peacefully with the music box still open in her hands. The rage inside him dissipated and he wiped the tears from his eyes.

He felt something stirring within him. A feeling he never felt before. It was a fire that burned brighter than the sun, the moon and the stars. He brought his palm to his forehead and he threw his head back, "Oh Lysandre," He mumbled to himself, "What have you done?"

* * *

Jimmy ran to the Pokemon Centre with Serena's Greninja in his arms. It was still unconscious and he felt guilty. If he hadn't have showed off, Greninja would probably be running around right now. He reached the Pokemon Centre and pushed through the other trainers waiting for their turn.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you have to wait in line like everyone else," Nurse Joy said.

Jimmy shook his head, "I can't do that. This Greninja is extremely hurt and it's poisoned."

Nurse Joy examined the Greninja in his arms. She gasped and called in her Wigglytuff. Her Wigglytuff came in with a stretcher.

"If you can just lay him down here gently, we'll bring your Pokemon back to good condition," She said as she helped him.

Jimmy nodded and followed as they wheeled Greninja to the Operating Room. When they reached doors, the Wigglytuff held out its arm.

"Wiggly," It said in a stern voice.

The grunt gave it a confused look.

"Wiggly," It repeated as it tried to push Jimmy.

"Oh," He said, "You want to come back later?"

The Wigglytuff nodded.

"All right, I'll come back."

Jimmy left the Pokemon Centre and thought about where he should go. He was free to roam around everywhere since the people that picked him up gave him a large cloak to wear. Apparently, Lysandre had called ahead to have transportation be delivered to his home after Xerosic left because he needed to go somewhere after their meeting. Lysandre was probably with Serena right now considering he just used the helicopter to get to Geosenge Town.

There was something about the two that made him wonder if they had something going on between them.

He remembered the first order he received on the way to his boss' house.

"I want no harm to come to her. She is to be treated with the utmost respect," Lysandre had told him.

Jimmy only nodded. At the time, he thought Serena was his wife or something special to him but when he got there Lysandre talked to her in a way that suggested otherwise.

He walked around the small town when he heard someone call him.

"Hey! Over here!" The voice said. It belonged to a female.

He walked over to the path that led to their secret base and looked around.

Two figures emerged from the bushes. One of them was male and the other one was female. She was the one who was calling him.

"Look who's here," the male said. He was wearing pants and a blue shirt. His jet black hair was neatly slicked back.

The female snorted, "So you're the one huh?"

She was wearing pants as well and a grey long sleeved shirt. Her hair was a magnificently golden mess.

"Lysandre told us about you," the male said.

"You don't look so tough," the female spit at him.

Jimmy backed away from the strangers. His heart was beating hard. He could hear the blood pumping in his veins. He felt his back against a tree.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," He croaked.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you. . . much," They said in unison as they advanced towards him.

The grunt prepared for the worst. It had suddenly become the worst night of his life.

He was thrown off when the pair started laughing. The woman was on the ground clutching her stomach and the man had his hands on his knees.

"I can't believe he fell for it," the woman said through her hefty laughter.

Jimmy straightened and he felt his face turn hot, "What is happening?"

The two composed themselves before trying to be serious.

"I'm Lindsay and this right here is Michael. Say hi to the new guy, Michael," She said.

The man, Michael, stretched his hand out, "Hey there. It's nice to meet you finally."

Jimmy warily shook his hand. At the mention of their names, he realised that these were the two grunts Lysandre told him to relieve, "I'm James. I guess I'll be the one replacing you guys."

"Yeah, you're the one keeping Serena company in our absence," Lindsay conceded. "How is she doing?"

"She's. . . doing fine," He replied. He didn't want to tell them about the incident.

Michael and Lindsay looked at each other. They seemed to be whispering things.

Lindsay leaned towards him, "We're going to let you in on a little secret."

"But you have to promise it stays a secret," Michael said as he leaned towards him as well.

He backed up against the tree again and nodded.

"The boss isn't happy," Lindsay said, crossing her arms. "He hasn't been happy for a long time and we're trying to give back for everything he's done for us."

"Since we're engaged in something right now we can't really be there to do it," She continued, "We want you to bring Serena and Lysandre together."

Jimmy raised his brow, "You guys want me to. . . bring Serena and Lysandre together?"

The pair nodded.

"Yeah I can't do that, sorry."

Michael gave him a questioning look, "Why not? Are you one of those 'true love will always find a way' people?"

"What?" Jimmy asked.

Lindsay punched his arm, "You don't have to do anything big. Just give 'em a little push here and there."

Jimmy rubbed his arm to lessen the stinging, "I think I already may have."

Michael and Lindsay exploded. They fired questions left and right.

"Tell us what happened!" They both said.

"Okay, okay," Jimmy said.

He began explaining to them the night's events. He told them about the raid in their room which they took lightly.

"It isn't important, move on," Lindsay said.

He told them about the battle he had with Serena and how she dove in after her Greninja.

"It's the reason I'm here now," He explained, "Lysandre told me take her Greninja to the Pokemon Centre nearby."

"Wait so what you're telling us right now is that those two are alone in the house?" Michael asked.

Jimmy nodded, "Yeah. I think they're in Serena's room right now."

Michael and Lindsay high-fived before wrapping their arms around Jimmy's shoulder.

"I like you, new guy," Lindsay announced.

"You're a natural at this!" Michael exclaimed.

Lindsay removed her arm from his shoulder and led him down the path to Geosenge Town with Michael in tow.

"Where are you taking me?" Jimmy inquired suddenly growing worried.

"You're going to help us with a little assignment Lysandre told us to do," Lindsay answered.

Jimmy shook his head, "No I can't. I have to take Greninja back to Serena."

Michael nodded, "We know but we can pick him up early tomorrow morning. Let's just leave those two alone for at least one night."

"Hey, mess your hair up and removed your sunglasses," Lindsay remarked.

"Why?" He inquired.

Michael removed his glasses from his face.

"Hey, wait!" Jimmy called.

Lindsay grabbed his glasses and placed them in her pocket, "We'll be recognised, you idiot."

Jimmy realised they were right and messed his hair up. His fiery red hair came down around his face.

"Well we can't really do anything about the colour but I guess that will do," She commented.

They continued to drag him towards an unknown destination. He grew even more worried especially in the company of these two.

* * *

Serena woke up to the sunlight beating at her face. She felt her hands holding something. She saw that she was still holding the box she discovered to be a musical one. She somehow expected Lysandre to be right next to her but her bed was empty save of course for her. She yawned before fixing the bed and brushing her teeth. She changed out of the shirt that Lysandre made her wear and wore the modified Team Flare uniforms Lindsay had given her. She had only finished it and now she could finally wear them.

The pants had become shorts and instead of dress shoes she wore brown knee-length boots that Lindsay had given her as well. She rolled up the sleeves of her white blouse and opened the door to leave her room.

She was greeted by Lysandre who had a raised fist, as if he were about to knock. He had her bag with her and her Pokemon as well.

"I thought you were still asleep so I decided to bring your things," He said, handing her the things she had left behind.

Serena accepted them with a smile, "I appreciate it, old man."

"Old man?" He questioned. "I'm only eight years your senior."

She nodded, "Exactly."

He smiled back at her. He noticed that she wasn't being spiteful towards him like always. It brought him some extent of joy to see her being kind to him. He also saw that she was wearing something different. He puzzled on where she might have gotten it.

"What are you wearing?" He asked her.

Serena twirled around slowly letting him see the whole ensemble.

"These are actually Team Flare uniforms that I kind of modified," Serena explained. "I didn't wear the blazer though."

"Oh," Lysandre said, nodding. "You. . . You look good."

She giggled. It was something he had never heard from her before. He had never seen her like this, all happy and giddy. He liked it, it was a contagious feeling.

"Has Jimmy gotten back yet?" She asked.

He shook his head, "No, unfortunately. Would you like me to send him a message?"

She gave him a quick nod, "Yes. I'd like to know my Greninja's condition."

Lysandre grabbed his Holo Caster from his pocket and recorded a message asking the grunt about his whereabouts and Greninja's current state.

"There we go. Anything else?" He asked.

"Where is my Holo Caster?" She said. "You probably kept it somewhere, didn't you."

"Of course," He replied.

Serena sighed, "Yeah, I don't know why I even asked."

He chuckled. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the room.

"Come on, I made breakfast."

She allowed him to lead her down the maze-like hallways. She observed him as they were walking. His hair was down once again and he wasn't wearing his suit anymore. She liked him when he was like this. He was kind, gentle a large contrast from when he is brash and rough.

She puzzled over the possibility of helping him change the way he viewed the world. If she could somehow help him find the peace he was looking for. If somehow he could fight the good fight then maybe. . .

Maybe what?

Serena didn't know. All she knew was that there was good inside him and she planned to bring it out of him.

* * *

Sycamore wandered around Lumiose City. Diantha told him to meet her there. She knew where Serena was and she knew how to get her back. He had been waiting here for hours now but Diantha wasn't there yet. He looked at his watch, it read: 9:30 am.

Where was she?

He was pacing right in front of Prism Tower when he was tackled to the ground by an unknown assailant.

When he finally gathered his wits he discovered that it was a Greninja that "attacked" him. The Greninja looked familiar.

A cloaked man approached him and held out his hand.

"I'm sorry about that, Professor," the stranger said.

The professor took his hand and was hoisted up to his feet.

"It's no problem at all," He replied. "Can I take a look at your Greninja for a moment?"

The cloaked man looked back at two other strangers standing right below the tower then he finally nodded.

It unnerved Sycamore as he studied the Greninja. He was sure this was Serena's. The way it greeted him was very much like the way Serena's Greninja used to greet him. She had to teach it not to do that. He should know too since he was the one that gave Serena her Froakie. The Greninja sat there patiently as it watched the professor circle him.

"No. . . It can't be," He whispered.

"Professor? Are you all right?" The man asked.

Sycamore looked up at the stranger, "This Greninja. . . I think I may have seen it before."

The man flinched, "I-I can assure you, professor. This is the first time you two have met."

Sycamore bent down to touch the Greninja when the stranger picked it up.

"I'm sorry, professor but my colleagues and I are running late. I'll be on my way now," The man said quickly.

Before he could respond, the cloaked man left to join with the two other strangers. They glanced at him before walking away hurriedly.

"I know that's Serena's Greninja. I just know it," He said with conviction.

He heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Professor!"

It was Diantha.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had to deal with a few things," She explained.

She took note of his absent stare.

"Augustine, is everything all right? You look a little. . . shaken," She said.

Sycamore was brought out of his musings, "I just thought I saw Serena's Greninja."

Diantha scoffed, "That's impossible. From where Serena is right now, that can't happen."

"Then where is she?" Sycamore questioned.

"Well," Diantha began, "She is at Lysandre's home."


	10. If I Fell

"I'm sorry but I thought you said Serena was at Lysandre's home. Could you repeat that?" Sycamore said. His voice trembling.

Diantha sighed, "Oh don't deny it, Augustine. You heard what you heard."

Sycamore held his face in his hand. He should have known. It was glaring at him right in the face. When Lysandre had approached him the day after he introduced him to Serena, his old "friend" had exhibited some form of interest in her. At the time he didn't really think about it but now he wish he had. His resentment towards Lysandre sky-rocketed.

"Do you know where he is?" He asked.

Diantha shook her head, "I'm afraid I don't but that is what I am going to find out."

They had to cancel the parade after the earthquake had happened when they learned that Serena was missing. It was at that time that he felt his whole world come crashing down on him. He was able to function but he did everything absent-mindedly. The light of his life had been stolen away from him. His world had gone dark. He tried to fight through the darkness but he had let himself get overwhelmed so he took to drinking. It seemed an easy choice to him but as he looked back now, he realised that it was one of the worst decisions he ever made.

"So what do you propose we do?" He asked after some time.

Diantha was thoughtful as she looked at him. She looked him up and down.

"I am not going to lie to you now, Augustine. Once you accept my offer, I'm afraid you can't go back on your word."

Sycamore nodded, "I understand."

Diantha started off and gestured for the professor to follow her, "I am going to show you something that I have kept a secret from both you and Lysandre."

She led him out of Centrico Plaza and went down to South Boulevard where his lab was located.

"Are we going to my lab?" He asked her.

She only shook her head and kept walking past his research lab. They arrived at the PR Studio where trainers could get their PR videos filmed.

He gave her a questioning look before he spoke, "The PR Studio? What could possibly be in the PR Studio?"

Diantha still said nothing. They entered the studio and was greeted by the make-up artists, directors and costume designers. They all bowed as a sign of respect as Diantha passed by them. It was only natural.

She greeted them back and they resumed with their jobs. All bustling about, taking care of the trainers waiting for their turn.

Diantha continued to lead him through the building. The two finally reached a room located at the back of the building. There was nothing specifically significant save for the cobwebs that decorated the walls, the faint pitter-patter of mice and a lever that stuck out beside the bare wall.

"Augustine," Diantha said, finally addressing him. "This is your last chance to turn back now."

Sycamore nodded.

"I need an answer right this instant," She said sternly.

Sycamore didn't need to think about it. He knew that this was what he wanted to do and he was willing to do anything to get her back.

"This is my only chance at ever getting Serena back and I'm going to take it," He replied.

"I expected as much," She said, sighing. "Follow me and keep close."

Diantha pulled the lever down and the "wall" parted in the middle. She stepped inside, Sycamore following closely behind.

The doors closed and he could feel himself being transported downwards.

"Where. . .?" He muttered.

She chuckled, "That's what they said too."

He looked at her, "They?"

"Yes. Calem, Shauna, Trevor and Tierno."

Before he could question her further, the lift stopped and the doors opened once again.

A young man approached Diantha with an urgent stride. He was tall, just short of six feet tall. His eyes were a light shade of blue that complimented the golden curls that was his hair.

"Madam, we have Team Flare activities on the rise once again," The young man said.

"Percy, this is the professor," She began. "He will be joining us from now on."

"Oh, pardon me, sir," He said apologetically.

Sycamore raised his right hand, "It's quite all right."

Percy turned back to Diantha, "Madam, I think you may want to see this."

"Is Team Flare at it again?" She asked.

The blond only nodded.

"Very well," She said. There was an air of authority about her that Sycamore had never seen before.

She motioned for Sycamore to follow her, "Come, Augustine. I want to show you what we do here."

He followed her through the building hidden below ground. They passed men and women rushing to and fro to deliver papers as well as people plastered to their computer screens reading reports. They arrived at a room that looked to be used for conferences and meetings. There was a large silver table in the middle with chairs lining its sides. It was magnificent but Sycamore had his attention focused somewhere else.

He saw the familiar faces of Calem, Shauna Trevor and Tierno. They were standing and talking among themselves.

It wasn't until Diantha cleared her throat that the trainers realised they had company.

"Professor!" Shauna exclaimed as she saw him. "You're finally here!"

The professor nodded slowly, not knowing how to respond.

"They have been here for weeks now helping with our efforts against Team Flare," Diantha explained.

Sycamore nodded again.

"I apologise but we have pressing matters on our hands and we must get to them quickly," Percy interjected.

"Right," Diantha concurred. "As much as I am enjoying this, I'm afraid Percy is right. Team Flare is on the rise once again and we must take action."

Everyone crowded around the table as Diantha sat at the end.

"We also need to get Serena back from Lysandre but we have no idea where he is located," She continued.

Percy laid down a pile of papers in front of Diantha, "I am happy to report that whilst I was at their new base-"

"Hold on," Sycamore interrupted. "You were at Team Flare's base?"

"Yes," The blond replied curtly. "As I was saying, whilst I was at their base, I was able to steal some documents from their computers and uploaded it into my hard drive. I've printed out some of the documents but the things mentioned in them are. . . disturbing to say the least."

Diantha looked up at Percy, "Disturbing?"

Percy nodded grimly, "It appears they have captured Xerneas and are planning to use the Pokemon to power some machine."

"Do you know what this machine does?" Diantha asked.

"No," He replied. "I was only able to get the files about Xerneas before one of their grunts found me. I had no choice but to run."

Diantha patted him on the back, "You did good, Percy. You did far better. We are now a step further to learning what Team Flare is scheming."

The young man bowed, "Thank you, madam."

"What about Serena? Do we know where she is?" Calem posed.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't able to gather information about her whereabouts," Percy replied.

Diantha stood up, "What of your brother? He is a member of Team Flare is he not?"

"You have a brother in Team Flare?" Sycamore asked.

"Had. His no longer a brother of mine. Ever since he joined Team Flare, I do not consider him as such."

"Oh and I thought we could have him over for some tea and biscuits to discuss some things," Diantha quipped.

Sycamore crossed his arms and swore under his breath. He could not believe what was happening. His mind raced at the thought of how Lysandre might be treating Serena.

What if he had hurt her?

He understood exactly what Percy was feeling. Lysandre was like a brother to him. But now, he didn't know who he was. He was a stranger to him now.

"What's your brother's name?" Shauna asked.

Percy looked away and said his brother's name as if it were venom, "His name is James."

* * *

_3 Months Later_

Serena roamed around the large house that she now had to call her home. It had been almost four months since she had been brought here by Lysandre and almost four months since the earthquake that was the cause of her being here. She adjusted well to her new life however the fact that she would not to be allowed outside.

Her Pokemon didn't seem to mind as well. In truth, they liked being in Lysandre's home. They especially loved being in the Training Room. Even Greninja who was injured there.

She remembered Jimmy coming back with Greninja in tow, healthy and full of vigour. Lysandre was there to witness it tackle her to the ground like it used to do which made her wonder why he would do that when she told him specifically not to. Lysandre laughed as he helped her up. It was a contagious sort of laughter and she found both of them clutching their stomachs. She thanked the grunt and apologised to him for causing trouble but Jimmy had none of it and blamed himself.

The two shook hands after a good five minutes of arguing which they settled by another battle.

It was different this time now that Lysandre was watching them. He didn't say anything during the battle but only nodded at times. Serena still struggled to keep her temper in check and Lysandre had to remind her of it. In the end, however, the battle was a draw and the two trainers patted each other on the back.

Serena didn't want to admit it but she was beginning to like it in Lysandre's home. She missed her friends of course but she enjoyed the feeling of being carefree. And she could have that as long as she was here and away from everyone else.

The professor sometimes popped into her mind too. She would wonder where the lab coat he gave her went and when she asked Lysandre, he would avoid the topic of Sycamore altogether.

She noticed that there was something different about Lysandre. In the past three months, ever since the incident, he was a lot more gentler in some ways. They still had their rows but he would back down all the time and let her talk it out before saying his piece.

Serena pondered on the thought that he may be just be manipulating her but everything he did was sincere and it was becoming more evident everyday. She would watch him when he looked away. He always seemed to be a ways off and it would look like he was struggling with himself at times.

They also started having tea together every night. Initially, it was an occasion that happened once a week but this past month it had become part of their nightly schedule. They talked and talked for hours upon hours. Night had become day and sometimes the tea would be forgotten. They learned a great deal about each other. But when she would ask him, he still refused to talk about his parents. He snapped at her one night as they were talking.

"You can tell me. I won't say anything. I'll just listen," Serena had said.

Lysandre shook his head, "I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

She inched closer to him to rest her hand on his knee, "You can't keep on hiding from your past. You need to face it head on and you will feel much better."

He glowered at her, "Don't give me that. Don't tell me to face my problems head on when you can't even stand up for yourself."

Serena flinched and retracted her hand from his knee, "I'm sorry."

Lysandre sighed. He took her hand back, gave it a small squeeze and pressed it against his cheek.

She felt blood rush to her face and she looked away. Her heart was leaping and cold sweat ran down her spine.

Serena continued wandering around the hallways. She was alone now and has been for two weeks.

Team Flare was acting up again much to her dismay and everyone had to come to the base. Which meant, she hadn't seen Jimmy in two weeks and her nightly conversations with Lysandre had lessened significantly.

He always came home late and would only have a few hours to talk to her before saying good night.

Tonight, however, he promised her that he would come home early.

She didn't know why but it made her giddy to see him again. She didn't deny that they had become closer these past few months and it perturbed her. She knew it wasn't right. She knew his intentions for Kalos were reprehensible and yet there was a tug in her heart that pulled her to him.

If people found out about her new found friendship with Lysandre, they would reprimand her and maybe even scorn her. She was their Champion. They looked up to her and to fraternise with someone like him was something they would never approve.

_"When will you start caring for yourself?"_

Lysandre's words echoed in her head.

_"When you stop doing whatever it is you're doing with Team Flare,"_  She shot back.

She was tired. Oh so tired of placing herself on a pedestal in front of everyone. It wasn't like she wanted to but ever since she had let Lysandre walk away she felt that she  _needed_ to. She was already on the path to becoming the Champion long before but the way that everyone looked at her afterwards crushed her. It suffocated her and she had become obsessed with becoming stronger. She pushed her Pokemon to their limits.

She had become something she never wanted to be.

And it seemed like the only person who understood that was Lysandre.

The familiar sounds of a helicopter flying in the distance broke Serena out of her thoughts. She made her way towards the front door with no trouble, having already memorised the layout of Lysandre's home.

"I guess I won't be needing the communicator permanently, huh?" She told herself. At the thought of the communicator, she remembered that she hadn't seen Michael and Lindsay for months now and she missed them greatly. Serena missed Michael's enthusiasm and Lindsay's sisterly companionship. She wondered what kept them away for so long.

She arrived at the front door just as it opened to see Lysandre enter. He looked exhausted as he smiled at her.

"Good evening, Serena," He greeted. He approached her with his arm outstretched. When he reached her, he ruffled her hair and poked her nose gently.

Serena laughed and poked his nose back, "You kept your promise."

He nodded, "I did indeed. Would you like to begin now or. . .?"

"Are you sure?" She asked. "You look tired."

"I'm quite fine. Don't worry about me. I'll just change out of these and meet you in your room," He replied.

"How about we meet in your room instead?" Serena suggested.

For a moment, Lysandre looked dumbfounded. Did he hear her right?

"My room?" He voiced.

"Yes, your room," She replied.

His smile returned to his face, only this time, it was wider, "All right then. I'll see you then."

* * *

Serena waited patiently outside of Lysandre's room, a tray of tea and biscuits in her hands. She knocked twice already yet he still didn't open the door. She lifted her balled fist to knock a third time when the door opened.

"Sorry," Lysandre said. His flaming red hair was down as he donned one of his famous shirts.

Serena smiled, "It's fine. What took you so long though?"

"I had to fix my room," He explained. "There was no room to accommodate you so I had to make some."

He took the tray from Serena's hands and pulled her gently into the room. She closed the door behind her and took in the feeling of being in his room.

It was a different circumstance but she could still remember storming out in rage, calling Lysandre a monster and vowing never to join Team Flare.

But. . .

As she looked at him now, she did not see the monster she once saw. She saw a man. A man who needed her help just as much as she needed his.

Lysandre chuckled nervously, "I hope it's not too revolting being in a room as unkempt as this."

"I told you already," Serena said. "It's fine."

He laid the tray down on the table near the fireplace and sat in front of the fire. She sat beside him, hugging her knees to her chest.

"So," He began. "What would you like to talk about?"

Lysandre looked at her as he sipped some tea from the cup. It was sweet and had a slight tang to it.

Serena shrugged, "I don't really know. What about you, anything you want talk about?"

He shook his head, "I'm afraid I've run out of stories to tell."

A thought popped into Serena's head and before she could stop it, she blurted it out, "You still haven't told me about your parents."

"Serena-" He started.

"I know. I'm sorry. It just came to me and I didn't stop it. I'm sorry," She said hurriedly, looking away.

Lysandre reached out to avert her gaze back to him. Her cheek felt warm against his hand, "I was thinking about it and I decided that you were right. I can't keep on hiding or it will eat me up."

Serena relaxed into his hand, "You'll tell me. . .?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"Are you certain? I don't want to force you to dig up buried memories."

"Don't worry. I'm doing this on my own terms but you've helped me realise it," He said calmly. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand before letting it drop.

There was a part in Serena that yearned for his gentle touch again but another part of her cast out her yearning. She focused her attention back to him, "Whenever you're ready. I'm listening."

Lysandre sighed. This was it.

"As a kid, I lived a solitary life. I was happy being with my family but I never really had any friends. My father was the head of a company long gone. He had built it from the ground up, of course with the help of my mother. My parents loved each other very much. It was incontestable. Everywhere they went a sort of unmistakeable glow surrounded them both. They were happy being with each other and they were happy making each other happy. But it wasn't until I was eleven that everything began to go downhill."

He stared into the flames dancing in the fireplace. Serena never said a word as she listened to him. She only moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"My mother started to show signs of being ill. When my father found out, he rushed her to the hospital right away. The doctors took her and gave her tests but they couldn't determine what she was suffering from. My father, he. . . he became obsessed with finding a cure. I would see him everyday and every night in his study researching. I took care of my mother alone for five years because she was bedridden. One night, when I was sixteen, I came into his study to try and get him to see my mother but when I got there he was leaning over his desk muttering to himself. He noticed me standing by the doorway and he approached me. He grabbed me and started shaking me violently telling me that mother isn't beautiful anymore and that he had to make her beautiful again."

Serena felt Lysandre tense and she intertwined her fingers in his. It was the only way she knew to comfort him.

"I ran out of the room," He continued. "Only to find my mother coughing. She was so pale and her voice was weak. She gestured for me to come closer to her. Her hand trembled as she took mine and she whispered to me. She told me to that everyone was hurting inside and they don't really show it. She told me that if I met someone special and that person was hurting, I should face that hurt with them even if the world was against them. She told me to stay by their side through everything. She passed shortly after she made me promise to never forget what she said. I told my father and he went on a rampage. I had to organise the funeral of my mother which we held a few days later. My father didn't come. The night after the funeral, I was filling some paperwork when I heard a gunshot ring out through the house. I ran upstairs to my father's study and I found him there lying in a pool of his own blood, a gun on the floor beside him. There was a piece of paper on his desk with five words written on it. The words have escaped me but I remember feeling angry at him for abandoning my mother and for abandoning me. I felt helpless. I didn't know what to do."

Lysandre's voice was shaking and he could feel hot tears running down his cheeks.

Serena was overcome with grief as she looked up at him. She knew his parents were gone but she never predicted it to be like this. She wiped the tears away from his face and hugged him as tight as she could. Lysandre stiffened but he held on to her tightly afraid that if he let go, he might slip back into the past once again.

"I'm sorry," Serena said softly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Lysandre buried his face in the crook of her neck. He relished in her warmth, holding on to the present. He was here now. He was here with  _her_. The woman that captured his hardened heart. He felt a sudden weight lift off his aching shoulders and he felt like he could breathe again.

He cupped Serena's face in his hands. He searched for something in her eyes. He searched for the hate and resentment she bore towards him. He found nothing.

Lysandre leaned in, his eyes closed. His lips touched hers softly and when Serena didn't pull away, he pressed his lips against her harder. His hands travelled down her silky arms down to her waist. He pulled away slowly and lifted her up to her feet.

Serena felt the butterflies in her stomach fly wildly. Every fibre of her being told her not to go with him but those very fibres told her to believe in him. To hold him, to tell him that she cares. Lysandre pinned her to the wall in between his legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. Their lips touched once again. His kisses were slow and gentle. He tasted sweet and enticing. She felt her legs begin to grow weak and Lysandre pinned her arms above her head. She felt him trail kisses down her neck and down to her collarbone. He started to lift her shirt up slowly and kissed the skin that showed each time.

"Stop, stop," She muttered breathlessly.

He looked up at her, "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm not ready to do this yet," She said, her voice trembling.

Lysandre removed his hold on her shirt and smiled at her, "It's all right. I understand."

Serena stared into his eyes. She smiled back at him and began to laugh. Lysandre couldn't help but laugh with her.

He rested his forehead against hers, "You really are something, Serena."

He kissed her nose softly. He was laughing with the woman he loved and for that. . . he was thankful.


	11. Purple Haze

Michael and Lindsay sauntered along Lumiose City with Jimmy following closely behind. They had been at this manhunt for months now and they still had no luck. The person responsible for stealing their documents was still out there, somewhere, and they had no idea where to find them. They were forced to dye their hair so they wouldn't have to fumble with their wigs all day. Michael now had jet black hair, Lindsay had dyed hers a bright golden colour and Jimmy went for a natural dark brown one. Their plan of bringing Serena and Lysandre together was now cancelled since Jimmy was told to help with the search. They all felt bad about leaving Serena alone in the large empty house but there was nothing they could really do.

"You know, he doesn't need to be in a relationship just to be happy," Jimmy remarked, walking faster to catch up to the two other grunts.

"It's just sort of like giving back to him for what he did for us," Michael explained walking slower now. Lindsay only nodded, conceding to what Michael said.

Jimmy shook his head, "You don't pay people back by pushing them into relationships. That's just not fair to Serena."

"All right," Lindsay began. "When you were there last time, how were they treating each other?"

"Fine. They were treating each other just fine. What's your point?" Jimmy said.

Michael and Lindsay looked at each other before laughing, "'Just fine'?" They said at the same time.

"Besides," Lindsay said. "You haven't been in Team Flare long enough to know what we're trying to do for Lysandre."

They passed the PR Studio when they heard the ring of their Holo Casters. They ceased their conversation and Lindsay whipped out her Holo Caster for everyone else. It was a message from one of the Admins.

"A mysterious group has come for reasons unknown and we advise everyone to be careful and stay away from the Power Plant until we have confirmed the group's identity," the Admin said.

The three glanced at each other before hearing their Holo Casters ring again. Lindsay played the message and a hologram of Lysandre appeared.

"Michael, Lindsay, James, I want you three to investigate the Power Plant. Try to find out just who this group is and report back to me at my home."

The grunts nodded to each other and made their way to the plant. Once they arrived there, they were approached by people dressed in white saying in firm voices that civilians weren't allowed in the area.

"Who are these people?" Jimmy asked as they walked away from the plant.

Lindsay scoffed, "Well whoever they are they look too. . . clean. It's weird."

Michael chuckled, "Yeah and their outfits are so white. How much bleach do you think it took to look like that?"

"Guys, I think we have more pressing matters here than cleanliness and uniforms," Jimmy said authoritatively.

"Pull that stick out of your ass and lighten up a bit will you," Lindsay quipped. "Come on, I know a way to get in," She said, walking to the side of the building.

Jimmy sighed. He felt Michael pat him on the back.

"She's a bit rough but she means well. You'll find her smooth parts, don't worry," Michael said not realising what he had just implied. "N-Not her 'smooth parts' literally. I mean emotionally, you know. I didn't mea-"

Jimmy laughed, "I know what you mean. No need to explain."

The two males caught up to Lindsay and hid in the bushes beside her.

"Look there," Lindsay pointed at a trap door partially hidden under some sand. "That brings us to their offices. Let's hope no-one's there."

The three grunts wiped the sand off the trap door. Jimmy lifted the hatch open. It was pitch black inside.

"Who's going in first?" Jimmy asked.

Michael and Lindsay smirked as they pushed Jimmy into the dark abyss.

"Good luck!" They yelled at the same time.

The brunet yelped in surprise. He slid down the vent. He came across a few cobwebs on the way and swatted them from his face. It seemed like he was going on forever until he saw light.

It was sudden. He felt the vent leave from under him and was replaced by a sharp pain to his behind.

"Are you still alive?" Michael's called, he could only hear him faintly.

He grunted as he stood up, "Yeah I'm fine!" He responded.

"I'll race you down there, Michael!" He heard Lindsay challenge.

Jimmy stretched backwards. His back was killing him. He noticed that there was a ladder mounted on the wall.

"Watch out!"

Lindsay collided with Jimmy and they both fell to the ground. Lindsay landed on his back and smiled apologetically. She stood and helped Jimmy up.

"Are you all right?" He asked, his hand on his aching back.

"Yeah. Sorry about that," Lindsay said.

The pair heard laughter coming from the vents. "Michael's coming!" He said through his laughter.

Michael landed on his feet, "Did you miss me?"

Lindsay snorted, "In your dreams, buddy."

"I found a ladder mounted over there," Jimmy remarked.

Lindsay nodded, "That's our ticket in."

She went ahead and climbed the ladder, the two others following closely behind. The climb up was fairly easy, at least for Michael and Lindsay. Jimmy was panting halfway through and he could feel his arms burn every time he reached.

"Almost there," Lindsay said as she climbed faster.

They finally reached the top and Lindsay tried to push the hatch open.

"It won't budge," She said grunting. "Michael help me."

Lindsay stepped to the side and let her left foot hang on the side of the ladder, Michael did the same thing but with his right foot.

"On three," She instructed, "One, two, three!"

The two grunts pushed as hard as they could and the hatch opened.

"Good work you two, now climb up. I might fall if I hang on like this any longer," Jimmy commented.

"All right, all right we're moving," Lindsay replied.

Lindsay came up first and encountered a man holding his back.

"How many more men do I have to injure today?" She asked herself. She pulled herself upward and helped Michael and Jimmy up.

The strange man stood up grasping his back, "Y-You saved me!"

"What?" The three asked at the same time.

"You saved me!" The man repeated.

Lindsay gritted her teeth, "What are you on about?"

"I was stuck and you freed me! Thank you!" The man explained, unfazed by Lindsay's menacing glare.

"Just how were you stuck?" Michael asked.

The man looked at the walls behind them as if he could find the answers there, "Well I was fixing some cable wires because of some power outage a couple of hours ago and I got stuck in this tight space here. Where you came out. I thought I was gonna be stuck here forever. I was scared too, there were people coming to and fro in the plant. I don't know who they are but I do know they're still outside this room."

Michael crossed his arms, "Power outage?"

The man nodded, "Yeah. The northern avenue at Lumiose City is closed right now."

Michael and Lindsay exchanged worried looks.

"Thank you for your help, sir. We'll investigate the plant. You stay here where you're at least relatively safe," Jimmy instructed. "Come on, Lindsay, Michael, let's go."

Michael looked back at the man as they were walking away, "We'll come back for you, don't worry."

"And try not to get stuck again," Lindsay added not sparing the man another glance.

They found Jimmy leaning with his back against the wall outside of the room. He gestured for them to stay low.

"We're going to try to sneak past them. Follow my lead," He said, making a run behind one of the mysterious grunts.

The trio ran past the grunts as quietly and as quickly as they could. They made it to the pathways leading up to the centre of the Power Plant. Suspiciously enough, there was no-one there. As soon as they approached the centre, however, a silhouette of a man came into view.

"We can sneak up on him," Michael suggested.

Lindsay and Jimmy nodded. They climbed the ramp quietly. The man didn't seem to notice them as he continued to fidget with a device of some sort. He looked to be gathering data.

"You two grab his arms, I'll do the talking," Jimmy instructed softly.

The pair nodded.

"Grab him!" Jimmy called.

Michael and Lindsay rushed over to the man, each grabbing an arm. Lindsay grabbed his right and Michael grabbed his left. They pinned him against the railing.

"What th-" The man began. He dropped the device he was fidgeting with on the ground beside Lindsay's feet.

"If you don't want to be fried to a crisp, I suggest you co-operate," Lindsay said menacingly. She pushed him towards the tower that was giving off shocks.

Michael smirked, "I think he gets it."

Jimmy picked the device up as he approached the man. He kept his head down. He liked being dramatic at times, especially when he was interrogating someone.

"What do we have here?" He asked with a smug tone in his voice. He was studying the device in his hands. It was measuring something he didn't understand. He slipped it in his pocket and decided to study it later.

He heard the man chuckle, "I never imagined we would meet again. . . well, in this circumstance at least."

Jimmy's head snapped up.

"Hello, brother," The man said. He spit the word brother out of his mouth like it was poison. "I really shouldn't call you that since you joined that good for nothing Team Flare."

Jimmy was about to respond when he saw a flash of something hit his brother and he was on the ground unconscious.

"What was that for?" He asked Lindsay.

"You were talking too much," She replied.

"But we didn't even get anything out of him yet!" He said defiantly.

Lindsay ignored him, "Send Lysandre a message, tell him were bringing someone along. Michael carry him out and don't forget to blindfold him. I'll get the guy in the room and I'll take care of the grunts outside."

"Why couldn't we have done this a while ago instead of sneaking around them?" He pressed on.

Lindsay continued to ignore him.

"She was being patient with you," Michael explained. "Lindsay's more of an 'act-recklessely-but-still-get-the-job-done' kind of person rather than the cautious kind."

Jimmy only nodded. He looked at his brother's unconscious body slumped on the ground. He couldn't believe he would see him again especially after what happened between them.

"Did you send Lysandre a holoclip yet?" Lindsay asked, annoyed.

"I'm on it," Jimmy responded as calmly as he could.

He could feel dread enter his mind as he recorded the message. He knew, he didn't know how, but he knew it wouldn't end well.

* * *

Serena tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't get any sleep last night. She kept thinking about her talk with Lysandre and how she almost let herself go. She wanted to and she wanted to badly but her status, her friends, the professor and everyone in Kalos kept popping up in her head. What would they think if they found out? Everyone would hate her, she would be a disgrace.

She fingered the golden carvings on the music box beside her. Lysandre had let her keep it after their first talk with each other. She declined it at first but he kept on insisting, saying how he had had it for all his life and it wouldn't hurt to share it with her. She opened the music box to let the sweet melody ring out in the air.

She sighed. She rubbed her temples, "Serena, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"Serena?" Lysandre called from outside her door.

She straightened up and closed the music box gently, "Y-Yes?"

"Can I come in?" He asked.

Serena stood up to open the door herself, "Do you need anything?"

Lysandre stood at the door holding two cups of coffee, "Here I thought maybe you wanted to drink some."

She accepted the cup, "How did you know I was awake?"

"Well you're always up at this hour you know," Lysandre said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Except this time, you are still in your room."

"Oh."

Heavy silence settled on the pair. They didn't know what else to say to each other, both not knowing if they should bring up the events of last night.

"About last night," They said at the same time.

The pair chuckled nervously, "You first."

They did it again.

"You go, I'm sure whatever it is you have to say is more important anyway," Serena said.

Lysandre nodded, "I would just like to apologise for being too forward. I pushed too far and I was being selfish in not thinking about you."

Serena shook her head, "No! I mean, no. . . there's no need to apologise at all. I was just overwhelmed but I do appreciate you coming in here and saying that."

"Well, what did you have to say?" Lysandre asked.

Serena swallowed hard, "Thank you. I'd like to say thank you for telling me what happened. I know it must have been hard for you. To have all those horrible memories come rushing back."

Lysandre had nothing to say except what he felt right now. They were words that held much more meaning to him than any other, "Serena, I-"

The ring of his Holo Caster rang in the air. He sighed deeply as he played the holoclip.

It was from Jimmy. The grunt told him that they were able to infiltrate the Power Plant and that they were bringing someone along with them. He told him that they were on the way and that they should be almost to his home.

"The Power Plant?" Serena asked. "What's happening over there?"

Lysandre shrugged, "A new group has surfaced from somewhere and we are trying to find out what their purpose is."

 _'Well I hope they didn't come here to eradicate the whole world,'_ Serena thought. She was trying to stop Team Flare and having another group come and do the same would be too much.

"Wait," Serena said, "Michael, Lindsay and Jimmy are coming?"

Lysandre smiled as he nodded. He knew how attached Serena had become to his grunts and it made him feel a little better knowing that she didn't hate everything about Team Flare. Maybe even a little hopeful.

As if on cue, the sound of helicopters came howling in the distance. Serena smiled.

"Let's greet them by the door," Serena said, clearly excited. She set her coffee mug beside his on the dresser and walked down the hallway.

Lysandre chuckled, following her. If it wasn't for the affairs he was having with this new group he would definitely let them stay with her.

They navigated through the hallways quietly. He watched her walk in front of him. She had a bounce to each of her steps. She slowed down suddenly causing Lysandre to crash into her.

"Is there a problem?" He asked as he steadied both of them.

Serena shook her head, "It's just. . . Are you still mad at your father?"

It was a question that took him off guard. He did not expect her to ask that out of the blue, yet he nodded, "Yes, very much. I could never forgive him for abandoning my mother."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. She continued walking but this time she walked alongside him. She was biting her lip, a habit she had whenever she was deciding.

"Is there a reason why you asked me that question?" Lysandre said, expectantly.

"Maybe," She replied cryptically.

Lysandre cocked an eyebrow, "Are you going to tell me that reason?"

"Maybe."

"Serena. . ." He began.

Serena looked up at him, genuine concern in her expression, "Don't worry. I'll tell you soon enough. It's something you need to know anyway."

A feeling of unease started to settle inside of him. He felt anxious for what she had in her sleeve but he would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't the least bit curious.

They made it to the door just as soon as the sounds of the helicopter faded. Serena felt giddy again and swayed back and forth beside Lysandre. He gave her a questioning glance but smiled to himself anyway.

The door beeped open and in came a young woman with blonde hair wearing a black form-fitting pinstripe suit. She looked at Serena with her blue eyes and held her arms out, "Serena!"

"L-Lindsay?" Serena said. The grunt looked unrecognisable in her new appearance.

Lindsay smiled widely as she embraced Serena, "Michael missed you, you know. He's outside taking care of something."

Serena laughed knowingly, "I missed you too."

"Boss," Lindsay said, acknowledging Lysandre's presence beside Serena.

"Lindsay," He replied.

Jimmy was the next to come in. His once red hair was now brown which complimented his bright green eyes. He looked solemn yet happy as he approached them.

"It's good to see you, Serena," He said politely.

"It's good to see you too, Jimmy," She replied. "You look good."

Jimmy looked over to Lysandre and nodded.

The red-head nodded back.

Michael came in last. His jet black hair was slicked back as he carried a blindfolded man on his shoulders. The man had curly golden hair and his suit was as white as winter's snow.

"Hey, Serena!" He greeted.

Serena tilted her head to the side, "Hey, Michael. Who do you have there?"

"Is this our guest?" Lysandre inquired.

Michael laughed nervously, "Y-Yes, sir."

"Lindsay, James, keep Serena company. Michael, come with me and bring our guest," Lysandre ordered.

"Uh, sir?" Michael said.

"What is it?"

Michael came toward Lysandre and muttered a few words. Serena glanced over to Lindsay, silently asking what was happening but Lindsay kept a stoic face.

"Is that so?" Lysandre said curiously. "Well then, Michael give our guest over to Lindsay. You and James keep Serena company. Our guest and I have business to discuss."

* * *

Percy woke up to a painful yank to some strands of his hair. He felt his jaw throb in pain. He felt himself sitting and as he moved to touch his jaw he found that his arms and legs were chained tightly to the heavy steel chair he was on.

A blinding light blinded him as he opened his eyes. His eyes adjusted and the golden-haired woman from earlier came into view. He noticed that it was damp and decided that they may be somewhere underground.

"Hey, boss," She said. "It looks like he's coming to."

A tall red-headed man leaned on the table in front of him. He nodded to the woman, "Better late than never."

"Y-You. . ." Percy croaked.

The man smirked, "I take it, you know who I am."

"You," Percy muttered. "You are Lysandre, the head of Team Flare. You were the one who kidnapped Serena, our Champion. We've been looking for you."

Lysandre gave him a genuine look of surprise, "'Kidnapped'?"

The red-head laughed, "Tell me, young man, how is the professor doing?"

"How did you know about the professor?" Percy asked. Did Lysandre know about their little organisation?

Lysandre scoffed, "I feel offended that you would even ask me a question such as that." He shook his head, "Lindsay."

The woman, Lindsay, came over to where Percy sat. She bore into him. Her deep blue eyes pierced into his. He felt himself grow smaller under her gaze.

"W-What do you want from me?" Percy asked. His voice trembled.

"Your understanding," She replied. "And your full cooperation."

Percy swallowed, "Are you going to torture me?"

Lindsay cackled, "Far from it."

"We are only here to negotiate," Lysandre said.

"Negotiate?" Percy repeated.

Lindsay nodded, "If you want to get out of here unscathed, I suggest you take up our offer."

"I'll never work for you," He said defiantly.

"Work for me?" Lysandre laughed. "You think too highly about yourself, young man."

Percy felt himself growing more and more confused, "What are you offering me?"

"A chance to save a life," Lysandre replied.

"I'm sorry but you will have to be a bit more specific," Percy said. His confusion was obvious in the tone of his voice, "Whose life am I saving and what would you have me give you in return?"

Lysandre smiled darkly, "Your brother's life for information."

"Sir, I-" Lindsay said. Even she didn't think Lysandre would go that far for intel.

Lysandre raised a hand, silently telling Lindsay not to interfere.

Percy felt his heart drop but he kept a determined face, "I have no care for that traitor. Do whatever you will to him."

The red-head cocked an eyebrow, "Oh? Then you wouldn't mind if I tore your brother limb by limb right in front of you?"

"N-No," Percy replied. He tried to keep his voice as steady as he could, "Like I said, do whatever."

Lysandre smirked as he straightened up, "Well, I will give you until the morning to think about it." He nodded to Lindsay, "Lindsay, if you please."

"Yes, sir," Lindsay said. She cracked her knuckles before she let her fist fly towards Percy's face. The impact of the punch made him lose consciousness.

When she was sure Percy was unconscious, she turned to Lysandre, "Sir, are we really going to do that Jimmy?"

Lysandre shook his head, "No, of course not. I was only bluffing. Truth be told, I was bluffing about everything. I don't know what organisation he belongs to but that is what we intend to find out. The only thing we know is that they have Sycamore with them."

Lindsay let out a sigh of relief, "That was a good bluff, sir but with all due respect maybe you should have given me a heads up."

"Noted," Lysandre said, nodding. "I want you and Michael to stand guard here tonight and watch our guest. He will wake up soon enough. Do not give away our location, understand?  _Do not._ "

Lindsay gave a salute, "Yes, sir."

"And Lindsay," Lysandre added. "Do we know who stole our documents?"

She shook her head, "I apologise, sir. I'm afraid we still do not know. The description of the grunt that saw the man isn't really helping us since everyone in Team Flare wears the same thing."

"Maybe we should ask our friend here later, hm? He may know something," Lysandre suggested, ignoring the comment about the uniforms.

* * *

"I know you told me not to ask but who was that?" Serena asked. She was walking alongside Michael and Jimmy aimlessly around the large house. The grunts looked very different from the ones she had known. She had to wonder if that was how they looked like before joining Team Flare.

Jimmy shot a glare at Michael.

"Uh. . . Jimmy you take this one," Michael said.

"He's no-one. Let's change the subject," Jimmy said curtly.

Serena nodded slowly, "Oh, well, um, you look different. All three of you."

"Yeah, we've been spending a lot of our time in the cities and towns and it just makes things easier because of, you know, our status," Michael explained. "I'm sure you understand, right?"

"I guess," Serena said, unsure. "I know you told me not to ask about this too but what's keeping you guys so busy these past few weeks that you had to change your appearances?"

Jimmy nudged Michael, "You take this one."

"I'm sorry Serena, I would but I can't," Michael said apologetically.

Serena sighed, "It's fine. I get it, Team Flare stuff."

Michael gave her a small smile, "We're really sorry. How about you? How are things over here with Lysandre?"

"I. . . don't know how to answer that question, Michael," She said. "I mean, me personally I'm doing well but the latter part of your question. . ."

Michael chuckled, "I'll just ask you outright, anything new happen between the two of you? Relationship-wise?"

Serena felt her face warm up. Vivid memories of the night before flooded her mind. She wondered if she should tell Michael but ultimately decided against it. Lysandre might not appreciate her telling his grunts. She shook her head, "No, our 'relationship' is still on the same, let's say, level. We're just. . ."

 _'Just what?'_ Serena thought. Are they friends? Acquaintances? She didn't know.

"You know," Jimmy began. "You should really talk to Lysandre about that."

"Yeah," Michael said, nodding. "You two really need to work on your communication."

Serena bit her lip, "That's easier said than done."

Both grunts sighed. They knew Serena was dense when it came to things like this but they didn't know she would be  _this_ dense.

"Finally, I found you idiots!" A familiar voice called out. "Not you, Serena but seriously it took me some time to find you guys."

"Hello, Lindsay," Serena greeted.

Michael waved, "Heya, Lindsay."

"So," Lindsay said, walking towards the group. She fell in step with them, "What are we talking about?"

"Hah!" Michael exclaimed. "That is a very good question. Maybe you'd like to weigh into this conversation."

Lindsay nodded, "All right, shoot."

Michael nudged Jimmy for the second time of the day. Jimmy stumbled forward but caught himself, "R-Right, we think Serena and Lysandre should work on their communication."

Lindsay cackled, "That isn't even debatable, they definitely should. You two don't even know the current status of your relationship."

"That's exactly what we thought," Michael said. "Well," He turned to Serena, "How about it?"

Serena bit her lip again, harder this time, "I don't know."

"Well you better decided now because we are right outside his room," Lindsay said. She had a sly grin on her face.

Serena looked around her. How did she not notice where the grunts led her?

"Michael, Lindsay!" She cried out in a soft voice.

The pair winked at her, "You'll thank us later." They ran away from her with Jimmy in tow.

"I can't believe them," Serena muttered under her breath.

She stared up at large door in front of her and let out a deep sigh. She raised her fist up to knock at the door, "Here goes nothing."


	12. Established

"Hey!" Jimmy called. "What are you doing?"

Michael and Lindsay continued to drag him down the hallway both grinning widely.

"Nicely done, Lindsay. Nicely done," Michael said through his smile.

Lindsay laughed, "I know."

They arrived at their room and opened the door. They outstretched their arms and took in a deep breath. Jimmy fell to the ground as the grunts let him go.

"It's like we never left," Michael said.

Lindsay nodded, "Nothing like home, huh?"

She ran towards the large bed and flopped down on the mattress. She stretched as she grabbed the pillow and threw it at Jimmy. The pillow hit him with such force that his head whipped back and he fell on his back.

Lindsay cringed, "Oh, sorry, Jim Jam!"

Jimmy groaned as he sat up. The strange device he took from his brother fell out of his pocket and started beeping.

Lindsay jumped out of the bed and went over to Jimmy. Michael sat beside the brunet.

The three grunts stood around the beeping device and glanced at each other.

"Wasn't that from the Power Plant?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, my brother was fiddling with it," Jimmy said thoughtfully.

Lindsay snatched it from the floor. She held it up and examined it, "What's it do?"

Jimmy shrugged, "I don't know."

The blonde turned the device over, under, sideways and down. She pressed some buttons and turned some knobs. Nothing happened.

"Nothing's happening," She said, frustrated. "It's still beeping."

Michael gestured for her to give it to him. Lindsay ignored him. She was determined to figure out why it kept beeping.

She started to press a combination of buttons. It was here that a small monitor emerged from the side.

"Hey I did something!" Lindsay exclaimed triumphantly.

Michael moved closer to Lindsay and looked at the monitor, "It says, 'global positioning system enabled'. . ."

An image of a map with a blinking red dot appeared on the monitor afterwards.

The three grunts looked at each other in a panicked frenzy. Lindsay threw it at Michael who almost dropped it as he caught it.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Lindsay shouted repeatedly.

"I don't know how!" Michael shouted back. He threw it at Jimmy, "Turn it off!"

Jimmy barely caught it as it almost flew to the ground, "All right, all right, let's calm down and try to figure this thing out."

The two other grunts closed around Jimmy. He turned to Lindsay, "Which buttons did you last press?"

She pointed at two buttons, "These were the last ones."

Jimmy nodded, "Okay let's press them again and see what happens." He pressed the buttons and the trio waited for the monitor to retract.

"It's not working," Michael said.

"Well, let's try some other combinations," Jimmy suggested. He tried to stay calm for the two but he was getting flustered himself.

Lindsay started pacing, "Well do it quickly. They may have triangulated our position already." She sighed, "Why don't we just break it?"

"It might contain their position as well," Jimmy replied. He turned some knobs and pressed some buttons.

"Why did you even bring it in the first place?" Lindsay asked. She didn't mean to raise her voice but her nerves were catching up to her.

Jimmy threw his hands in the air, "I don't know! Maybe it could help?"

"Yeah it sure is helping us right now," Lindsay said sardonically.

"You know what, why don't you fix the situation. You were the one playing with it," Jimmy shoved the device back to Lindsay.

Lindsay took it from his hands and huffed, "Fine! I'll fix it."

She examined the device again and took a deep breath.

 _'Why are there so many buttons and knobs on this thing?'_  She thought.

She closed her eyes and decided to just wing it and press whichever button she could. The monitor flashed and Michael read the text out loud, "'Global positioning system disabled'."

The trio sighed in relief at the same time.

Michael grabbed the device from Lindsay and turned to the two, "No word of this incident will ever escape our lips, all right?"

Jimmy and Lindsay nodded.

"Good. I'll be keeping this from now on," Michael said as he slipped it in his pocket. "Come on, Lindsay. We have a job to do. Stay here, Jimmy."

Michael and Lindsay left the room and made their way to the basement where they kept Jimmy's brother. They were on guard duty tonight per Lysandre's instructions.

"So, what's Jimmy's brother like?" Michael asked as they were walking down the hallways.

Lindsay shook her head, "He's a bit cocky but he's got nothing to show for it." She remembered Lysandre's bluff and decided that it would be best to fill Michael in before he slips up, "That's right, I have to tell you, Lysandre told Jimmy's brother that he wasn't going to hurt Jimmy if he cooperated I think it might work.

"Lysandre's bluffing now?" Michael questioned.

"Yeah," Lindsay replied. "It's pretty clever actually, kind of cliché but hey it gets the job done."

The pair reached the basement and as they were going down the stairs, they could hear someone groaning in pain.

"Well, looks like someone's awake," Lindsay said, smirking. She ran down the stairs and approached Percy, still shackled to the heavy steel chair.

"Heya, buddy," She greeted.

Percy snarled, "I am not your buddy."

Lindsay raised both hands up in defence, "All right, calm down."

"Right, we're all friends here," Michael chimed in.

The blond bared his teeth, "We are not friends."

Lindsay put her hand on her heart, "Here I thought we had something special."

"Why are you here?" Percy asked.

Michael leaned on his chair, "We're on guard duty so that means, you get to spend the rest of the night with us."

"And if you try anything, let's just say I'll be angry," Lindsay added. She leaned on the other side of the chair.

Percy scoffed. He ignored the latter part of Lindsay's statement, "Whatever."

Lindsay flicked his ear, "About that deal you have with our boss-"

"What about it?" He said through gritted teeth.

"You still gonna do it?" She continued.

Percy smirked, "No. I'm calling you out on your bluff."

Lindsay and Michael exchanged alarmed looks. Lindsay chuckled nervously, "What are you talking about? We're not bluffing!"

"Right, I'll need to see some proof of that," Percy said. He was totally bluffing.

"Do you want us to hurt your brother?" Michael questioned.

Percy nodded, "If that's your proof then fine. All my cards are on the table, do what you will."

* * *

Serena stood in front of the door, knuckle raised. She took a deep breath before knocking softly and waiting for a response of some kind. She straightened her white button-up shirt then tucked it in her shorts. She continued to wait. When no-one answered she built up the courage to knock louder.

Nothing.

She knocked louder.

Still, nothing.

She banged on the door.

"Open up!" She called out. "We need to talk!"

"Serena, what exactly are you doing?"

Serena jumped at the voice behind her, "Geez!" She turned around, "How long have you been standing there?"

Lysandre shot her a questioning look, "Long enough."

He was wearing his dark red suit and his flaming red hair was styled the way it was when he was at work.

"Oh, well, we need to talk," Serena repeated, feeling her face warm up.

"Yes, I heard," Lysandre replied. He tried to sound nonchalant but he was amused at seeing Serena a little flustered like she was right now, "What about?"

Serena pointed towards the door, "I think it's best to discuss this in private."

"Sure," Lysandre opened the door to his room and held it out for Serena.

She entered quietly, biting her lip.

"So," He said as he closed the door. "What do you want to talk about?"

The small burning logs in the fireplace crackled as the fire consumed them. It warmed the room greatly.

Serena looked up at him, "I. . . want to talk about us." After a few seconds she decided to add some sort of clarification as she gestured around the two of them, "This. This whole thing. What is this?"

"What do you mean?" Lysandre asked.

"I mean, what are we?" She said. "Are we acquaintances? Are we friends? Or am I still just an asset to your Team Flare?"

Lysandre's eyes widened. The question took him off guard, "You are asking me really tough questions today."

Serena only nodded.

He sighed, "I don't rightly know." He was lying. He knew exactly what she was to him but he was afraid of what she might say.

"You don't know," Serena said, frustrated. "Great."

Lysandre cocked an eyebrow in genuine curiosity, "Do  _you_ know?"

"Of course not, why do you think I'm asking you?" She retorted.

"All right," Lysandre said. "Then I assume this conversation is over."

Serena shook her head, "No it's not! We haven't established. . . this!"

"How are we supposed to establish whatever it is we're trying to establish when we don't even know what we are establishing?" Lysandre asked.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Just answer the question!"

Lysandre turned away. He couldn't stop the laughter that escaped him as he tried to hide it from her. His laughter resonated throughout the large room. Serena frowned at him yet somehow some force pushed her to laugh alongside the tall man. They both fell to the floor, holding their stomachs.

After some time, they both sat with their backs against the wall. Serena had her legs up to her chin as she sat beside Lysandre, their shoulders touching.

"Serena," Lysandre said. His expression became serious as he looked at her, "I have been meaning to ask you something."

She noticed the seriousness in his tone, "All right, I guess we're serious now."

"I want you to answer me as honestly as possible," He replied.

Serena nodded, "Okay. Ask me."

Lysandre took a deep breath. He stared into her eyes as he asked her, "What kind of person do you think I am?"

She turned to look at the fire burning in the fireplace. She bit her lip and tilted her head to the side. She gazed up into his sky blue eyes and gave him a small smile, "Well, to me, you are an imperfectly good person."

"An imperfectly good person," He repeated thoughtfully. "That is something to consider."

"Is that the answer you were looking for?" Serena asked.

Lysandre chuckled, "It's just. . . It's an answer I never thought I would hear." He kept his gaze on her, serious again, "Serena, can I ask you another question?"

"Another one?" She repeated. "All right then."

"Did last night mean anything to you?" He asked, his tone sounding hopeful. "Anything at all?"

Serena stared into his icy blue eyes not knowing how to respond. She decided to ask him the same question, "Well, did it mean anything to you?"

To her surprise, Lysandre nodded with slight hidden enthusiasm, "Yes, yes it meant something to me." Lysandre felt something rising in his chest. He cast aside his feelings of fear and continued, "I admit it was a bit sudden but at that moment everything felt. . . right. It was as if everything fell into place. Serena, I'll tell you outright at this very moment-"

"What are you trying to say?" Serena interrupted, a little alarmed.

Lysandre stared into her eyes bearing the most nervous expression and through his goofy smile he said, "Serena, I have been with women before but none of them have driven my soul upside down like you have. The passion you hold in your heart burns like wildfire and all I ask is that you allow that fire to spread into mine."

Serena felt her face heat up. She looked away from him to hide the redness in her face. Her heart soared yet she tried to deny it the feeling that she kept close and kept hidden. She was not sure how to handle the information expressed to her.

"Serena, I apologise," Lysandre said. The goofy smile he had on his face turned to a sad sort, "Perhaps that was too much."

She kept silent as she shook her head. She still didn't have the courage to face him. She sighed, " No, don't apologise. I just don't know if we should do this."

"Why not?" Lysandre inquired. He leaned closer to her. His lips close to her ear.

She didn't seem to notice, "It's. . . I would be turning my back to my friends, the Professor and everyone who looks up to me. I don't know if I can handle the guilt of knowing I betrayed them especially now that I'm alone."

"But you won't have to be alone," Lysandre whispered. His lips grazed her ear with every word, "I'll gladly take on the world with you a million times."

Serena's heart fluttered. She didn't know that he cared about her that much, "But my friends-"

"And what about you?" Lysandre retorted. He inched closer to her, "You care so much about their own happiness but what about your own?"

Serena stared into the darkened room, deep in thought. Was he right? The question swam in her head. She shook the thoughts away. He was. It was time she found her own happiness and on her own terms.

"I've decided," She said softly. "I've decided to give this a chance. If what you say is true. . ."

He grinned. His heart beat wildly. He couldn't believe his ears. He placed a small kiss on her cheek, "I am glad to hear that. I will always stand by you, I swear on my life."

"So what does this make us?" Serena asked, her voice shaking.

He whispered sultrily in her ear, "All I know is that I am yours."

Serena shuddered. She closed her eyes to get a feel of the vibrations in his voice. She felt him move her hair to her shoulder and his hands snaking around her to unbutton the first button of her shirt. She didn't stop him as he kissed her neck with his soft, soft lips. He began to unbutton her shirt slowly. Almost dreadfully slow, Serena thought.

She in turn unbuttoned her red shorts to let him untuck her shirt easily. Lysandre slid the shirt off her shoulders to expose her back and the simple black bra she was wearing underneath. He could feel his blood rush down to a sensitive area of his making his pants feel slightly uncomfortable.

Before he took it any further, he stopped and whispered in her ear once more, "Serena, are you sure?"

The young trainer only nodded. Her voice was lost on her as she finally gathered enough courage to face him.

Lysandre felt his pants grow even more uncomfortable as he drowned in the sight of her. He crawled on top of her, his arms pinning her to the ground. She shot him a questioning glance as if asking what she should do. He leaned down and their lips touched. Their kiss started out slow and chaste until their passion grew and their kisses became torrid and hard. Lysandre straightened to sit down slightly and Serena followed, not wanting to break their kiss.

She felt him smile and she saw that he was removing his blazer. She unbuttoned his shirt and he unbuckled his belt. He broke the kiss to her dismay and slipped his pants off, leaving him only in his red boxers. Serena blushed as she finally saw his growing need. He led her hand to his sensitivity.

The red-head moaned as her hand rubbed along his member. He felt her flinch upon hearing his moans but continued anyway, seeing the effect it had on him.

"S-Serena. . ." Lysandre croaked.

Serena blushed harder and a feeling of pride overtook her. If she could make him feel this way with his boxers on then what if they were off? As soon as the question popped in her head she slid his boxers off and was met with Lysandre's hardened manhood. She wrapped her hands around him and decided to give him a little lick.

Lysandre's moans grew louder which made Serena even more proud. She licked the tip of his length and tasted a bittersweet taste in her mouth. She decided that she liked it and wanted more of it.

She felt his hand tangle itself in her hair as she took him inside her. Her head bobbed up and down and his moaning became hoarse and his breathing quickened. She bobbed as fast as she could. She felt him throbbing inside her mouth.

"I-I'm coming, Serena," Lysandre said quickly. "I'm coming!"

Serena continued her pace and soon felt him release inside of her. She sort of expected it yet she didn't know what to do except swallow all of it. Lysandre panted and crawled on top of her again.

Desire was clear in his blue eyes as he kissed her collarbone. He removed her black bra to expose her breasts. She gasped and turned away in embarrassment.

"I love you and that means I love every part of you. You don't have to hide from me," He said softly.

She gazed back up at him as he took one of her mounds in his mouth. Serena's eyes widened. He sucked at her as he played with her other breast. He then took the other one in his mouth and slid his free hand down to her shorts. He took the shorts off and played with her sensitive spot. She moaned and arched her back.

Lysandre slipped one of his fingers into her delicate folds causing her to moan louder. He played with her clit and pumped in and out of her slowly. He deemed her underwear an obstacle and slid them off of her. Once they were off, he slid two fingers in her and continued to stimulate her. She threw her head back in pleasure. He pumped inside her faster now. Her moaning turning violent. When she felt herself close to her peak, she felt his fingers leave her.

She looked up at him, "Why did you stop?"

"Do you really want this, Serena?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yes. I want this. I want you."

It was all he needed to hear before he positioned himself in front of her entrance. The tip of his member making contact with her.

"I love you, Serena," He said before he slid into her.

She expected to feel pain as she had learned from what her friends told her yet she felt him enter her with ease. He allowed her to get used to his size before thrusting. His pace was slow yet he grunted with each passionate thrust.

"You are so tight," Lysandre said breathlessly.

Serena held on to him, her arms around his neck. She soon felt her core heat up and hot desire claimed her body.

"Faster. I want you to go faster," She growled.

Lysandre complied and sped up. His thrusts earning a loud moan from Serena. Her moans drove him over the edge. He felt her tighten around his manhood making him groan out loud. He thrust in her much faster now. The sounds of skin hitting skin filled the room accompanied by their moaning and groaning.

"Harder!" Serena screamed.

He slammed into her as she clasped his length. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear as their passionate love-making continued on.

Serena felt him hit the spot that drove her almost to insanity. She moaned and screamed as he slid in and out of her.

Lysandre wiped sweat off of his brow as he thrust in her. He felt her getting tighter every time. He didn't know if he could last any longer.

Their breathing quickened and shortened. Lysandre called out Serena's name every second. Serena dug her nails into Lysandre's back and bit into his neck, mixing pain and pleasure.

"Lysandre. . ." Serena moaned into his ear. "Lysandre!"

Hearing his name roll off her tongue made him go over his peak. With one final thrust, Lysandre released inside deep inside her. Both of them screamed each other's names as pleasure racked their bodies.

Lysandre panted and fell on top of Serena. He listened to her heart beat within her chest. It was fast and thunderous.

"I'm sorry for scratching you and biting your neck. It must have hurt," Serena said meekly.

"It's all right. It added to the pleasure, honestly. Was it your first time?" He asked.

She nodded shyly, "Yes. I thought it would hurt though."

"No that's a common misconception. It shouldn't hurt. If it hurt then that means I didn't do a good job of making sure you were stimulated enough," He explained.

"Oh I see. Did I do a good job then?" Serena asked, sincerely.

Lysandre chuckled, "You were great." He smiled widely when he recalled her screaming out his name, "You never say my name and the only time you do was in the heat of the moment."

Serena buried her face in her hands, "I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. It's quite. . . thrilling," Lysandre said slyly. He pinned her between his arms again.

"Oh is it?" Serena smirked. She took his length in her hands and started to pump. Each time she did, a growl would come out of the red head.

She decided to toy with the man for a little bit. She thought of all the things she could do and wanted to try them on him. She licked her lips and glanced at the writhing Lysandre then proceeded to plant kisses on his neck and bare chest.

He moaned her name over and over again. As soon as she felt him throb she let go of his manhood. He looked at her in surprise.

Her smirk widened, "You can't have all the fun."

"Can you still handle a second round?" Serena challenged.

"Of course I can," Lysandre replied before claiming her lips once more.

* * *

"Augustine, look at the monitor," Diantha said as she leaned on the table. "Percy's tracker. . . it's in another location."

Sycamore turned to the monitor mounted on the wall behind him, "Where is he?"

Diatha studied the map. She looked at the geography of the area. There was nothing but a small island surrounded by water.

"I don't know where this is," She muttered. "Quick, record the coordinates. We need that location."

The red dot blinked a few more times before vanishing.

"Did anybody get those coordinates?" Diantha asked the room filled with employees.

The employees shook their head.

"I only got the first few numbers until it vanished," Sycamore said apologetically.

Diantha sighed, "Percy could have been brought to Lysandre's location thus Serena's as well."

Sycamore patted Diantha's shoulder, "At least we have an idea of where to look, right?"

The older woman gave him a small smile, "Right, I want people on that right this instant. The sooner we start, the sooner we'll be able to find and rescue Serena and bring down Team Flare."

The employees started to file out of the room one by one. When the room cleared out, Sycamore turned to Diantha.

"Diantha," Sycamore began. "I want to join the search parties."

"Augustine-"

Sycamore shook his head, "I want to be there when we find her."

"All right, all right," Diantha said. "But I want you to keep a level head when you see Lysandre. Promise me, Augustine."

The professor sighed, "That's asking too much of me."

"Augustine,  _promise me_ ," Diantha insisted.

Sycamore rubbed his temples, "Fine."

Diantha grabbed Sycamore's hand, "I want you to say it out loud."

"I promise to keep a level head when I see Lysandre," Sycamore said. He found that mentioning Lysandre's name was taxing enough and he couldn't imagine what it would be like to see the man that took Serena away.

Diantha nodded, "Good. Now, get ready for tomorrow. The search parties leave at the break of day."

He gave her hand a small squeeze before leaving the room and making his way to his room. He had been staying at this base for some time now. Diantha had revealed to him that she was actually the leader of Kalos' secret peacekeeping organisation. He was shocked at first but he knew he should have expected it. It was very much like Diantha to lead something like this and since she wasn't the Champion anymore, the organisation received her undivided attention.

He unlocked the door to his room, took off his lab coat, threw it on the bed and opened a bottle of whiskey. He poured the liquid into a small glass. He had taken a liking to the drink although he didn't drink it in copious amounts anymore.

Sycamore leaned on the desk thinking about Serena and everything that's happened to her. He still regret not telling her how he truly felt but he vowed that as soon as they were reunited, he would tell her everything.

The first time he heard that Lysandre took her, Diantha and all of Serena's friends sat him down in the conference room. He learned from them that after the earthquake struck, Diantha stayed half-conscious. Diantha told him how Serena laid in a pool of her own blood and that when she tried to go to her, people wearing red suits came out of nowhere, Lysandre leading them. She continued to pretend to be half-conscious until they left and when she opened her eyes, Serena was no longer there.

Sycamore unbuttoned the first two buttons of his purple shirt. He needed to breathe.

And now that they were almost there, he knew he would need his rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up! If you liked that scene between Serena and Lysandre, tell me. If not, tell me as well! I'd like to know how you guys felt about that. Maybe it didn't fit, maybe it was too quick, maybe it was a bit gratuitous. . . tell me and I'll try to make it better.
> 
> That's it for me. See you guys in Chapter 13!


	13. In The Wind

Lysandre opened the cabinet in front of him and reached in to grab a white bottle. He pulled on the lid and the bottle opened with a soft pop. He held his palm in front of him and shook the bottle just enough for a pill to land on his hand. He scolded himself for not being careful as he closed the cabinet.

He studied himself in the mirror, his hair was a complete mess, his neck had bite marks and his back had deep red lines on them. He laughed at the thought that he never knew Serena would react that way.

He came out of the bathroom to find Serena tending the flames in the fireplace with the fire iron. Lysandre approached her and stood behind her. She acknowledged his presence by leaning in closer to him. She wore nothing but her shirt and he wore nothing but his pants.

"Here," He said turning her around gently. "You might want to take this."

She looked at the pill on his palm, "What is it?"

"It's so you won't get pregnant," He replied.

"Oh, right, because we didn't use. . ." She trailed off. She was always a bit shy when talking about sexual things but she completely understood the need for the pill. She wasn't ready to be a mother, in fact she never even thought about it until now.

Lysandre nodded, "Do you want me to get you a glass of water?"

"If it's all right, yes," She said, taking the pill from his hand.

He planted a kiss on Serena's forehead, "I'll be right back." He turned to leave when he heard Serena gasp behind him. He stopped in his tracks and faced her, "What is it?"

Serena felt her face start to heat up, "It's just. . . your back. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Serena, you don't have to apologise, I'm quite fine with it," Lysandre said with a smile.

Her face turned a darker shade of red as she nodded.

He chuckled as he left the room. He walked down the various hallways leading to the kitchen. Every step he made had a small bounce to it. Once in the kitchen, he took a glass and poured in some water. He couldn't help but smile as he took his time doing his task.

When he reached the door to his bedroom, he heard quick footsteps coming closer to him. He turned around to see Michael and Lindsay panting, both having alarmed expressions on their faces.

They were about to speak when they noticed the state Lysandre was in. They glanced at each other then at their boss.

"I-Is now a good time?" Michael asked. He tried to hide how excited he was but Lysandre must have noticed given that he rubbed his temples as he sighed.

Lysandre shook his head, "No, it is not."

"But it's Jimmy's brother, sir," Michael continued.

"What about him?" Lysandre asked.

Lindsay stepped forward, "He called us out on our bluff."

"I figured he would," Lysandre said knowingly. "I was surprised he even believed it in the first place."

"What do we do now?" Lindsay questioned.

"I will have a talk with him, see what his terms are," Lysandre replied. "Give me some time to. . . get ready. I will be with you in a moment."

The two grunts bowed before leaving. Lysandre could hear them snickering as they made their way to the basement.

Lysandre opened the door to his room and found Serena drying her hair with a towel in front of the fireplace. She looked back at him as he entered. She was wearing something different now, an old sweater of his that ended a few inches above her knees. Her hair a big mess.

He felt his pants tighten. He scolded himself again.

_'Control yourself, Lysandre,'_  He thought as he approached her.

"I hope you don't mind but I took a really quick shower in your bathroom," She said with an apologetic smile.

He handed her the glass of water, "Here you go."

She took the glass from his hand and the pill out of the sweater's pocket. She placed the white pill on the back of her tongue then proceeded to drink water. She felt it go down her throat.

"There," She said finally. "What should we do now?" She set the empty glass on the mantle above the fireplace.

Lysandre took her chin in between his thumb and index finger, "I apologise, Serena, but I have Team Flare work to do tonight."

"Oh," She muttered a bit dejected.

He chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose, "I can't promise that I'll be back right away so you should maybe start heading out to your room to get some rest."

"Actually," Serena began, blushing madly. "I want to sleep here, in your room. . . with you. Is that all right?"

Lysandre grinned, "Of course, what's mine is yours."

Serena smiled back. She stepped out of his grasp, "Well, I guess you do need to freshen up a little."

"Care to join me?" He asked playfully as he made his way to the bathroom.

She scoffed, "I just finished taking a shower! Besides, you wore me out earlier."

Lysandre smirked, "I could say the same for you."

"Oh just go!" Serena said, feigning annoyance. "I need to get my things from my room so if I'm not here then you know where I am."

"I will see you later then," Lysandre replied as he closed the door to the bathroom.

Serena laughed to herself. They slowly faded away when the thought of Lysandre's line of work engulfed her thoughts once again.

"That's right, he's the leader of Team Flare," She reminded herself.

Lately, she hasn't done anything to change his mind, to make him realise that what he was trying to do wasn't right. She put on her shorts and shoes before she left his room, deep in thought. Perhaps now, she could at least get in his brain.

It still wasn't clear to her how she felt about him but she knew she cared enough. Maybe even more. She was yet to determine her feelings.

Serena navigated through the hallways with ease. Being stuck inside the large labyrinth-like house for months, she learned the importance of memorising the halls.

She finally arrived at her room. She twisted the doorknob open and entered the room. She gathered what clothes she had, grabbed her bag and turned to leave. She looked back at the room to check if she had forgotten anything when she saw the music box on the dresser. She slipped it in her bag and made her way back to Lysandre's room.

Once she arrived, she sort of wished to see him putting clothes on or at least fixing his suit but the room was silent, empty. She removed her bag and laid it on the red sofa in the room. She glanced up to see the gigantic Team Flare flag decorating the wall that reminded her of who Lysandre was.

She sighed as she hung her clothes in the closet. They weren't much, most of them were given to her by Lindsay and some of them were modified Team Flare outfits. She opened the drawers of the dresser and blushed when she saw Lysandre's underwear.

"I need to remind myself that this is his room," She reminded herself.

She opened the next drawer to find his shirts folded in it. She opened the last one to find pants and socks neatly folded.

"Great, now where do I put mine?" She asked, a little flustered. "Should I wait for him? It might be rude to just move his underwear around."

Serena stood and placed her underwear on the bed. She looked around the room in search for something to do. When she found nothing, she sat on the bed in frustration. It was here where an idea popped in her mind.

"I have an idea!" She exclaimed. "Maybe I'll go visit Lindsay and the others." She nodded to herself, "Yeah, they probably have something entertaining."

She left the room and made her way to where the grunts were. The door to the grunts' room was partially open. She peeked in to see Jimmy hunched over, clearly disgruntled.

She pushed the door open, "Hey, Jim Jam!"

Jimmy jumped and used his body to block the device behind him, "O-Oh, hello, Serena."

"You busy?" Serena asked, stepping into the room.

He shook his head, "Not really. Just. . . doing some work."

"You too, huh?" She said sadly. "Sorry, I'll come back again another time." She noted the absence of Michael and Lindsay. She wanted to ask Jimmy where they were but she didn't want to bother him anymore.

Jimmy sighed. He felt guilty for making her leave like that, "W-Wait, what did you want?"

Serena turned back to him, "I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk or I don't know, maybe a battle?"

He smiled at her as he pocketed his brother's device, "I guess one battle won't hurt."

"You'll battle with me?" Serena asked gleefully.

"Yeah and I won't go easy on you this time," Jimmy said, smirking.

She punched his arm playfully, "Oh, like you ever do."

Jimmy chuckled. He noticed the red sweater she donned that was clearly not hers, "Nice sweater, where'd you get it?"

Serena blushed and turned away from him, "Nowhere. . ."

"Uh-huh, sure," Jimmy replied.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" She asked, glaring at him.

Jimmy shook his head, "Oh I think you know exactly what I mean."

She continued to glare at him then finally sighed, "Yeah, yeah. Come on, I need to get my bag. I left it in Lysandre's room."

"Where else would it be?" Jimmy teased.

"Oh shut up, you," Serena said, hiding a smile.

The pair made their way to Lysandre's room. Jimmy teasing her the whole way through. When they reached his room, Serena turned to Jimmy, "Are you going to wait outside?"

Jimmy nodded, "Yeah, I'll stay out here." He didn't want to go into his boss' room with his permission.

"All right, it'll just be a second," She said, entering the room.

He leaned on the wall as he waited. Michael and Lindsay would have probably known by now, the recent events between Lysandre and Serena.

"They're probably talking about it, right now," He muttered to himself.

He chuckled just as a he heard familiar footsteps coming down the hallway. The pair grabbed both of his arms and started to drag him away.

"H-Hey!" Jimmy called.

The grunts both stopped. "What?" They asked at the same time.

"Michael, Lindsay!" Serena greeted from the doorway.

"Serena!" They exclaimed as they let go of Jimmy's arms effectively dropping him.

The trainer approached the trio with a smiling face. Michael and Lindsay shot each other nervous glances. Serena didn't seem to notice the exchange.

"Where are you guys going?" She asked.

Michael could feel himself shrink with every passing second, "W-We were just going to. . . going to. . ."

"We were going to do some maintenance!" Lindsay chimed in. "Y-Yeah! And some auditing. Boring Team Flare stuff."

"That will will probably take the whole night," Michael added.

Jimmy dusted himself off as he stood up, "Maintenance? Lysandre didn't sa-" He felt sharp, piercing pain run through his whole body as Lindsay's elbow collided with his stomach.

"Oh will you look at the time," Michael said. "Come on, those, uh, audits aren't going to be assessed on their own."

Michael and Lindsay grabbed Jimmy by his arms and continued to drag him. The pair smiled at Serena as they disappeared into another hallway.

Serena pouted, "Is everyone busy today?" She sighed in frustration, "That's it, I'm raiding the fridge."

* * *

"Here," Lindsay said, throwing some photographs on the table in front of Percy.

The blond's eyes were wide. They soon filled with guilt and anger.

"You bastards! What did you do to him!" Percy screamed in rage.

"Nothing that won't leave permanent scars. Now, are you gonna talk yet?" Lindsay asked.

He shook his head. He forced himself to remain as calm as possible, "No. I want to see him."

Lindsay looked over at Lysandre for approval. He nodded.

"Bring him in!" Lindsay called.

Michael came down the stairs with Jimmy in tow. He was bloodied and bruised. His torn clothes swayed as he limped over to Lindsay. He looked his brother in the eyes with a pleading gaze.

"James. . ." Percy mumbled under his breath.

"There, it's family reunion. Yipee." Lindsay said with a disinterested tone. "Now talk before you miss your chance at saving a life."

Percy couldn't look at Jimmy. His guilt didn't let him.

_'_ _I'm sorry, Diantha,'_  He thought. _  
_

"Who stole those documents?" Lindsay asked.

He glared at her as he answered, "Me. It was me."

" _You_?" Lysandre asked approaching him.

Percy nodded. He was starting to get nervous now.

"And where did you bring them?" The red head questioned further.

The blond knew this information was vital to Team Flare. Knowing the location of their organisation would give them the upper hand. He didn't want to be the weak link. It was the reason he joined Diantha in the first place. That and because of his desire to be better than his brother.

"Lindsay," Lysandre said.

The grunt nodded. She braced backwards before letting a kick fly towards Jimmy's stomach. He lurched forward in pain and fell to the ground.

Percy cringed in the heavy steel chair he was chained to. He heard his brother groaning on the ground at the other end of the table in front of him.

Lysandre crossed his arms as he leaned on the table, "Are you willing to let your brother get hurt over some pitiful organisation?"

The blond thrashed at his seat in rage. The chains made clanging noises as they hit the steel chair, "I'll tell you! I'll. . . tell you."

"Tell me what you know and I just might," Lysandre replied.

"Just promise you won't hurt him anymore," Percy said. He knew he had no other choice.

Lysandre made a cross over his heart, "Promise."

"The PR Centre. I took them to the PR Centre," He said hesitantly. That was it. He gave it away.

"PR Centre?" Lysandre repeated. "Hmm. . . of course. Convenient." He turned to Lindsay and Michael, "Take him away. I need to take care of some things."

The grunts gave him a salute before dragging Jimmy up the stairs.

"And you," Lysandre said, addressing Percy. "You will be staying here indefinitely."

Percy couldn't look at Lysandre in disgust, both with himself and with the man in front of him. He stayed silent as he accepted his fate.

He turned to leave the room when he stepped on something on the ground. It was a small yellow device that was familiar to him. He pocketed it and turned to Percy, "Where did you get this?"

The blond looked up to see the device in front of his face. His eyes widened, "H-How did you get that?"

"Irrelevant. Now, tell me. Where did you get this?" Lysandre asked.

"It was given to me. I was supposed to recored the progress at the Power Plant and report back," Percy answered.

Lysandre shook his head, "How did Diantha grab hold of this? This is a prototype, at least, a copy of the prototype."

He didn't wait for the blond to answer as he left the basement, locking the door behind him. The grunts waited for him at the end of the hallway.

"Good work," Lysandre said, trying to sound unfazed. "Especially you, James. Go rest now, the three of you. I'll be in my study."

The grunts watched as Lysandre left. When he was gone Lindsay patted Jimmy on the back, "Hey well what do you know, you're brother does love you."

"Yeah, I guess so," Jimmy replied. "But we manipulated him and I don't want him to think it's his fault I got beat up."

Michael nodded, "All right. What do you want to do?"

"I want him to know I'm doing well. That what we did in there was an act. He's just a kid, he doesn't know any better," Jimmy said.

"Look," Lindsay began. "I get it but if your brother found out he gave us information for nothing he's going to be pissed and he'll probably hate you for real."

Jimmy didn't respond. He knew Lindsay was right but he also knew that what they did was wrong. He needed to talk to Lysandre about it but he decided that now wouldn't be the best time.

"Come on, Jim Jam," Michael said. "Let's go wash off all that make-up."

Jimmy nodded and allowed himself to be led back to their room.

* * *

Sycamore closed the door behind him and made his way to Diantha's office. He nodded as he was greeted by employees walking by. It seemed that after last night's new discovery everyone just became even more busy. He finally arrived at Diantha's office to be greeted by others who were being briefed on the situation.

"Good morning, Augustine," Diantha said as he entered the room. "We were just hatching a plan before we go on searching."

"Please," Sycamore began. "Continue. I'm sorry if I was late."

Diantha shook her head, "It's quite all right." She turned back to the others, "You are here today because you will lead the teams for the search and rescue operation of our beloved Champion, Serena and our loyal comrade, Percy."

Sounds of approval emanated from the group. They all nodded in understanding.

Diantha pressed a small button on her table, instantly turning it into a holographic map of Kalos, "Last night, the Global Positioning System for Percy's device was activated and our researchers who were studying the geography of our region found that the only logical location for the island would be somewhere west of Kalos since there is a vast amount of water on the west coast."

"That could take us weeks, no, months, maybe even years!" One of the employees said.

Another one agreed, "Right! Kalos is cut off from all the other regions. That ocean is gigantic."

The former Champion raised her hand as if to tell them to stop, "Which is why, all I ask of you is patience." She emphasised the last word as she looked over at Sycamore.

"Well, for all we know, they might be in another region altogether," One of them said.

"No, no, the signal was sent close if not still in the same region," Diantha explained.

Sycamore stepped forward, "Please, everyone, let's all work together. If we want Kalos to be safe for our families then we must do our part. Arceus knows Serena is doing hers. As well as Percy. So if we could just pull together for everyone we love and cherish, then we will all be grateful."

The group was silent. They all looked to each other for what to do.

"All right, I'm in," One said.

"Me too," Said a second one.

All the rest followed.

Diantha nodded, "Then let's start southwest and work ourselves upwards. No doubt there will be some islands there. Search them all. The Professor will accompany you all."

The employees conceded and started filing out the room to prepare for the first day of their operation.

Sycamore made to follow them until he was pulled aside by Diantha.

"Good luck," She told him. "I will be staying here to study those blueprints."

He gave her a small smile, "Thank you, Diantha. For everything."

"Go on," She said, pushing him out the door. "Remember, patience."

He chuckled, "Yes, yes."

Sycamore left to catch up to the group. His smile faded as he walked along with them. It was only a matter of time now.

* * *

Lysandre sat in front of his desk awaiting the transmission from Xerosic. He had been in his study for hours now, reading the reports from the device and extracting the data. He checked the time on his watch. It read, 7:41 am.

"What are they planning?" He asked himself.

"How are you here? I disposed of my blueprints of you." He asked the little beat-up device. "More importantly, why are you here? I thought kept the last one I made in my safe."

He pushed one of the buttons on the device, "Now, let's see here. . ."

"Twenty-three percent remaining, please plug in to power source," the device said in a monotone voice.

Lysandre ignored the request and continued to fiddle with the machine.

"Ah, there we go," He said with a smile.

"I have visited these last locations," It said. "Lumiose City, the Kalos Power Plant and most recently-"

The projector started beeping and in front of him. The light from the holographic monitors made the bookshelves in his study a light red. The photos of the mysterious AZ flashed in the screen.

"Good evening, sir," Xerosic greeted.

Lysandre nodded, "Proceed."

He listened as Xerosic explained each photo, "This recent photo was taken in Route 13," Xerosic said. "A couple of trainers saw him as well. Witnesses say he disappeared suddenly when he noticed them."

"And what of Yveltal?" Lysandre questioned.

The monitor flashed and a photo of Yveltal appeared. It looked to be resting somewhere in the mountains.

"Yveltal is slowly becoming unstable and is looking for ways to become stronger," Xerosic explained.

Lysandre swallowed hard. He asked the question that scared him the most, "Is it about to spread its wings?"

The screen flashed and Xerosic appeared in front of him, "No, sir. Not yet."

"When?"

"Its current lifespan won't end for another few years, sir," Xerosic said. "Plenty of time to capture it and absorb its energy."

Lysandre nodded absently. He still wasn't at ease with the new information given to him. The Pokemon could very well suck out his life energy if he attempted anything.

"What do you suggest we do?" He asked.

Xerosic smirked, "We could lure it using Xerneas or at least, Xerneas' energy."

Lysandre shook his head, "Are you insane? If we use Xerneas, Yveltal will come to our base. I will not put my people in danger."

"Which is why we will spread some of Xerneas' energy to the trees up in the mountains," Xerosic said. "It will attract Yveltal and maybe AZ as well."

"You've thought this through," Lysandre remarked.

The scientist nodded, "Yes for some time now."

"When will we carry out this plan of yours?" Lysandre asked.

"I suggest we wait. I am fully aware of the fact that I have been an advocate for acting now but if we capture both Xerneas and Yveltal. . . just imagine all the things we can accomplish! And  _will_  accomplish! It will be a glorious time for Team Flare. Yveltal is also pretty much useless to Team Flare right now since it is still unstable and whatnot. Waiting will greatly benefit us."

Lysandre was genuinely shocked at Xerosic's sudden eagerness and passion towards Team Flare. He stood and walked over to the front of his desk, "All right. For now, let us focus on other matters. I will meet with you in the base for inspection soon."

Xerosic gave him a salute, "Of course, sir."

"Oh and I want you to monitor Diantha's organisation closely. They are up to something and I don't like it," He added.

"Yes, sir. Logging off."

The screen went black and Lysandre sighed. He buried his face in his hands. He still had piles of paperwork to read and sort through.

"I'm getting the grunts on this later," He said to himself.

He turned off the lights and left the room. He decided to check on Serena and maybe slip in bed to take a quick nap beside her.

Lysandre grabbed the yellow device from his pocket. He examined it and noticed the various scratches and bumps it acquired.

"Must have fallen a lot before it came to me," He said.

As he was walking, he noticed the stillness of the house. He knew that the grunts would be making a racket at this time but there was only silence. He figured they might have slept in. He made it to his room without interruption only to find the door open.

He peeked in to see the fire no longer burning in his fireplace and some of Serena's clothes on his bed. He knocked on bathroom to see if she was there. There was no response.

"Serena?" He called. He could feel his heart drop.

Where was she?

Panic rose inside of him as he started running around the large house. He kept shouting out her name. She wasn't at her room nor was she at his old bedroom. He hesitantly opened his parent's bedroom, she wasn't there either.

Did she leave him?

He ran towards the Training Room. He pushed open the double doors and was greeted by silence and emptiness. No-one was there.

"Serena!" He called as he ran around the house. He checked the grunts' room only to find it empty.

He ran towards the living room, when he found no-one, he ran towards the dining room. No-one.

Did the grunts help her?

He saw his front door wide open and he felt his heart sink even lower. He ran outside to find the grunts training. Michael and Lindsay both had their Golbats out and Jimmy had his Dragalge.

"Where is Serena?" Lysandre asked loudly.

The trio all jumped at his voice. Even their Pokemon stopped to look at Lysandre.

Lindsay shrugged, "Sorry, boss. No clue."

He shook his head, "Why is this door open?"

"W-We always train this early in the morning," Michael said.

Lysandre snarled, "Nevermind that! Just help me find her!"

The grunts hurriedly called their Pokemon back to their Pokeballs and followed Lysandre inside.

Did she lie to him?

The group took another step when they heard a small voice behind them.

Serena's clothes were all wrinkled as she approached them, "Where are you guys going?"

"Serena," He said with a sigh of relief. He almost ran to her as he bent down and took her in his arms. He felt her warmth and a feeling of security washed over him.

Her eyes widened as she mumbled drowsily, "I wasn't in the kitchen raiding the fridge. I promise."

She looked to the grunts for an answer. They only gave her wide grins and thumbs up.

Lysandre allowed a smile on his face as he kept her closer to him. He whispered into her ear, "I love you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you. . .?" She said unsure of what to say. "What are you sorry for?"

"Little things," Lysandre said, smiling. He finally pulled away and placed a kiss on her forehead.

A few crumbs fell from her sweater to the ground and Serena blushed, "Sorry, I eat when I'm bored. But then again, I eat when I'm sad, happy, scared and basically just all the time."

Lysandre bit his lip then began to laugh. He laughed so hard that tears started to run down his face and his stomach started to ache.

Serena pouted, "You had cookies, all right? You didn't tell me you had cookies."

"I do," He said in between laughs. "But I guess, not anymore."

The trainer kept herself from smiling but ultimately failed. She smiled in embarrassment but she also felt a feeling of pride knowing she can eat as much as she could.

The grunts watched the pair with smiles, even Jimmy who at first doubted the possibility of their relationship.

"Looks like we didn't even need you for it," Michael whispered to Jimmy.

Lindsay nodded, "Come on, let's leave these two alone. Who knows what might happen."


	14. I Saw Her Standing There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're comfortable, 'cause this one's a bit longer than the rest!
> 
> Anyway, this one's a happy-ish chapter so enjoy it while it lasts.
> 
> Allons-y!

"It's only been two weeks, Augustine. You can't give up now," Diantha said. She sat in her office watching Sycamore pace in front of her.

Sycamore stopped to look at her. "I'm not," He said coldly. "I'm not giving up. It's just. . . I would have thought that by now we could at least have found a trace of her or Lysandre. All those islands, empty. Can you believe that?"

Diantha stood and placed both hands on her desk, "Augustine, you haven't even searched half of the ocean yet. Just take a deep breath and calm down. You can't get anywhere with that attitude."

"I-I know. I'm sorry," Sycamore said, finally relaxing.

The older woman patted his shoulder, "I understand how you feel. You care for her, I get it but you need to be patient. I'm sure she can handle herself. Plus we both know Lysandre, he still has some bit of old self inside him. I just know it."

"I highly doubt that," The professor retorted. "He's lost his mind. He's willing to destroy everyone in Kalos."

Diantha smiled sadly, "That does stand to be the truth as much as I'd hate to admit it. There does some part of me the believes that he's willing to change and once we rescue Serena and Percy, I'll be willing to give him that chance, if he ever wishes it."

"How can you be so sure?" Sycamore asked.

"I'm not," Diantha replied. She looked at the younger man with a small smile, "Take a break, Augustine. Clear that head of yours, walk around, maybe check up on Serena's mother. Inform her of our endeavours. If you get tired of walking, fly."

Sycamore sighed. He knew that it was more of an order than a request. Diantha practically pushed him out of her office and closed the door behind him. He walked towards the elevator, entered and pulled on the lever then he felt himself ascend. The elevator stopped and opened to let him out.

As he left the PR Studio, a warm breeze swept through, blowing a few leaves to his feet. He was greeted by a few people who recognised him. The professor began his walk somehow feeling a little hopeful. He didn't know why but he felt as if something good will happen. It would take him a few hours to get to Vaniville Town but they were hours he could definitely use.

He made his way to his Research Lab to grab a Pokemon he could fly on.

"Just in case," He said to himself.

Another warm breeze swept by. Maybe today, the winds could bring him something good.

* * *

Serena slipped on her borrowed brown knee-length boots. She adjusted her button-up shirt and tucked it in with a sigh. She examined herself in the mirror beside the closet. She was tired of seeing herself in modified Team Flare clothes. She wasn't even a part of Team Flare in the first place.

Lysandre watched her from his bed. He was wearing casual clothes, jeans and a black shirt and his bright red hair was slicked back. He felt bad for making her improvise her own clothes. He kicked himself mentally for forcing her to wear his clothes even though he did like seeing her in them. It was just an exercise of power but it was still a stupid one.

He approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back and relaxed in his arms. His eyes met with hers in the reflection of the mirror. He gave her a small smile as he rested his chin on her head, "Do you want to get new clothes, Serena?"

She looked at him in shock, "Can I?"

"Sure," He replied. "You can go anywhere except Lumiose City."

"Why not?" She asked.

Lysandre shook his head, "I'm sorry but there are just too many people there. It would be too risky given our. . . situation."

Serena nodded slowly, "I guess I understand."

"So, where do you want to go?" Lysandre asked.

She looked thoughtful for a moment then a smile appeared on her face, "How about Santalune City? There's a boutique there and there aren't many people too."

"Don't they only sell hats there?" Lysandre asked.

Serena feigned innocence. She avoid his gaze and bit her lip. "I want to get a hat, okay?"

He narrowed his eyes. He gently turned her around and took her chin in between his thumb and index finger, "Serena, what do you really want to do?"

She sighed, "My home is in Vaniville Town. My mother. . . she's probably extremely worried. I want to visit her."

Lysandre's eyes softened, "All right then. After we get you proper clothes, we'll go pay a visit to your mother."

"Are you coming with me?" She asked. "To talk to my mother, I mean."

He tilted his head, "Do you want me to be there?"

"Yes, of course, but I guess then, I'd have to explain everything to my mother," Serena said, biting her lip.

"You can't control her reaction," Lysandre acknowledged. He smiled as he rested his forehead on hers, "Whatever happens, I'll always be close by."

She gave him a quick kiss, "Thank you. But I was serious about that hat."

"Of course, whatever you want. I just want your mother to know you're doing fine," He said smiling.

"Go on, go to Lindsay she'll have a disguise for you. I'll be waiting out front. Tell the grunts to come with you once you are done." Lysandre released his hold on her.

"Wait, what about you? Aren't you going to come up with some disguise of your own?" She asked.

Lysandre looked almost bashful. "I-I am."

Serena began to feel amused, "Well? What else?"

"I just want to look my best when I meet your mother," He replied shyly.

She chuckled, "My mother's not one to be swayed by appearances. She looks more into your personality."

"I still want to make a good impression, considering what has happened between us," He said. There was a hint of a blush in his cheeks. "Go on now. I'll see you later."

Serena nodded enthusiastically. She left the room and made her way to the grunts. Once there, she knocked on the door and waited.

The door swung open to reveal Michael and Lindsay grinning widely. "Serena!" They greeted at the same time.

"Michael, Lindsay," She greeted back.

Lindsay pulled her inside the room. "Come on in!"

Serena found Jimmy on the floor, hugging his knees, watching a movie. She cocked an eyebrow, "What's happened?"

Lindsay waved her hand dismissively, "He's just sulking and being all mysterious-like. Don't worry, we've put on a classic comedy for him to watch."

"Yeah," Michael said. "Look this part's really funny. He's bound to laugh at this."

Serena watched as the characters on screen were observing one knight approach a Bunnelby. The Bunnelby suddenly jumped and savagely bit off the knight's head. The other characters screamed in surprise then proceeded to charge at it only to receive the same treatment. The rest who survived ran away in terror.

Michael and Lindsay threw their heads back in laughter. Serena started laughing as well.

"Arceus," Lindsay said wiping away tears from her eyes. "That never gets old."

Michael and Serena nodded in agreement. The three trainers then looked over to Jimmy. He remained as passive as he was.

"Not even a small smile, huh?" Michael noted.

Lindsay sighed, "We'll talk to him later." She turned to Serena. "So, what brings you here?"

"I actually need a disguise," Serena said.

Michael and Lindsay gasped. "Are we going somewhere today?" They asked simultaneously.

Serena nodded. "We're supposed to meet him at the front door after."

The pair high-fived each other.

"All right then," Michael began. "What kind of look are you going for?"

"Yeah, do you want to look cute but at the same time capable of hurting a man or do you want to look sophisticated, like you don't want anyone but royalty to talk to you," Lindsay chimed in. "I know, I know, maybe you could pull off an innocent yet not-so innocent look." She turned to Michael, "What do you think, Mikey?"

Michael looked Serena up and down, "Hmm. . . I like the sophisticated concept. It would also act as a repellant for people because they would be too nervous to talk to Serena."

"Serena?" Lindsay asked.

Serena looked bewildered. "I thought the point of disguises is to not attract attention."

Lindsay nodded, "Yeah but have you seen the trainers nowadays? There's all sorts of them!"

"Just act like everyone owes you an apology for everything they did and didn't do. You'll be fine," Michael reassured.

The blonde grunt pointed to a chest shoved under the desk on the side of the room. "Michael, the chest!"

Michael gave Lindsay a salute then proceeded to pull the chest and unlock it. The chest was filled with various dresses, wigs and props. They compared their findings with each other now and then.

Serena decided to use this time to talk to Jimmy. He was still watching the movie only vaguely interested. She sat on the floor beside him. "Hey, what's got you down?" She asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Jimmy said dismissively.

"You don't look fine to me," She replied.

Jimmy glanced at her absently. "Even if I wanted to tell you, I can't," He mumbled.

"Jimmy-" Serena began.

"Don't, Serena. Don't," The grunt maintained coldly.

She turned away, "I'm sorry."

Jimmy sighed, "Look, I think Michael and Lindsay are almost done. Go join them."

"All right. . ." Serena patted Jimmy's knee.

Michael held up a simple black dress with a white peter pan collar. "Wear this, black stockings then some oxford shoes and you're ready to go. Simple yet gives an air of 'don't talk to me'. Try it on."

"Or," Lindsay interjected. "You can wear this."

She held up a white sleeveless dress that had a sweetheart neckline and was decorated in a floral pattern.

"Wear it with brown oxfords and ankle socks that have a lace trim and you're good. It screams 'I'm cute and sophisticated but I have no time for you'." She explained further.

Serena cocked an eyebrow, "Why didn't you tell me you had clothes like these?"

"Because they are costumes! Expensive ones at that," Lindsay retorted. "You see the one Michael's holding up? That dress is for our 'innocent little girl but secretly a murderer' act."

Serena raised her arms defensively, "Fine, fine."

"Now choose," Lindsay insisted.

The young trainer pointed at Lindsay's, "That one. I like florals."

Michael sighed in defeat and returned the dress into the chest.

"Good," Lindsay said. "Now change. We'll prepare then we'll meet you. If you see Lysandre, tell him we'll be right there."

"Oh and take these," Michael said handing her large black glasses and a finely crafted purple wig. "You'll fit in, at least relatively, with the Ace Trainers."

Serena took the dress, shoes and socks from Lindsay and the props from Michael then left the room. She spared one last worried glance at Jimmy who still sulked in front of the television. She heard the door close behind her then made her way towards Lysandre's room.

As she approached the room, she heard some grunting coming from the inside. She peeked inside to find Lysandre still in the room looking at himself in the mirror beside the closet. He was wearing a full grey suit and his flaming red hair and beard was now raven as it was slicked back. It looked odd to see his hair that way.

He was muttering greetings in front of the mirror as if he was talking to someone. "Good afternoon!" He said with a weird grin. "No. . . She'll think I'm peculiar. Although I sort of am already."

A giggle escaped Serena's lips as she entered. Lysandre turned around quickly. He looked flustered.

"S-Serena! I didn't see you there. I was just. . . just. . ." He stammered.

"Are you practising a greeting for my mother?" She asked slyly.

Lysandre's face reddened. He picked at the sleeve of his suit.

"You are, aren't you?" Serena pressed. She walked towards him with a sly grin.

"All right," Lysandre said. "I am."

Serena chuckled. "Just be yourself."

"I don't think she'll like me because I did take you away," He replied bluntly.

She gave him a soft smile. "Don't worry," She said. "Just act the way you do around me." She played with the tips of his now dark hair.

"D-Does my hair look fine?" He asked. "It's a temporary dye."

Serena examined his raven hair. "It's nice but I like your red hair." She said. She nodded to herself. "Yeah, you look good in red."

Lysandre's face flushed a darker shade of red. "Well, what about you? Where is your disguise?"

She held up her dress and the props. "Right here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get changed."

"All right," The older man replied. He walked over to the doorway. "I'll wait right here."

Serena entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She hung the dress on one of the hooks and laid the wig and glasses on the counter. She started undressing then slipped on the sleeveless dress. She reached for the zipper on her back but only managed to close it halfway.

"I'll ask him for help later," She told herself.

She took half of her long hair, wrapped it around her head and pinned it. She did the same with the other half then put the wig cap on. She took the long purple wig and put it on her head. She fixed it to make it look as natural as possible even though it already did. Serena slipped the socks on then the shoes and wore the glasses.

"Wow, those two were right. I do look sophisticated," She mumbled.

Serena folded her old clothes and took her borrowed brown boots then placed them on the counter neatly. She left the bathroom and found Lysandre leaning on the doorway. He had a look of shock mixed with endearment.

He approached her slowly. His gaze unwavering. "Serena. . ." He said.

The young trainer felt herself blush. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Beautiful, sophisticated, stunning," Lysandre listed.

"That's what the grunts were going for," Serena replied. "Can you zip me up?"

Lysandre nodded. Serena turned around and gathered the wig then lifted it up. He took the zipper in his hands and zipped the dress close. She let the purple hair flow down behind her as she turned around.

"Thank you," She said meekly.

He smiled as he held his arm out. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded, "Let me just grab my bag." She took her bag from the bed and put the strap on her shoulder.

They walked out of the room and into the hallway. They were comfortable in the silence that followed as they made it to the front door. They found the three grunts already outside waiting for them. Serena felt excitement run through her body. She was finally going outside. She could feel the cool breeze enter the large house with a gentle force.

"Excuse me, Serena," Lysandre said detaching himself gently from Serena's hold. He stepped outside while Serena stayed by the door.

The grunts gave Lysandre a salute as he approached them. They tried not to stare at his hair.

"Sir, should we blindfold Serena?" Lindsay asked in a whisper. She took a long white cloth out of her pocket.

Lysandre shook his head. "No. I trust her," He said sternly.

Lindsay nodded with a smile. "Good," She muttered to herself.

Lysandre beckoned Serena to step outside. She stepped down onto the sand and took in the ocean breeze. She relished in the warm sunlight. She was always an indoor person but at this moment she enjoyed the feeling of the warm sunlight on her skin.

"Come, the helicopter is waiting for us," Lysandre said.

Serena looked around to see a large helicopter on the beach. "I've never ridden on one of these things."

Lysandre chuckled as he helped her inside. She sat down to see Michael sitting behind them. He gave her a smile and a thumbs up.

She saw Lindsay enter the pilot's side and Jimmy beside her. Lysandre entered last and sat beside her. He closed the door and told Lindsay to take off.

They started flying away from the island.

"Where are we?" Serena asked.

"We are currently northwest of Kalos right in the middle of the ocean separating us from the other regions," Lysandre replied.

Serena nodded in understanding. "Where are we landing?"

"We're landing just a bit southeast of Vaniville Town. It's a secluded area so not many people will notice us flying above," He answered. "It will take us approximately half an hour to get there."

"I see," She said, peering out of the window. She saw the vast waters they were flying above. It had a calming effect on her and she soon started feel her eyelids become heavy. She fought away the drowsiness and kept herself awake for as long as possible.

Lysandre could see her trying to stay awake and chuckled to himself. He gently took her head and rested it on his shoulder. "Sleep first, when you wake up I'll be right here."

She heard herself quietly decline the invitation but Lysandre's warm presence pulled her in. Giving up, she let sleep overcome her.

* * *

Serena's mother was a loving person. She cared very much for the welfare of her child. When she heard that she had gone missing sleep avoided her for many nights. She wished with every fibre of her being that her daughter was safe. She lied to herself every time she sent Serena messages and waited all night for her Holo Caster to ring. Each time it stayed silent, she felt herself crushed.

It was when Serena's disappearance hit the three month mark that she decided to stay strong for herself and for her daughter. She didn't know how Team Flare was treating Serena. For all she knew they could have been torturing her, starving her or worse. . . yet as she looked at the young woman in front of her what she imagined was not like the what she had thought at all.

In fact, the Serena that stood in front of her looked healthy and happy. She smiled as she greeted her. Serena hugged her with such a strong grip that she didn't mind if the air left her lungs. She hugged her daughter back, tears running down her face.

"I missed you so much!" She cried.

Serena smiled. "I'm sorry, mum," She replied.

"You look so. . . sophisticated," Her mother remarked. "Did you dye your hair?"

Serena shook her head. "It's just a wig."

"And who are these?" Her mother asked.

"Mum, I want you to be calm, all right?" Serena said almost pleadingly.

Serena's mother gave her a questioning look. "Why would I not be calm? Well aside from the fact that you're safe and sound."

Lindsay stood on her toes to be seen by Serena's mother from behind Lysandre. "You'd be surprised."

"These three are Michael, Lindsay and Jimmy," Serena said gesturing at the three grunts. "They work for him." She gestured at Lysandre.

"Pleasure to meet you," Her mother said with a smile. "The name's Grace." She turned to Lysandre who tensed. "You must be very successful at your job, good sir."

Michael and Lindsay snickered. Serena glared at them. She smiled nervously at her mother. She placed a hand on Lysandre's arm to show her mother that he wasn't just anyone. "This is Lysandre, head of Team Flare."

Grace stared at the group blankly. Then began to laugh. "It's funny because I thought you said 'head of Team Flare'."

Serena laughed nervously with her mother and forced the others to laugh with them as well. The room suddenly filled with an awkward atmosphere. Lindsay was cackling behind her and Michael followed. Their laughs started to sound genuine.

Serena's mother stopped laughing. The group along with her. She smiled at Lysandre. Her smile was unnerving. "Really, young man. Who are you?"

Lysandre glanced at Serena. She gave him a small nod. "I-I'm afraid your daughter is telling the truth. I am Lysandre, inventor of the Holo Caster and the head of Team Flare."

"Is that so?" Grace said coldly. Her face darkened. She charged at Lysandre slowly, backing him into a corner. "How dare you show your face around here!"

"You took my daughter away and now you've come to rub it in my face!" She continued. "Perhaps you're here to make a mockery out of me! Show me my daughter's face then take her away from me!" She poked him in the chest. "Well, which is it, huh? Spare me even more trouble."

Lysandre looked to Serena for help. He had a shocked look in his eyes but also a frightened one. Serena sighed.

"Mum, please," Serena began.

"Serena, you stay behind me," Her mother said firmly.

Lysandre swallowed. "I-If you could give me a chance to explain-"

"What is there to explain?" Grace snarled.

Serena pushed them apart from each other. Michael and Lindsay groaned in frustration. It was just getting interesting.

"Mum, can I speak to you please? In your room?" Serena asked her mother.

Grace looked back at her daughter. "But we can't just leave him alone. What if he escapes?"

"Trust me, mum, he won't," She answered.

Her mother narrowed her eyes at Lysandre before following her daughter into her room. Lysandre sighed in relief and finally relaxed. Michael and Lindsay gave each other wide grins.

Serena closed the door just as her mother entered the room. Grace sat on the bed and patted on the spot beside her.

"What's all this about, Serena?" She asked.

"It's not easy to explain that's for sure," She replied. She sat down beside her mother.

Grace shook her head. "Why is he here? And more importantly, why is he with you?"

Serena sighed. She couldn't lie to her mother. There was no reason to. She instead told her mother everything, leaving some minor details out. She told her about what happened during the earthquake, how Lysandre was the one who saved her life, how he took care of her, how he stayed with her all night talking about all the random things they could think of and how he told her about his parents.

The latter part of Serena's explanation saddened Grace to some extent. She couldn't imagine what he must have went through. But it was when Serena showed her the red music box Lysandre gave her that Grace finally understood what was going on between her daughter and Lysandre.

When Grace was sure Serena was finished telling her tale she held her daughter's hand. "Serena, are you in love with him?" She asked.

Serena felt her face heat up. "I-I don't know," She said.

"Well, the way you talk about him," Grace started. She noticed the way her daughter blushed at the question. "It's as if he's the best thing that's ever happened to you."

Serena blushed furiously. "Mum. . ."

Grace smiled a soft smile. "Serena, you're my daughter. I know what you're thinking even before you say them. If you say you're unsure then I believe you. I won't push it."

"Thanks, mum. I really missed you," Serena said, hugging her mother.

"Aw, I missed you too," Grace crooned as she hugged her daughter back. "I guess I owe Lysandre an apology then, huh?"

Grace stood up and made to leave the room. Serena following behind.

At the click of the door opening. Lysandre tensed up again and prepared for the worst. The grunts watched Serena's mother approach their boss.

She was glaring as she walked towards him. Lysandre swallowed hard. He tried to avoid her stern gaze. He saw her arm move and he closed his eyes.

When nothing happened, he opened them to see Grace with her hand outstretched in front of her. He looked at her hand then at her.

"I suppose, I may have jumped to conclusions," She said. "Serena told me everything."

Lysandre relaxed and took Grace's hand. "Right, I do apologise however, about. . . well, everything," He said.

Serena's mother smiled at Lysandre, her grip on his hand tightening. "Yes, apology accepted. I'm just glad my daughter is alive and well," Grace said. She stood on her toes, pulled Lysandre down and stared him square in the eyes. She exuded an aura of warning and her blue eyes held a menacing look.

"If you ever hurt my daughter, I will personally rip you to shreds and feed you to my Rhyhorn," She warned through gritted teeth. Her grip on Lysandre's hand tightened even further.

Lysandre nodded. "Y-Yes, ma'am."

"Good," Grace said, letting his hand go.

The grunts all gasped, including Jimmy who had been quiet through the most part of the day. They had never seen their boss treated that way before.

Michael and Lindsay side-stepped towards Serena. The put their arms around Serena. "You have an awesome mother," They said with toothy grins.

Serena chuckled. "I guess I do," She said with some pride.

Grace turned to the rest of the group with a genuine smile plastered on her vigorous face. "So, who's hungry?" She asked.

"You made food?" Serena asked incredulously. "You?"

Her mother scoffed. "Of course not," She said. "I was going to suggest buying some from the café at Santalune City."

"What's wrong with your food?" Asked Lindsay who now sat on the kitchen counter.

"It's. . . It's, uh," Grace stammered.

"It's terrible," Serena finished bluntly.

Grace scratched her head. "That's one way to put it," She said meekly.

Lindsay stepped forward. "You know, ma'am-" She began.

"Grace, just call me Grace," Serena's mother interjected. "I don't fancy formalities too much."

"How ironic," Serena muttered to herself.

Lindsay nodded. "Sorry, I mean  _Grace,_  our boss here's pretty good at cooking. Maybe he could make something."

Grace turned to Lysandre. "Hmm, yes I would think you would."

Lysandre nodded knowing what she meant by the statement.

"Well, I don't have any ingredients to work with. I survive on junk or whatever's easy to cook and by cook I mean pop in the microwave," Grace explained.

"We could go out and buy some stuff for him to work with," Serena suggested.

Grace nodded. "Oh that's a good idea," She said. "You and Lysandre could go to Santalune City."

"You're not coming?" Serena asked.

"No," The older woman replied. "I am almost certain you two haven't been out for a while. Take a walk, fly, do something, both of you, you'll feel better."

Michael and Lindsay exchanged mischievous grins.

Lysandre glanced at Serena, unsure of what to do.

Grace grabbed their arms and pushed them towards the door. "Go, shoo, flee."

The pair didn't protest as they were practically shoved outside. When Grace closed the door behind them, they both sighed.

Serena gave Lysandre an apologetic look. Lysandre shrugged. They started on their walk and Serena greeted her family's Rhyhorn as they passed. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She was surprised yet she smiled as she looked up at him.

A warm gust of wind blew by and Serena had to hold her dress. She fixed her dress and adjusted her glasses.

"The winds are strong today," She remarked as they continued walking.

* * *

Sycamore called the Research Lab's Talonflame back to its Pokeball. He finally arrived at Santalune City. It was late in the afternoon and the city was still bustling with passing trainers and their Pokemon. He had been walking for hours since he left Lumiose City until he decided to just fly.

He knew exactly why he stopped by Santalune City it was because of the fountain. He knew it was no use, he knew that it wouldn't ever work but he wanted to drop a coin and make a wish.

Somehow, he thought if he wished hard enough maybe Serena would suddenly be beside him.

He made his way to the centre of the town where the fountain was. Trainers greeted him as he passed and he greeted back. It was only customary for him to do so as he was the region's professor.

Sycamore finally reached the fountain. There were others there as well, some were waiting, some were resting. He reached into his pocket for the coin that he saved. He looked around timidly, looking if others were watching him.

When he found none, he whispered his wish and took a deep breath.

"Please," He begged. "Please, just let me find her."

He tossed the coin into the fountain and stayed there. There was no reason to wait but he stayed there and watched as the coin made a small splash when it landed in the water.

A strong gust of wind blew by and he held onto his coat.

Sycamore felt something hit his leg and looked down to see what it was.

"A. . . hat?" He asked.

He bent down and grabbed the navy blue felt hat from the ground. When he picked it up, a young trainer with long purple hair came running towards him.

"Did you drop this?" He asked as she neared him.

Sycamore noted the way she slowed down when she approached him. It was almost hesitant but he didn't know why. She stopped a few feet away from him.

He decided to approach her instead. The girl didn't make a move as he walked towards her although she avoided his gaze.

The professor held the hat out when he was in front of her. "The winds are strong today, huh?" He said, smiling at her though she didn't see. "I'm sorry if I have done anything to offend you."

The girl with the purple hair finally met his gaze.

Sycamore felt his heart leap. This girl had a certain fire in her eyes. It was as if he was looking right at. . .

"Serena?"


	15. Trust Gained and Trust Lost

"Serena?"

Lysandre looked around for the trainer. She was right beside him trying on the hats from the mannequins in front of the store outside when she disappeared suddenly. He could feel his heart beat quicken as he kept searching for her. He wanted to call out to her but he couldn't. It would attract attention he didn't need nor want.

The setting sun shone a reddish gleam throughout the still bustling city making the modest buildings glow a swaggering red. He walked on the shimmering golden-yellow streets.

Lysandre didn't care about how beautiful the city looked.

Panic rose within him as he scanned through the passing trainers. Some were comparing each other progress in a friendly manner and some were telling the others of their successes in a boastful haze.

Lysandre was too engrossed in his stressing task to care about their journeys.

His head turned wildly, a cold sweat running down his back. He clumsily bumped into trainers as he passed, earning scornful glances almost every second. He muttered empty apologies to them.

He slipped out of the crowd and stood near the fountain to catch his breath.

"Is that you, Serena?"

A familiar yet rather unwelcome voice caught Lysandre's attention. He turned around and immediately felt as if his whole world came crashing down on him.

Standing on the other side of the fountain, under the glowing red sun was the woman who held his heart and the man who used to hold the trust Lysandre shared with only a select few.

Sycamore stared at Serena with hopeful, impassioned eyes. There was almost a pleading look in them as he waited for an answer Lysandre hoped she wouldn't give.

"Please," Sycamore begged. "Please, I have to know. Serena, I need to know."

Serena's brows furrowed. The words Jimmy told her echoed in her head.

_'He cares about you a lot.'_

She looked back at the professor. Insisting tears threatened to spill out from his eyes.

_'We would see him drinking all the time. I felt for him. The person he cared for was ripped out of his grasp.'_

Serena felt guilt settle within her. The professor was tearing his hairs out looking for her. She was almost tempted to say yes. To show him that she was all right. That she was trying to stop Team Flare in her own way. That he didn't need to worry anymore.

But. . .

She also knew that she wasn't ready to leave yet. She wanted to help Lysandre in any way possible. And, as selfish as it may sound, she didn't want to give away the feeling of being carefree. If she came back, everyone would be looking to her. She absolutely did not want any of that.

Lysandre watched them from across the fountain. He knew he had to do something before he lost her. Yet as he watched further, he saw Serena shake her head and take a step back. She held an apologetic look in her unmistakable eyes.

He couldn't see it from where he was standing but a look of promise was laced into her deep gaze. A promise of return. But when? She didn't know.

"But. . ." Sycamore began. "I thought you. . ."

The professor sighed in frustration. "I-I really thought you were. . ."

Serena took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry," She whispered before turning back and running towards a small alley.

Sycamore, astonished by hearing the sound of her beloved voice stood frozen in place. He made to run after her when Lysandre blocked him and took the hat that was still in his hand. He placed it low enough on the professor's head to cover his eyes.

"Don't even think about it, Sycamore," Lysandre warned.

He ran before the professor could even remove the hat from atop his head.

Serena turned right into the small, darkened alley way. Lysandre ran as fast he could after her. The suit he wore made it all the more difficult.

When he was sure Sycamore wasn't behind them, he called out to Serena. She slowed down at the familiar voice and turned around. She came running towards him, arms outstretched.

He stopped in his tracks and took her in his arms as she collided with him. The force of their collision made them both stumble. They almost fell to the ground but Lysandre steadied both of them. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"Did you see?" She cried out, looking up at him. "Did you see? Did you see?"

The older man nodded. "I did, I did." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

Serena gazed into his eyes. She saw in them the trust he had for her and the understanding tone he held in his voice. She wasn't ready to go back. Right now, she only wanted to stay with him.

She stood on her toes and kissed him with such great force that Lysandre fell backwards. His eyes widened as Serena backed him onto a wall. He wondered why she suddenly acted the way she did but shook it off and smiled. He kissed her back and relished in her warmth. He felt the softness of her delicate lips and bit her bottom lip playfully. It earned him a soft moan and he felt himself get high off its sweet melodious sound.

When he hesitantly pulled away for air, he rested his forehead on hers. "Serena, I love you," He said with a wide grin. "But we can't stay here in this alley. We need to leave before he catches up to us."

"Should we make our way back then?" Serena suggested.

"No, no. That is where he is going next most likely," Lysandre replied. "I'm going to need to send the grunts a message to hide before he comes."

Serena cocked an eyebrow. "Well then, where are we going now?"

Lysandre sighed. "I don't know. We just have to keep away from Vaniville Town for a few hours."

"All right," She conceded. "Do whatever it is you have to do."

Lysandre recorded a message with his Holo Caster telling the grunts about their current situation. He told them to inform Serena's mother and keep their presence hidden as much as possible. When he was done, he sent the message and held his hand out to her. He only wished that his trust in Grace wasn't misplaced.

"Come, let's see what's there to do in this city," He said.

Serena stared at his hand then at the other end of the alleyway where she entered before finally taking it. They started walking side by side in tune with each others rhythm. The pair left the alley with some degree of caution. When they were sure that the coast was clear, they continued to walk aimlessly towards anything that could distract them for a while.

"What time are we going to get back?" Serena asked.

Lysandre shrugged. "Well, when the grunts send me a message telling me it's clear for us to go back then we will but for now, we're staying here."

"We can probably still go get those ingredients for dinner," Serena said, letting go of his hand. She took his arm instead and held him closer to her.

Lysandre grinned, happy that she wanted him close to her. "Sure. Do you still want a hat? We can go and get you one."

She smiled up at him. "I'd like that very much."

He gave her a toothy grin before looking around him. He realised that they walked into an area that was unfamiliar to him. "We may have to go back to the fountain."

"What? Why?"

"There's a map there. I need to know the layout of the city to figure out where we're going next," Lysandre replied. "I'll go there first and you stay back a few metres away but still close enough that you can see me."

Serena nodded. Lysandre untangled himself from her grasp beside him and walked in front of her. She waited until at least three people were in front of her then she began to follow him. She hadn't noticed it beforehand but even with the disguise he wore, Lysandre still stood out from the rest.

He towered over the other trainers as he passed by. The way he walked commanded attention and respect. He was glancing around him as they neared the fountain looking for any signs of Sycamore's presence. When he thought the area was clear, he looked behind him discreetly just to check if Serena was close enough to him. She shot Lysandre a small smile from behind two other people and the worried look on his face disappeared almost instantly.

Serena watched as Lysandre approached the map to study it. She had nothing else to do but wait.

The water in the fountain glistened a reddish-orange as the setting sun shone on its surface. Coins of different varieties littered the bottom of the stone fountain making it look as if it were decorated with sparkling tiles.

But that wasn't what Serena paid attention to.

Her attention was drawn to the navy blue felt hat that rested on the fountain. She reached forward and grabbed it when a folded up piece of paper fell from under it. Serena bent to pick up the small piece of paper then glanced towards Lysandre who was too busy studying the layout of Santalune City to notice what had happened.

She decided to read it knowing full well who it had come from. She couldn't stop her heart from jumping when she saw that it was addressed specifically to her in a handwriting that was all too familiar. However, she figured that it must have been a dead giveaway when she spoke to him.

Serena unfolded the piece of paper and couldn't help but feel guilt settle within her. She had been cold to the professor. At least she thought she had been.

Before she could even read a word of it, Lysandre's voice greeted her from behind.

"Serena?"

She turned around quickly and hid the note in her hand behind her. The hat was much too noticeable for her to even bother hiding.

"Yes?" She asked.

Lysandre tilted his head to the side. "Are you all right?" He noticed the hat in her hand. "That hat. . ."

Serena swallowed hard. "I-It was sitting on the fountain. I didn't. . . I thought maybe-"

"It's fine, Serena," Lysandre said. "Do you still want it?"

She nodded. "Yes," She replied, a little too quickly for both of their liking.

Lysandre tried to mask the disappointment on his face. He felt a little hurt but scolded himself, a hat wasn't something to get worked up over. Yet, he couldn't help it. He had only recently forged a relationship with Serena, granted they both didn't know what kind it was. He made his way toward the boutique absently.

Serena walked behind him still holding on to the note and the hat. The soft felt fabric was gentle on her fingers. The cool shade of the blue contrasted the reddening sky.

She sighed as she placed the hat on top of her head, sensing a discord within Lysandre. What it was, she didn't know.

She slipped the note safely into a small pocket of her bag catching up to Lysandre. She laced her arm around his. "What's wrong?" She asked, looking up at the red-head.

Lysandre shifted his gaze away from her. "Nothing," He said. He scolded himself again and turned his gaze back to her. "Trust me," He said with a smile.

Serena nodded slowly. She knew he was lying. She could just feel it. There was something off about him but she didn't press it.

"All right, I trust you," She said, tightening her grip on his arm.

* * *

"So, James, what's got you down?" Grace asked as she put a plate down on the table.

Jimmy gave her an apprehensive look before sighing. "Nothing," He said gruffly.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me," Grace replied.

"Yeah, what's the matter, buddy?" Lindsay asked, putting down another plate.

Jimmy shook his head. "It's nothing, okay? Nothing," He replied in a distressed tone.

"Well, I mean, you can't tell me that while shaking your head and having a distressed tone in your voice," Lindsay said.

Michael nodded. "Yeah, that's a good point," He added. "It's gotta be something."

Jimmy threw his hands up in the air. "Fine! Fine, it's something. There  _is_ something bothering me and as much as I'd like to tell you what it is. . . I can't."

Michael and Lindsay glanced at each other, then back at Jimmy. "What does that even mean?" They asked simultaneously.

"Just. . ." Jimmy sighed. "Just forget it. I don't want to talk about it." Disgruntled, he made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" The two other grunts asked.

"I'm going for a walk," Jimmy said, not sparing a glance towards them. He reached for the knob on the door, twisted it, pulled the door open then stepped outside. He closed the door slowly when a strong breeze blew by and the door accidentally slammed closed. The grunt flinched but played it off, ignoring the way his face heated up. He turned and walked away, greeting the family's Rhyhorn as he passed.

Grace let out a low whistle. "That could have gone better."

The pair nodded. "That could have gone much, much better,"

"We'll wait for him to cool off," Grace continued. "Let him clear his head first. Now help me finish setting the table before Lysandre and Serena come back."

The remaining grunts made to help Serena's mother when the familiar ring of Lindsay's Holo Caster rang out in the room.

"Sorry, sorry," She said.

"No, it's all right, you go on ahead. Michael and I will set this up," Grace assured.

Lindsay grinned. "If it's fine with you then. I'll just open it up."

A hologram of Lysandre appeared before her. He looked like he was in a hurry. Their boss explained what had happened to Serena and instructed them to keep their presence hidden. When he addressed Grace in his explanation, Grace's head shot up.

"I trust Serena's mother and you should be well to keep that in mind," He said.

Grace cocked an eyebrow. "He trusts me?" She asked mostly herself.

"He's a good judge of character," Michael explained. "He only trusts a few people and you've basically met most of them."

"I see. . ." Grace said thoughtfully.

The hologram of Lysandre disappeared and Lindsay slipped the Holo Caster back into her pocket. "How could they have been recognised?" She asked angrily. "Those were some solid disguises."

"I guess the professor knows Serena very well," Grace answered.

Lindsay sighed. "Well in any case, we have to hurry and get Jimmy back. Lysandre says we haven't got much time. Jimmy couldn't have gotten that fa-"

Loud, repetitive knocks from the other side of the front door interrupted Lindsay. The two remaining grunts jumped and turned to Grace, silently asking for a place to hide.

"Upstairs and to the right," Grace whispered. "Third door on the left. Go into Serena's room and lock the door."

Michael and Lindsay nodded. They ran as quietly and as quickly as they could up the stairs. They followed Grace's instructions and pressed their ears against the door listening intently.

The former Rhyhorn racer sighed and opened the door with a smile on her face. "Good evening, professor," She greeted.

Sycamore stood at the door, his hair disheveled and his face as pale as snow. "Good evening," He greeted back. "I'm sorry if I startled you but I need to talk to you about Serena."

"Oh?" Grace said as convincingly as she could. "What about her?"

"C-Can I come in?" Sycamore asked. His voice shook as he looked behind him.

The older woman glanced behind him. She saw nothing but her Rhyhorn and the trees now dipped in a deep reddish shade. "Sure, come in," She offered finally.

"Thank you," Sycamore said stepping into the humble home. He looked around and saw the table set up in the dining room. He noticed that there were six plates laid on top of the strong mahogany table. "Do you have guests over?" He asked Grace.

Grace tried to remain as calm as possible. "Yes, a few trainers passing by," She replied looking straight into Sycamore's eyes.

The professor nodded slowly. "I see," was all he said. He had a feeling in his gut that told him that Grace was lying but he ignored it. After all, what reason would she have to lie to him?

"Do you want to sit?" Grace asked as she gestured to the couch in the living room.

"Actually, it may be  _you_  who'd want to sit," Sycamore said. "So please sit."

Serena's mother sat on the couch and feigned a curious look. Once she was seated, Sycamore began pacing back and forth. His lab coat swished around as he turned and bit his thumb. His disheveled hair bounced with every step. Grace patiently watched him all the while keeping the curiosity on her face.

"All right," He said finally. "I think I may have encountered Serena awhile ago at Santalune City."

Grace gasped. "You did?" She exclaimed. "Are you sure?" She was careful not to sound too concerned although she did have good reason to be.

"Yes!" Sycamore said. "She was in a ridiculous disguise but her eyes. . . I could recognise the fire that was in them. I am sure that the girl I saw was Serena. Absolutely sure."

"Was she alone or was she with someone else?" Grace asked.

Sycamore sighed. "Grace," He started. "I think I Lysandre was with her." His hands curled into tight fists and his shoulders trembled. The anger and resentment he felt towards the man who he once thought of as a brother flowed through his veins.

"Lysandre?" Grace repeated. "The leader of Team Flare?"

The professor only nodded. "I don't understand why they were together and why they had disguises on. I just can't wrap my head around it."

Grace could see the discord within the young professor. She almost wanted to tell him the truth but she didn't want to betray those who counted on her and confided with her. "There's no explanation for everything, Augustine. Maybe it wasn't Serena you saw but someone else."

Sycamore shook his head wildly. "No. It was Serena. I am sure of it. She even spoke to me. She apologised then ran away. I couldn't see where she was going because of Lysandre."

"You may want to think this through," said Grace. "You were caught up in the heat of the moment. Startled by what you saw your brain could have made you imprint the image and likeness of Serena unto this girl."

"I. . ." Sycamore trailed off. Was Grace right? Did his mind trick him into thinking that girl was Serena? He frowned. He was positive it was her. Her voice, her eyes, the way she gazed at him, it was all Serena.

Before the professor could ask anymore questions, Grace stood and led him to the door. "Go home first. Clear your head. As much as I want to believe you, I need you to be one hundred percent sure that it was Serena that you saw. I don't think I could handle that kind of disappointment."

Sycamore nodded slowly. The door behind him opened but not by Grace's hands.

"Look everyone, I'm sorry I left like that but I just-" Jimmy cut off. His heart sank. "O-Oh. . ."

Grace swallowed hard. "T-This is one of the trainers that'll be staying here for dinner," She explained.

A flicker of recognition took Sycamore out of his stupor. "You seem familiar. . ." He said to Jimmy. "Have we met somewhere before?"

The grunt shook his head. "I can assure you, professor. This is the first time we've met," He tried not to sound shaken.

"That - I've heard that someone say that somewhere," Sycamore said incredulously.

"Well it is a common expression," Grace cut in. She was starting to get nervous herself. She didn't know what the professor was talking about but she only rode on the idea that the two had met before. She made a mental note to herself to ask Jimmy about it later.

Sycamore eyed Jimmy up and down. Jimmy could feel his breathing stop as he held the other man's gaze. He tried to look as confident as he could. It felt like a century before the professor chuckled softly and nodded.

"Hmm, I suppose it is," He said. "I'll be taking my leave now. I will think over what you said, Grace." He held out his hand towards Jimmy, "Good evening to you. . ."

"Anthony," He said taking the professor's hand.

Sycamore nodded. "Good evening, Anthony. Good luck on your journey and stop by the Research Lab when you've got time. We'll be happy to help you." With that the professor turned and left.

Jimmy closed the door behind him and breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought for sure he was going to recognise me."

"How would he recognise you?" Grace asked. "What happened?"

"It's a long story," He replied. "Anyway, I'm sorry to have made things more tense and sorry to have stormed out a while ago. I just - I was really upset. I mean, I still am."

"No need to apologise, Jim Jam," Lindsay said coming down the stairs.

Michael followed closely behind. "Yeah, we'll wait for you to open up to us although we kind of know what you're upset about."

"Thanks, I guess," Jimmy said.

Grace smiled as she watched the trio. They treated each other with such respect and care that she felt secure about Serena being in their company. If she could adopt the three of them she would but she was getting old and not to mention the fact that the three of them had lives of their own that she knew nothing about.

The former Rhyhorn trainer laughed. "Well, now that that's over, let's go and call those two back. It's getting dark out and it would take them sometime to get back. Arceus only knows how those two are doing."

* * *

 

Grace set down her utensils on her plate. The food that Lysandre had made for everyone had been a delight that didn't last very long. "That was incredibly good," She said. "I don't think I've eaten that much since Serena's father made food for the last time."

"Oh," said Lysandre, "My condolences."

The older woman chuckled. "He's not dead, he's just travelling around the world, trying to making a difference," She turned to Serena. "Oh if only he could see you now. He'd be so proud and most likely relieved to see you alive."

Lysandre flinched. "Again, I'm sorry about that."

"Don't apologise to me again, apologise to my husband," replied Grace waving her hand dismissively. She turned to Serena. "He's probably on his way home worried sick about you."

Serena glanced at Lysandre just in time to see him flinch once more. She decided it was best to change the subject to a lighter one for his sake. "Mother, I can't believe you made Lysandre wear my old apron. It looks ridiculous on him."

All eyes on the room settled on the red head and he felt his heat up. He pretended not to be bothered but it was clear that he didn't do a good job of hiding it when Michael and Lindsay started snickering.

"I think it looks fine," Serena's mother said.

Serena shook her head. "No, no it doesn't. It's too small on him."

The snickering grunts nodded enthusiastically. "We agree completely."

Lysandre shot them a glare. "If you are insisting on getting me a bigger one then I politely refuse."

"What, you don't like the frills and the colour?" Grace asked.

"No, I have no problem with it," The red head replied. "It's just. . . I already have one."

The whole room had gone silent. Lysandre felt himself shrink with every passing second.

"It's an old thing," He began to explain. "I got it as a gift from one of the customers that I made food for in my restaurant at Lumiose City. He thought the chef was a young woman so he told one of my staff to pass the gift to me." He sighed. "I suppose I should have known it was a mistake since the card on the wrapping was an invitation to join him at a cruise."

Sighs of relief quickly escaped from the rest of the group, followed by laughter.

"I thought it was something worse," Grace said. "I thought for a second you were into creepy roleplaying type things. I was going to tell Serena to be careful."

All three grunts and Serena conceded with nods which earned another sigh from Lysandre.

Grace chuckled. "Well, let's clean up now so we can all rest and get a good night's sleep. That is if you are all staying here for the night. I'd be happy to have you all."

"Hmm, I don't know. Are we?" Serena asked Lysandre.

"Sure if you want to," He said with a small smile.

The young trainer grinned a toothy grin. "Then we're staying here for the night!" She exclaimed.

Michael and Lindsay cheered along with her, even Jimmy who had been sulking for most of the day.

"Great," said Grace. "Do you have spare clothes? I can't let you sleep in those now can I?"

"We were supposed to get some clothes before we came here but I guess we forgot," Serena explained.

Her mother waved her hand dismissively. "I have no problem with you or Lindsay because I know she can borrow some of the clothes you left behind. I'm more concerned about the boys."

"You're right," Serena said. "What about dad's old clothes?"

Grace snapped her fingers in agreement. "Right. However. . . you boys can only wear his old shirts. I don't think he'd appreciate his pants being worn being the clean freak he is." She smiled at the thought of her husband while silently wishing he would return home. "How about you all go and get ready for the night and I take care of these dishes."

"Absolutely not. You can't do all those dishes alone. I'll help you as I've been helping you ever since I was a child. Besides, we haven't spent much time together and the whole point of this visit was to do that exactly," Serena protested.

Her mother's eyes widened. It made Serena feel a tad guilty. Had she said those words a bit too harsh?

"All right," Grace said with a ghost of a smile. "Michael, Lindsay, James, there are extra pillows and blankets up in the cabinets in my room. You can use as many as you'd like. Just lay them down on the floor neatly."

The trio gave her a salute. They were about to leave to do as was instructed to them when Lindsay lagged behind.

"Who's using the bathroom first?" She asked.

Lysandre raised his hand. "I will go first."

Michael and Lindsay nodded to each other. "Good idea," They said simultaneously.

"That may be temporary dye but it's strong stuff," Michael clarified.

"The bathroom is upstairs. Go right once you reach the top. It's the second door to the left of you," Grace instructed.

Lysandre nodded and made his way upstairs. The grunts, satisfied with the arrangement left to do as they were told to do leaving Grace and Serena together.

"You've made quite a group of friends, dear," Her mother remarked. She began to clean the table and wash the dishes.

Serena on the other hand wiped the table clean then joined her mother at the sink. She dried the utensils, plates and glasses and neatly organised them in the dishwasher. They worked fast and they worked systematically like a well-oiled machine.

As they worked, they chatted about what their lives had been like recently. Grace decided to keep the conversation light as recently, her life had been a mess. She listened to her daughter describe the roller coaster of emotions she experienced living with Lysandre. The two had gotten into some fights during her first few weeks there, some lasting only a few hours and some lasting a few days. It seemed that after those first few weeks however, a drastic change happened in Lysandre. Serena told her that he began to be kinder to her.  _Much_  kinder.

It was there that Grace realised that that was when Lysandre had fallen for Serena.

Grace smiled to herself. Her daughter was clearly no longer a child. She had a life of her own now and it looked like the life she was living now with Lysandre makes her the happiest she had been in a long time, though she still doesn't know it herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took two months!   
> I'll try my best to update as frequently as possible but school work isn't letting me do that.  
> Hope you guys are still enjoying the story.


	16. All Good Things

Before she left to begin a new chapter in her life as a Pokemon trainer, Serena had been incredibly unorganised. Socks were strewn all over the place, shirts hung on the bedposts and all sorts of clothing piled onto the one chair in her room which she cleverly called, "The Chair". During her travels, she was forced to learn how to fold her clothes neatly to make room for all the other stuff she needed to put in her bag. But now as she peered into her old drawer the clothes she had left behind were neatly folded and organised into what type of clothing they were. Shirts went to one side, shorts went to the other and her underwear right in the middle. The organisation was familiar to her, like she had seen it somewhere recently.

She continued to rummage through her drawer not caring anymore if she messed up the organisation. She was so deep in thought that when the door to her room gently swung open she didn't hear.

"S-Serena! I didn't know you were here. . ." A deep, flustered voice said from behind her.

Serena was pulled out of her thoughts. Her worries disappeared suddenly and unexpectedly. A small smirk grew on her face. "Well, this is  _my_ house," She said with crossed arms, her back still facing him.

Lysandre advanced towards her, damp from the shower he had just taken. The temporary dye in his hair washed off completely. His fiery red hair framed his face. It had grown longer now and droplets of water dripped from the slightly curled tips of his hair. Even his beard had grown longer but he had no immediate plans to trim it. Unless of course Serena asked him to.

"Ah," He said in a sultry tone. "The tables have turned haven't they?"

Serena felt her heart leap. She felt her face heat up greatly but she refused to turn around. She didn't want him to see how red her face was. She sensed him standing directly behind her now.

"Yes, they have," She replied as cool as she could.

Lysandre chuckled at the exchange they were having. He leaned forward just enough so he could whisper in her ear. "I suppose they have indeed," He whispered hotly.

Serena finally turned around to face him and the reddening blush on her face grew a deeper shade. She took in the full sight of him. She had never properly seen him without clothes on in full view. Only a small towel hung around his waist to cover his lower regions. His slightly longer hair was dripping wet, the droplets landing on the floor of her bedroom. She slowly looked up at him, her eyes resting on his lips for a moment. The issue of who had organised her clothing long forgotten.

The red-head noticed the way her gaze lingered on his lips. It made it harder to keep the towel on his waist. He watched as she tiptoed to reach up and kiss him. The world around him blurred and all his focus laid on Serena.

He lifted her up and pinned her against the wall much like they had done the first time he confessed his love for her. Serena wrapped her legs around his waist firmly, keeping the towel in place as well. His kisses travelled down to her jaw line, to her chin, down to her neck then to her chest.

Serena tried with all her might to control herself but a soft moan escaped from her lips. It earned a chuckle from Lysandre. She bit her lip to keep from slipping up again.

He set her down so he could unzip the dress she wore. Serena pulled up her long hair that she had freed from her wig earlier. He took the small metal pull-tab that hung on the slider in between his teeth and slowly unzipped her dress. The dress fell with ease down to her ankles. Lysandre started to place kisses on her back going up to her neck. Another soft moan slipped through Serena lips. Lysandre lifted her up once again this time setting her on top of the dresser. Serena pulled him towards her and wrapped her legs around his waist. He smiled up at her before claiming her lips again. This time their kisses were slow, patient and passion-filled.

Lysandre ran his hands up and down her thighs occasionally teasing her when his fingers brushed against her entrance. She felt her head start to spin and she doubted she could handle anymore teasing. She pulled him even closer to her. She felt his growing need right on her thigh. The low growl that left Lysandre made Serena want him even more.

"Is this a bad time?"

Lysandre turned around, eyes wide and face as red as his hair. Serena gasped and hopped off the dresser then hid behind Lysandre.

"W-What? What do you want?" Lysandre asked shakily.

Michael and Jimmy stood at Serena's doorway with mouths wide open save for Lindsay who was smirking. She nudged Michael with her elbow.

"Grace told us to bring these clothes to you," Michael replied as respectfully as he could.

"Although it looks like you won't even need it," Lindsay said loud enough for only the grunts to hear.

Michael shot her a glare before he held out articles of clothing in front of his boss patiently waiting for him to to take them.

Lysandre sighed. "J-Just lay them down on the bed then leave."

The grunt did as he was told and neatly laid the clothes down on the foot of Serena's bed. Michael turned to the two other grunts by the doorway and urged them to leave. Jimmy nodded and left quickly but Lindsay stayed a little to wink at Serena.

"Oh boss, some advice," Lindsay began. Michael groaned in frustration beside her. "We could hear you coming up the stairs so maybe lower the volume a little bit. This house isn't exactly a castle."

Michael groaned even louder and started apologising to Lysandre over and over even as he dragged Lindsay with him to leave.

Lysandre's maddening blush grew. He buried his face in his hands. "I apologise," He told Serena. "I did not consider the consequences of my actions."

"No, no it's completely fine," said Serena. "Lindsay was right though we were being a little loud especially since the door was wide open. Maybe we can pick up where we left off when we get back home?"

Lysandre's eyes widened. "Home?"

Serena nodded as if she hadn't said anything that held weight. "Yes, home. You know, back to the island, back to the sand and the warm-ish breeze."

The red-head couldn't help but smile. His grin stretched wide as he pulled Serena in his arms. He placed a chaste kiss on top of her head before resting his forehead on her shoulder. "Home," He muttered. "Yes I like the sound of that."

Serena ran her fingers through his damp hair.

The sudden realisation hit her like a truck. She straightened causing Lysandre to stumble backwards, the towel almost falling from his waist.

"What's wrong Serena?" He asked.

"It was you!" She exclaimed cryptically.

Lysandre tilted his head to the side. "Me?"

"Yes, you. You rearranged my stuff." She replied.

"So you noticed. . ." Lysandre began.

"Why did you rearrange my clothes though?" Serena asked.

Lysandre's brows furrowed and his eyes darted around the room. His face heated up and a tinge of red covered his cheeks. "No reason. I just thought it was very messy and it bothered me to some extent."

Serena frowned. She felt as if he was lying to her but she didn't know why. What was he being so secretive about?

"Hmm. . . All right then," Serena said. "If you're sure, then I believe you."

Lysandre sighed in relief. "I apologise if I insulted you with rearranging your things because they bothered me."

Serena nodded at Lysandre before smiling. "Do you mind if we go back to Santalune City tomorrow?" She asked. "I know I've complained about this millions and millions of times and I do like your sweaters and shirts but-"

"You do not have to explain it to me," Lysandre replied cutting her off. "I understand and again I'm sorry. How about tomorrow we go and get you those clothes, hm? We can even go to Anistar City if you want."

Serena smiled. "I'd love to." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Now go put a shirt on will you. I'm going to take a shower." She turned around to open her drawer, grabbed her old pyjamas and some underwear then made to leave. She made sure that Lysandre watched her leave in her black laced bra and matching panties.

Lysandre swallowed hard. The towel around his waist finally fell to the floor.

* * *

It was late into the night when Serena laid on her bed awake. Sleep came and went. She asked herself over and over what Lysandre was lying about earlier. She didn't expect it to bother her like this but she felt a certain fear.

_'But a fear of what exactly?'_  She asked herself.

A soft snore from Lysandre told her that he was sleeping soundly. Not wanting to wake him up, she slowly wriggled from his grasp. He stirred for a moment then stretched completely letting go of Serena. She sat on the edge of her small bed that they had somehow managed to fit in. She glanced at Lysandre's sleeping face before a small smile appeared on her face. She stood and made to leave the room quietly.

She made her way down the stairs not bothering to switch on any lights. Having lived there all her life, she knew just where to step to cause minimal noise. She made her way to the kitchen then opened the refrigerator to grab a pitcher of water.

"Remember to use a glass, Serena."

Serena jumped at the voice behind her almost dropping the pitcher. "Arceus, mum, you're going to give me a heart attack." She opened the cupboard to grab a glass, poured water into it then sat on a chair opposite of Grace in the dining room.

"Don't worry, heart disease isn't common in the family," said Grace. "Can't sleep too, huh, kid?"

The young trainer nodded. "I'm going to miss you when I get back home."

Grace cocked an eyebrow. "Home?"

"Yes, home," Serena said as-a-matter-of-factly. "I don't know why you guys think that's so odd."

Her mother only chuckled. "I see. Oh it's nothing, don't worry," She said dismissively. "Anyway, let's talk, Serena."

Serena narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Talk about what?"

"Let's see. . . How about we talk about Lysandre?" Grace asked. "I want to know more about your relationship with him. Are you really happy with him, Serena?" She asked the last question with an exorbitant amount of concern. "Tell me the truth."

"I am, mother, I am," Serena said. She reached out to hold her mother's hand. She nodded assuringly.

Grace nodded back. "All right."

"Do you not trust him?" Serena asked.

"No, I do. It's just I never pictured him to be a nice young gentleman," Grace explained. "Everyone always talked about him like he was a monster. A relentless evil man."

Serena bit her lip. It was just as how Lindsay had told her the first few days into her stay at Lysandre's house. She shook her head.

"You have to wonder what kind of man he would've been if his parents didn't die," Grace continued. "I wonder if we would still have the Holo Caster."

"Or Team Flare," Serena added. "He most likely would have pursued his restaurant career fully."

Grace nodded. "Yes, another valid point. Well, let's not dwell on the sad things. What happened earlier? The grunts were panicking when they were coming down the stairs."

Serena's eyes widened. "Nothing," She replied a little too quickly. "Nothing happened. Absolutely nothing."

It was Grace's turn to narrow her eyes in suspicion. "Really, nothing?"

"Nothing. Not one thing. No news to report. Everything is a-okay," Serena continued. She was never good at lying to her mother.

"Don't listen to her, Grace. Something definitely did happen."

Serena jumped at the voice coming behind her. "Everyone is just out to get me tonight, huh?"

Lindsay joined them at the dining table. She sat to the left of Serena and took the glass of water from Serena's hands. "Thanks, you didn't have to." She said before she emptied the glass.

"That wasn't. . ." Serena began. "Nevermind, you're welcome."

"So Lindsay, you were saying," Grace said with a knowing smile.

Lindsay clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth. "Right! I was just saying that earlier Serena and Lysandre were-mmm-mmm!"

Serena quickly covered the grunts mouth. "We were doing nothing just talking. Lindsay would you care to weigh in your opinion on our earlier discussion?"

The grunt nodded and Serena removed her hand from her mouth. "What were you talking about?"

"If Lysandre's parents didn't. . . you know, what would he be doing right now?" Serena asked.

Lindsay thought about it for a moment. She hadn't thought of the question before. "Maybe he'd still be running his restaurant." She said a little sadly.

"That's what I thought too," Serena remarked. "Team Flare wouldn't have been established and everyone would be happy right now."

Lindsay scoffed. "Yeah, everyone."

"What's wrong Lindsay?" Grace asked.

Footsteps came from behind the group. "If it weren't for Lysandre, Lindsay and I would still be living in the streets trying to survive." Michael sat to the right of Serena.

"Can nobody get any sleep?" Serena mumbled to herself.

Michael chuckled having heard Serena. "I noticed Lindsay was gone so I came to check if she was okay."

"Do you two have a weird sort of connection?" Serena asked genuinely curious.

"I don't know, maybe," Michael answered. "I guess it developed over time?" He looked to Serena, seeing she was satisfied with his response, he stretched his arm over to pat Lindsay's shoulder. "Anyway, as I said, Lindsay and I would be fighting to survive if Lysandre didn't take us in."

"What did he do?" Serena asked.

"It's a long story," Michael said.

Grace smiled. "Don't worry, we've still got a long night ahead of us."

Michael sighed. "Well, it was a stereotypical rainy night. . ."

* * *

_11 Years Earlier_

"We need to keep running, Lindsay! They'll lock us up if we don't run fast enough."

Michael grabbed Lindsay's hand and pulled her through the crowd. They bumped into a few people who shouted curses at them but they didn't care.

"Get back here, you delinquents!" One of the police officers shouted.

"I don't know if I can run anymore, Michael," Lindsay said slowing down. "Just leave me behind. I'll buy you some time."

Michael shook his head as he tugged on the girl. "Don't say that, Lindsay." He tried to stop the tears from spilling but they came one after the other.

They made a quick turn into an alleyway where Michael stopped to carry Lindsay on his back. "Hold on to our bag, Lindsay," He instructed. The young girl slipped her arms through the straps resting the bag on her back.

Five police officers stopped at the end of the alley where they entered. "Just give up already, nobody's going to save you," One of them said.

Another one laughed. "Nobody gives a damn if you two live or die so just come with us."

"Look, the boy's crying," A third one remarked. All five of them laughed.

Michael didn't care. He ran away from them with Lindsay on his back. He didn't care if his legs burned, all he knew was that they needed to get away from Lumiose City.

The five police officers groaned and snarled as they ran after the pair.

Michael stuck to the shadows hoping that the cover of night hid them somehow. They ran and ran all around Lumiose City. He began to lose hope. The tears in his eyes made it hard to see where he was going yet he pushed on.

"Michael, they're right behind us," Lindsay said. She was visibly frightened.

He ran even faster now. He made another quick turn into an alleyway. He looked behind him and immediately realised that it was a wrong decision. As he turned back to the front he didn't see the tipped over garbage bin. It was too late to turn to another direction. Both teenagers were sent flying. Michael landed on his stomach and Lindsay landed on her back.

Michael could hear the voices coming from the next alley. He stood up as fast as he could, wincing from the pain of landing on his stomach. Lindsay struggled to get up as well and Michael gently helped her up.

The voices were much closer now. This was it, Michael thought. They couldn't run in their condition. He stretched his arms protectively in front of Lindsay as if acting as her shield. Understanding their circumstances, Lindsay started to cry as well. She didn't want to be separated from Michael. She considered him as her only family now.

"Lindsay, when I say you run, you run okay?" Michael asked almost pleadingly.

Lindsay shook her head wildly. "Michael-"

Michael turned and grabbed Lindsay's shoulders. He stared into her eyes. "You have to run. You run as far as you can and don't come back. I promise I'll find you."

The young girl wiped the tears from Michael's eyes before finally nodding. He gave her a small smile when they felt hands cover their mouths. The pair started to squirm and fight but to no avail. They were pulled into a dark room and watched as the door slowly closed in front of them. Lindsay tried to scream but the hand covering her mouth pressed even harder.

"Shut up, shut up, both of you."

It was a man's voice.

Michael and Lindsay didn't comply. They continued to kick and scratch.

"Shut up, I'm trying to help you," The man said.

The pair glanced at each other and stopped fighting. They kept silent. They heard the footsteps and voices coming from outside.

"I can't find those two anywhere," The familiar voice of an officer said.

"How could we lose those brats?" Another said.

The sounds of footsteps fading away made the pair relax. Once the alley was quiet, the man let them go. They heard him leave to go somewhere. A warm yellow light enveloped the room.

When their eyes finally adjusted the young teenagers could see that the "man" who had saved them was in fact a teenager himself. He looked a bit older than they were. There was a genuine concern in his face but the pair didn't seem to notice.

They only noticed now that as soon the adrenaline slowly started leaving them the smell of food hung in the air. They realised that they were in a kitchen of a restaurant.

A sudden burst of laughter cut through the silent air. Michael and Lindsay glanced at one another not knowing how to respond.

"Come on," The young man urged gently. "I'll get you some food."

Lindsay held on to Michael's hand and hid behind him. Michael looked up at the young red-head then back at Lindsay. He nodded to her silently telling her it was going to be all right, that they could trust this person.

Lysandre, upon seeing the small exchange, gave them a small smile. He urged them with a wave of his hand to follow him. He led them in front of an enormous refrigerator and pulled the door open. "I put these in here five minutes ago so we don't have to heat them for long," He told them as he moved to a microwave. He punched some numbers on the timer then pressed start.

The smell of spices made the young pair's mouths water. It felt like forever until the microwave started beeping. Lysandre opened the microwave door and took the plate of food out. He laid it on the counter behind him.

"I apologise for not having any seats in here," He said. "I mean this is a kitchen so. . ."

The teenagers didn't seem to pay attention to him. They both dug into the meat and potatoes on the plate. Lysandre scratched his head. "You two are really hungry, huh?"

Michael nodded.

"Why were you two running in the first place?" Lysandre continued on.

Lindsay swallowed. "We took a bunch of food from this one restaurant."

Michael punched her arm. "Lindsay!"

"Sorry," She said. She turned to Lysandre. "Just forget I ever said anything."

Lysandre chuckled. "All right then. Forgotten."

"Really?" Lindsay replied incredulously.

"Sure," He said. "Although, I don't have to worry about that now, do I?"

Lindsay looked to Michael for an answer. When her partner nodded she turned back to Lysandre. "No, we won't rob you."

Lysandre grinned not noticing the sideways glance Michael was shooting at him. "I'm glad."

"Come on, Lindsay," Michael said. "Let's thank the man for the meal then leave."

"But, Michael," Lindsay whined. "Where are we going to go?"

Michael didn't answer the question. He took one last bite before picking up their bag.

Lysandre outstretched his arm to block Michael. "Wait, wait, your bag. . . it's wet."

Lindsay, who finished the rest of the meal looked up to see that Lysandre was right. The corners of their bag were soaking with the various food they stole. It made her heart break.

Michael removed the bag from his back then zipped it open. He was immediately greeted by a large mush that was once the food they had taken. He sighed before throwing the bag aside. "There's nothing in there we can salvage, Lin."

"I'm sorry, Michael, it's my fault," She said trying not to cry.

He shook his head, "No, don't blame yourself. We just have to last through a few days. It's nothing we haven't done."

"Okay. . ." said Lindsay.

Lysandre's brows furrowed. "No, not okay. You two need food and shelter. I can provide those things for you."

"Why?" Michael demanded. "You don't even know us!"

"And that's completely all right with me," Lysandre answered. "All I need to understand is that you two need help. I also get the feeling that you two have been living on the streets for a long time now. And. . . I know what it's like."

Michael cocked an eyebrow. "Know what what's like?"

"To feel alone and helpless," The red-head said. "To feel like the whole world is against me. To constantly wonder what tomorrow will bring. The fear. . . I know it very well."

The pair glanced at one another. They nodded together before raising their pinkies up. Lysandre tilted his head.

"It's a pinky swear," Lindsay explained.

"You're supposed to wrap your pinky around both ours," continued Michael.

"It's more sacred than any other handshake," Lindsay said. "You have to promise that you won't leave us."

Lysandre held his pinky up before tucking his unruly hair behind his ear. He wrapped his finger around theirs. "I promise."

"Good," Michael said. "Then we promise that we have your back throughout everything you do from now on."

Lindsay gestured at Lysandre's hair. "And maybe we can do something with your hair, you know, to keep it out of your face."

Michael and Lindsay smiled to themselves then to Lysandre. It was the first time in years that they felt they could truly and safely place their trust on someone without it coming back to bite them.

* * *

_Present Day_

"So, what happened after that?" Serena asked.

Michael shrugged. "Well, after we introduced ourselves, he gave us keys to an apartment at Lumiose City, gave us food, then a few weeks later invented the Holo Caster, made a lot of money and finally Team Flare. His restaurant still operated but he couldn't go as often as he could. Anyway, that's our story." He turned to Lindsay. "Are you okay, Lindsay? I know you don't like talking about our past."

"Yeah," The grunt replied softly. "I'm fine. It's been a long time. Been a long, long time."

Michael stood went over to Lindsay. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders reassuringly.

"You two sound like you were a lot different from you are now," Grace remarked. "It's almost as if your personalities switched to some degree."

Michael and Lindsay frowned. They stared at each other with mouths wide open. "We did!" They exclaimed at the same time then proceeded to laugh.

Grace and Serena joined in their laughter. The group calmed and a comfortable silence surrounded them. There was, however, something bothering Serena. Why were Michael and Lindsay living in the streets? She didn't know if it was appropriate to ask. It was clear that it bothered Lindsay to speak about their past and Serena didn't want to make her any more uncomfortable than she was.

"He tries hard," Michael said as he sat back down.

"Who?" Serena asked.

He gave her a small sad smile. "Lysandre. He tries hard not to express what he's really feeling because he thinks it's his responsibility as the Team Flare boss to act as if everything is fine so the other grunts won't have to worry about the team's integrity and morale."

"We've known him for 11 years," Lindsay continued. "We watched him turn into a stiff man with a storm inside. He used to be really expressive and awkward the first year we were with him but along the way, you know, he changed."

"Of course, we didn't know that it was because of his parents at the time," said Michael. "We just thought that it was because of his growing responsibilities. We never thought that it was only a factor to what really happened."

"I see. . ." Serena muttered.

Grace yawned as she stretched. "Well, it's getting late. You three should go back to sleep. You are leaving tomorrow, aren't you?"

The trio nodded. They stood from their seats and one-by-one made their way back to their sleeping areas. Michael and Lindsay mumbled tired goodnights and Serena stayed a little to wash her glass.

"I am going to miss you," Grace said.

Serena turned off the faucet. "I'm going to miss you too," She answered. She went over to hug Grace. "I know dad's almost back home and I'm probably going to be gone by the time he arrives but tell him I'm doing fine and try to keep him calm as best you can."

Grace sniffed. "Sure, honey." She kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Goodnight."

Serena squeezed her hand before climbing back up the stairs. When she got to her room she found Lysandre laying spread eagle on her bed. She watched him mumble as he slept. The sheets somehow made it to the floor exposing his bare torso. His unruly red hair surrounded his head like fire.

She slowly climbed back in bed taking up the remaining space. Lysandre stirred just enough to give her more. He wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Where were you?" Lysandre asked tiredly.

Serena chuckled. "I just drank a glass of water."

She felt him kiss the back of her head before she heard soft snores coming from him again. She smiled to herself before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "I didn't even bring anything, mum. Really, we're all set."

Grace held back her tears. "I'm just going to miss you. I've told you a thousand times but I really am."

"I know, I know," Serena said.

"Just contact me, okay? Send me messages and keep me updated," Grace requested.

Serena shook her head. "I don't ha-"

"She will," Lysandre interrupted. "Serena and I have our own channel. If you hand me your Holo Caster, I could reprogram it to recognise our channel."

Grace grabbed her Holo Caster out of her pocket. "Here you go, son."

Lysandre took the device from her hand and flipped it over. He opened the back to expose the wires then proceeded to add a small chip from his pocket into the Holo Caster. Once he was done he closed it back up and handed it back to Grace. "There you go. No-one else will be able to pick up the signal from the message you are sending and receiving."

"Thank you, Lysandre," Grace said. She slipped the Holo Caster back into her pocket. She smiled at the pair. Tears started running down her face earning a groan from Serena. "Take care you two, okay?"

The couple nodded.

"And be careful, all right?" Grace sniffed. "It's too early for me to have grandchildren."

The couple blushed. "W-We will," They replied.

Michael and Lindsay who were only a few feet away cackled. Jimmy tried to hold his own laughter.

"Well, I guess that's it," said Grace. "Now, go on then." She hugged her daughter then Lysandre. "Remember to keep in touch."

She finally let the group go and watched as they each said their goodbyes to the family's Rhyhorn. She watched them disappear into the woods before retreating back inside her home.

"So, I guess I'm getting my Holo Caster back then?" Serena asked as they made their way back to the helicopter.

Lysandre nodded. "Yes, I'll open up the channel for you as well."

"And we're heading up to Anistar City first right?"

"Yes and then we go home," Lysandre replied. The word "home" felt almost foreign to him. His "home" hasn't felt like home in a long time. He used the term lightly not really considering its deeper meaning. He slipped his hand in his pocket feeling for the velvet box. He smiled to himself then looked over at Serena. He caught her looking away from him, a blush making its way to her face. He felt her reach for his hand and entwined her fingers around his.

Lysandre raised their hands up to kiss the back of hers. The hand in his pocket squeezed the velvet box tightly then he took a deep breath to calm himself. He couldn't wait to get to Anistar City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my.  
> Please share your thoughts on Michael and Lindsay's back story! I'd love to hear from you all.  
> See you in Chapter 17!


	17. Must Come To An End

_Anistar City_

It was late in the afternoon when the group arrived at Anistar City. They decided to fly over Kalos slowly, taking in the sights and stopping by a few places. The breeze in the city was cool even as the sun shone in the sky. Lysandre walked with confidence in his full grey suit and newly (temporarily) dyed hair. Serena, however, was shivering. Her dress wasn't exactly the best in cold temperatures so when Lysandre noticed her small shakes and shudders he immediately took off his blazer. He draped it around her shoulders and buttoned the first button.

He watched as Serena fixed the navy blue hat on her head. He frowned a little but he tried not to let it get to him. Especially today.

"Better?" He asked.

"Better," She replied. She felt his warmth in the blazer and buried her face in it.

He chuckled as he offered his arm. "Come now, let's get you some proper clothing."

She happily linked her arm around his and they walked toward the boutique. The three grunts followed closely all shivering.

"Any of you got a blazer to spare?" Lindsay asked.

Both men shook their heads. Michael only wore a long-sleeved red shirt, black pants and green boots while Jimmy wore a blue shirt, black pants and white running shoes.

Lindsay, dressed in a black sleeveless turtleneck, shuddered. "I forgot how cold it was around here."

"Well, it's not really our fault," Michael said. "This was a sudden decision. We couldn't have prepared for it."

The blonde grunt sighed. "Yeah well we should have known better, Michael," She retorted. "Have you noticed Lysandre lately? He's been acting strange."

"I  _have_ noticed, Lindsay," He said. "It's so obvious."

Jimmy who was listening to the conversation frowned. "It's not obvious to me," He mumbled.

"Only because you haven't been with him long enough," Lindsay explained.

Michael nodded. "That's true. It's a subtle difference in his disposition."

The grunts watched Lysandre and Serena a few metres away from them.

"Look how he walks," Lindsay pointed out. "His strides are slightly longer now and there's a little bounce to his step."

"And notice how his expressions are much more alive," Michael continued. "He's conversing with Serena at a different level. It's much more alive than usual."

Jimmy took in the information and observed their boss. He watched Lysandre walk and talk. Still, he couldn't see the difference. He pouted.

Michael and Lindsay patted his head. "You'll get it over time," They said at the same time.

"Yeah, sure," Jimmy replied, unsure.

They passed the Pokemon Centre and shortly after, found the boutique. Lysandre urged Serena to go in first to start picking out her clothes.

"Michael, Lindsay, James, I want you three to stay out here just in case. Act inconspicuous and do not cast suspicion among yourselves, all right?" He instructed.

The trio gave him a salute. "Yes, sir!"

A few passers-by glanced at them with questioning glances before walking away.

Lysandre sighed. "That wasn't very inconspicuous."

"We know," They all said. Lindsay smiled then hopped on the short wall in front of the boutique and sat down. She was followed by the two other grunts both hopping on the wall as well.

The red-head smiled then entered the boutique. He found Serena admiring a ruffled blue camisole near the back of the store. He took one step towards her before a uniformed woman blocked his path.

"Good afternoon, sir," She greeted with a grin.

He nodded once. "Good afternoon."

"Can I help you with something?" She asked. She looked him up and down "Are you looking for your wife?"

"Ah. . ." Lysandre looked over at Serena hoping to catch her glancing his way. He caught her gaze just as she looked behind her. "Excuse me," he told the employee as he gently pushed her aside.

He finally made it to Serena who now moved to admired a light blue camisole. "You saved me back there," He remarked.

"Was the lady being mean to you?"

"No," He replied. "She, uh, she asked me if-"

"Oh, I see you've found your wife," The employee from earlier interrupted. She had an overly-peppy tone in her voice.

Serena and Lysandre looked at each other than at the woman. "We're not," They began simultaneously.

"We're not-" Serena echoed.

"Married," Lysandre finished.

The woman's eyes grew wide. "Oh, I am terribly sorry about that. It's just. . . you two look so much like a married couple."

"We do?" Lysandre asked.

"Yes, very much so," The lady answered. "Well, I'll leave you two alone. I think I may have ruined a moment earlier. If you need any help just give me a holler and I'll come running."

Serena chuckled. "Thank you. We'll be sure to do that."

They watched the lady leave to go back to the front of the store. Once she was out of ear shot Serena laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Lysandre asked with smile. He loved to hear her laugh.

"Nothing,  _darling_ ," She said smirking.

Lysandre grinned at the nickname. "Well,  _pumpkin_ , why don't you go on and pick out your clothes. I'm going to take you somewhere later that I guarantee you'll love." He hugged her waist from behind and rested his chin on her head.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked moving to admire the ribbon smock top beside the camisole. Lysandre's arms still wrapped around her waist.

He kissed the top of her head. "You'll see." He felt his pocket for the box and once feeling its presence he felt his heart leap. He felt excited now. He wanted to ask her immediately.

"Hmmm. . ." Serena said. "I can't decide."

Lysandre chuckled. "We can fix that, you know."

She looked up at him. "How?"

She felt his arms leave her waist and watched him approach the same lady again at the front of the store. They exchanged a few words and talked for some time. Serena watched the lady's expression change rapidly from being preppy to being unsure. Lysandre extended his hand in front of him and hesitantly the lady took it. She saw Lysandre take a small book out of his pocket, write on a page, rip it and give it to her. He closed the small book and slipped it back into his pocket. He looked at Serena and beckoned her to come to him. She nodded and walked over to them slowly.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Lysandre told the woman.

"O-Of course, sir," She replied. Serena noticed a difference in her voice. It was not as preppy as it had been, it was now a more serious and respectful tone.

"Serena, let's go," Lysandre said. He offered his hand.

She stared blankly at it. "What? Where? I thought we were going to get some clothes."

"We did," He replied simply and as-a-matter-of-factly.

She took his hand realising what he meant. "You bought this place?" She asked incredulously.

Lysandre nodded casually. "Yes, I did."

"'Bout time!" Lindsay greeted hopping off the wall, Michael and Jimmy following her.

Michael looked around Serena and Lysandre. "Uh, boss, where are the clothes?" He asked.

"They are going to be sent to my home tonight," Lysandre answered.

The grunts all gave each other concerned glances. They all thought their boss was going crazy. How could he compromise their location just like that?

"I know what you are thinking," Lysandre continued. "But it's quite all right. I bought the boutique. It wasn't all that expensive really. Our funds for the Team won't be affected at all."

The grunts sighed in relief. Their work would have been in vain if he would have suddenly upped and revealed the location of his home.

"You used your personal account, right?" Lindsay asked. "The one with your alias."

"Exactly," Lysandre said. "I do have a task for you three however."

"We're up for anything, boss," said Michael enthusiastically.

The older man nodded once. "Good. Then after you drop Serena and I off, I want you three to load the boxes of clothes into the helicopter to be transported back home. The crew inside of the boutique are working on loading the clothes into the boxes as we speak and they will help you to load them as well."

"How many boxes are we talking about here?" Lindsay questioned.

"Not too many. I'm not loading the whole store's worth of clothes. We need to make money somehow," He replied.

"Understood," Michael said.

Serena and Jimmy glanced at each other and shrugged. Michael and Lindsay treated Lysandre's buying of the store as if it was nothing, no big deal at all. They had to wonder just how often Lysandre did things like this.

Lysandre gazed up at the still-illuminated sky. He smiled to himself then took Serena's hand. "Come, I have something to show you, Serena," He urged.

Serena let herself be led by Lysandre again. The grunts followed closely behind. The group walked through the city. Trainers of all shapes and sizes walked on the snow-covered streets the snow crunching under their boots. Serena pulled Lysandre's blazer tightly around her. Light snow began to fall.

"We're going to make a left here," Lysandre said. He turned to the grunts, "Why don't you three find some shelter at the cafe, we'll join you shortly."

The three grunts nodded enthusiastically then made their way to the northern part of the city.

"Just where are you taking me?" Serena asked. "You've been really secretive lately."

Lysandre chuckled. "Don't worry," was all he said before he turned left.

Serena followed him having no choice but to. They finally made it to the enigmatic sundial that made Anistar City famous throughout the region. Lysandre stopped right in front of a circle hedge and gestured for Serena to come stand right next to him. Its centre glowed brightly as the sun shone through the crystal. The light beamed at a large yellow stone below the device. The rings in the middle below the sundial shifted and spun one by one until all six spun at different times.

"The researchers at my lab have tried to figure out what exactly this device is but to no avail," Lysandre explained. "I brought you here because it was such an awe-inspiring sight."

"It is, isn't it?" Serena agreed. She continued to marvel at the sundial. It towered over them like a skyscraper. She felt Lysandre take her hand and when she looked at him she found him kneeling on one knee. Her heart pounded and her ears rung.

What was he doing?

"Why are you kneeling like that?" She asked.

Lysandre simply smiled. "I know it has only been close to a year but in the course of those months you have turned my life over, under, sideways and down-"

_'Is this happening? Is this really happening?'_ Serena asked herself.

"And I admit that we have not always been on the best of terms," Lysandre continued. "But I believe that has made our bond stronger. We understand more about each other now. I promise to do you no wrong. I promise to put you first. I promise I will never, ever, hurt you." He took the small velvet box from his pocket.

Serena held her breath. Her head was spinning and her mouth was dry.

"I love you, Serena. I know I'm not someone you should fall in love with but if you would do me the honour," He said, opening the box to reveal a beautiful ring of a golden band holding a large rectangular ruby surrounded by small diamonds and smaller rubies. It was a bright red that shimmered in the light from the sundial. It reminded Serena of fire.

"I-I'm. . . This," Serena stammered. "This is going very fast."

Lysandre held the ring up to her. "I am not proposing to you. Only I am devoting myself completely and utterly all to you."

Serena blinked, her brows furrowed. "You. . . are  _not_  proposing to me? That sounds exactly like a proposal though!"

He chuckled. "Rest assured, I am not. An essence of my individuality lies in this ring," He explained thoughtfully. He took the ring out of the box and took hold of Serena's hand. "Now, I want you to have it. All that I am now, I lay them before you."

She looked at the ring then back at him. "I don't know what to say. Do you really love me that much?"

He looked her straight in the eyes and with no hesitation said, "Yes, with all my heart, yes."

With that, Serena nodded and smiled. She allowed Lysandre to slip the ring on her finger. It was little big for her but it fit her just enough so it wouldn't fall off her finger. She stared at the ring wondering just how special it really was to Lysandre.

He stood up to kiss her forehead. "I promise I will never hurt you. I promise."

She gazed up at him with a small smile and wrapped her arms around his torso. She forgot about the snow that fell on them, piling on their heads and shoulders. She forgot about the cold breeze that continued to blow as the night descended and the sky darkened. All she felt was the warmth of Lysandre and that was enough for her to forget about everything and everyone else. She was happy at this moment. Very happy. And that was all that mattered to her.

* * *

"I just don't understand it, Diantha," Sycamore said pacing in the conference room head in hand.

Diantha sighed in her seat. "I think you are just overthinking things, Augustine. There would be no reason at all for Serena's mother to lie to you."

The professor waved his hand dismissively. "I know that and yet I still can't believe what she told me. That I was just seeing things because of my brain." He leaned his hands on the table. "She spoke to me, Diantha. I know her voice. I could recognise it from miles and miles away." He paused to take a deep breath. The former Champion waited patiently for what the professor had to say.

"And it doesn't just end there," He continued. "Lysandre was there as well. He warned me not to go chasing after her. He pushed the hat down on my head so I couldn't see where they were running off to. What irks me about this whole thing is that it seemed like they were there together. That's what I don't understand."

Diantha nodded slowly. "I have to admit, this  _is_ troubling news." She slid the folder in front of her to Sycamore. "However important this is, Augustine, I must divert our current conversation somewhere else." She saw his mouth open, ready to protest but she didn't give him the chance. "I understand how you feel, really I do. I also care about Serena's welfare, you know. She is an incredible girl with great potential but my duties are to the whole region of Kalos first and foremost."

The professor silently pulled the chair in front of him to sit. He opened the folder and scanned through the reports.

Diantha smiled a small smile to herself, happy that she was able to make him understand. "What you have there in front of you are the progress reports the research teams have compiled."

Sycamore's eyes widened as he read through. "Is this true?"

"Yes," She replied. She was serious now. All traces of her light-heartedness vanished. "I received word of it just a few hours before you came back."

"Arceus," The professor said. He leaned back on the chair. "I am going to be very honest with you, Diantha."

Diantha cocked an eyebrow. "What's wrong, Augustine?"

"I don't know if we - no - you can pull this off," said the professor, shaking his head.

"'You'?" Diantha repeated. "Sycamore, are you backing out?"

The professor sighed. He knew that as soon as she uses his surname it means complete and total business. "I. . . This just doesn't feel right, Diantha. I know we are going to stop Team Flare but. . . this? It's too much. Think of the consequences here."

"Don't you think I haven't already?" She asked. "Look, I told you before you joined this organisation. There is no backing out. Once you are in, you are in. Whether you like it or not, Sycamore, you played a part in this research. You let us use your research as a reference. Do you not remember?"

He swallowed hard. "I. . . I remember."

"Good. You would do well too," She said. "Just think of Serena. You are doing this for her. For you and her."

He nodded slowly yet he couldn't fight the feeling of dread in his stomach.  _'For you and her.'_  It echoed in his mind. Sycamore looked her straight in the eyes. "People will die, Diantha."

She looked away from him and stared absently. "I know, Augustine. I know."

* * *

"Just check on the boy quickly," Lysandre instructed in a hushed tone. "Then go back to Anistar City."

Michael and Lindsay nodded then left to go down to the basement. Lysandre stepped back down on to the sand. He called Serena over who was in the middle of a conversation with Jimmy. Serena nodded to Jimmy and made her way towards Lysandre. The wind blew through her hair, the purple wig she wore earlier she had given to Michael and Lindsay before they landed.

"James, you stay with the helicopter," Lysandre said. "I will see you tomorrow."

The grunt gave him a salute and hopped in the driver's seat.

Serena pulled the blazer tightly against her body as she walked through the beach. She didn't expect it to be chilly up at the island but it was that time of the year again she guessed.

Lysandre chuckled. "Come, let's get you all warmed up." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they entered their home.

He led Serena to the kitchen where he urged her to stay put. She watched him reach up and open the cupboard to grab a jar of chocolate then moved to another cupboard to grab a pot.

"Serena, can you get the milk in the fridge?" He asked as he turned on the stove and placed the pot on top.

She opened the refrigerator and took the pitcher of milk out then placed it on the counter by Lysandre.

He removed the tie around his neck, slipped it into his back pocket and rolled up his sleeves to allow himself more movement. He poured milk into the heated pot cautiously. He stirred the milk with a long wooden spoon.

Serena watched him from behind. Even though what he was doing wasn't all that fancy, she could picture him in the kitchen of his restaurant preparing meals for various customers. She wondered if he did it all alone but then concluded that that would be impossible.

"Could you pour chocolate from that jar and into the pot?" Lysandre asked looking behind him.

Serena moved to stand beside him where the jar of chocolate was. She opened the jar poured chocolate into the pot. Lysandre stirred the mixture then added more milk turning the liquid into a light brown.

He turned the stove off then slowly poured the mixture of hot chocolate into the mug. There was still some left in the pot so he opened the refrigerator and slid the pan inside. He grabbed a can of whipped cream and topped the hot chocolate with it. Once he deemed himself finished, he handed the mug to Serena.

"Here, this will keep you warm."

She took the mug from his hands and drank some of the chocolate. Her eyes widened. It was incredibly delicious, sweet but not too sweet. She finished the drink all at once and when she brought the mug back down Lysandre laughed.

Serena frowned. "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing," He said quickly through his laughter.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," Serena said pouting.

Lysandre composed himself. "Y-You've got a little something. . ." He gestured to his upper lip.

Serena wiped whatever it was off of her face with the back of her hand. She looked to see what it was and found that it was whipped cream. She allowed a smile on her face. She scooped up some of the remaining whipped cream and wiped it on Lysandre's nose.

"There, now you've got some on you too," She said triumphantly.

The door to the kitchen opened and Michael and Lindsay came in.

"Boss, we. . ." They trailed off. They stared at Lysandre who still had cream on his nose. The duo began to laugh hearty laughs.

Lindsay gestured to her nose. "You've got something on your-"

"I am aware," Lysandre interrupted. An obvious blush decorated his face as he wiped the cream off. Serena had to keep from laughing herself.

"A-Ahem," Michael said straightening up. "Everything is good, boss. Nothing to report."

Lysandre nodded. "Good. Now leave."

Michael and Lindsay gave him a quick salute before running out of the kitchen. Serena and Lysandre could hear them laughing as they left. The house had become silent once more as soon as the front door closed.

"I'm sorry about that," Serena said.

Lysandre shook his head. "There is no need to be sorry. I am just glad those two got a good laugh out of it."

"You really care about Michael and Lindsay don't you?" Serena remarked.

"Those two are my only family left," He replied thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose two of my family. There was a recent addition."

Serena cocked an eyebrow. "Who?"

Lysandre chuckled. He cupped the side of her face with his hand. "You."

"M-Me?" She echoed. She felt her face heat up. It was enough for Lysandre to smile a toothy smile.

"Yes, you," He said. "You are the most important person in my life." He kissed her forehead.

Serena smiled back at him. She pulled him down to her level. Her lips crashed down upon his. Their kisses were heavy yet there was still some degree of gentleness to them. She tasted of the sweet chocolate that remained on her lips.

She broke the kiss and took hold of Lysandre's hand. She made her way to the bedroom where Lysandre followed her closely. He slowly untucked his shirt from his pants and ruffled his slicked back hair. It formed dark messy curls around his face that contrasted the light blue of his eyes.

He pulled her back to him as they neared the bedroom and kissed her. This time there was a hint of playfulness in him. He bit her lower lip softly earning a small chuckle from Serena. He guided her hands to the zipper of his pants moaning as her hands grazed him. He felt her unzip his pants slowly. They fell to the ground and he discarded them immediately. She moved to unbutton his shirt and soon that was discarded as well.

Lysandre broke apart from her and took hold of the bottom of her dress. He smirked, it was his turn to tease her now. He pulled up her dress very slowly making sure the tips of his fingers left soft little imprints. He heard a small moan escape her and his smirk grew. He trailed hot kisses up her torso then to her chest. He finally he slid the dress off of her arms and took hold of her waist, pulling her into the room. The two resumed kissing not caring once that they had left their clothes out in the hallway.

Serena felt him unclasp her white bra and watched as he threw it behind him. She slid off her equally white panties and threw them to side. He in turn removed his underwear as well revealing his incredible desire.

Seeing the love of his life in all her glory was enough to make him go crazy. He lifted her up prompting her to wrap her legs around his lower torso and slowly slid himself inside her. A loud moan erupted from Serena causing him to harden even more.

He grabbed her behind and slowly began his thrusts. They were gentle at first but as euphoria began to overcome him they had become wilder.

It drove Serena insane, to the point where she thought she would burst. She had never felt this much pleasure before. She only had intercourse a number of times and all of them brought her pleasure but it wasn't as great as it was now.

She felt him nibble and suck at her breasts. She arched into him and the pleasure she felt increased tenfold.

"Lysandre," She moaned. "Oh, Lysandre."

Hearing her say his name drove him over the top. He felt himself at his climax and his body began to heat up. "Serena," He managed through gritted teeth. "I-"

"Inside," She said, interrupting him. "I want all of you inside."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded wildly. "Please! I want you, I need you."

It was all he needed. He kissed her forehead and with one final thrust, released inside her.

She screamed his name as she reached her climax. Her nails dug deep into Lysandre's back but he didn't care. Both of them were panting as he set her down.

He led her to the large bed where they retreated under the covers. Serena had become much more confident with her body not caring if they had no clothes on as they laid in bed. She heard him chuckling beside her.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked.

Lysandre entwined his fingers with hers. "I am just happy. I was never a lucky man but I suppose my luck turned when I met you. You, Serena, are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Lysandre. . ." She said gazing up at him.

He smiled at her then looked at her hand. "The ring really suits you," He remarked.

"What did you mean when you said an essence of your individuality lies in the ring?" She asked as she stared at the large rubies.

"Well," He began. "When I was younger, my parents wanted something to remind them of me. They figured that they would make matching rings that were modelled after me." He pointed at the large ruby in the centre. "That's my head," He explained. "The diamonds are there because I was their 'angel' as they said and the rubies surrounding the diamonds represent more of my hair."

"I can see it," Serena said. "Yes. . . I can see you in it."

Lysandre smiled sadly. "It's really not that special and it's really very sappy and sort of a cliché."

"No it's not!" Serena exclaimed. "It is  _very_ special! I don't care what anyone says. This ring is very special to you and your family and that's all that should matter."

"You think so?" Lysandre asked. He kissed the top of her head. "Thank you."

Everything she had heard about him seemed wrong all of a sudden. He wasn't an evil man but he also wasn't perfectly nice. His dreams for the world were convoluted and she knew exactly why. However, her rational side could not condone nor justify his need to go to such lengths.

She only smiled up at him, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. Now was not the time but perhaps she could try tomorrow. She could finally show him what she had discovered long ago that could maybe put him back on the right path.

But there was also a part of her, a large part of her, that wanted things to stay the way they were. If she went back, then everyone would be expecting something from her. She wanted to forget them. Forget them all. But she knew that could never be. It was the price that came with the title of Champion. A title she pursued only because everyone expected her to. A meaningless title to her.

She drifted off slowly in the comfort of Lysandre's arms. He was fast asleep, the soft snore coming from him indicated so. Tears began rolling down Serena's eyes. This time for a different reason.

* * *

When she woke up, the first thing she noticed was that she was alone. Lysandre was nowhere to be seen. She called out his name but nobody answered. She figured that he might have been busy with work or something like that. The second thing she noticed was that although she was alone the room didn't feel empty. Boxes and boxes of clothes littered the room. The last thing she noticed was that their clothes from the night before were now strewn all over the floor by the bed.

Her eyes widened. She knew exactly which two grunts scattered their clothes. She wondered if they had done it after Lysandre left knowing full-well that their boss would not allow them to have done it.

She rolled out of bed stark naked and dug around the dresser by the bed for a new set of underwear. She then went to the boxes where she searched for the blue camisole that caught her eye last night, light brown shorts and moved to another box for riding boots.

She went into the bathroom where she found a pill sitting on a paper towel by the large sink. "Must be because of last night," She said. She popped the pill in her mouth without hesitation. She certainly wasn't ready to be pregnant.

As she was combing her hair she noticed the large beautiful ring still adorning her finger. It shone bright even as the light in the bathroom was warm. She admired it for a while then removed it not wanting to scratch the gems by accident.

She took a quick shower and once she was done, decided to look for Lysandre. She roamed the hallways clad in her new clothes and called out his name and the name of the grunts.

Nobody answered.

Were they all out for work?

She turned a corner and found the door to the basement ajar. She had never been allowed in the basement. It was only one of the few rooms she has never seen before and seeing as no-one was in the house anyway. She took a chance and peeked inside.

There were steps that led further down and curiously enough the lights were on. She wondered if one of them was in the basement.

As quietly as she could, she creeped down the stairs. The basement was larger than she had initially thought. It was cool down in the basement that was painted plainly white.

She took one step and was startled when an unfamiliar voice called out from further into the basement.

"Who's there?" The voice asked angrily. It belonged to a man.

Serena didn't know if she should respond.

"Look I know you're there," The man continued. "Just come out of that corner already, I've got no other information to give mind you."

Information? Was this man here. . . as a prisoner?

Serena decided to step out from the behind the corner and was faced with a young blond man shackled to a heavy chair at the end of a table. There was a plate of food in front of him that remained untouched.

She had the odd feeling that she had seen him before.

The young man had a look of surprise in his face followed by relief. "Serena! Our Champion, Serena!" He exclaimed.

"H-How did you know my name?" She asked a little frightened now.

"We've been searching for you everywhere," The boy replied as-a-matter-of-factly. "Me, Diantha, your friends and Professor Sycamore."

Serena felt her heart drop. "I. . . I don't understand. What are you doing here?"

"I was taken here," The young man explained. "Our organisation was doing some reconnaissance at the Kalos Power Plant when three members of Team Flare came and disrupted us. I was knocked unconscious and when I woke up I was here."

A spark of recognition hit Serena. The spark soon burned. She remembered him now. He was the boy Michael was carrying that day when the grunts finally came back after weeks of being away. His once immaculate white suit now had grey patches of dirt and his messy golden curls had managed to become even messier.

"My brother!" The boy said suddenly. "What about my brother? Where is he?"

"Your brother?" Serena echoed. "Who's your brother?"

The boy's brows furrowed. "My brother, James, they beat him up and taken him prisoner as well. Last time I saw him, he looked terrible. I. . . I can't believe Lysandre would hire people then do that to them. What kind of a monster does that?"

Serena felt her head spinning and her stomach tightening in knots. She needed time to process the information being given to her.

"Serena. . ." The boy said. "You don't know about any of this, don't you?"

She shook her head. She was at a loss for words.

"I figured as much," said the blond. "You don't even look as if you were taken prisoner."

She shook her head again. All that she had in her mind were Lysandre's words.

They echoed within her every second.

_'I know I'm not someone you should fall in love with. . .'_

The words resonated in her head.

She felt her heart sink even lower. She had a hurt look in her eyes.

"I should have listened to him."


	18. Everything and Nothing

"Serena?"

Percy's brows furrowed. She had been staring blankly at the wall behind him for a while now and he had been growing concerned. There was no sort of expression of her face. It was as if she was devoid of any life. He would have liked to stand next to her and at least place a comforting hand on her shoulder but he couldn't do it shackled to the chair and all.

But he still couldn't wrap his head around the situation.

If she wasn't taken as a prisoner then what exactly did Lysandre want with her?

"What's your name?" Serena asked suddenly in a voice lacking of any real emotion.

"P-Percy," the blond replied. He didn't mean to stutter. "Are you all right, Serena?"

Serena's gaze travelled back down to meet Percy's. Her lifeless eyes bore into his. He wanted to look away but he couldn't.

She shook her head slowly. She fought hard to keep a, what she thought, cool exterior. She kept all of her emotions bottled up inside.

Anger, betrayal, regret tore into her. All of it was directed to herself.

She was angry at herself for straying away from her own personal mission. She felt betrayed by her own self for straying away from her duties to the region and her morals, and she felt regret that she let herself be swept away by a man who promised a sanctuary away from those very duties and morals.

"Nobody really told you, huh?" remarked Percy thoughtfully.

Serena shook her head.

"You didn't even suspect  _something_?" He asked.

She shook her head again.

"Not one thing? Even though I was brought here  _unconscious_?" He pressed on.

Serena began to feel her anger flare up. " _No._  I. . . I did not. I did. . . not."

Percy sighed. "Wow," He muttered to himself. "Well, what are we supposed to do now?"

"I don't know," She replied through gritted teeth. She tried to keep her anger at bay however it seemed that with every passing second she looked at the boy in front of her, her contempt towards, not at Percy, but at herself grew by and by.

She nodded to herself. She had to make it up to him somehow. "I'll get you out of here and back home. I swear I will."

Home.

Now that's a word that meant something different to her now.

Serena buried the thought in her mind all the while cursing herself. She had to think of the boy first. She moved to place a comforting hand on Percy's shoulder.

He noticed a large ring adorning her fingers. It reminded him of a Pyroar somewhat. He stared into the large ruby. It reminded him of something else but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

Serena's eyes widened and she drew her hand back quickly. He saw the ring. He saw the ring that Lysandre had given her. The ring that he accepted with much enthusiasm. She slid her hand into her pocket.

Percy looked back up at Serena. She was nervous and jumpy. Something about the ring was bothering her. But where did she get it? Could it be. . .?

No. He hoped not.

He decided not to ask her about it seeing the way it made her uncomfortable. "Serena, I don't know if you'll get a second chance at coming down here to the basement so I suggest you come up with a plan right here and quickly."

"You're right. . ." She replied.

That seemed to ease her a little Percy thought.

"I've decided," said Serena.

The blond furrowed his eyebrows. "Decided what?"

She ignored the question. There was a newfound determination in Serena. "You stay here and I'll come get you."

"How long are you going to take?" He asked.

"I don't really know but I am going to come back," She answered as she turned and made for the door.

The door to the basement was as she left it, open for everyone to come and see, but she took caution. She looked left and right. When she deemed the coast clear she set about on searching for Jimmy while hoping not to run into Lysandre. She didn't know if she was ready to face him yet.

She closed the door just enough so it looks untouched before leaving to find Jimmy.

Having memorised the layout of the house, she made her way to the front door where she hadn't checked when she woke up. She found the door wide open. The ocean breeze filled the front of the house. It was as if Arceus really willed for her to leave.

She walked faster toward the open door. The rising sun shone a soft red-orange and tinted the cool pale sand. The breeze was a bit chilly as she stepped onto the sand. It didn't take long until she found the grunt she was looking for alone with his Pokemon near the shore.

The two weren't training, rather, they sat facing the sun in silence.

As Serena approached them she heard Jimmy speak.

"Did I make the right choice?" He asked softly.

She wondered what he was talking about. What choice did he have to make?

Dragalge seemed to notice her and nudged the grunt. He turned and stood to face her.

"Morning," He greeted. He noticed her change of clothes. "New clothes, huh? We're just taking a break from training. I don't think you're allowed to be outside though."

Serena nodded. "James," She began.

Jimmy perked up. She rarely called him by his real name. He sensed that something serious must have happened. He called his Dragalge back into its ball.

"I. . . know, James," She said simply. "The basement. . . I know."

Jimmy's eyes widened. "You do?" He asked. "Then do you know who - who the boy is then?"

He looked back at Dragalge then at Serena. "Well. . . what's going to happen now? Are you going to tell my boss that I apparently left the door open?"

"Wait, it was you?" Serena asked. "How did you visit your brother? Did they give you a key?"

Jimmy shook his head. "I'm actually prohibited from seeing him. Percy is just a boy no matter what he says or does. He's only 15. I needed to see if he was all right so I took the key from Michael while he was busy last night with the boxes."

"Where's the key now?" Serena questioned. "Do you still have it?"

"Yeah, it's in my pocket," Jimmy said. "I'm going to take a guess and say you want it, don't you?"

Serena nodded once. "I'm not going to deny that."

Jimmy handed the small silver key to the young trainer.

"Your brother. . ." She said. "He was the reason why you were feeling down, wasn't he?"

"Yes," He replied.

"What did he do to Percy, Jimmy?" Serena asked. She almost wished she hadn't asked the question but she wanted to know - no -  _needed_  to know. But why did she need to know?

Percy looked around. He looked at the front door, wide open. He knew he wasn't allowed to tell Serena but he felt that there was no reason to hide anything from her anymore. She knew about his brother anyway.

"They didn't hurt him," He began. "Physically, I mean. They needed information and my brother refused to co-operate. Instead of coaxing out the information by physical force, Lysandre decided to manipulate Percy. Played with the kid's vulnerability and morality. I was brought in, all bloodied and bruised, all fake of course and I had to act like I was hurt."

Jimmy paused. Serena listened intently and waited for him to continue speaking. He couldn't help the low chuckle that escaped him.

"Of course the kid told us everything. His only brother was on the floor, blood coming out of his mouth - albeit fake blood - and possibly dying. And I don't know why but for the life of me I don't know why I feel that I should thank Lysandre."

"Thank him?" Serena questioned. "Why?"

The brunet sighed. "I suppose I can tell you. . . The only reason I joined Team Flare in the first place was because I needed to get away from my family. My parents never loved me. I was 'the disappointment of my family' as they'd say. I wasn't good at anything I did. I'm not athletic, artistic, smart but Percy. . . he was all of those things. Even as a boy, I watched him accomplish things I never could have done at that age. He was the pride of the family. Me? I just drifted."

"Drifted?" She echoed as he paused.

He nodded. "Yeah. Just drifted. Went along with everything until I decided that I've had enough. I packed up my things and left on a 'quest to become the man my parents would have wanted me to be' as I had once called it. I was almost out of there when I found my brother waiting. And you know what I did? I shoved him out of the way. It was dark but I could see the tears falling down his eyes. I could see the anger in them. Guess that's why the kid's angry at me. I could never face him after what I did."

He felt his fists clench tightly. Shame fell down upon him like hail. The breeze had become cooler but for some reason he couldn't feel it. Instead, he only felt a comforting warmth enveloping him. The brunet looked down to see Serena with her arms wrapped around him. She exuded empathy and an assurance that everything will all right. His tight fists uncurled slowly and his tense shoulders began to relax.

"You can still fix this, you know," Serena said looking up. She let go of him. "I have a way. I can help you fix everything with your brother."

Jimmy's brows furrowed. "What are you planning, Serena?"

The trainer sighed. "We're leaving, James. Your brother is coming with us. I know you want to leave as much as I do. . . right?"

"I  _do_  want to leave," He said. "But only because I'm going to return my brother to where he came from. After that, I think I might go back."

"Go back?" Serena echoed. "But why? If you come back and I'm not there with you Lysandre might-"

"I know the consequences, Serena," He interrupted. "However, I have commitments here and I always keep my word. I'm part of Team Flare now and have been since I came to this house. If you want to leave, I can't stop you, although I am obligated to. But knowing you, you'll find a way out one way or another. But aside from that, I consider you one of my closest friends and I know you have your own commitments to fulfil back there."

Although she felt grateful to him, she couldn't help but feel that there was more to the story. There must be something more. No-one, not even someone as kind-hearted as Jimmy, would do something like that and with the consequences in mind. Serena only gave him a small smile before squeezing his arm. "Thank you, Jimmy. Really and I'm sorry."

He ruffled her hair. "Well what do you propose we do now? Are you going to confront him?"

"Maybe," She replied. "I don't know. I need to think about it. I don't even know if I can handle just seeing him."

"All right then. We can both plan it out," He said. He gave her a sad smile. "You know, we haven't had a talk like this in a long time."

Serena nodded and returned the smile. "I just wish it was under different circumstances."

"Come on," He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go inside. I'll be right behind you."

* * *

Lindsay straightened her red blazer and fixed her unruly golden hair as best she could. She looked to Michael who laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. The dark-haired grunt yawned lazily. He still wore the clothes he had on the night before. The red long-sleeved shirt that was once straight now had creases and wrinkles.

Lindsay sighed. "Michael, get up and take a shower. We're going to be late."

"Pick up's not going to arrive until noon. It's only We have so much time," He replied, stretching. "Besides, we still have to prepare some things for tomorrow. For the boss, remember?"

"Oh right," Lindsay said. "Did you get everything we need last night?"

Michael finally stood. He opened the closet by the bed and reached up to grab a fairly large box. He put it down gently on the floor. "There's enough to make a whole big one for all of us."

Lindsay scanned over the contents of the box. There were bags of flour, cartons of eggs, bags of milk, sticks of butter and a large jar of sugar.

"The rest of the things we need we can find in the kitchen since we only need a few of them. Lysandre won't notice," said Michael.

The blonde nodded in approval. "This is great, Mikey. We should do it as soon as we get back tonight. Maybe while everyone's sleeping."

"What about decorations?" Michael asked. "Streamers, poppers, confetti? Did you get them too?"

"Of course I did," She answered. Lindsay crouched down to reach for a box under their bed. "Check this out. I got the whole deal."

The small box contained rolls of streamers, packages of confetti, small party poppers and sparklers.

"Look, I even got lanterns," She said, grabbing the carefully folded paper lanterns out of the box. "We're gonna light these babies up on the beach."

The grunts exchanged smiles. "Tomorrow is going to be so fun!" They exclaimed.

"Should we tell Jimmy?" Michael asked. "We might need an extra hand to speed things up."

Lindsay shrugged. "I don't know. We'll see."

The sound of Michael's Holo Caster ringing interrupted their musings. The grunt took it from his pocket and played the message. It was from Lysandre.

"Michael, I want you and Lindsay to come up to my study. I have a task for you two."

The pair exchanged curious glances. The hologram ended and the two left the room right away. It wasn't long until they found the door to his study. They knocked simultaneously and waited for Lysandre to acknowledge them.

They heard a muffled "come in" from the other side of the door and entered.

As always, it was dark in the room. Lysandre liked to keep it that way. The lights were warm and dim. They gave him a salute.

He nodded. "Relax, you two," He said. "From now on, I want to stray away from our formalities. We've known each other for years. You two are like my siblings. Siblings don't need to salute and bow to each other."

The grunts' eyes widened at their boss. Unsure, they tried to relax.

"Uh, so, Lysandre," Michael said awkwardly. "What do you need us to do. . . bro?"

" _Bro_?" Lindsay whispered. "Really, Michael? Bro?"

"I'm just trying to relax, Lindsay," He whispered back. "This is weird."

Lysandre chuckled. "You two are aware that I am standing right here and I can here you no matter how soft you whisper, right?"

The grunts straightened and gave him a salute. "Sorry, boss!" They said.

"It's all right, you two," The red-head said. "I was just trying something new. Just changing how we do things. If you two are uncomfortable with it then you don't have to do it."

The pair breathed a sigh of relief.

"But that is not what you are here for, right?" Lysandre continued. "After, your investigation this afternoon. I want you two to return James' brother back to Diantha while everyone is asleep."

Michael and Lindsay shot each other worried glances. They were both thinking of the same thing. What will happen to their plan?

"Is there a problem?" Lysandre asked.

"No, no there isn't!" They replied quickly.

Lysandre nodded. "Good. Then I will see you two tomorrow then. If you happen to see Serena before leaving tell her that I will be stuck in here for the day."

The grunts gave him a final salute then left. As soon as the door closed they ran down the hall to find Jimmy. They knew they were going to need him now that their schedule was tight.

"Jimmy!" They called as they ran. "Jimmy! James! Jim!"

They found him near the front door with his arm wrapped around Serena's shoulders.

"Michael, Lindsay," Jimmy greeted.

"Good morning, you two," Serena said forcing a smile. She still didn't know how she felt about the two grunts. She loved them and she knew they were only acting according to Lysandre's orders but she couldn't help but feel betrayed.

"Sorry, Serena, we're going to steal Jimmy for just a second," Lindsay said grabbing the brunet. She patted her head before turning to leave.

Michael smiled apologetically. "Lindsay and I are leaving this afternoon so we're going to leave Jimmy with you."

"Oh," Serena said. "What about Lysandre? Where is he?"

"He's in his study. He's going to be there the whole day he said so you probably won't see him until tomorrow as well. Unless you plan on staying up late."

"I see," She replied.

Michael seemed to think she was saddened by the news. He decided to comfort her. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll make an effort to be early. Well, I'll be seeing you."

He gave her a short hug then went to follow Lindsay.

"Arceus," She said when Michael was out of earshot. "You really do want me to leave."

* * *

_10:34 pm_

"Let me get this straight," said Serena. "Michael and Lindsay are planning something and they need your help when they get back later but you don't know what you're helping with?"

Jimmy sat on the bed across from Serena in the grunts' room. He nodded. "Right, I don't know what they need my help with. They were being really secretive about it."

"Do you think it will interfere with our plan?" Serena asked.

"I'm afraid so," Jimmy replied. "We need their helicopter. Our initial plan was to grab Percy while he's sleeping and sneak out to the helicopter then fly. Simple, right? But because of Michael and Lindsay's plan we have to change ours. I'm going to have to do some sneaking of my own out of there to meet you and Percy who now has to be conscious to walk out of here on his own - unless you can carry him out of here - then you two will wait for me by the helicopter so I can fly you guys out."

Serena nodded slowly. "All right, I know what we're going to do. I can't carry your brother. Admittedly, I'm not that strong."

"I'll just try to distract them as best as I can," Jimmy concluded. "You still have the key to the basement, right?"

Serena fished the key out of her pocket. She showed it to him.

"That key also works on the shackles keeping Percy to the chair. Keep it safe," He instructed.

She only nodded.

"Then I guess all we have to do now is wait," Jimmy said. "We won't have to wait long though. Those two are probably on their way by now."

Serena hopped off the bed. "I'll go pack my things then."

"When you hear the helicopter that means the plan's begun," Jimmy said as Serena left the room.

She took in a deep breath. Her emotions were so jumbled up. She was angry, relieved and sad all at the same time. She made her way to Lysandre's room. The large house felt suffocating all of a sudden. She practically ran to the room to escape. She was greeted by the familiar Team Flare banners that constantly reminded her of where she was no matter how much she ignored it.

Serena took her bag from the velvet couch in the room. She dug through the boxes of clothes, picking and choosing. Once she was done, she left the room to explore the house for what she believed to be her one last chance.

She walked down the hallways that had been so unfamiliar to her almost a year ago but were now almost like a book she had memorised. The first place she visited was her old room. The door was unlocked and she opened it to find the bed neatly made. Exactly how she had left it before she started sleeping in Lysandre's room.

Memories from months before flooded her mind. He bandaged her here, took care of her when she almost drowned because of her ignorance, they bonded here for the first time, told each other of their problems. She had to force them down. Now was not the time.

Her next destination was the Training Room. It was a short walk from her room. She pulled the double doors open and flipped the light switch. She took in the sight of the artificial trees and shrubs and the lake. It was empty aside from her. This was where Lysandre had kept her Pokemon. Instead of keeping them in their respective Pokeballs, he had let them run free in the large room. This was where they laughed together for the first time, where she tried to be angry at him. She sighed and left the room.

The third place she visited was his parents' room. The walk was a bit long. The room was located far away from the rest. When she made it, the door was unlocked. She opened it and a feeling of sadness coursed through her. Looking at the bed, she figured that that was where Lysandre's mother breathed her last before passing. The chair next to the bed must have been where Lysandre sat as he comforted his dying mother. She looked away. It was too much for her.

Serena went over to the chest at the corner of the room where old family documents were kept, as well as the gun the Lysandre's father used to take his life and the final words he left behind. She opened it and the dust that greeted her months ago did the same again. She coughed and waved them away.

The young trainer dug for the note. She had promised to show it to Lysandre long ago and she was determined to keep that promise especially now. She took the journal that held the note and flipped through the pages. She finally found the small paper stuck between one of the last remaining pages of the journal. She carefully pocketed it, making sure not to fold it.

She was about to close the journal when she felt a sudden urge to read the last pages of the journal. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her, however, she felt that as if a presence wanted her to read it.

_I'm afraid this is going to be my last entry. I tried. I tried so hard_ _but I could not find a cure for you. Now I cannot go on. Life isn't as beautiful without_

_you, Eleanor. How can I find the beauty in this world now when the light has left me? I am not as strong as I led you and myself to be. . . but Lysandre. Our son._

_Our son, only seventeen and yet he has been leading the company these last few months. I am so proud of him. He will succeed where I have failed._

_You would be so proud too. Not to worry, Eleanor. I will be joining you soon. Perhaps the most beautiful thing we can leave behind is him._

_No matter what, Lysandre will be my proudest achievement._

The journal entry ended there. Serena felt her heart break. She closed the journal and placed it back in the chest. She left the room silently the heavy sadness still weighing on her. As she made her way back she heard the sound of the helicopter approaching. She ran to Jimmy quickly. It took her a few minutes but when she got there Jimmy was already out and waiting for her.

"We're going to greet them first," He said. "Just to see what their next move is. If there's a window, we'll take it."

The duo went to the front door where they stood. The helicopter finally landed and soon the front door beeped and opened.

Michael and Lindsay came in laughing to themselves when they found Serena and Jimmy.

"Uh, hello there," Michael said.

"Anything going on?" Lindsay asked.

Jimmy scratched his head. "Just wondering about, you know, that thing we talked about earlier. . ."

The two grunts shushed him. They glanced at Serena then at Jimmy.

"How about you and Michael start doing the thing and I'll report to Lysandre," Lindsay suggested. "That way we can finish up earlier."

Michael nodded in agreement. "I like this plan," He said. "Oh but Lindsay what about our other thing? The one he asked us to do?"

"We'll just do as much as we can before it's time," Lindsay replied.

Jimmy and Serena exchanged confused glances.

"Jimmy you stay in the kitchen, I'll just get the things we need," Michael instructed.

"And I'll report to Lysandre," said Lindsay. She smiled as she passed Serena. "Nice blouse."

Serena smiled back. "Thanks, Lindsay."

Once the grunts were gone Jimmy gestured for Serena to come closer to him. Even though they were alone they still had to be cautious.

"Those two have to leave again, don't they?" Serena remarked.

"You figured that too, huh?" Jimmy said. "But this is good. This is good for our plan. We're going to have to be quick so go. You know what to do, right?"

Serena nodded. "I've got this."

"Serena," Jimmy began. "Once you are outside please blindfold my brother. I don't want him to know about me."

He handed her a long cloth which she took and pocketed. She understood Jimmy's intentions.

The pair separated. Jimmy in the kitchen and Serena going to the basement. The door was untouched and she didn't even need to use the key. She closed it behind her before quietly running down the stairs.

She found him with his head on the steel table. She didn't know if he was sleeping.

"Percy? It's me, Serena," She called.

His head shot up. "Serena?"

"I'm here to get you but we have to be quick," Serena explained.

"We're leaving? How?" He asked.

She took the key from her pocket and unlocked the shackles. "Don't worry about it, just know that we're going to make it out of here."

The boy co-operated and tried to stand. He almost fell backwards before Serena caught him. He had been sitting on the chair for months now so naturally walking would seem a little difficult.

"Are you all right, do you need my help?" Serena asked.

"Y-Yes, somewhat, I may need to lean on you at times," He answered.

Serena nodded. She slowly guided him up the stairs when he gestured for her to stop.

"I just remembered something," He said. "The professor's lab coat, I spotted it hanging from under there."

He pointed at the wall across from them and sure enough Serena spotted a long white sleeve popping out from under some sheets of steel. She made sure Percy was steady then ran to the wall. She carefully lifted the steel sheets from the wall and took in the familiar sight of her professor's lab coat. It was dirty which she guessed was from the earthquake that occurred almost a year ago. She took it from the hook and went back to Percy.

They finally reached the top of the stairs. Serena opened the door cautiously. She looked left and right to see if the coast was clear. When she deemed it safe, she gestured for Percy to follow her. She closed the door behind them. She led Percy down the halls as quickly as she could. The boy seemed to be marvelling at the size of the house.

She even heard him say, "This is bigger than our base."

They made it to the hallway leading to the front door. She thanked her stars that it was still open. The pair walked briskly outside. She took the long cloth out of her pocket. Percy breathed a sigh of relief. They made it. They finally made it out. The helicopter was there and Serena opened the passenger door.

"Percy," She said. "The grunt helping us wants you to be blindfolded."

"Someone's helping us?" Percy asked. "Who? No, wrong question, why?"

Serena tied the cloth around his eyes. "I can't really say. Maybe in the future you'll find out. But the only way we can leave is if you are blindfolded."

"All right then, I trust you. You are the Champion after all," He remarked.

Serena frowned. She helped him climb aboard the helicopter. "Stay here, Percy, I'll be right back."

"What? Where are you going this time?" The boy questioned.

"Don't worry. I swear I'll come back."

She knew she wasn't done yet and she knew what she was going to do wasn't part of their plan but Serena had a promise to keep and she intended to see it through. She made her way back inside. She took the note out of her pocket and slipped the ring of her finger. She rolled the note gently and placed it in the ring's band.

Serena neared the bedroom when footsteps came down the hall. They belonged to someone who she had been dreading to see.

"Serena," He greeted with a large smile. "I missed you."

She immediately, but discreetly, slid the ring and the note into her pocket.

"I-I missed you too," She replied.

He approached her, his striking red hair dangling down his face, curling around the tips. His bright blue eyes filled with such life and such love that could melt anyone's heart. His touch was gentle as he took her in his arms. He pulled back to kiss her. His soft lips meeting hers. She deepened impulsively. She wanted more. She craved more. She did truly miss him.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She pushed him away. She tried to hold them back but she couldn't.

Alarmed, Lysandre bent down to wipe the tears but she stepped back. "Serena, what's wrong? Did I do something?"

The tears came down her eyes continuously. It felt like there was no end to them. "I know about Jimmy's brother. I know what you did to the poor kid."

Lysandre's eyes widened. "You do? How? Who told you? Was it one of the grunts?"

"It doesn't matter who told me!" She exclaimed. "I was a fool. A fool to believe in you. A fool for trying to help you."

"Serena, what are you saying?"

"I tried to help you! Because I knew you were on the wrong track! There are so many other ways to achieve your goal. So many, if you are just willing to look for them. I tried to help you change and I thought you did. I thought you really did."

"Then stop trying to change me!" Lysandre snapped. He felt his anger boil inside of him. "This is who I am now! Can't you see? You think you can just decide for yourself one day that you have the power to change me but you can't. I am too far in to go back. There's no hope for me now."

Serena shook her head. "There  _is_ hope for you. There is. If you just let me-"

"I can't," Lysandre said. "I can't. . ."

Serena pressed on. "Don't say that. Everyone always has a second chance. No matter who you are."

"You think it's that easy, don't you?" He remarked. "You are too afraid to even stand up for yourself. You just let things flow and you don't challenge them. What gives you the moral advantage to talk to me like that? You and I are just on the same level. You know nothing about change."

Serena bit her lip. The tears came down her face like waterfalls. She made no effort to stop them anymore. "Well you know, you're right. I don't know. But what I do know is that everyone can change especially if they themselves want to. If they are open to it. I'm not saying it's easy. It is difficult but along the way it will get easier if you accept the help of your friends and the people that care for you."

"What am I to you, Lysandre?" Serena continued. "What the hell am I to you?"

"An asset!  _You_  are my  _asset_. Nothing more," He replied with venom. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

He let his anger get the best of him and he immediately regret the words that came out of his mouth.

Serena said nothing to him. She stared into his eyes. She saw everything and saw nothing. She turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked. He dreaded the answer.

"I'm going back home," She answered curtly. She didn't spare him another glance.

He stretched out and grabbed her hand. "Please, Serena, please don't leave."

"Why?" She asked. "Give me one good reason, one good reason why I should believe in you."

He was silent. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"Forget it," She said coldly.

She pulled her wrist from his grasp. She walked towards the front door where she found Jimmy waiting in the helicopter. As soon as he spotted her he turned on the engine.

"Arceus, no," Lysandre muttered. "Serena!" He called as he ran to catch up with her.

She paid him no attention. She only walked faster.

He finally caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Please don't leave me."

"I never should have loved you," She said.

The words broke his heart but he still held her in his arms. "I need you. You are everything to me. I do not like what I have become."

She forced his arms from her then forcefully handed him the ring and note from her pocket. "He believed in you too."

Lysandre stared at the ring in his hand and a rolled up paper inserted in the band. When he looked up he saw the helicopter a few feet up in the air.

He ran after it. He called out her name over and over again. His knees gave out and he knelt in the sand looking up after the helicopter flying away now.

Lysandre held his head in his hand, "I do not like what I have become."


	19. Deluding and Believing

"Are you all right, Serena?" Jimmy asked as he piloted the helicopter. "That whole scene back there looked pretty rough." He glanced at her. She was constantly wiping away tears from her face.

She put her finger on her lips shushing him, silently telling him that he shouldn't speak or his brother will recognise his voice.

"Don't worry," The grunt said. "I didn't give him a headset."

Serena glanced behind her. Percy was sitting by the window his eyes still blindfolded, the professor's lab coat beside him. The boy sat still and patiently, only picking at his once immaculately white suit. He really did trust Serena very much.

Jimmy gave her a worried look. "Serena-"

"I'm fine, James," She said abruptly, still wiping away. "No need to concern yourself about me."

The brunet shook his head. "Stop saying that. You are clearly  _not_ fine-"

"Then what would you have me say?" She questioned. "Do you want me to tell you that I'm angry and hurt? That I feel betrayed because apparently I am only an asset to him and nothing more?"

Jimmy sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry but believe me when I tell you that he truly did love you. We could see it in his face. It lit up every time he saw you or if someone just even mentioned you. People say things they regret right away when they're angry."

She glared at him. "Are you actually defending him, Jimmy? After everything he did to you. . . Aren't you mad at him?"

"Of course I'm angry at him, Serena," He replied. "You're damn right I am. But that is my problem. I don't agree with what he did and I should've said something about it but I didn't, all right?"

He paused to push the autopilot.

"I get what you want to do for him. Believe it or not, Michael and Lindsay are trying to do the same thing. Keyword:  _trying_. They don't say anything about it because they know that the rest of the Team Flare members also come from rough backgrounds. Of course not all of them but most of them. They find solace in Team Flare, because Lysandre took them in and gave them a new purpose in life. Gave them a home, gave them friends."

Jimmy gave her a sad smile. "It's like Team Flare has become some sort of a beacon or a shelter. A shelter for all the lonely people. They flock to Lysandre. They rely on him now. They look up to him so he can't just change with a snap of his - or your - fingers. No-one outside of Team Flare knows that though. People just know him as this monster out to get everyone with some sort of plan. Kind of sad really but I'm sure if he was given the chance, he would absolutely change his path. I guess that's why I'm defending him."

Serena stared out the window avoiding Jimmy's gaze.

"Take me to Vaniville town. To my mother's house," She said. "I need to see my mother."

"No need to say so, that's where I was taking you in the first place," Jimmy replied.

Serena glanced at him and finally gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Jimmy."

"Hey, it's no problem," He said grinning back. "But I want you to vent to me. I need you to tell me how you really feel. Maybe you can get some kind of therapy out of this."

The young trainer sighed. "As you can already tell, I am not all right. I'm angry, hurt, betrayed and. . . and heartbroken. I thought I could do it but I was stuck in between trying to do the right thing and trying to avoid doing the right thing. I really believed that he changed even if it was just a little."

Jimmy pushed the autopilot off. "I think he did, Serena."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, Michael and Lindsay said he used to be awkward and all then the thing with his parents happened then he became a recluse and now he's come full circle. Well, to some degree," He explained. "I'm sure you've noticed it too."

Jimmy was right. Serena had noticed it.

First she met him, he was stoic and a bit rude then they got to know each other and things began to develop. She saw a side of him that she guessed not very many get to see. She saw him laugh, saw him cry, saw him cook. She saw him at his best and she saw him at his worst.

But what was she to do? Pretend like he hasn't gotten a plan to eradicate everyone?

She began to laugh however she felt no happiness in them.

Jimmy glanced at her. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because," Serena started. "I don't hate him. Because I needed a different reason to hate him."

It was her duty as the Champion to stop him and she knew she couldn't do that if she felt something for him. She knew that she needed to stop deluding herself into actually believing he felt something for her.

Serena knew that she needed to stop pretending that he loved her and she loved him.

It was the only way.

Land finally came into view. They were way up high but Serena could see the lights coming from the inside of houses and buildings. From a distance, she could see Prism Tower shining bright as ever in the heart of Lumiose City.

"We're almost at Vaniville," Jimmy said. "Are you going to stay the night or are you leaving after a while?"

"I think I'm only going to stay a while," Serena replied. "But what about Percy?"

Jimmy glanced behind him. "I suppose I could keep an eye on Persimmon while you talk to your mother. We'll wait outside your home."

She nodded then she smiled. "Persimmon?" Serena echoed. "After the fruit?"

The grunt nodded. "Yes, why? You don't think it's good?"

She shook her head. "Hey I didn't say anything about it not being good. It's just a peculiar name. I've never met someone named after a fruit is all."

"Well now you have," He said. "And how do you like the taste of it?"

Serena narrowed her eyes at him then began to laugh. "I ought to push you out of this helicopter for that joke but I wouldn't have a pilot."

"Oh thank Arceus because I'm not sure the Magikarp would appreciate my fruit jokes," He quipped.

The pair began to laugh. It was a hearty, genuine laugh that they hadn't shared in a long time.

Jimmy steered left and the water left under them. It was replaced with trees and greenery.

"We're close now, Serena," said Jimmy. "The clearing we landed in last time is right around this area."

She nodded. "Jimmy, are you sure you don't want to stay? Do you really want to go back?"

"I guess it's my turn to say 'don't worry' then," He replied. The clearing was close. He began to lower them down. "I'm going to be fine. I think I can stand up to him now."

She gave him a concerned look. "Michael and Lindsay have been rubbing off on you, haven't they?"

"I prefer to think that I didn't have much opportunities to showcase my incredible talent and wit," Jimmy remarked with a smug smile.

They were finally above the clearing and Jimmy lowered them down. The leaves in the trees and the blades of grass on the ground danced wildly. They landed on the ground and the buzzing of the helicopter stopped.

"Um, Serena?"

Serena looked behind her to find Percy sitting closer to the front still blindfolded. She urged Jimmy to exit the helicopter. The grunt opened the door quickly and quietly.

"Yes, Percy?" She said.

"Where are we?"

She looked to Jimmy who was outside. He only shrugged.

"We're just making a quick stop to my home," She answered. "I just need to talk to my mother."

"Can I take my blindfold off now?" He asked.

"Sorry, Percy, not now. Just look at the stars and the shapes, all right?"

He chuckled. "I'm fifteen, Serena, not eight. I think I know what I'm doing."

Serena only gave him a small smile. "Come on, let's go."

They walked out of the woods in no time having followed the path that led to Vaniville Town. Lindsay guided the still blindfolded Percy while Jimmy followed closely behind. The stars were out, littering the sky and sparkling. A few Noctowls hooting in the distance.

"All right, you two stay out here," Serena instructed once they reached the entrance to her home.

"Serena!" Percy protested. "You're leaving me out here with a Team Flare grunt?"

"He flew us out here, Percy," She pointed out. "Don't you think you should trust in him a little more?"

Percy sighed. "Fine, fine. You're right."

Serena nodded to Jimmy then made for the door, greeting the family's Rhyhorn as she passed. She knocked a few times and waited. From the corner of her eye she could see the curtains of the window open and close.

She heard a shriek come from the inside and the door swung open.

A man with light brown hair, greying at the sides stood at the door. His dark brown eyes gleaming with surprise and excitement.

"Dad?" Serena said.

He grinned at her and picked her up for a tight hug. "Serena! You're home, you're home, you're home!"

She laughed. "Dad, put me down!"

"I was so worried about you," He said as he complied.

"Where's mum?" Serena asked. "I hope I'm not intruding. Especially at this time, I know you like to get your sleep."

He looked behind him, into the home. "Grace!" He called. "Serena's here!" He turned to Serena. "Don't you ever say that, Serena. You are always welcome here now come in, come in."

Serena entered her house. "I see mum's haven't burnt the house down yet. How long have you been home?"

"I just came home last night," Her dad replied. "Don't worry, I've been trying to teach your mother how to cook and clean. She's got the basics down."

Serena chuckled. "Well good luck with that. Tell me how it goes."

"Will do, kid," He said grinning. "But, hey, enough about that. Your mother told me about some. . . things happening your life."

"Y-Yeah?" She said suddenly nervous. "Like what?"

"I told him everything you told me," Grace chimed in coming down the stairs. "Or should I have not done that?"

Serena shook her head. "No, it-it's fine."

"Well," Grace began. "Did you forget something yesterday? Where's Lysandre?"

Serena looked at her feet. "Actually. . ."

Grace placed a hand on her back. "Henry, get me some tea."

Serena's father tilted his head. "But-"

"Tea, Henry. Now," Grace commanded.

The older man nodded in defeat.

Grace turned to Serena. "Come on, honey. Let's go to my room." She led her daughter to her room where she made her sit on the bed. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Serena held her head in her hands. "Is it wrong to try and make a person change, mum?"

"Hmm, it isn't necessarily wrong, Serena," She said. "But you can't force them to do it even if you have good intentions. It is entirely up to that person."

"I just don't want to see him do something he'll regret in the future especially when there are other options," Serena explained.

Grace sat on the bed beside her. She held her daughter's hand. "If you try and force someone to change, Serena. Both of you will just get hurt in the end."

Serena felt herself begin to breakdown again. She hugged her mother and began to cry on her shoulder.

"Shh, shh, Serena, it's all right. I'm here," Grace said comforting her. The door opened slowly and Henry popped his head into the room. He held the tea in his hand and silently asked Grace if he was needed in the conversation. She shook her head.

Henry nodded but left the door slightly open. He drank the tea he had made while standing outside, listening to their conversation.

"What should I do, mum?" Serena asked through her sobs.

"Well, maybe it's right that you two should be apart for a while," said Grace. "Just so you can both take a good look at yourselves. Then you two can try again, hm? Explain why you want him to do so but keep in mind that he may not want to hear it so you should respect that."

Serena looked up at her mother. "You don't understand what the stakes are. Innocent people's lives are on the line.  _Your_  lives are on the line."

Grace only gave her a sad smile. "Then you've done what you can. You can't offer more than you can give. If you cannot give anymore then you must do what you think is the right thing." She wiped the tears from her daughter's face. Serena's eyes were sore. Grace figured that she must have cried her big heart out.

"Do what you must and do what is just," Henry added from the door. The usual bright grin left his kind face. Serena rarely ever saw him so solemn and serious but when she did, she knew that the situation was very serious.

Serena nodded slowly. "Thanks, mum," She said. She stood up to give her father a tight embrace. "And thank you as well, dad. You could have at least saved me some tea."

Henry chuckled. He tried to hide the sadness in his eyes. "You know me and my appetite."

"Are you staying over, Serena?" Grace asked.

The young trainer shook her head. "No, I can't. I want to but I can't."

Her parents nodded in understanding. They watched as their daughter made for the front door with a determined intent. She stopped just before she stepped foot outside.

She turned around. She beamed at them "I am so lucky to have parents like you. I could never ask for better people to raise me."

Henry and Grace glanced at each other before tackling Serena and crushing her in between them. They kissed her forehead, her cheeks and her nose. All three were laughing, enjoying being in each other's presence.

"And we are happy to have had the privilege to have raised you," said Henry and Grace.

"What are you going to do now?" Henry asked.

Serena sighed. "I think I have somewhere I need to be."

They finally released Serena and stood by the door, watching as their daughter said her goodbyes to their Rhyhorn. She was followed by Percy and Jimmy, the latter waving at Henry and Grace. Grace waved back at the grunt.

She couldn't help the tears that streamed down her face. "Oh Henry," She said. "Serena is so grown up now."

Henry wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He placed a kiss on the top of her head. "She is so brave, just like her mother."

"And so loving, just like her father," Grace added as she looked up at Henry.

He smiled as he led her back into the house. "Come on, Grace. Maybe I can still teach you how to make eggs without burning the house."

* * *

Michael and Lindsay glanced at each other. They stood in front of the tall, sturdy wooden door to Lysandre's study and have been for half an hour now nudging each other to knock.

"You do it, Michael," Lindsay whispered, pushing the other grunt to the door. "He's been in there for hours now."

He took a step back towards her. "No way. You do it."

Lindsay stepped forward. "All right. How about we just not do it and come back later, you know, until he cools off."

Michael nodded. "Yeah, that's a good plan. But we should at least try to do something for him especially since tomorrow's a special day."

"It should have been a special day but I guess it's not anymore," Lindsay remarked.

Michael gave her a sad smile. "Come on, Lindsay. Let's go." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her down the hallway. "We can't let it burn or we wouldn't have anything to give him."

Lindsay spared another worried glance at the door then let herself be led to the kitchen.

Inside his study, Lysandre paced back and forth in front of his desk. All the lights were turned off, save for the lamp on his desk illuminating the ring he had given Serena and the note she had given him. He knew he had seen it somewhere before.

Those five words. Those five distinct words. Even the messy handwriting. He recognised it but he couldn't remember who it belonged to. It ate away at him, it'd been plaguing him for hours and hours.

"What did she mean?" He asked himself. "'He believed in you too.'"

The holographic projector began to beep on his desk. A transmission from Xerosic was waiting to be passed through. He straightened himself and pressed the button. The red holographic monitors came up as well as the hologram of the Team Flare scientist shining the room a bright red.

"I am sorry to have bothered you this early in the morning, sir," Xerosic said.

Lysandre gestured for him to continue. "Carry on. What is it you need?"

"About Yveltal, sir," The scientist began. "It's gone."

Lysandre sighed. "I'm honestly not surprised you lost it."

"Y-You're not, sir?"

"Well, how could you not when every time you give me and update on Yveltal, your date of its arrival or awakening or whatever you want to call it is always inconsistent?" said Lysandre. "I suppose we need to come up with a plan to find it then?"

Xerosic nodded. "That would be wise, sir. May I suggest we go ahead with the plan I came up with months ago?"

Lysandre rubbed his temples. "I will think on it. Is that all?"

"There have been no more sightings of AZ, sir. It is like he has disappeared all of a sudden," Xerosic added.

"And how is this relevant?" Lysandre questioned.

Xerosic looked alarmed. He looked from left to right as if he were checking if someone would be able to hear him. "I don't want to cause a panic, sir, but I believe AZ is on his way to our base at Geosenge Town."

"I see," Lysandre said. "He poses no threat at the moment, however, and so I say let him roam. When he comes knocking on our door, that is the time to act. Now on to pressing matters, about our investigation into Diantha's organisation-"

"If I may, sir," Xerosic interrupted loudly. "Their organisation has gone quiet. They haven't been really active these last few months."

Lysandre shook his head. "I do not care. I've sent two of our grunts to investigate their activities earlier. Lindsay reported that Diantha sent recon teams to my labs in Lumiose City some time ago seeing as the equipment we left behind has been taken. Fortunately, we know the location of their base but right now I need reassurance that nothing important was left."

Xerosic nodded quickly. "Yes, sir. Of course, sir. Everything was wiped out from the databases and I believe everything was accounted for."

"You believe in many things, Xerosic," Lysandre remarked. "However, belief won't get you anywhere. I need a concrete answer."

"I-I am sure that everything is accounted for, sir," the scientist replied. He tried to steady his voice.

Lysandre waved his hand dismissively. "Then this transmission is over. That is all I will entertain for now. Goodbye."

Before Xerosic could respond, Lysandre pushed the button on the projector and the hologram of Xerosic disappeared.

The room became dark once again and Lysandre let out a deep sigh.

"Serena. . ." He breathed.

He was angry at himself. How could he do that to her? She was much more than some asset to him and yet he treated her like she was even less than that.

Lysandre leaned against his desk. "Stupid, Lysandre. . . Stupid, stupid, stupid."

A few knocks on the door caught his attention. He straightened up and fixed what he could of his hair. He took the note and the ring on the desk then pocketed it.

"Come in," he said in a commanding voice.

The door opened and in came Michael and Lindsay. They had with them a pot of coffee and a piece of chocolate cake on a small plate.

Lysandre cleared his throat. "What do you need?"

The blonde placed the plate on his desk. "Boss," Lindsay began. "We made a little something for you."

"What is it?" Lysandre questioned.

"We saw what happened a while ago," Michael said. He saw Lysandre's steely expression drop. "And we know that you haven't eaten dinner even though technically it's breakfast already so we made you a cake."

"Chocolate because we know that's the only kind of cake you'll eat," Lindsay chimed in.

Lysandre looked at the slice of cake in front of him. "Cake?"

"And coffee," Michael added. He put the pot and the mug down beside the plate.

Lindsay took out a candle and a lighter from her pocket. She stabbed the thin candle into the cake then lit it.

"We had a bigger thing planned," Lindsay explained. "But, well, given the circumstances. . ."

Michael nudged her. "Lindsay," He chastised. "That's enough."

Lysandre glanced at both of them not knowing what to say. Both grunts nodded in understanding before turning to leave.

"We'll always have your back, boss," Lindsay said. "Happy birthday."

The door closed, leaving Lysandre in the dark once again. He stared at the cake on his desk and the steaming pot of coffee. He couldn't help the small smile that made its way onto his face. He had been so busy that he had forgotten his own birthday.

He blew out the candle, wishing that he could take back everything he said and did.

Lysandre switched on the other desk lamp beside him and sat on his leather chair in silence. He stared at the cake and the coffee. The grunts were right, he hadn't eaten the whole day. The feeling only started to settle now. Being stuck in the room, doing paperwork and reading reports the whole day took a lot more out of him than he thought it would.

He stared at the cake before realising that Michael and Lindsay didn't leave him a fork. He began to laugh an empty laugh, grabbed the mug of coffee then left the room making his way to the kitchen. The walk to the kitchen was uneventful. The house was quiet and lonely. He figured that the grunts retired to their room already.

Lysandre took his time, sipping the bitter coffee. Michael and Lindsay knew that that was how he liked it. Bitter and pure. He never added, sugar, or cream or milk. His thoughts wandered here and there but always somehow managed to end up at Serena no matter how much he tried to avoid it.

By the time he reached the kitchen, he had finished the coffee and opened a kitchen drawer to grab a fork. He then went to the cupboard to grab a glass then to the fridge to pour himself some water.

The sound of a helicopter ripping into the silence made Lysandre drop the glass. It shattered into a million pieces littering the floor with sharp shards of wet glass. His heart leapt. Hope glimmered in his eyes.

He carelessly stepped on the shards with his shoes. They crunched like snow under his weight. He ran to the front door and punched the numbers into the keypad. The door opened with a beep and he was met with the cool ocean breeze.

The helicopter descended slowly, much to slow for his liking. He couldn't see who was in the cockpit from the angle he was in.

Michael and Lindsay came up from behind him. They were staring at the helicopter as well.

"Could it be?" Lindsay said.

"Did she. . .?" Michael continued.

The helicopter finally landed and a figure emerged from the front. The silhouette made its way towards them.

Lysandre ran to the figure. Michael and Lindsay gasped. They ran after their boss in a panic.

"Boss!" cried out Lindsay.

Lysandre didn't care. He tackled Jimmy to the ground and raised his fist up in the air. Before he could land a hit, Michael and Lindsay pulled him away. The red-head struggled to free himself from their grasp and after succeeding realised that he still had the fork in his hand. He began to glower at Jimmy.

Jimmy glanced at the fork in Lysandre's hand. "What?! Are you going to stab me with a fork?! Is that it? Is that your master plan to get Serena back?"

Michael and Lindsay exchanged worried glances. They restrained Lysandre again and this time they took the fork away from him.

"Let go of me!" Lysandre boomed. He was in a rage. "You took her away from me! You turned her away! It's all your damn fault and your brother's!"

Jimmy frowned. He understood that everything coming out of the older man was coming from a blind fury but he was being delusional. "You are wrong! Completely and utterly wrong.  _I_  didn't take her away, it was  _her_ own decision. She came to me for help! And what do you expect me to do? Ignore what you did to my brother?"

Michael and Lindsay felt Lysandre start to relax a little but still kept a firm hold on him.

"I only helped out a friend," Jimmy continued. "She would have probably left one way or another. It was safer for her to leave with my help instead of wander the cold waters at risk of getting lost in the ocean." The grunt sighed. "Look, boss, I know how you feel about her. We all do. But she cares about you as well and she hates seeing you spiral down further."

The pair holding Lysandre finally released him. "He's. . . right," Michael and Lindsay said.

Jimmy nodded. "Not just Serena, boss. I'm sure all of us hate seeing you go down the path you're going."

An overwhelming rush of emotions ran through Lysandre. He didn't know what to think. What to say. What to do.

For the second time that day, he fell to the ground on his knees feeling helpless and lost. Michael and Lindsay knelt beside him. They wrapped their arms around his shoulders.

And for the first time, Lysandre let himself cry in front of his grunts.

* * *

"Are there any new reports from our search teams yet, Diantha?" Sycamore asked.

He sat in the conference room watching Diantha pace with a folder in her hand reading the reports from the science teams. He had been taken off the search parties and made to work down at the science labs ever since Diantha formulated a new plan. It had been months since he last heard of news from them about Serena and he had to wonder if Diantha was even sending teams in the first place.

He didn't want to admit it but he knew that Diantha had changed. It was as if something had made her cruel and angry. She couldn't get any sleep and she ate very few. He remembered seeing her in the conference room last week surrounded by papers and blueprints with nothing but a few crackers and a glass of water.

"I'll give you the reports when I get reports, all right?" She replied.

He stood up. "But we haven't heard from them in a long time! Arceus only knows how Serena is doing. As well as Percy."

Diantha didn't answer. She only kept reading.

"Are you even sending in search teams?" He muttered.

She put the folder down. "Fine, Sycamore." She went over to the filing cabinet at the northeast corner of the room. She pulled open the second drawer and searched for the folder that she was looking for, mumbling letters as she scanned for it.

"Here, take a look at these." She tossed the folder at the table in front of him causing the papers to spill out. "These are the new reports."

Sycamore didn't even need to read them thoroughly. All of them had been stamped with "negative" in big, bold, red letters.

"Now before you begin to doubt me again, I suggest you think hard about what I'm trying to accomplish and the implications that would come about it," She continued.

The door of the conference room burst open. A group of their employees entered all with panicked looks on their faces.

"Madam," One of them began. "The Champion. . . she's here!"

"That is wonderful news," Diantha replied with a sigh of relief.

"Serena?" Sycamore said. "She's here?"

The uniformed man nodded. "She's outside. At the PR Studio. Percy's with her, madam."

Sycamore didn't need to hear more. He ran out of the room and made his way to the elevator. The doors opened and he stepped inside, pressing the button for the ground floor. The elevator began to ascend painfully slow. He was excited to see her, to finally see  _her_. Once the doors opened, he ran out of the room to find that a crowd of employees from the PR Studio had formed.

He pushed his way through, muttering apologies until finally he saw her. He stared at her and she stared back.

A smile had grown on his face and he enveloped her in a tight hug. He didn't care if there was a crowd watching them. All he cared about was Serena.

He let her go, holding her at arm's length. "I am so glad you're back and safe with us again."

Serena only nodded. "I-It's glad to be back."

"And Percy!" He exclaimed turning to the blond. "You don't know how relieved I am to see you safe and sound."

The blond smiled back at the professor. "Thank you," He said with a small bow.

"Come, you two," Sycamore said. "No doubt Diantha will want to see you."

Serena and Percy was led to the back rooms and into the storage room. Serena looked around, confused as to where Sycamore had brought her. She looked at Percy who didn't seem fazed at all.

She spotted a lever on the wall that Sycamore pulled. She heard the creaking and groaning of metal from what something behind the bare wall. The "wall" parted in the middle revealing itself to be an elevator.

"What is this?" Serena asked. "Where are we?"

Percy stepped into the elevator and waited for Sycamore and Serena to join him. Serena looked up at the professor for an answer. He gave her a bashful smile.

"Don't worry, Serena," Sycamore merely replied. He stretched out his hand and Serena took it feeling somewhat assured.

The pair stepped into the elevator and with a jolt the doors closed and they descended.

Serena realised that she still had the professor's hand in hers and she blushed as she let it go. "Sorry," She muttered.

"I-It's fine," The professor answered.

He remembered that he had made a promise to tell her how he felt about her. He took a sideways glance at her. She was staring at her feet and playing with her thumbs. He decided that maybe he should wait a little more. She had just come back after all.

The elevator came to a stop and Percy stepped out first. He led the pair to the Conference Room where he guessed Diantha was. Being back in familiar territory made him feel more confident. Serena cocked an eyebrow. Jimmy was right, Percy was all talk no matter how much he wanted everyone to believe that he was a man.

They passed by employees wearing their white suits.

Each of those they passed gave Serena smiles and some bowed their heads.

The blond opened the door for them and in the room stood Diantha her arms outstretched. "Serena, Percy! It is such a relief to see you two! We were all so very worried. We sent search teams after you both, you know. We had a lead once too but it took us nowhere."

"Search teams?" Serena echoed. "A lead?"

Diantha nodded. "We combed over the ocean but we couldn't find anything. I guess that doesn't matter now though, does it?"

Serena couldn't help but feel relief over the fact that they didn't find Lysandre's home. She quickly buried the thoughts. She didn't want to think about him yet.

"I've informed your friends of your return," Diantha continued. "They will be here shortly."

"Friends?" Serena echoed once more.

Diantha chuckled. "Yes, your friends. Calem, Shauna, Trevor and Tierno? What has Lysandre done to you, Serena?"

At the mention of the name, Serena visibly flinched. Sycamore and Diantha took it as if Lysandre had done something to her.

"I suppose you want an explanation for all of this," Diantha gestured around her.

"Yes, that would be very helpful," Serena replied.

Diantha took a seat and arranged the reports on the desk. She slid them away from Serena. "Please, take a seat. Percy, go ahead and run along you already know."

The young blond nodded. He left the room, Sycamore opening the door for him. Percy headed to his quarters where he could freshen up and change out of his dirty suit.

"Well, Diantha began. "I'm sure you are wondering just what this whole fiasco is and what I'm doing here."

Serena raised her eyebrows. "I sure am. I do remember Percy mentioned something about an organisation to me."

"Hmm, yes, you are in our headquarters right now," Diantha continued. "Located under the PR Studio, our goal is to keep Kalos safe from anyone or anything threatening the peace. And as I am also sure you know, Lysandre and Team Flare is our main target right now."

Sycamore, now sitting beside Serena scoffed. "I can't believe I used to treat him like a brother."

"You knew him?" Serena asked. This was the first time she had heard about this.

"Yes," Sycamore answered. "While I was still studying to become a professor, I ate at his restaurant almost everyday."

Serena's brows furrowed. "He never mentioned. . ." She whispered.

"As I was saying," Diantha said cutting through the conversation. "Team Flare is our main target and I understand that you have just come back. You must be tired and hungry but I need information, Serena. Any information at all. For example, where the Team Flare base is or maybe you can tell me where you were held."

Serena's brain was going a mile a minute. She didn't know what to answer. If she lied to Diantha then she would have betrayed her and the citizens of Kalos but if she told Diantha the truth then she would have betrayed the only man who understood what she truly felt about everything.

Diantha and Sycamore stared at her, waiting for an answer.

Serena bit her lip. It should have been an easy decision but why was it suddenly so hard?

"Serena, I need some sort of answer," Diantha pressed.

The young trainer bit her lip harder.

"I. . ." She muttered.

She needed to make a decision and now.


	20. Much You Have To Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to Chapter 20 of All the Lonely People!
> 
> I am so so sorry it took so long! I've been really busy with basically every aspect of my life and I haven't gotten the time to actually sit down and write. Really sorry everyone!
> 
> As I said before, I will finish the story (well both my stories) so don't worry. It just might take a while.
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, Chapter 20!

* * *

_One Year Earlier (Approximately)_

The professor shifted on his padded leather chair, rolling away from his desk in the process. He grunted as he pulled himself back and continued to read over research notes and reports. The labs had become busy lately with new information about Mega Stones being uncovered every week. It took a toll on him.

At first his job consisted of roaming the labs, checking up on the progress of their research and the effects it had on the Pokemon but soon he had been confined to sitting behind a desk, reading and yawning.

Sitting down for whole days took a lot more out of him compared to walking and inspecting.

He yawned for the tenth time that day.

The first time he stood up in days and did something was when Serena dropped by earlier in the day.

She had been so excited to show him her progress throughout Kalos and he had been so excited to show her their progress on Mega Evolution. The trainer showed him her Pokemon and he in turn showed her the lab. She was completely fascinated with all the equipment and the experiments. Even the Pokemon in the lab took a liking to her and her own companions.

He smiled as he watched her.

He was about to tell her about the mysterious structure at Anistar City when her friends arrived and dragged her away to have a "day of relaxation" as they called it, at Lumiose City.

The professor walked them out of the lab. "Well, take care, all right?" He said to the group. "Team Flare's been stirring up trouble again."

The trainers nodded before taking off. Serena looked back, smiling as she waved goodbye.

He retreated back into his office hesitantly. He wasn't looking forward to sitting down again. He opted to ride the elevator going up, not motivated enough to climb stairs.

As soon as the doors of the elevator closed behind him, a familiar figure emerged from behind the blue wall parting the room.

Sycamore jumped. "Why do you always do that?"

"Take the stairs next time, Augustine," Lysandre replied simply. "Good for the heart, you know. It would help with making you look younger."

 _'We're the same age, Lysandre,'_ he thought to himself. "Anything on your mind?" The professor asked ignoring the other man's remark. He made his way to his desk and sat down on his leather chair. He began to read. "Why are you here?"

Lysandre stood in front of the window, watching the group of trainers walk down the street. "Augustine, I want you to join me."

The professor's expression dropped. He stood up and approached Lysandre. He stood in front of him, fists clenched. "In Team Flare? Lysandre, I've told you many times before and I'll say it again, I'm sorry but I won't."

"Your skills and abilities would be wasted, Augustine," said Lysandre. "Your research on Mega Evolution and legendary Pokemon would prove valuable in Team Flare."

"Lysandre, you have been my friend for as long as I can remember," He began sternly. "You are like a brother to me. I respect you but I won't join the cause that I warn my trainers about."

Lysandre sighed. He turned his gaze back to the trainers down the street. Once the professor made up his mind, there was no changing it. He had tried to recruit him into Team Flare for months now. It would be hard to pull the trigger with the knowledge that one of his closest friends was still out there.

The professor glanced behind him and out of the window.

"That girl. . . Serena, was it?" Lysandre said finally.

Sycamore looked at him, noting the change in subject. He remained as civil as possible. "Yes, you've met her haven't you?"

"I have indeed." He continued gazing after the group, now focusing on the girl. "She has great potential."

The professor nodded. "You told me that before." He couldn't help the curious tone in his voice. "But you are right. She is a brilliant young woman. Her Pokemon love her and she does as well. She is determined and strong, although she doesn't really believe the latter."

Lysandre turned away from the window to look at his old friend. "You speak very highly of her."

"I believe she may be able to replace Diantha as the Champion of Kalos."

"Do you have an interest in her?" The red head asked. He saw how his friend looked away quickly, his expression changing from a professional one to a slightly embarrassed one.

Sycamore shook his head. "Just because I think highly of her doesn't mean that I have a personal interest in her. She is much younger than I am."

Lysandre chuckled. "You speak as if you are a middle-aged man. You're only 28."

 _'I could say the same to you'_ , he thought.

"I'm almost 10 years older than her," the professor continued. "It wouldn't be appropriate. Now, enough about my. . . personal interests."

"Hmm, well I better get going soon," said the red-head. "I've other matters to attend to."

He turned to leave but not before placing a hand on the professor's shoulder. He gave him an apologetic smile.

It confused Sycamore. It was as if he wasn't just saying his goodbyes for the day.

"I'm sorry, old friend."

With that, Lysandre left the office.

Sycamore sensed something new, different, ominous. Everything about Lysandre bothered him. He couldn't put a finger on it but he just knew that something was going to happen. He became increasingly worried about Serena; something about the way Lysandre talked about her rubbed off the wrong way.

He gazed after his friend as the man made his way towards his café, seemingly unaware of the commotion going on in the labs downstairs.

* * *

"Clear this place out! Lysandre wants everything wiped out!" ordered Xerosic as he directed the grunts who were running around frantically, carrying boxes of documents, research papers and small electronic devices. Others carried heavy equipment while others were transferring data.

"Sir," A grunt began. He held long black tubes in his arms and raised them up to the scientist. "What about these blueprints for the ultimate weapon? Are we going to make copies and destroy them?"

Xerosic glared at the grunt. "Did you hit your head on something, boy?"

The grunt shook his head.

"Give them to me," said Xerosic. "I will keep these safe. You help with the others."

"Yes, sir," answered the boy as he gave the blueprints to Xerosic. He joined a group of grunts who were dismantling the ultimate weapon. They carried the pieces cautiously, careful not to drop the heavy steel base.

Another grunt came running to Xerosic, panting and sweaty. As soon as she collected her breath, she gave Xerosic a salute. He raised a hand to her and gestured for her to speak.

"The distraction at the Research Lab has been successful," she reported. "All the attention has been directed to the fire."

The big man nodded approvingly. "Good. Transport of the equipment to our Geosenge base will be much easier now. Make sure that the base is completely cleaned. Evidence of our operations must not surface. We do not need to come back here again."

"Yes, sir. . . s-sir," She said hesitantly. "We think Professor Sycamore is still in there. We didn't see him evacuate with the others."

"Leave him," He replied.

The grunt looked stunned. "But the boss told us to make sure everyone made it out!"

Xerosic's expression did not change. He remained stoic and showed no remorse. "It's too late to go back now. I am sure he made it out. He's a smart man, isn't he? Besides," His grip on the blueprints hardened. "Our goal is much more important and if we have a few bumps on the road. . . then we flatten them out. I'll take care of Lysandre. You just do as you are told."

"I-I. . ." She bowed her head in shame. "Yes, sir."

"Good," the man said simply. "Now go and help the others."

Xerosic made his way to the upper levels to regroup with the transport team. The outside had darkened, the streets were empty. He guessed that everyone rushed to the Research Lab.

The grunts finished attaching the rest of the ultimate weapon to the cables of the helicopters and they finally made their way out of the city. From the sky he could see the raging fire consuming the lab. It painted the dark sky a reddish-orange colour.

He took out the blueprints from their tubes, checking the labels to see if they were all there. The blueprints danced wildly in the wind.

He clutched onto them tighter then gazed back to the professor's lab.

The fools, he thought as he stared at the crowd trying to put out the fire. They should let the labs burn. It wouldn't matter in the end.

* * *

_Present Day_

Serena stared at herself in the mirror. She looked much older than she was. Dark circles formed under her eyes. She brushed her damp hair as much as she could and held the towel around her chest with the other hand.

It had been a few days since she arrived at Diantha's base where she was given the room next to the professor's. She was informed that it had been an extra room they prepared earlier on in anticipation of her arrival. Serena didn't know how to feel about that.

She was just going through the motions, not really motivated to do much.

_"Serena, I need some sort of answer."_

_"I. . . "_

_"Well? Serena, please. Whatever happened in your captivity, we need to know."_

_"I don't know,' she snapped. 'Everything felt so surreal. It was all a blur."_

Serena scoffed. She cursed herself. She lied. She chose to lie for him in the end. But she wasn't lying when she said that it had felt surreal. The year she spent in Lysandre's home turned out a lot more differently than she expected.

She hated him. She fully expected to hate him for the rest of her life but she only found herself with a burning desire to spend the rest of her life loving him. She was supposed to hate him, that was the right thing to do, but she ignored everything she was taught to believe and instead she gave herself to him.

_"What did he do to you, Serena?"_

_'He helped me carry the weight on my shoulders'_ , she thought.  _'He made feel free to wish what I want, to appreciate the beauty of each moment and forget about the future, even for just a while. He loved me.'_

_"Nothing," was what she had said in the end. "Nothing."_

She was angry at herself. Angry because no matter how much she wanted to hate him, she just couldn't. She missed him.

No.

She scolded herself. She couldn't keep thinking this way. He didn't love her. He was only using her. Everything that happened between them in that house was a mistake.

Serena stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn't stop the rush of memories that came flooding into her mind. She closed her eyes and felt a rough, calloused hand gently tracing her back. Her neck felt soft lips placing small, light kisses. She strained her neck to allow more space. Heat rushed throughout her body.

' _Serena. . ._ '

The voice was distant, familiar, inviting,  _loving_. The sensations were all too much for her. She needed him.

"Lysa-"

She stopped herself.

What was she doing? Why was she thinking about him? And in this manner?

She didn't need him. She didn't need his warm touch, his whispers of desire, his promises of forever.

She was pathetic, she thought to herself.

"You have duties now," She told her reflection. "You have duties to Kalos and its people. He didn't love you and you didn't feel anything for him. You don't need him. You need to be strong for everyone."

Serena sighed. She left the bathroom, went to her closet and threw on whatever she grabbed first. She heard a few knocks on the door and called for the person to come in.

"Hello, Serena," greeted the professor.

"Hello to you as well, professor." The trainer gave him a small smile or at least tried to. She hoped he didn't notice. "Come in, come in."

Sycamore entered the room. He looked around as if searching for something to talk about. His eyes settled on her and before he realised it, he had been staring at Serena for a few good minutes.

She was completely red under his gaze.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Serena. I didn't mean to stare. . . it's just. . ." He trailed off. He didn't know how she would react if he asked but he figured it was too hard to ignore. "Are you all right, Serena? You seem a little tense."

Just like that the young woman tensed up. "No, of course not, professor!" She said much too loud and much too quickly for her liking. "Of course not. I'm just trying to get used to. . . all of this."

She smiled at him again.

Sycamore frowned. He wasn't buying it. He knew her. He knew her well enough to know when she was lying. He suspected it days ago when Diantha was pressing her for information. There was something in her eyes. A certain kind of sadness he had never seen before.

He didn't mention it however. He figured she would have her reasons as to why she lied to Diantha. It was a thought that kept him up at night.

Why would she need to lie?

He could see it in her eyes again as she looked at him. The sadness in them shined even as she tried her best to hide it with a smile. It left him wondering. . .

"Serena," He said with a gentle tone. "Just exactly what happened in the past year with Lysandre?"

The smile on her face vanished. She couldn't hold his gaze and her eyes travelled down to her feet. "I already told you. Nothing happened."

He stepped towards her, noting the way her eyes darted upward. "Serena, I've told you before, you can tell me anything, absolutely anything and I will never hold it against you. Never. Believe me when I tell you that."

She bit her lip. She couldn't tell him. It would ruin their friendship. He wouldn't be able to trust her. It wasn't like she could tell him that she had made the biggest mistake of falling for someone she shouldn't have. That was too big a confession to make.

"You're right, professor," she said. "I haven't been completely honest. But with Diantha in the room. . . I couldn't do it."

"It's all right, Serena. It's just us now," He said. "What exactly did he do?"

She tucked her hair behind her ear. "He was. . . kind, yes, he was kind to me."

"Kind?" The professor echoed. "How so?"

"He was civil towards me," She explained. "Respectful."

_'More than respectful.'_

"We ate dinner together sometimes."

_'Almost every night.'_

"I wasn't treated like a prisoner. I was allowed to train my Pokemon and I even had my own room."

_'Until I moved into his.'_

Sycamore's brows furrowed. "I don't understand," he said. "So you weren't his prisoner? What were you to him then?"

_'I was. . .'_

"An asset," Serena hissed. "An asset to Team Flare. That's all."

"Well, that would explain why he would try to be kind towards you." Sycamore nodded to himself. "A question, if I may, Serena."

Serena tilted her head. "Yes?"

"Days ago, I saw someone at Santalune City."

_'Oh no.'_

Sycamore took a deep breath. "Everyone I've asked has been telling me the same thing. They keep telling me that the woman I saw wasn't you. But I know, I know it was you. I know I saw you. I heard you speak, saw the familiar fire in your eyes."

His eyes bore into hers. "Why did you run away?"

It was a question that had been burning in his mind for the longest time. He  _needed_ to know.

Serena felt a cold sweat run down her spine. He can't know why. He would hate her completely. She needed to make something up and right away. "I ran because I. . . I ran because I was - I was afraid of what might happen if you and Lysandre met. I didn't want you to get hurt."

That was at least partly true.

She  _was_  afraid of what might happen if the two men met. Serena knew just how much the professor abhorred Lysandre for breaking the trust he had for the red head. She was actually more afraid of Lysandre getting hurt as much as she'd hate to admit it.

A sigh of relief seemed to come from Sycamore. "I see. Well, you were probably right to think so. Either both of us or one of us could have hurt each other."

He wondered if Serena knew that Lysandre actually spoke to him.

 _'Don't even think about it, Sycamore,'_ was what the red head had told him.

"Why were you with him in the first place, Serena?" the professor asked.

The trainer thought about it for a moment but not too long that she would arouse suspicion. "He probably didn't want me out of his sight. I mean, after all, I was an asset to Team Flare." She spit out the latter as if it were poison.

"That would make sense." Sycamore nodded finally, satisfied with the answers presented to him. They were all very plausible answers indeed and the anger present in her voice reinforced them. After all, what reason would Serena have that she would lie to him?

He took a step towards her. "The note I left you at the fountain, did you happen to read it?"

"I wasn't able to catch the time to read it privately," she explained. "I was going to get around to it though." She glanced at her bag resting on the bed. She had kept the note there and she did intend to read it but she had gotten distracted with Lysandre that she forgot about it.

"I see. . ." Sycamore said simply.

"I-Is that all you wanted to know?" asked Serena, staring at her feet.

The dark-haired man sighed. "Can I have it back?"

"You want it back?" Serena questioned. She moved to grab her bag and take out the piece of paper. It was still folded as neatly as it had been when she first received it. "But why?"

"It's just-" he began. He gently took the note from her hand.

' _This is it. It's time._ '

"It's just that. . . you won't be needing it anymore," he continued. "I can simply tell you."

Serena began to feel nervous. She had an idea of what he might be gearing up to tell her from Percy.

Sycamore swallowed hard. "I've h-"

Loud knocks interrupted the professor abruptly.

"Come-Come in," Serena called, her eyes never leaving the professor's gaze.

"Serena," Diantha greeted by the door. She had a garment bag hanging on one hand. "My dear, how are you doing? Are you ready for the parade today? The professor's been planning it for the longest time, you know. I trust he told you?"

Sycamore shook his head. He plastered that all familiar smile on his face. His eyes never left Serena's. "I was just getting to it actually."

The older woman gave her a small smile. "Oh, well, I was just checking in, making sure you remembered. It was a good thing I did." She took the garment bag from her arm and held it over to Serena. "Here, the pink one is for the parade and the blue one is for after."

"After?" Serena repeated as she took the garment bag from Diantha.

Diantha nodded. "Ah yes, after the parade, there will be a. . . well I wouldn't say coronation although it seems that it is one, at the Hotel Richissime to celebrate your return and to formally announce you as the new Champion of the Kalos region. It is a very prestigious event indeed. Soon you'll be better acquainted with the Elite Four."

Serena's heart raced. "This is really happening, isn't it?"

"Yes and I apologise wholeheartedly." Diantha confirmed. "It must be very overwhelming for you especially since you have only just returned."

The older woman waited for a response first from Serena, receiving none, she expected one from the professor. When both showed no signs of a desire to carry on with the conversation, Diantha flashed the pair another signature smile, a smile she often used during her time as an actress. "We are going to be very busy with the day's events," she said, addressing the pair. "So I suggest we get a move on. If you please, Augustine."

The professor nodded quickly. "Right, sorry. Uh, yes, the parade is later in the afternoon-"

Sycamore was interrupted by the loud call of Diantha while beckoning two of her people to enter the room. "These two will be escorting you to the PR Studio."

With not so much as a warning or a signal, the two took each of her arms and began their escort. As she was leaving, she could hear Sycamore protesting met with intense glares from Diantha.

"Sycamore, we need to talk," said the actress. She took the professor's arm and proceeded to drag him out of the room. His eyes locked with Serena's. There was panic in his eyes but what caught Serena the most and puzzled her was the guilt laced in them. He looked away, breaking their connection.

* * *

"She's been that way for some time now," explained one of the stylists. He was a big man, muscular, not the type Serena would have thought to be working as a stylist.

Serena sat on a leather chair in front of a mirror, watching as the PR Studio's stylists worked on her hair and make-up. "I'm sorry, who?" she asked.

"Miss Diantha," answered the other one who was styling her hair. She was a little plump and very small. She stood on her toes to reach Serena even though the trainer was already seated. "Ever since she took up arms against Team Flare, it's been a downward spiral."

"Well it's not all bad," said the first one, applying a bright shade of red onto Serena's lips. "But yeah, I agree. She's been trying to run a tight ship and I mean  _trying_."

The second one scoffed as she took Serena's hair up into curly updo, leaving a few curled strands to frame her face. "Right, just one tiny mistake could get you fired and out on the streets."

"It's because of that discovery she made earlier, you know," added the first one. "It was really after that that everything went down. And the poor professor, you know, he got dragged into that discovery."

"How do you know all this?" Serena inquired incredulously.

The two glanced at each other before laughing. "We've got friends on the inside," the first one said.

The second one chuckled. "Friends with grievances they share after a few good pints."

"And there! Voila!" exclaimed both simultaneously.

Serena examined herself in the mirror. She looked a little bit more like herself now. The dark circles under her eyes had lightened a little, there was colour in her cheeks and her hair had been styled to a romantic curly updo. She liked it and made a mental note to style her hair that way more often.

"Thank you," she said to the pair.

"Not a problem," They replied at the same time once again, flashing smiles while each giving her a thumbs up.

The trainer laughed. She felt as if she were in the company of Michael and Lindsay both of which she missed dearly. She wondered what they were up to but figured that they were probably with their boss, the man they were fiercely loyal to. Then her mind travelled to Jimmy, the grunt that suffered an ordeal of his own and helped her leave. She wondered how he was doing inside a place that he was most likely no longer welcome. She thought about what Lysandre might have done upon the grunt's return and feared for what could have happened to him.

"Ah, hello? Miss Champion?" The voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I was a ways off," Serena said. She disliked the latter part of the call but said nothing of it. "What was it you needed me to do?"

The two led her to the changing room where they instructed her to, of course, change into the pink dress Diantha had shown her earlier.

"Leave your clothes there and once you get back tonight, they'll be waiting in your room," explained one of the two.

"And we request that you take care not to mess up your hair but do change quick. Time is not on our side, we're afraid," added the other one.

Serena nodded and did as she was told. She entered the change room and pulled back the curtain where she soon began to undress. She hung her clothes on the hooks then unzipped the bag which contained her dress for the parade. She unbuttoned the back of the dress, slipped it on then pulled back the curtains where the two stylists were waiting patiently.

She pointed to the unbuttoned dress. "Please, will one of you?"

The big, muscular one took the small buttons in his hands and carefully closed the dress.

"Gorgeous," remarked the lady once finished.

"Very sweet," remarked the other one.

Serena twirled around and made her way to the mirror. The dress hung just above her knees, the neckline was low but not too low. It hugged her until her navel then it puffed out like a bell. There were flowers in her dress, held behind a layer of transparent lace. She had to agree with the two, the dress was gorgeous and very sweet indeed.

"Final touches," said the lady. She grabbed a matching pink lace ribbon and tied it around the middle of Serena's stomach. She pulled tightly on the bow on Serena's back to secure it. Next she took a shoebox and handed Serena a pair of pink shoes with short heels. "A lot of walking, you see. It won't do you good if you walk around in high heels."

The shoes were simple pink kitten heels with an extra bit of cushioning Serena suspected they added for her comfort.

"There ya are! Good to go!" exclaimed the big man gleefully. "And right on time too! Come, we've got to get you there before the reporters hound you."

"Reporters?" Serena echoed.

The lady nodded. "Oh yes, reporters, television crew, you know, the press. This whole parade will be televised."

Serena's heart dropped. There really was no turning back. Everyone in Kalos would be watching.

_'Would he be watching too?'_

* * *

Lysandre sat in his office, watching the parade at Lumiose City surrounded by darkness. He had the blinds closed for days as he imprisoned himself in the room pretending to be busy. He only came out when it had become too much for him. His suit was disheveled just as his red hair was and his beard was longer now. He couldn't care at all about his appearance anymore.

Michael and Lindsay brought him food regularly but he hadn't the heart to eat. He would take bites but after a few, he would leave it on his desk. He also hadn't seen Jimmy since the grunt had come back to try and bring him out of his self-inflicted misery.

They were about to begin, the reporter stated. His heart was racing; he just wanted to see her again.

Then she appeared.

His heart leapt.

She was simply stunning.

The crowds cheered upon seeing her. They chanted "Champion! Champion!" over and over again.

She only smiled.

Lysandre scoffed. He knew her, he knew her genuine smile. It was warm, inviting, and the smile she had on now wasn't any of them.

He could still hear the way he shouted at Serena in frustration, the venom in his voice when he told her he was nothing but an asset, a thing to use for his personal gain. He talked to her as if she was nothing to him.

It plagued him for days, ate at his consciousness. He couldn't sleep; her presence was everywhere he went. Every time he tucked in for the night he would half expect to see her in the morning when he turned around, her legs tangling around his own. He'd kiss her forehead and smile as he watched her chest rise and fall, content at knowing that she was with him, her warmth surrounding him, comforting him then he would go back to sleep.

Lysandre felt himself sink lower into the chair. He destroyed one of the greatest things he ever had and now he was paying for it.

What would her mother think of him?

He had hurt her.

What would  _his_  mother think of him?

She would be disappointed.

He sighed deeply. Not having the heart to watch more, he switched off the monitor just as Serena looked into the camera.

Lysandre glanced at the note on the desk and a sudden wave of emotions came through him. He stared at it and realisation hit him.

He  _had_  seen it before.

Lysandre felt as if he was sucked back in time. He watched his younger self run into the room wearing a black suit which he had worn earlier in the day for his mother's funeral.

The room was dark, the smell of metal and smoke was in the air. He was panting from running from the dining room where he was filling out his mother's paperwork and the paperwork for their family's company. The board had decided to leave it to him seeing as he was the only one capable to run the business.

A pool of blood began to surround Lysandre's shoes and he watched in horror as his father laid on the ground blood gushing out of his head. There were tears in his eyes and a ghost of a smile on his face. The gun had fallen just in front of Lysandre's feet. There was blood everywhere now. Splatters of blood had made its way onto the walls and the desk.

His younger self knelt beside his father's body.

"Dad?" He heard himself croak.

He shook his father's body as if to wake him from a deep slumber.

"Dad?" He repeated. "No, you can't. . . Why. . .?"

Lysandre stared into his father's lifeless eyes searching for an answer he knew would never come. He watched as his younger self stood and sat on the padded leather chair in front of the desk.

"What am I supposed to do?" He heard himself ask. "I just buried mother for Arceus' sake, dad. What am I supposed to do? You need to tell me. Tell me what I need to do."

He saw a small piece of paper in front of him with blood on one of the corners. He read over it once. He knew that it was his father's suicide note.

_I love you. I'm sorry._

It must have been for his mother he figured. He figured that is father was apologising to his mother for not finding a cure.

Lysandre watched himself push everything off the desk in anger. The lamp shattered, the papers fluttered, the pens flew across the room and the books hit the ground with loud thuds. He held his head in his hands as he sunk to the floor feeling helpless and alone.

The memory ended and Lysandre felt himself pulled back into the present.

He was alone and helpless once again.

Lysandre sat in the darkness, the scene in his head playing over and over in his head.

He ran out of the study and made his way to his parents' room with a newfound determination. It took him some time as it was located further away from all the rest of the rooms in the house.

After his parents died, Lysandre decided to expand the home and isolated what remained of his old home to get away from the pain and grief. He had new rooms built and with the remaining space decided to add a whole training area the size of a gym. It took years and with the company revenue at an all time low, working longer hours at his restaurant wasn't enough anymore and so he decided to use what his father had taught him accompanied with his own ambitions and soon the Holo Caster was born.

He opened the door to his parents' room and entered. It had been a while time since he was back at this part of his home. The last time he had been in the room was when he was searching for Serena after an intense argument.

She had been sleeping on the bed, her eyes were red from crying but still, she looked peaceful.

He looked around the room.

There were so many memories his brain kept pushing forward but the most vibrant of all, the most vivid one his mind could recall, appeared when he took sight of the photograph above the dresser.

It was a photo of his parents on the beach, their hands intertwined. They were smiling brightly not knowing the tragedy that would befall the family in a few short months. He stared at his mother, missing her terribly. She was indeed a beautiful woman with eyes as warm as the sun and a smile as bright as the stars. He could see why his father would desperately try to keep her that way.

Lysandre remembered taking the photo with a camera his father had made for him as a gift.

"Every time something good happens in your life," his father said to him. "Capture it. Preserve it. That way, when you're older, sitting on your rocking chair on a breezy day, you can look back and remember the good times. Always remember the good, my son, keep it close to your heart and you'll find that you won't ever have as a bad a day as you would think."

The memory left a bitter taste in his mouth. He shook his head before looking around the room once again.

"Here it is," he said to himself.

When his father died, he told Xerosic to keep any and all books and documents his father kept into the family's chest having not the heart to look at each himself.

As he approached the chest, he found handprints on the latch and the handles. It looked to be very recent since there was no dust on the prints yet.

"Serena," he merely remarked.

He opened the chest and was greeted by the same dust Serena must have also encountered. He waved it away and dug around for his father's journal. As a child he would see his father writing in it. It was what his father did every night after he tucked Lysandre into bed.

The red-haired boy would sneak out of his room sometimes to get a glimpse of his father's study where he was never allowed to go into because it was "no place for children" as his father had told him once. He only found him seated on his chair, bent over the desk and writing.

One night when his father took a break from writing to grab a glass of water, Lysandre sneaked in to see what exactly it was he was doing. He was expecting it to be charts and numbers with graphs and percentages but all he found was his father's thoughts and opinions in simple english. Nothing fancy. It was usually just a retelling of how his day went.

He flipped the journal to the last pages curious to read what his father's last entry was. He was surprised to see that it was only short. Only one paragraph long. As he read it, he could slowly feel how wrong he was about everything he had ever grew to believe in.

Lysandre read over the note again. Sudden realisation caused him to gasp aloud. The note wasn't for his mother. No, his father's last words, were for  _him_. From father to son.

His father was aware of the downward spiral he was going through, aware of the obsession he had. With nobody to help him, his father went on and on, his own physical and mental health deteriorating until he decided that he had nothing to live for any longer. Until he decided that he had no longer a choice. He saw it as the only way out of his misery.

"All these years. . . when you died. . ." the red head began. "I believed you to be the one who ruined this family and killed mother. I thought you to be a terrible father for abandoning us as soon as mother's beauty began to fade. But it was never about that was it? Mother was beautiful to you not because of the way she looked and yet I. . . I judged you harshly. I was too focused on my own struggles to even see. I'm sorry, father. I understand now."

Lysandre felt hot tears threaten to spill down his face and he let them. He could have done something but he didn't and now it was far too late to save his father.

He wiped the tears from his eyes.

He was not a fool. He too knew about the path he was allowing himself to go down to. This time, he decided, he would listen to the concerns of the people that were close to him, the people who truly cared about him, who knew him as a flawed man and not as a monster. He would let them help him and he would shift his path.

A heavy weight lifted off his shoulders and for the first time in years, he finally felt free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you guys think?
> 
> I hope I did a good job especially since it took me forever to update.
> 
> I'll be updating my other story next so I hope to see you all there soon as well.
> 
> Please tell me what you liked and didn't like and I'll be sure to improve upon them!
> 
> Potato out!


	21. Lost, Found, Reconciled, Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and thank you for patiently waiting for Chapter 21!
> 
> I hope that this chapter is worth the long long wait and not to alarm anyone but we are about more than halfway through the story, maybe even more so. The only information that I will disclose with you guys right now is that I'm shooting for about a range of 30-40 chapters.
> 
> So yeah just a heads up.
> 
> Special shoutout to Ryukie, PirateGirlPatri and Jojo for the comments! They were very fun and motivational!
> 
> Okay, I've kept you all long enough, let's jump in!

Serena shrank into the corner watching as a large crowd of people waltzed to the soft music filling the room. She was exhausted from the day's events. After the parade, the people who were privileged enough to have the honour of being invited to the after party made their way to Hotel Richissime where it was to be held. Diantha had asked them to dress formally and they did. Long gowns in various colours, cuts and necklines hung on women while sleek, black (with the occasional white) tuxedos clung to the men.

She danced with a lot of the men just as a courtesy. All of them made similar comments about her appearance; about how she looked stunning in her deep blue dress. The dress was long, too long if she wasn't wearing heels.

Her dress had a lace sweetheart neckline all around, short lace sleeves that held on to her upper arms and showed off her shoulders and the back was bare and in a V-shape up until the small of it. The two stylists from earlier had redone her hair; they curled it with big curling irons so her hair was short enough to show her off her back and the low neckline of the dress.

Serena thanked them for making her look great and for giving her a confidence boost. That confidence was what carried her throughout the first half of the night.

After having danced with more than half of the men in the room (she guessed) she was just about ready to have a proper sit down. The last partner she had fortunately had enough sense to offer to get her a drink to which she agreed to very quickly and the next thing she knew, she was hanging out at the corner of the room by the drink table.

She was never a drinker but tonight she made an exception.

Serena was too caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that the music had stopped and everyone the room was still, listening to Diantha's speech about how it was an honour to be defeated by a trainer like Serena who was brave and resilient enough to endure being taken by an evil monster intent on world destruction then closed on how she was excited to start a new chapter in her life once she stepped down as Champion. The young trainer hadn't noticed the expecting stares of the crowd that now rested on her.

"Serena?" Diantha called.

Serena jumped. She felt the weight of the stares on her. "Y-yes?"

Diantha gestured for her to come up to where she was standing in the middle of the room. She offered the microphone to Serena. "Do you have any words to say? Anything to impart?"

The crowd stared at her with curious and expectant gazes. She wasn't informed that she was going to give a speech of some kind.

Serena reluctantly took the microphone from Diantha. "I. . . um, ahem. . ." She looked around the room as if she were looking around for an answer. Her eyes locked on to a familiar pair from deep into the crowd. He stood out, she thought, in his dark blue tuxedo and tamed hair. He combed it back but a stubborn lock couldn't be held back.

Sycamore gave her a thumbs up and a warm smile he pointed at himself silently telling her to focus on him.

She nodded and smiled back at him as her nerves calmed themselves. She still felt as nervous as ever but knowing he was there for her made her feel better.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming," she began. Her eyes still rested on the professor and she felt like she was talking to him instead of a large crowd. "It's truly an honour to take the place of Diantha who has been doing such a great job teaching everyone in Kalos about hardwork and determination and about treating Pokemon as equals."

She went on about the big shoes she would have to fill and taking on big responsibilities, a thought that caught on her throat. Her nerves came fighting back and this time she lost. She ended her speech quickly by thanking everyone again and telling them to have a great night.

Serena handed the microphone back to Diantha before hastily making her way through the cheering crowd. The professor followed her, calling out her name.

"Wait!" He called. They were out of the room now and Serena was making her way towards the elevator. "Serena, hold on!"

She continued to walk briskly, bumping into other guests who greeted her with nods and smiles until he finally caught her arm. She was in the elevator while he stood outside of it.

"I'm sorry, professor," she said not facing him. She had pushed the button for the lobby with her free hand. "I just need to get some air." She tried prying her arm away but his grip on her was tight.

Sycamore stepped closer to her. "Serena. . . I need to know. Ever since you came back, you've been acting differently. I need to know what's wrong. How can I help you if I don't know?"

Still, though his words were kind and his tone was gentle, she did not relent and turned away.

The elevator doors began to close, surprising the professor. Serena took it as an opportunity to free her arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," she said as the doors closed and all she could see was the professor's downcast, worried face. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

* * *

Despite how late it was at night, Lumiose City was still wide awake. Restaurants and cafes accommodated hungry, tired trainers, there were people walking their Furfrous and taxis passing by here and there bringing people to their destinations.

The air was crisp and cool, just what Serena needed. She left the hotel and went east. Almost everyone had noticed her and how could they not? The parade from the afternoon was widely televised and in fact, the colourful streamers that rained from the sky laid lifeless on the ground and confetti sprinkled the tiled ground.

Her appearance had caused such a fuss that trainers flocked to her asking her if she could pose with them while they recorded messages with their Holo Casters so they could brag to their friends and family about meeting her.

Serena mistakenly indulged a couple of trainers and not long after a large crowd had formed. She began to feel overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry," she said as politely as she could. "I must leave now."

She didn't know whether the crowd had heard her or if they just ignored her but nobody moved to let her pass.

"I really must go," she repeated louder this time.

Still nobody moved.

She could feel tears threatening to spill down her eyes and the last thing she wanted was to appear weak in front of the people. She forced her way through the crowd, her elbows at her sides.

She had finally made it out stumbling as she did. She took her heels off and ran with them in her hand.

Serena didn't know where she was running to. She just ran. She made a left into Rouge Plaza which was empty, thankfully.

She sank to floor in front of the red cement statue in the middle of the small plaza. Prism Tower peaked through the buildings in front of her but all she could see were halos of light as the tears she fought to keep spilled out in waves.

It was too much for her. Everything was overwhelming. Her emotions jumped all over the place. She was scared, confused, tired, but most of all, she was angry. She was angry at _him._

It was all _his_ fault she was here in the first place. She just wanted to forget about him and at the same time she wanted him to be there with her. She cried into her dress thankful that the deep blue would be able to conceal her tears.

"Serena?" a low voice called.

"Go away, please," she said. She was too tired to go back. "Please. . ."

He didn't go away. Instead, he came closer to her and kneeled down in front of her. His chest hurt. He never wanted to see her like this, head down, sobbing into a beautiful dress on such a beautiful night with the moon in full shining beams of light down upon them.

"Serena," he continued. "I'm here now. I'm here. I am so sorry for everything."

Serena's heart leapt and pounded as realisation hit her. She looked up to see the icy blue eyes she hadn't seen in what felt like years though it had only been a week and a half. The week and a half she spent without him had such a profound effect she hadn't even known on her.

Lysandre didn't bother wearing a disguise. He was determined to see her and he wanted it to be him, face to face.

Tears sprung back in her eyes and fell down as quickly as they came.

He wiped them from her face and engulfed her in a tight but gentle embrace. He missed her truly and fervently.

"I'm here," he repeated. "I'm here. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how you're feeling right now."

Serena continued to sob this time on Lysandre's shoulder. Her emotions were a mix of anger (mostly) and joy but she stayed there with him feeling safe and secure in his warmth. She calmed down after a while and broke away from his embrace.

She stared at him finally seeing how much older and tired he looked but most of all, he seemed freer and lighter and she believed him when he said he changed.

She punched his arm as hard as she could before leaning in to kiss him.

The kiss they shared was full of love and passion. They missed each other intensely and Lysandre revelled in finally holding her in his arms. He couldn't help but smile then deepened their kiss even further.

When they broke apart for air, his kisses trailed down to her bare neck then to her shoulders. She moaned as he did and he chuckled.

She was real and she was with him.

Lysandre gave her one last kiss on the lips then helped her stand up. He cupped the side of her face in his hand.

Serena melted into his touch. "How did you know I was here?"

"I came here after the parade because I wanted to see you desperately to tell you everything that I said earlier," he explained as he took her hand in his afraid that if he were to let her go, she would leave him again. "I was walking down the North Boulevard just in front of Hotel Richissime where a large crowd of people were talking about how bizarre the Champion was acting and how you ran away going east. I just followed the commotion and made a turn here just in case you decided to use a side street."

He kissed the back of her hand. "That was when I saw you sitting on the floor."

"You came here like that?" she asked. "Everyone would have recognised you!"

Lysandre laughed. They haven't exchanged many words since reuniting but her first words to him were about his welfare and well-being. It was enough to know that through it all, she still cared for him.

"I wanted you to see _me_. How much I've learned and how willing I am to change. Everything I said, everything, was stupid and untrue," he told her, recalling the venom in his voice as he told her that she was nothing to him but something he could use then toss out when he was done with her. "I was stubborn. I can understand if you hate me and never want to see me ever again. Just know that I love you, I really do."

"Yes," Serena agreed. "You were stubborn. You don't know how hurt I was and frustrated and betrayed."

Lysandre felt guilt wash over him.

"I am still angry at you," she continued. "but I am glad that you understand now. There are other ways to do things."

Lysandre smiled as he pulled her in again.

"And I. . ." Serena said. "I also take back what I said. I love you too, you big stubborn man."

The red head could feel his heart pound wildly in his chest. He had never been happier in his life. He silently thanked his father and his mother.

"Are you going back to them, Serena?" he asked. His voice shook, he didn't want her to leave him again.

Serena shook her head. "I have to, Lysandre. I can't just abandon everything and everyone. I have to take up my new position. It's official, I can't run away anymore."

"Serena. . . please," Lysandre pleaded. "Please don't do this to yourself. You will never be happy there and above all else that's all that I want for you, to be happy."

The new Champion sighed deeply. "How do you know what makes me happy and what doesn't? Who are you to decide for me?"

Her harsh words didn't deter Lysandre. "Because you wouldn't be here right now crying and sobbing into your dress if taking up your new position gave you inexplicable joy."

"You. . . you don't know that," she went on stubbornly.

"Just tell them, Serena."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. You're strong enough."

"No, no I'm not."

"You have to."

"Why?"

"Because," he replied reluctantly. "Because you'll have to turn against me. The Champion advocates for the protection of everyone in Kalos. I'm not sure everyone would believe me when I say that I'm trying to change and all and if I will be honest, I'm not sure how to reverse everything I worked on for these past few years."

Serena bit her lip. "But we-"

"Serena! Get away from him!"

The couple jumped and turned around. Lysandre instinctively grabbed Serena's hand and hid her behind him.

"What in Arceus' name are you doing here?" Sycamore questioned. He stood by the entrance of the alleyway. His fists were balled on his sides and the look in his eyes held an anger that Serena had never seen before. "You can't take her again, Lysandre. She doesn't belong with you or your Team Flare!"

Serena peeked behind Lysandre and saw Augustine Sycamore's face twisted in anger and betrayal. She knew that they had been close friends when they were making their way into the world but that was it. Neither of the men had disclosed how each saw a brother in the other, a comrade, someone to count on when life kicked them down.

"And where do you figure she belongs with, Augustine?" Lysandre shot back.

The professor's frown deepened even further. "Anywhere but with you! Let her go!"

Serena made to move away from behind Lysandre but he kept her there his grip on her tightening. "What are you doing, Serena?" he asked her in a low voice.

"He doesn't know," she simply told him.

_'So he doesn't,'_ thought Lysandre.

"Just let her go," Sycamore continued. "I swear I won't tell Diantha we saw you here."

Lysandre couldn't help but admire the determination of his long-time friend but also couldn't help but feel a spark of jealousy with knowing just how much the professor also cared about Serena. The two friends had talked about it a year ago. Lysandre had laughed it off, even encouraging Sycamore to pursue Serena, not knowing how hard he too would fall for the trainer.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Lysandre said. He figured Sycamore would find out one way or the other.

Serena gave Lysandre a little push. She whispered to him, "What do you think you're doing? Don't tell him! He would hate us forever!"

The last thing Serena wanted was for the two friends to permanently fall out and for the professor, a man who had stayed by her side, guided her and believed in her no matter what, to despise her.

But she couldn't stop herself. She had fallen for the other man, the one who was painted a monster and he in turn had fallen for the one that was sworn to be his mortal enemy.

The professor stepped closer to the pair. "Why not, Lysandre? Why can't you let her go?"

Lysandre looked back at Serena. She silently pleaded for him to reconsider. . . but Lysandre was determined. He turned back to Sycamore.

"Because I-"

"Because I love him," Serena replied cutting off Lysandre. If Lysandre wasn't going to stop, she would at least do the professor the courtesy to tell him herself. She stepped out from behind Lysandre and walked towards Sycamore. Lysandre tried to call her back to him but she didn't listen and stood right in front of the professor.

The professor was taken aback. He stared blankly at Serena. "You-you love him? You love Lysandre?"

"I do," she answered as gently as she could. It pained her to see him so betrayed.

"But he wants to destroy everything we know and love, Serena," Sycamore said. "He wants to destroy all Pokemon. Why do you love him? A monster that he is."

Serena shook her head. "No, not anymore. He's willing to change, professor. If you would let him explain-"

The professor took Serena's hand and pulled her behind him. He pointed an accusatory finger at Lysandre. "What did you do to her, Lysandre?! You fed her all of these lies and you brainwashed her into your thinking! I thought I could reason with you but all I can see is a man who's given up hope and turned into something I never thought you were capable of becoming. I don't even know who you are anymore!"

Lysandre charged towards Sycamore. "You never knew me, Augustine. Never. You think that I do this because I want to?! You think that I want to see the whole of the world burning at my fingertips? You don't know what led me to this point so don't even talk as if you've had me figured out like a book since day one!"

The professor pushed Serena gently before throwing a strong jab at Lysandre. The red head was thrown back. He held his fingers up to touch his nose and when he looked at them they were covered in blood.

Serena gasped in horror. She didn't know if she should step in or call for help. If she stepped in she would add more fuel to the fire but if she called for help then Lysandre would surely be taken away. So she stood there frozen in her indecision.

The two old friends faced each other with animosity in their faces. They grabbed each other and landed punches, each one stronger than the other.

"Please," Serena said in a whisper. Tears slid down her face. This was all her fault, her head screamed at her. If she had been stronger. . .

Sycamore and Lysandre didn't hear her.

"Stop this, please," Serena pleaded a little louder this time.

Still, nothing.

" ** _Stop_**!" she screamed. "Please stop this!"

The two had finally heard her. Lysandre had the professor's once crisp collar in his hand, the other ready to land another punch while Sycamore had Lysandre's hair in his hand ready to pull him away before he could land a hit.

Serena couldn't stop the tears from falling as much as they did. She sobbed as she stared at the blurry figures of the two men. They slowly released each other and backed away. Both of them moved closer to Serena to try and comfort her but she took a step back.

"No!" she cried. "I-I didn't want this to happen. . ."

Her voice was breaking.

It hit both men hard.

"Serena-" Sycamore and Lysandre began simultaneously.

The trainer merely looked up at them before running away.

' _This is all your fault!'_

* * *

"This is all your fault," Sycamore said angrily.

Lysandre shot him a glare. "My fault? You started it!"

"On the contrary, you started it the day you decided to blow up my lab!" Sycamore shot back.

The red head stayed silent. Augustine was right about that.

"I almost died! Did you know that, Lysandre? You almost killed me!" The professor continued.

At this Lysandre reacted. "What do you mean? I distinctly remember instructing my team to make sure that all Pokemon and all civilians in the building were to be evacuated before proceeding with anything."

"Well clearly they didn't listen," Sycamore replied. "If it wasn't for Serena, I would have died."

Lysandre looked ahead of him not wanting to face the professor. He was going to have a stern talk with his team during their next meeting.

The pair walked deeper into the orange forests and through the puddles of Route 14. When Serena ran away, the two men followed as they called after her. The dysfunctional trio had earned concerned glances from everyone they passed but they didn't care. Serena ran straight out of Rouge Plaza and into Route 14 where they finally lost her.

Lysandre recorded a message on his Holo Caster earlier that he sent to Michael, Lindsay and Jimmy. He told them to scout ahead at Laverre City for Serena then to come to Route 14 as soon as possible when they were sure they covered every inch of the city. They could spread out further in the forest and find Serena much more quickly and finally bring her home safe and sound.

"Why did you do it anyway?" Sycamore asked. "Why did you blow up my lab? What were you to gain?"

"It was all just a distraction," Lysandre replied bluntly. He swatted a branch in his way subsequently hitting the professor with it. "Xerosic, my advisor, made a good point that your lab was far enough for us to retrieve our equipment and deliver them to our new base. He also made another point about there being a lot of research materials that, if destroyed, could set Diantha's team back a few and give us a head start."

Sycamore couldn't believe what he was hearing. He tapped Lysandre on the shoulder.

"What?" The red head questioned.

The cool-headed professor winded up and threw a punch at Lysandre. His fist made contact with Lysandre's cheek and the taller man fell to the ground.

Lysandre groaned in pain but held a smile on his face. "I suppose I deserve that."

"You deserve that and more!" Sycamore exclaimed. "You say those things so casually but you don't know how hard _my_ team worked on those research materials! You don't know how long it took us to rebuild and to get back on track! You also don't know how terrified everyone was! Everyone was running and people were sent to the hospital. Yet you talk about this as if it didn't impact more than a hundred people!"

Lysandre sat up. He stared at the grass beneath him. He couldn't help but feel that his friend was right. When he issued the order, he didn't think about the impact of his decision. He only thought about his goal but never about how he would achieve it.

Sycamore sighed. He stretched his hand out and offered it to Lysandre who was surprised at the gesture. When he saw the professor stretch out his hand, he thought he would get another jab to the face.

"Boss! We're here, boss!" called out two familiar voices.

Sycamore turned around to see a two young men with an equally young woman running towards them. The two that called out were one of the young men and the young lady.

The trio wore the signature Team Flare uniforms but what distinguished them from each other was their hair. The young woman had a bright golden colour that seemed to blend in well with the leaves on the trees, the young man who called out with her had jet black hair, dark as the night sky when the moon hid behind the clouds and the other one had a deep brown colour, the same as the soil on the ground in which the trees were rooted.

If he hadn't known any better, out of uniform, he never would have thought that these kids would be in Team Flare. Least of all, Lysandre's main squad.

"Aren't they a little too young, Lysandre?" Sycamore asked.

"Hey!" Lindsay interrupted as she approached her boss and the professor. "I'll have you know that Michael and I are in our twenties and Jimmy's about the same age, just a little bit older!"

"Settle down, Lindsay," Lysandre instructed from the ground.

Lindsay gave him a quick salute her eyes never leaving Sycamore. "Yes, sir."

Michael and Jimmy arrived just a few short milliseconds later. The former struggling to catch his breath and the latter moving to where Lysandre sat and offered his hand.

Lysandre stared at Jimmy and at his hand. Jimmy nodded once at his boss.

"Thank you, James," Lysandre said. He meant to say thank you not just for helping him stand and he hoped that Jimmy would understand that.

"Boss," Michael began. "We did as you asked. We have a lead but I'm afraid it isn't a very good one."

Lysandre dusted off the dirt from his pants as he stood thankful that Sycamore was kind enough not to have punched him when they were on the many puddles littering the Laverre Nature Trail. "Any lead is good for now. Let's hear it."

Michael continued,"Well, we were asking around Laverre City, going from house to house-"

"Even the gym, boss," Lindsay chimed in.

Michael gestured for her to calm herself. "Yes, even the gym. They said that they saw a young lady in a long blue dress carrying a pair of shoes running through the town. She was running across the short bridge when she bumped into a really tall, long-haired man. According to the ranger lady we talked to, the humungous man and, who we could safely assume was Serena, exchanged a few words before they left together-"

"She said that they were walking towards Route 15," Lindsay finished.

Lysandre took the information in stride. "I see. Can we also assume that the large man that was sighted was AZ?"

"AZ?" Sycamore echoed. "Who is that?"

"I will tell you about him later," Lysandre replied. "For now, our top priority is to catch up to them and bring Serena back."

For the first time in ages, Sycamore agreed with Lysandre and the small search party of five ran towards Laverre City.

Lysandre lead the group determined never again to lose Serena.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Serena asked the tall man. Her tears had dried well over a half an hour ago when she ran into him on the bridge. She had seen him before at Route 13, near the Kalos Power Plant. He muttered some incoherent words before leaving. Now, however, for some reason unknown to her, he stayed to tell her things. Confusing things.

AZ never really spoke straight which had become a small annoyance for Serena but she tried her best to remain patient.

When she bumped into him on the bridge he told her that she must not run away.

"From what?" she had asked him.

"From the path laid out for you," he answered.

She didn't know what he was talking about but she wanted to understand. She had been curious about him since their first encounter.

Now at Route 15, he was telling her, "I will be captured soon," AZ replied calmly. "You must not stop it. A destiny is to be fulfilled."

The odd thing was, AZ exuded an aura of stillness despite his talk of imminent captivity. It was this stillness that helped to calm Serena. While she was running away, her thoughts jumped around everywhere. She just wanted to forget everything and everyone and to be free of all the expectations everyone placed on her. The weight that once held her back returned in full force and she felt tired again.

It was supposed to be a night of celebration but all it was for her was a night of walking around in borrowed clothes and empty smiles that ultimately ended up with her dress in tatters and her eyes sore from crying.

She hated it. She hated crying and feeling weak but that was all she felt.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked again. "Who will capture you and what destiny is going to be fulfilled?"

AZ simply walked ahead. "You must place your trust in me. The only way for all of this to stop is to let the situation grow as it will."

"Grow to what? I don't understand you," Serena said, finally voicing out her frustration.

"All will be clear in time. Please do not fight it. Once we arrive there, it will only take a few days for them to come."

"Arrive where? Where are we going?"

AZ continued walking forward. He didn't stop to let her catch up as she stared at his back. Serena's heart pounded in her chest. The things he said frightened her. He said "we", she thought. She was going to be captured as well. Never mind who it is that will capture them or where. The big question is: when?

Would she have time to prepare or would she be caught off guard?

She instinctively felt for her Pokemon but remembered that she had left her bag and almost everything she owned at Diantha's base. Her heart sank. She hadn't felt this vulnerable in her life.

Before she knew it, she could see her breath when she exhaled and she shivered in her dress. She half expected AZ to offer her his jacket seeing as he had multiple layers on but he didn't and for some reason, she wasn't angry. They had reached the entrance to Dendemille Town, a place that flooded Serena's mind with memories of the year before.

It was there the she met with Lysandre after he sent her multiple messages telling her to meet him by the windmill house. He asked her the same questions as he did now. Questions about her happiness and all that. The only difference was, a year ago he had the goal of recruiting her and using her to his means. Now, she knew that he genuinely cared for her happiness.

So much had changed in a span of just a year and a few months.

"We will not take a rest here," AZ said he continued to walk again.

Serena followed him closely. "But it's late, aren't you tired?

AZ shook his head.

Serena's eyebrows furrowed. "Then where will we stay?"

"There is a hotel close by. We will stay there."

_'What hotel?'_ Serena thought. _'I've never heard of a hotel being here.'_

She didn't protest, however. If it was a hotel, then there would be warm baths, warm beds and warm food. All of which she needed desperately.

The two continued walking down the path making sure to steer clear of the tall grass. They walked in silence until they came across a large stone boulder blocking the pathway.

Before Serena could make another remark or ask another question, AZ firmly placed his hands on one face of the boulder then pushed it as if he were moving a piece of furniture.

"We are here," he said. He turned right to where a dilapidated building stood. It had no roof, a back wall and very tall grass growing in the centre.

Serena cocked an eyebrow. "Strange place for a hotel," she remarked. She wondered if it was a special themed hotel.

She watched him disappear behind the tall grass where a secret path led down to a set of stairs then followed him with only slight hesitation. It was too cold to debate anything and she just wanted to rest.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, all of her hopes fell.

The "hotel" was merely a ruin of one. Broken chairs, couches and tables were piled on top of each other carelessly, the carpets that covered the beaten tiles were now covered in dust and dirt. She noticed a steel grate the looked fairly new cut the hallway in half. Bookshelves had fallen to the floor; some were faced down while others fell backwards. She could see books that were now dubbed as classics making up most of the selections. It was nothing like the grandeur of the Hotel Richissime.

It was like she was transported to a different era.

"What is this place?" She asked in awe.

"A place of a forgotten time," AZ replied. He took some of the broken wooden parts of the chairs and tables and gathered them in his arms like firewood. "It is best to be here late at night when it is empty."

Serena's eyes widened. "Are you telling me that during the day there are people here?"

AZ nodded. "Delinquents, harmless."

They walked deeper into the ruins of the hotel until they reached a corner tucked away in between fallen bookshelves and cracked walls. He told her to sit while he prepared a fire. He took a Pokeball out and released his Torkoal. It was a small Pokemon with a large shell on its back and fumes of smoke coming out of it.

AZ instructed the Pokemon to light the pile of wood on fire. The tucked away corner they sat in lit up and warmth followed.

Serena thanked AZ and AZ thanked his Torkoal before recalling it into its Pokeball.

The two sat in silence as they stayed by the fire. Serena glanced at him a couple of times wishing he would say something as she couldn't come up with anything anymore but he only sat in front of the fire cross-legged with his eyes closed.

She resolved to find a comfortable position on the dust-covered carpet. She tried to to lie down but the dust was too much and so she rested her back on the wall trying to sit still. She closed her eyes just as AZ did and tried her best to fall asleep.

"They have found it," AZ said suddenly.

Serena's eyes fluttered open. "Who? What have they found?" she asked. She didn't really know who AZ was talking about but at this point she knew better than to ask more than two questions at a time.

There was a long pause before AZ gave his answer. His voice was calm but his face looked grim. It was the first disturbance Serena had seen in him.

"Yveltal."

* * *

The group had reached the entrance to Dendemille Town much later than they intended. Their journey through Route 15 was held back by countless of wild Pokemon encountered by having to walk through unavoidable tall grass. There were also a few trainers out still looking to fight anyone passing by. Michael, Lindsay and Jimmy took care of them while Sycamore and Lysandre tried their best to hide their faces.

"Boss, we can't keep going like this," said Michael panting. "We'll overwork ourselves. . ."

As he tried catching his breath, Lindsay finished the sentence for him. "We'll only be set back because of exhaustion. Someone's going to get hurt."

"And that might be Serena if we don't hurry up!" Lysandre exclaimed. "We can't stop, not now."

Sycamore sighed. "I hate to say this, Lysandre, I really do, but your grunts are right. We need to rest."

"Besides, boss," Jimmy chimed in. It was the first time they heard his voice all night. "She's smart enough to find shelter somewhere and she isn't alone, right?"

Lysandre shook his head. "She could have found shelter in Dendemille Town!" he persisted. "And no, I will not entrust her safety to AZ."

"She wouldn't have gone with him if she didn't trust him," Jimmy replied calmly. "They could have gone further. We'll check in on Dendemille Town as soon as the first light breaks."

The group looked to Lysandre who tossed the idea around in his head. He weighed everything before making a decision. "We cannot enter Dendemille Town. We are too recognisable. There is an old hotel nearby. I read about it while I was conducting research."

To the grunts the mention of hotel meant warm baths, warm beds and warm food. They needed a rest after running around in the dark battling trainers left and right. To the professor, however, he knew exactly what Lysandre was talking about and cursed the sudden need for anonymity.

He was the professor, everyone knew him and trusted him, even if he were recognised in Dendemille Town, help would be offered to him. . . but as he looked at Lysandre desperately trying to find Serena and his trio of grunts offering all the help they can give, he knew it wouldn't be fair to them or to Serena.

"Over here," Lysandre called from the north side of the entrance to the town.

There was an old, dilapidated building with strange flowers growing on the sides.

"Must be a themed hotel," Michael remarked.

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Of course not, Michael! No hotel would go this far just for a theme."

Lysandre led the group down the stairs where they were faced with an empty hallway. They turned left where piles and piles of broken furniture and fallen bookshelves rested on the ground and a grate had separated the hallway. The steel grate looked new and untouched.

"Odd to find that in an old abandoned place like this," Lysandre remarked.

"Oh it's just a harmless group of skate-aficionados," Sycamore explained. "They come here during the day but make sure to leave before the sun goes down."

Michael and Lindsay scoffed. "And yet here we are," they remarked to the side.

"Do you smell that?" Jimmy asked the group. He sniffed the air.

The rest of them followed suit.

"It smells like. . ." Sycamore began.

Lysandre took in the scent wafting in the air. "It smells like something burning."


End file.
